


Ready, Set

by promisezz



Series: Souls novels [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 111,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisezz/pseuds/promisezz
Summary: Kuroo fixates on the transfer, a new second year that will change the trajectory of the team and Kuroo's life.Chapters marked with * are more explicit.Not matched to the show, most characters are from the show but some are not. Ages are changed from the show too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Souls novels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Haikyuu





	1. Crush

Everything about the new school seemed off to Kenma, too shiny and pretentious. It had been so long since he last changed schools, but a new high school was just what he needed. Especially the one in his childhood home town, Nekoma High.

They were a power school in Tokyo, he had heard about the volleyball team all over Japan. He was never much of a player, but he did love the sport. The power behind a good setter had always intrigued him, so he'd been playing through middle school, only to realize maybe he wasn't that good at it. Deciding whether or not to join in high school was going to be easy, he couldn't handle the embarrassment from such a well known school. But a peak inside the gym wouldn't hurt anyone.

He knew he was small enough to not be noticed as he crept up the stairs and peaked between the double wooden doors. He could hear the sneakers hitting the polished floors, the balls whacking against the walls and a few even making the familiar smacking against skin. What he saw was sky scrapers, men atleast six feet tall all jumping and receiving. They must have been third years.

I wonder how big the team is..

He got lost in thoughts of playing with men this size, the power he could hold if he were able to meet their skill level.

————

He must think I can't see him, or maybe he doesn't realize he's standing in the open door way now. I'd seen the small boy with two toned hair sneak a look in the gym while I was fixing my knee brace. His bright eyes lit up like Christmas when he saw the boys practicing, I'd seen those eyes before but I couldn't place them.

He was staring into space now, his small features screwed up into deep thought, a few more teammates have noticed him by now, but I was stuck on him, so stuck I missed the beginning of the set and got a tri-colored ball right to the face.

"Stop drooling and get it together Kuroo!" Yamamoto yelled as he jogged to me from the other side of the net.

Yamamoto was smirking as he held out a hand to pull me up. Taking it and laughing off the bruise I stood to me feet, Yamamoto had a blonde Mohawk and a wild attitude to match, the combo could just make you laugh, or make you want to kill him.

"We all know small and skinny is your thing." He whispered.

"Yama..." I whined, "I wasn't drooling." He smacks my arm before wrapping his around my shoulders and pointing at the boy in the door, my collision must have got his attention because he was looking right at me now.

————

Kenma was frozen to the ground, the doors had opened without him noticing and two massive players were grinning at him. He'd seen the black haired boy take one to the face, he thought maybe he was staring at him when it happened, but that wouldn't make any sense.

Why was he looking at me?

The tall and muscular boys walked over now, the Mohawk boy seemed giddy, while the spiky black haired boy practically dig a ditch through the gym floor with his heels.

"We saw you staring, first year?" The Mohawk boy asked Kenma.

"Transfer actually, second year." He answered quietly, probably too quietly, he'd been known for being that way.

"Same as us! Thinking about joining the team?" He was being nice, something Kenma wasn't prepared for based on looks. The other boy remained stoic, his face unreadable.

"I'm not very good," Kenma wraps his arm around his neck, "I haven't got the height for a game like this." He tried to justify himself.

"It's not about height." The dark one broke his silence, "it's about talent, and I saw the way you walked in here, you know this game don't you?" Now the line of questioning was more direct. Kenma shifted on his feet, unable to hide his embarrassment as his neck went crimson

"I am better at watching." He mumbles, Mohawk can barely hear him but the tall one knows what he's said.

"What better place to watch from than the center of the court? You are a setter, aren't you?"

————

Yama was pinching me, warning me that I was being too aggressive. I rolled my shoulder back to push him off, the small boy was looking me right in the eyes, giving me an excuse to look at his.

Bright. They could have had a million suns in them, they were catlike and sharp, I imagined him matching them. I tried not to daydream for too long as I was waiting on his answer

"How.. how could you have known that?" He stuttered, I was hoping it was me making him stutter. Yama smirked,

"Who makes a better setter than someone who knows how to watch" Yama said for me. A tilted my lips into a grin, Yama and I were childhood friends, together we always got what we wanted. And Yama knew I wanted this kid, as a setter of course.

"Our setter isn't that great, he's been injuring himself left and right trying to play with us," I explained, guilt him into the spot, then hook him,"I bet if you set us a few you'd fit right in."

"N-Now?" He shot a glance back outside, his neck catching the gym lights. I found his face again when he shot back,

"Why not? Got somewhere else to be?" Yama asked, "hot date maybe?" He added. I pinched him this time. Hard.

"No. What? No of course not.. I just.. I wasn't planning on, well, ya know..." he was staring at his feet now, he was wearing nice shoes. Definitely not for volleyball.

"What size we got here? I'm sure we have a pair in the supply room." Yama was on a mission now. He'd taken a mental note of the size and jogged off the grab a pair.

I stood in front of him, towering over him more like. He was small, I could see a handheld gaming system in his pocket, his plain black sweater hung too big on his frame, his fingers just sticking out of the sleeves.

Nearly lost in thought about his thin fingers I was saved by Yama storming back with a pair of white and red shoes,

"Here pipsqueak, get to setting. We'll go a few rounds once they finish these receives." He slumped down to rest his hands on his knees, panting next to the boy.

"Well if we're gonna play I should know your names right?" The boy said as he stepped out of his shoes, his socks were decorated with some characters I couldn't make out.

"I'm Yamamoto, but call me Yama." He bowed theatrically, the boy looked to me next, those eyes fixed on me and I felt my stomach tighten,

"Kuroo." I kept it short. Too short. He was going to think I didn't like him, but I did just invite him to practice with us. I was overthinking this.

"Well, I'm Kenma, nice to meet you." He half chuckled as he swapped shoes. I could have watched him tie those laces a hundred times over, he'd definitely laced volleyball shoes a lot, he'd known exactly how tight he wanted them and his fingers did all the work while I could see his mind drifting.

Yama darted to the edge of the court,

"Lev, come practice with the new setter! ShoHei, come toss us a few!" He shouted. The two newbies wobbled over, clearly over worked already from summer practices and this weeks intense sessions.

"To the balls then?" He mumbled,

"The what?" I shot a glance down at him, he squirmed under my gaze, ah yes. I knew what he'd meant obviously, but I had to see if he'd react and he did.

"I meant.. like, the volley balls.. I- oh whatever." He sighed, I laughed and touched his shoulder, surprisingly I could feel the power and toned muscle under his sweater.

"I was fucking around," I whispered, leaning down so my nose touched his hair, "we can think of a safe word if I go too far."

Red. His face went fire engine red. Perfect. I jogged over to Yama, hiding the blush that broke out on my face, being that bold had a high reward, but I wasn't about to let him see me turn ten shades of crimson.

"What have you done to him?" Yama asked quietly, I took a peak at Kenma, he was chewing his lip and I suppressed a groan,

"Hopefully nothing he can't handle." I laughed. To be the teeth sinking into his bottom lip..


	2. Unexpected

He was amazing, it was like we were in slow motion to him. I could see him reading everything in the room as the ball floated into his hands and then, he set it. Perfectly back to Yama, then didn't even turn to see him smack it past the net and into the gym floor.

"Yeah!!" Yama shouts as his feet find the ground again. I could see Kenma tug back the half smile trying to pull at his lips. He didn't want to get too confident in himself. Fair enough, but I could tell this was only a fraction of his talents.

"Where'd you play before?" I asked as Lev and Yama still reeled about the potential new setter.

"Doesn't matter, there weren't any players like you guys." He muttered,

"Like us? What does that mean?" I asked. I assumed he'd say tall, Nekoma had a knack for pulling in the tall ones.

"Well, talented." He turned as quick as he said it and Yama ran up to him before I could process. Talented? He must've been playing with some real duds then.

————

The way the tall one, Kuroo, looked at him made him uneasy. Something darker lurked in his already black eyes and Kenma wasn't sure he could handle working with someone who seemed to wear a dark facade over a darker persona. The Mohawk, Yamamoto, was kinder though. Made Kenma feel like a young boy again, as if everything were a joke and they could laugh. He could see being part of his team.

Deciding between some good laughs and one scary shadow wouldn't be easy, the next set would go to Kuroo.

The skinny boy on the sideline tossed up the ball, Kenma took in his surroundings as usual, Yama was heavy on his left foot but Kuroo was balanced, ready to go where he was needed. The ball was at its peak, falling into his hands in another second, Yama looked back to Lev, but dark eyes burned a whole in Kenmas' forearms. He felt the weight of the ball on his hands, pushing it forward he watched those thin lips twitch into a devilish grin before kuroo sent his body through the air.

Kenma wasn't one to follow the ball, but rather the bodies and as Kuroo jumped his shirt fluttered away and his stomach was exposed to Kenma only. He saw the curves and cuts of years of training engrained in every muscle as his arm pulled back and then forward to meet the ball. Kenma felt the heat rise in his cheeks as his eyes followed Kuroos feet to the ground, the muscles in his leg rippling to steady him again. The sharp smack of the ball on the floor brought Kenma back.

"Another." Kuroo said, turning away from Kenma

————

That ball in my hand felt perfect, more perfect than I knew it could feel. He was a hard setter to read, he'd been watching Yama as the ball was being tossed, but then those bright eyes found me and his finger tipped the ball forward. It felt good to be on the same wavelength as the setter.

I knew he could see my torso when I jumped, I'd forgotten to tuck in my shirt, so as soon as I hit the ground I turned away, my face getting hot. I wasn't shy but something about those sharp eyes that saw everything seeing me...

"That was incredible, you have to say you'll join." Lev said in his usual monotone voice, Kenma twisted to look at the half Russian middle blocker. The three of us towered over Kenma, but he didn't seem intimidated by Yama or Lev. In fact he seemed like he enjoyed them already.

"I would have to think on it, I don't want to step on anyone's toes" He was a quiet talker, but maybe he just didn't have much to say.

"Nonsense, sometimes you've gotta cut off a bad toe or two to save the foot right?" Yama bursted into laughter as Lev delivered one of his startling metaphors. I couldn't hide the grin that came with suppressing my laughter. Lev always said the weirdest shit since he joined us this summer.

"I guess," Kenma breathed, "but I still have to think. I just don't know how well I fit in here."

He was too shy, too sheltered. He definitely didn't fit in here, but that's what we needed. Someone different.

"Maybe it's us who needs to fit in." I offered, regretting it as soon as those eyes twisted to find mine. Shit, they were going haunt me.

"Maybe" was mumbled, his cheek twitched but his lips didn't dare form a smirk. I watched his neck as he twisted back to the boys, a blush creeping up. I'm glad I was getting to him even a fraction of how bad he was getting to me.

"Kuroo, knock it off, you'll scare the kid off." Yaku, our best libero, said. He stood only a few inches taller than Kenma, and had a worse attitude than me. But he wouldn't scare away a potential setter on the fence.

"Yaku, glad you could join us." I muttered, not his biggest fan. Maybe it was his explosive attitude, or his massive pain in the ass way of getting whatever he wanted.

"I was watching while we did receives over there," he pointed at the second court, "this ones full of talent isn't he?" He wrapped an arm over kenmas shoulders, I saw Kenma flinch and stiffen under his touch. Watching him touch Kenma felt wrong.

"At least he isn't full of shit," I said as I placed a hand on Yaku's opposite shoulder, he challenged me with his eyes and so I squeezed the back of his shoulder, he squirmed a second before shrugging out of my grip and stepping away from Kenma

"I guess I'll be seeing you at practice tomorrow then, bring the sign up sheet." He spat towards Kenma. Yama stood with his arms crossed over his chest while Lev just looked at the ground. They'd seen enough of our rivalry to last a life time.

"You don't have to come tomorrow, but here's the sheet." ShoHei had brought over the slip of paper, a sneaky one he was.

"Thanks." Kenma slipped the paper into his pants pocket, glancing up at the clock above the doors.

"Hey, we'll see you around yeah?" Yama patted kenmas shoulder before firmly grabbing me and pulling us away from him.

"You need to get it together." He warned me,

"I wasn't even doing anything." I knew he meant my temper with Yaku.

"You are gonna scare away the only good setter left in Tokyo, all because you and Yaku have too much top energy." I can't believe he said it. I smacked his head, sending him into a fit of laughter,

"Tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave it alone." He tested me. I forced down the embarrassment and smacked him again, not saying anything.

————

Kenma gathered his things, his game system tucked safely into his pocket and his own shoes back on his feet. He turned when he heard a smack, Kuroo had smacked Yama

He is so angry

But Yama started laughing, standing taller and challenging Kuroo. Kenma couldn't imagine testing kuroo that way. He was a head taller than Yama and much stronger.

Suddenly a second smack and more laughter, but Kuroo had a twisted grin, he looked embarrassed. Kenma couldn't hear what was being said but he did notice that Kuroo spun to see if he was still here. Kenma tensed when those demon eyes found him, fixed on him. Something brewed in Kuroo, something that made Kenma want to know, need to know.

We can think of a safe word

Those words had sent shivers down Kenma's spine, Kuroo had barely touched Kenma when he whispered it, but that and the hot breath on his ear had made kenma's breath catch. He'd never felt that but it unsettled him. Maybe that's what real fear was. He was certainly afraid of Kuroo.

Maybe

————

I let the water run over the back of my head, my arm braced against the stone under the shower head. That was the advantage of going to such a pretentious school, individual showers in the locker room. Of course most practices don't require a solo game in the shower after.

I silently laughed off the embarrassment, even though Yama would be the only one to pick up on it.   
I finished showering quickly as to not be any more suspicious.

I heard the boys start to shuffle back into the main room and I shut off the water, not having washed my hair nearly good enough. I wrapped the maroon towel around my waist and walked briskly back to the main room, most of the team was already dressing. Yama was tucked into his locker when I opened mine next to his.

"Feel better?" He whispered. Damn it. Having a best friend isn't all it's cracked up to be

"No." I spat. We both laughed this time.

Yama wasn't the only one who knew, but he was the only one who I'd told. Although I'm sure the entire team knew I wasn't straight, some of the boys didn't care, only a few of the first years acted weird around me. And only one third year felt the need to make me uncomfortable about it.

That third year came around the corner now, stark naked. His daily routine; come out naked, touch me, and then make it seem like I'd came into him somehow.

"Good pracy boys," He found my shoulders today, smacking both hands against my bare back. I stiffened and stuck my head further in my locker,

"Come on, its not even funny anymore." Lev murmured. I shot him a look, I'd told him not to stand up to the third years, even though I was bigger than most of them even I didn't say anything.

"Lev, Lev, Lev," He squeezed me harder with every syllable, finally I shrugged him off, but he walked over to Lev now, who was also just in a towel. I pulled on my briefs and my sweat pants quickly, he'd never held back on other first years, I don't assume Lev will be any different.

"I'm not sure you understand, it's all in good fun." He wrapped his fingers around the back of Lev's arm. Yama joined me in being mostly dressed, Yaku emerges from the showers and grins at us. He thrived on chaos.

Lev winced as Inaka tightened his grip, I could tell Inaka wasn't gonna stop til Lev begged him to. 

"Boys." Coach tossed open the doors, Inaka dropped his hands behind his back and the rest of us turned to face coach. He had his head buried in his clipboard, but atleast he'd stopped it before Lev had a broken arm.

————

Kenma took a few deep breaths as he held the walls on the stall, something about filing out that club paper had made him panic, and panic turned quickly into run and hide.

He glanced down at his legs, his beige dress pants tight on his thighs as he knelt on the tiles of the bathroom. He'd get the knees of them dirty, he started to push himself up but his stomach tightened and he noticed the tightness of his khakis on his waist.

Shit, why now?

He cursed and reluctantly leaned back to sit on his feet. He looked around, knowing full well what he had to do, that he wasn't just going to be able to sit for five minutes and it would go away.

"Fuck" he muttered before undoing his pants and leaning back on the porcelain, he closed his eyes and began a solo fight with himself.

————

Skipping class wasn't out of the ordinary for Yama and I, especially on the first day. The teachers were a bit lenient on us since the team raised this schools name and it's fortune for the past twenty years.

We slinked into the bathroom, the one unrenovated bathroom in the whole school, no one ever came in here. We pulled out our phones and sat on the sink counters, leaning against the mirrors.

Yama smacked me gently and put his finger to his lips, listen, he mouthed. I pulled my headphones out and heard it. The quiet groan and the squeak of new shoes on tile. I grinned and Yama smiled, he hopped off the counter and walked around the corner to the stalls, then quickly back to me

"Horny first years I guess" he whispered. We laughed quietly and put our headphones back in.

"Oh, hey guys." We both ripped out earbuds out and shot a look to our left, Kenma was wide eyed and bright red.

"Kenma, hey." Yama said trying not to laugh. I waited for whoever he was with to come around the corner, but it seemed like no one was coming.

"I was just, I had to.. I'm not skipping." He stuttered

"We are." I said, raising an eyebrow at him,

"Care to join?" Yama asked, Kenma coughed and shook his head. He walked towards us and chose the sink between us to wash his hands.

"I just don't think that's the best way to start the year." He mumbled before turning on the sink.

"And getting caught jerking it is?" Yama giggled. I jumped and smacked Yama for being so forward. Kenma froze and shut his eyes, frowning.

"Don't be such a jack ass, like you've never gotten the random boner at school." I tried to defend him, Kenma noticed and sulked further into his sweater. I had said random but I was hoping it wasn't so random.

"I have, but on my knees isn't usually the way I take care of it." Shit. The visuals were about to send me back to the shower.

"I.." he started to speak,

"Don't worry about it Kenma, Yama loves to embarrass people. We don't care and we won't be mentioning it again." I was talking to Kenma but glaring at Yama. He smirked, knowing full well what was playing in my mind.

"Ok." Kenma whispered, he finished washing his hands and I avoided thinking about those thin fingers. I did a terrible job not thinking about them, but a fine job at controlling my body's reaction.

"Come on Ken, join us for the day. Let's see if you wanna be on our team." Yama was being mischevious and I prayed Kenma would say no thank you.

Sharp yellow eyes burned a hole in my chest before he turned to Yama,

"Sure."


	3. Touch

Kenma was shocked when he saw the two boys in the bathroom. He'd went through his embarrassment, hoping they hadn't known, but Yama was quick to correct him. It was strange when Kuroo defended him, but it made Kenma feel less embarrassed.

"Come on, lets get food." Yama hopped off the counter, ah food. Kenma couldn't fight with them now, not after what they knew, but also he wasn't hungry, he hasn't been in awhile.

"Yeah, there's a Ramen place right up the street." Kuroo touched his back as he slid off the counter. Kenma almost leaned into it but caught himself, he didn't know Kuroo and he definitely didn't trust Kuroo. But that didn't stop his body from sending shivers down his legs.

"Okay." Kenma mumbled, sandwiched between two massive and broody boys he walked through the halls.

"Hey, put this on." Kuroo slipped off his maroon varsity jacket and wrapped it over kenmas shoulders.

"Yeah, they won't yell at you if they think you're on the team." Yama was smirking at Kuroo. Kenma felt so small in the blanket that was kuroos jacket. It was frustrating how good it smelled too.

"Why though?" He asked them, they just laughed and Yama wrapped an arm around kenmas shoulders.

"It's just how it works here. We're the reason this school can afford to be so extra with everything" Yama was bragging, beaming as if he'd single handedly paid for every renovation.

"They just think we're cute." Kuroo joked. Hearing him be light hearted was a nice change of pace, maybe that darkness was misplaced, maybe kenma wasn't as good at reading people as he thought.

————

Seeing Kenma in my jacket was doing it for me, and later I knew I wouldn't forget it. He was small, but when I'd made the excuse to touch him twice today I could feel how muscular he actually was. And my jacket hung down to his mid thigh, the sleeves making his hands disappear. He'd stuck up his arms so they slid back and revealed his fingers then he grabbed the edge of the sleeve and put his hands in the pockets. I thought I'd seen him sniff the collar of the jacket and I panicked about the not so pleasant smell that might come from the jacket I'd worn all summer.

"What games do you play?" Yama asked, tapping the console in kenmas back pocket. Kenma turned his face up to Yama,

"Oh a little bit of everything, I enjoy the classics too." He shrugged and the neck of the jacket slid so I could see his collar. It had pulled his black sweater down too. Every ounce of this boy was setting me off and that was enough to piss me off.

Of course I'd had crushes before and of course I'd been a little too eager about them, but this. I couldn't control myself, I knew I was staring at him and I knew I'd get caught and then he'd freak out and never speak to me again. It was safer to just recruit him for the team and call him off limits but I knew he'd never be off limits. I knew given the chance I would ruin him and regret it.

"We're here," Yama said. Shit, I'd been watching him for this long, he'd surely noticed. How would I respond if he asked about it? How would I tell the team that we didn't have a setter because I was all googely eyes.

"Smells great." I said and walked in front of them, let Yama handle him. I needed to piss and punch a bathroom stall.

————

Kuroo stormed off, suddenly mysterious again. Kenma didn't know why, he seemed alright on the walk here. He hadn't said much but he was paying attention to Kenma, watching him and Kenma had liked it.

Yama was blabbing about something but Kenma kept his eyes on the restroom doors where Kuroo had just disappeared.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Kenma said, and slid from the booth. What was he going to do when he got in there? It's not like kuroo needed help pissing. Yama just sighed and let Kenma go in behind kuroo.

He pushed open the door gently, Kuroo was braced over the sink, his forearms pressed into the mirror and his head hanging below his shoulders. His spiked black hair created one hell of a shadow on his face. When Kenma saw him he stopped walking in, Kuroo instantly turned and fixed his black eyes on him. Kenma shifted, that hunger and darkness was back. Kenma wasn't mistaking it this time.

"Checking on me?" Kuroo asked, his eyebrows easier and his lips parted enough that Kenma could see his teeth clenched down on each other.

"No, of course not." He blurted, feeling a red rash break out on his face, "well maybe." He added.

Kuroo laughed and stepped away from the mirror, he walked towards Kenma til they were inches apart. Kenma felt like he was taking all the oxygen in the room, he felt the jacket slip off one shoulder and pull his sweater with it. The stale bathroom air made Kenma shiver, but kuroos eyes darting to the exposed skin made Kenma stop breathing. He was intense, so intense. How could Kenma play with someone like this, so back and forth.

"We really need to get you clothes that fit." Kuroo spat, Kenma flinched at how harsh the words came out. He looked up and saw how tight kuroos face had gotten,

"My clothes fit me, yours don't." Kenma found some air and some balls. It made kuroo snarl and grin,

"If they fit so well..." Kenma jumped as he felt a long finger trace his exposed skin, he immediately looked over and watched kuroo touch him.

"Why are they coming off so easy?" Kuroo bent and Kenma shut his eyes, ready for the smack he'd seen Yama get a few times today.

Lips.

Kenma felt lips on his collar. He moaned quietly before bringing his hand to cover his mouth. Kuroo sighed against his skin,

"I'm sorry," he said, Kenma saw his eyes were shut as he pulled away from him,

"It's okay, I.." what were the right words? Like it? Want more of it? Have been thinking ab this since I stepped into the gym this morning? "Won't tell anyone."

He knew those were the wrong words, kuroo scoffed and shook his head

"Yeah, ill see you out there." He said and left Kenma standing in the bathroom. As soon as the door swung shut Kenma let out the breath he'd been holding.

————

Shit shit shit shit. I couldn't control myself. His skin tasted better than I'd expected, I almost could've sunk my teeth into him. And that moan, Jesus I'm surprised my knees didn't give out.

I rushed back to the table, a bright red mess, Yama was smiling ear to ear.

"Did He help you piss?" He laughed,

"No, but I kissed him.." I said, "well not his mouth, his collar, and he.." I stopped he was walking back too. I motioned for Yama to keep his trap shut about it and he just raised his eyebrows at me.

"Just shut up I'll tell you later." I said. He laughed and buried his face in the menu.

Kenma sat down and I looked down at the menu.

I won't tell anyone

Well that was a let down. What did I expect though? I'd known him a few hours and said not much to him. What did I want? For him to just fall to his knees and say take me

Yes. That was what I wanted, but I could learn to control myself. Especially facing an awkward rejection of that magnitude.

"I don't think I'll order," he mumbled. Yama shot him a sideways glance,

"And why not?" He asked. Kenma shifted and pulled out his gaming system,

"I ate a big breakfast," the frame on this kid said otherwise, "plus I didn't bring any money." He was already absorbed in his game. I shrugged it off and tried to focus back on the menu, even though I'd always get the same thing as Yama.

Kenma sunk back and pulled my jacket around the sides of his face, I watched him nozzle into the collar and take a deep breath. He was teasing me. Making me feel like a weirdo.

He quickly shot his head out of the jacket and focused back on his game. Yama was squinting at the screen,

"What's The goal here?" He asked. Kenma just shrugged,

"You have to collect all of these green pieces," he looked at Yama, "it's rather simple."

I laughed, enjoying the hurt look on Yamas face,

"I don't play video games." He justified, "my mother said they'd rot your brain." He huffed and puffed.

"You did a fine job of that without video games." I said. He shot me daggers across the table,

"Funny, you two are so funny." He mocked and pouted in his seat.

Kenma and I made eye contact and his cheeks flared red before he looked away. He was definitely embarrassed, but for me or for himself?

I'd made quiet the fool of myself, but he didn't seem like he cared that much.. did he?

"Kuroo.." my name on his lips, "What do you order here?" He asked, his teeth pulling his bottom lip. I'd seen it when girls flirted like this, but he was just messing with me. He wasn't the type to flirt.

"The pork, extra firm noodles." I kept eye contact, he was still blushing but he didn't look away until Yama slammed his menu down.

"It's our weekly thing." He said. I pushed the menu over my face and contemplated screaming into it. I was twelve again, with a crush on a straight boy. Being rejected nicely In a million ways before they just cut me off and said I made them uncomfortable.

"That's nice, I wouldn't mind doing this weekly." Kenma said. What? Sitting in the booth while we ate and you played video games? Or... of course not that. I was getting my hopes up and being irrational.

"Great! So you'll join the team? We'll get you a jacket that fits." Yama tugged on my jacket and Kenma reached to pull it back and stopped himself before looking at me,

"I'll join, I don't mind this jacket though, I get cold easily." What. A. Tease. If the table tops were clear I'd be in trouble soon if he kept this up. He looked back down at his game before adjusting the sweater around his neck, his thin fingers tracing the spot my lips had been.

I smacked the table, needing to do something to make it stop. Yama laughed,

"They are taking forever to get our order." He covered me. Having a best friend was better than not having one I guess. Even though most times he made me miserable.

————

He was watching Kuroo, and Kenma knew Kuroo was watching him. He'd made a mistake being so awkward in the bathroom. He'd do anything to feel those lips on him again, anywhere on him. His skin has shaken when he touched his collar, but then the smack of kuroo banging the table shocked him and made him feel embarrassed.

Maybe the kiss was an accident, maybe he wasn't trying to kiss him. How though? And why apologize? Kenma couldn't figure it out but he wanted to. There was one way to see.

The other boys food had come and Kenma watched them eat and occasionally piped into the conversations. But mostly he watched Kuroo, he ate like an animal, but he was done quickly and Kenma wondered if that were part of why he was so big. Maybe if Kenma had eaten more He wouldn't be so short. But his parents had always reassured him he'd grow. Until he didn't.

They walked back to the school, but Kuroo stood next to Yama this time, leaving Kenma on the outside and Yama had no problem wrapping his arms around kenmas shoulders. But Kenma could only think about the two times today when kuroo touched him. How his body responded so differently. Much differently from anyone else's touch.

They walked through the front doors as the bells sounded,

"Maybe I'll head to this next class." Yama said,

"Yeah I should too." Kenma agreed. Kuroo shrugged

"I think I'll watch tv on my phone then, i definitely don't want to attend Japanese today." Kuroo was in a different mood. It was saltier and much darker than earlier.

"I'll see you at after school practice then." Yama said and skipped away from them, he soon found two first year girls to tease on his way to class. They screamed when he winked and disappeared around the corner,

"Does he do that often?" Kenma asked, but kuroo just shot him a dangerous look,

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Asking a simple question?

"I.." it clicked, that hunger was fire in kuroos eyes again "thought we'd skip the last class, I'm almost done with my game anyway." He offered.

"Oh yeah? Just so you can tease me the rest of the day?" He wasn't joking, Kenma knew he'd pissed him off.

"I wasn't doing that!" He protested, "I wasn't trying to."

"Well you are, and I don't appreciate it. I know kissing you was a mistake, you made it clear." He spat and turned to walk away,

Kenma didn't want him to leave though, but if he grabbed him nothing would stand between Kenma and the wall if kuroo decided to toss him off. So he let him go, back upstairs to the bathroom where he'd been earlier.

What had he done? Pissed off the one person who'd noticed him and wanted him? Yama would still want him on the team, but if Kuroo didn't want him there Kenma couldn't stand to stick around.


	4. Forms

I stormed into the gymnasium, I'd told off Kenma and now it was time to focus on volleyball. I hoped he'd still come set for us, but I couldn't contain it anymore. He was driving me crazy and he needed to know it.

Yama was already doing tosses with Lev and ShoHei. I sauntered over and tried not to look guilty,

"I saw Kenma on my way here," Lev said. "He says he'll bring the forms in the morning." I was relieved. I hadn't ruined our shot at a great year. And Kenma being able to read this team like an open book would only benefit us in the long run.

"That's good." I shrugged. And began recieving with the boys.

"Kuroo, saw you harassing a certain genius setter in the halls." Inaka. What a piece of garbage with legs.

"I'm sure Oikawa wasn't paying a visit to Nekoma, let alone picking fights with me." I tried to push the conversation to friendly banter, but he gripped onto Levs shoulder, he wasn't taller than Lev, but the boy slouched and being bent in position there was nothing he could do but cower under the third year.

"Funny, but we both know Oikawa doesn't have much going on in the genius category." Inaka wasn't wrong but, still he tightened his grip on Lev.

"Why can't we move on?" Yama sighed.

"We can, I just wanted to make sure we weren't losing a star setter because someone's developed feelings." Inaka spat, letting go of Lev and patting his shoulder roughly.

"No feelings, just a misunderstanding. He's coming to morning practice." I said. Please be at morning practice Kenma.

"Good, we all know skinny and quiet is your type." Inaka smirked before returning to his gaggle of hoodlums. What a year it'll be without them here.

————

Kenma threw himself on his bed, grabbing his pillow and curling his body around it he screamed into it.

Kuroo had said he was teasing him, well teasing was cornering him and kissing him and then telling him to fuck off.

Kenma wanted to play with those boys again though, and Kuroo wasn't going to stop him. But he wasn't going to get told off for teasing without doing some teasing first.

He pulled open his closet and pulled out a graphic shirt with a cat on it, he knew his eyes matched the designs almost perfectly. He'd been told a million times, but more importantly this shirt was stretched around the neck enough to slink off one shoulder at a simple shrug. Then he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, they'd make him look a bit fuller than he looked today.

He planned out his morning, but this including thinking about kuroo and that brought its own problems that needed solving, but a quick lock of the door and Kenma could solve that problem now.

————

"Kuroo, it's a bit late to be getting home" my mom shouted. Yama smiled and walked in ahead of me,

"Oh I'm sorry mom." He said. She shrieked before laughing and hugging Yama, it was impossible for her to be mad at him. She'd loved him more than she'd loved me growing up.

"Yamamoto, this seems only fitting he's late when with you." She turned back to her book and sank into the chair. She was an avid reader, my father was a fly on the wall when she was in a book. I wasn't even visible when she put her nose between two pages.

Looking at her now I saw how beautiful she was though, her black hair tied up in a knot on her head, she wore a huge cardigan that wrapped her up into her own world.

"We're gonna go watch tv, Yama has to stay since his parents aren't back from vacation and he's afraid of the dark." He smacked me.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of you breaking into my house and turning off the lights." He laughed and we tumbled upstairs and into my room.

Yama immediately ranted about his girlfriend of the week, she was too needy, she was too nice, she was too loud. It was never perfect for him. But he needed to rant so I let him, he'd soon enough get around to asking me about Kenma and I'd rather save that for another time. Never was that time.

"... and Kenma said to just give her a second chance."

"Wait what? When did you ask Kenma about Soka?" I asked, proud I remembered her name.

"I'm texting him now..." he widened his eyes, realizing he'd neglected to tell me ab a few minutes of his day when we weren't together.

"You have his number?" I tried not to sound so jealous, Yama saw right through me

"He actually... asked for mine?" He shrink down trying to look innocent, "I came out of my Japanese class and he was in the hall, he asked if he could have my number for, well, team stuff." He spoke as if he wasn't supposed to be telling me. But we didn't keep secrets

"Oh ok, I mean, team stuff I guess. Yeah it makes sense. I just, he could've asked me." I tried to brush it off and refocus on the screen playing out some cheesy scene

"He probably was just not ready for you to uh, ya know, yell at him again." Yama shrugged and I sighed. I wasn't very nice. I imagine my head had grown ten times it's size and my eyes turned into flames as I used a fanged mouth to tell him off in the halls. My horns were showing as Yama says.

I shrugged and sunk into the chair, "it's all good," I say, "he'll ask for it eventually."

————

Yama has texted Kenma all through the night, Kenma wasn't sure how they'd gotten from his kuroo problem to Yamas Soka problem but he wasn't going to complain. Yama has given him solid advice about kuroo.

Y: hes just a bit of a demon, he likes you and he doesn't want to admit it to himself

-Well I don't know if I like him yet, but I know how I felt at that ramen place

Y: he'll come around. You just gotta push him a few times.

-How do I do that?

Y: well, I know a few of his soft spots...

But by now it was almost midnight and Kenma had exhausted how much good listening he could do. He didn't say goodnight before he fell asleep with his phone on his chest.

————

Yama was on his phone all night, the blue light lit up the ceiling and his light chuckles kept me wired. Usually he doesn't bother me, but knowing he could be texting Kenma, that they could be laughing, together, at me.

"What's so funny Yama?" I asked, he cursed and let out a deep breath,

"Why are you awake, it's way past your bedtime." He growled,

"I'm sorry you're so busy chit chatting with Kenma or Soka or whoever that I can't sleep."

"Don't put him in a list to lessen his importance, we both know you want him." He sounded serious now, "Kenma likes you too but you keep being an ass and he's never gonna tell you."

He likes me too? How would yama know that? Oh right, they were butt buddies now.

"He doesn't like me, you're delusional." My turn to roll over and sigh.

"Well I've got some messages over here saying he and I quote, 'I can't stop thinking about it' and 'I've never felt that way' and my personal favorite, 'He make me so.."

"Enough! You're a rotten friend." I laughed and threw a pillow at him. I figured half that was truth and the other half was Yama trying to cheer me up. Which he always did.

"I'm the only one rotten enough to deal with your ass." He laughed, "but maybe I can hand that ass over to Kenma for some sweet loving on." I could picture his stupid face as he mocked me from across the room

"Alright alright. You're an amazing friend. Do me a favor and let Kenma know how rotten I really am." I laughed and he tossed the pillow back at me,

"As if I'd ever share that painful experience with anyone!" We laughed together, "God only knows why you were stark naked in your living room."

"I'm sorry, most people have to common manners to knock before entering someone's home." I rebounded.

"Yeah I imagine this throw pillow needed a deep clean." He made a gagging noise before giggling.

"I'm a bit more civilized than that," I defended, "but I can't speak for your socks." He screamed and tossed his phone at me. It caught me right on the sternum,

"You asshole!" I laughed,

"You wouldn't dare touch MY SOCKS!" He ran across the room and punched me on the chest. I laughed and grabbed his phone,

"Let me look through this and I'll tell you which socks to avoid." He went flat,

"I don't believe you would actually..." he questioned me, but I held my ground.

"How about i show you the picture he sent me, and then you tell me?" A picture? Why would he send Yama a picture?

"You're lying, he didn't send you a picture." I watch his face for any sign of a lie, he keeps a straight face.

"He did, something about a bruise on the side..."

"Fine, deal." I handed over the phone. He unlocked it and took a second to pull it up. He flipped it around and let me get a good look.

Kenma was sitting on his carpet, a floor length mirror in front of him, he was just in his briefs and.. my jacket. I'd never gotten it back after I lost my cool. His briefs were tight, but his one leg was bent and there was a pretty nasty bruise on his thigh, his head was bent so his two tone hair covered most of his face, but one yellow eye pierced the center of the camera. My jacket had the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and I could see the sliver of pale skin between the zippers. He was shirtless. Under my jacket. Oh my...

"Had your fill?" He asked and turned the phone. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it back

"Send me this," I said, and I knew I was grateful for my blackout curtains keeping the street lights from illuminating any part of my room.

"I don't think Ken.." I squeezed his wrist,

"Now Yama." I commanded. He nodded and I let go of him. I felt my phone buzz under my pillow. 

"Thank you." I said.

"And my socks?" He asked.

"As if I would ever grace your hideous socks with any part of me." I admitted. He hit me harder this time.

"Kenma is not going to enjoy you lying to me to see a picture of him." Yama walked back to the couch he was sleeping on,

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I muttered. I grabbed my phone and pulled off the covers. I headed over to the en-suite bathroom and locked the door. Yama obviously knew what was about to happen but I was still not taking chances.

I pulled up the picture, god he was nice to look at. I turned on the shower and sat on the edge of the counter. I slid down my briefs and sighed at how lame this was, I felt like I was back in middle school.

A few moments later I shot off the counter and gripped the wall, everything went into the shower and right down the drain. I couldn't hold back the low groan as relief shook down my body.

Kenma was undoing me and there was nothing I could do about it.

————

Four times. Four times Kenma had woken up from thoughts of Kuroo. This time it was Kuroo's hands on Kenma's wrists, pinning them against the wall. One of his hands was big enough for both of Kenma's, his other hand slipped beneath his briefs and he arched into the touch. Just as things were getting good Kenma shot out of bed and cursed.

Teenage hormones would be the death of him.

He looked at the time, 4am. Good enough time to get ready he supposed. He gathered his things and headed across the hall to his bathroom, he noticed what he looked like in the wall of mirrors, bed head, half hard, Kuroo's jacket slipping off his shoulders. He set down his things and snapped a few pictures of himself, he didn't know why, but it felt like he wanted to remember this jacket. He would have to give it back soon.

He showered, got dressed and snuck into his moms bathroom to borrow one of her perfumes. Yama had said that Kuroo loved the smell of sandalwood.

Kenma's mom worked at a perfumery, so her bathroom counters were littered with every scent you could want. He found the sandalwood one and took it back into his bathroom.

He rubbed it on his neck and wrists and made sure to "accidentally" rub some into the collar of the jacket.

He's a sucker for painted nails too, obviously that's up to you. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable and neither would he.

Kenma had loved painting his nails when he was younger, but his middle school wasn't very open minded. He knew his mother didn't care so he grabbed the lightest pink and painted his nails. Light enough that in passing no one would notice, but someone looking at his hands would.

Kenma immediately felt more confident, this version of himself felt good, he had enough time to play a level of his game before walking to the gymnasium for morning practice.

————

"Yama, you're kidding. I can't wear this." I shouted. Yama has given me his varsity jacket, but it was too small for me and I felt like I would bust the back open if I reached forward. I peeled it off and looked down at my maroon track pants and white tee shirt.

"This is not me. I need my jacket." I sighed, Yama walked in with his usual 'I can wear anything' attitude.

"You can have in it like an hour and a half, but please can you just wear some clothes so we can get food. I'm starving." He whined.

"I feel exposed." I whined back. He laughed

"You should be flaunting those muscles everywhere you go, shit I'm sure boys would flock to you if they were invited to the gun show" he made finger guns and childish gun noises. I wanted to smack him but I held back.

"I'll wear this instead." I peeled off the white tee and pulled on the black long sleeve shirt, it was fitted and also made me feel a bit exposed, but my arms were covered and that meant the millions of bruises from bad receives were covered.

"Ah yes, the skin tight Batman look." Yama mocked. This time I smacked him.


	5. Breathing

Kenma unfolded the forms and handed them to the Nekoma coach,

"You're The setter the boys were chattering in about?" He said, pulling down his glasses to see the writing on the crumpled paper.

"I-I guess." He stuttered.

"Well then, get in there. I trust those boys to figure you out." He gave Kenma a pat on the shoulder and left the gym. Why was he leaving? Didn't he stay and well, coach them?

"Kenma! Over here!" It was Lev, the tall gray haired boy he'd met a few times yesterday. He walked over, kuroos jacket folded neatly in his hands,

"This is Kur..." he trailed off when he saw Kuroo come out of the locker room, his shirt was tight and everything Kenma had seen yesterday was there again. He was drinking out of a water bottle and rolling his eyes at whatever Yama was saying. Kenma tensed, everything he'd prepared to do went out the window and he felt like melting into the floor and just staying there until Kuroo left again.

"Kenma." He said as he approached the group of stretching boys. Kenma hadn't even changed from his jeans yet, he was glad this school didn't have a dress code, it made the news when they got rid of uniforms.

"I have your jacket." He said and held out the folded garment,

"Oh Yeah, I had totally forgotten about it," he said casually and pulled the jacket up from his hands.

Yama said he would go crazy over his jacket but..

"Oh, here's your colors." Yama said and handed him a folded pile of clothes,

"How did you know my size? I just turned in my papers..."

"We guessed, you aren't much smaller than Yaku and you said you liked baggy." Yama smiled and Kenma took the clothes. He hesitated before walking into the locker room to change.

————

Fuck. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. I have to. I need to see him, I turned and bite my lip at the sight of those jeans hugging Kenma's backside. Shit. I was in deep shit.

"Yama.." I said and turned to face what could've been mistaken for a baby deer. His face was lit up like it was Christmas

"Someone's got a case of this feelings." Yama teased.

"Just because he's got a tight ass doesn't mean I have feelings." I hardened my face before turning to Lev and the others, we separated ourselves into two teams during practice, the third year and everyone else. They hated us for some reason, and most of them were too stuck up to say anything since coach was still putting together the starting line ups.

"Your jacket smells funny." ShoHei said as I walked past him,

"What? I don't think..." I lifted it to my face, sandalwood. My mother wore this since I was a child and it's always been my favorite.

"His mom must wear that scent around the house, that's all." I explained. "My mom does." I added.

"Oh, hardened Kuroo is a mommas boy? Who would've known?" Lev teased. I shot him a glare before pulling on my jacket. It was good to be back, but I know it wouldn't be long before I had to take it off again.

"Kenma! Wanna set a few for us?" Yama shouted, I turned and saw him in the doorway to the locker room. Yeah I was fucked. We got his shirt too small and it was tight, but it did show just how shredded he was underneath it. His track pants were rolled on his waist since they were too big, I guess Yaku was bigger than we thought.

"Yeah." He muttered before jogging over to us, he tossed his jacket onto the floor and met the boys on the second court in the gym.

"Kuroo, lets go." Yama shouted. I stood up and walked over, this time a few other first years were going to receive from us, fair enough. But Lev wanted to block more, so he was out obstacle.

He was lanky and tall, but wicked fast. If he even saw the slightest hint of the balls direction he'd be there and he was definitely a hard blocker to get around.

Kenma tossed most of his sets to Yama, I wasn't jealous, but I needed to practice with him. If he was going to be out setter I knew I was trying to be this teams Ace I would need to work with him.

Ok so maybe I was jealous, his eighth set went to Yama again. I felt my temper flare, I leaned on my right foot, my hand on my knee. If he wasn't going to set for me why be in position for this long?

ShoHei sent up the ninth ball, Kenma looked at each one of us and then at Lev. He was watching the blocker, the ball fell onto his finger tips and backwards. At me. I ran forward and met the ball in the air, Lev hesitated to jump, his shoes squeaking on the ground before he saw the direction, and then I sent it barelling into the floor behind the net. The first years dived to save it but it was over by the time Lev turned to see if they had.

"How did you do that?" Lev asked Kenma through the net,

"It's what I do, it's called watching." We all stifled our laughter and Lev looked utterly annoyed that Kenma was able to read him.

"You're too heavy on your right side, you let your body shift to one side and that meant it would take longer to shift back and jump to the other side." Kenma explained. "Keep both feet even and watch the ball not the Players. I'll watch the players."

————

The rest of morning practice went amazing, a few third years even joined the boys after Kenma demonstrated his skills. There were two players who refused to join them, the one from yesterday, Yaku, and another tall boy with brown hair.

Kenma didn't know why they had such a problem with him but the rest of the team seemed lovely. It was annoying him that kuroo hadn't said anything about his nails, or the perfume. But maybe he hadn't noticed.

They filled into the locker room, Kenma walked behind Yama and in front of Kuroo as the walked and pointed out his locker. Right next to Kuroo's. The other boys had stickers and their names on their lockers,

"We took the liberty," Yama pointed to the sticker on his locker,

Kenma Kazume

It was handwritten in some of the worst chicken scratch, but the thought was enough to make Kenma grin.

"Thanks guys," he turned and Kuroo was shirtless and he had his thumbs hooked on the waistband of his sweatpants. Kenma flushed and turned away.

"You should probably get used to this," Kuroo whispered,

"What.. why? I wasn't..." he flushed and gave up when he say kuroo smiling,

"I was talking about all of us undressing, but also I guess me specifically would be good too." He laughed and removed his pants. He stood in his briefs and grabbed his towel from the locker. Kenma found himself following the lines of his muscles down his. Chest, abs, waist...

"Too bad the showers are individual huh?" He was caught. Kuroo grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, "I noticed those nails and that scent, and don't think the skinny jeans got away from me either." He let him go and walked off to the showers. Kenma collapsed against the lockers and was thankful the rest of the boys had gone into the showers. Kenma stripped and wrapped the towel around himself and turned the corner to the showers. The first stall was free so he decided that one will do good for a mental breakdown.

He turned on the water and sat against the cold tiles. He saw his body stiffen and beg for release, how could he in a room full of people he didn't know. But at the same time, he knew he couldn't walk out of here like this. He sighed and reached down to take care of it

He bit into his lip to keep the moans down, but flashes of Kuroo were testing his control. The vivid dreams he'd had, the hot breath on his neck as Kuroo whispered all the things he'd noticed. Shit, Kenma busted his lip from clamping down.

He hissed and licked the sore wound, surely Kuroo would notice that too. Too distracted by the day dreaming he hadn't had time to release onto the floor and he saw the mess on the stall door. Disgusting.

————

I ignored the throbbing below my waist this time, forcing it to go away with thoughts of Yama and Inaka, two of the most unattractive people I could muster thoughts of.

"Ssst" a hiss sounded in the stall next to me. Then "fuck"

Kenma. He was in the next stall, he sounded like he was in pain.. or maybe the opposite. Was he that bold? I mean Yama and I discovered that yesterday.

I smirked, thinking I had gotten him to this. It could've just been hormones and what not but I'll be taking the credit until otherwise noted.

"Kenma?" I whispered, Yama was in the next stall so I hoped he would just mind his own for now. 

"Shit, i- I just busted my lip." He was in pain,

"Is it bleeding? Did you fall?" I asked.

"No, I just, it not that bad." He avoided telling me what happened.

"Okay, we can get some ice." Yama piped in. Fucking prick.

"No no, I'll just, it'll be fine. I uh, I don't need ice." He mumbled and I heard him slip and brace against the stall,

"Kenma what the hell are you doing over there?" I asked

"Nothing it's just, my soap is slippery and I need to wipe.. its nothing. I'm fine. It's just slippery." He was very flustered

"Jesus kid, take it easy no ones gonna come check in on you." Yama said. I heard showers start the shut off. I switched mine off and shook out my hair.

Kenma was hurt and fumbling around like a newborn calf and I wanted to open that stall. But alas I wrapped my waist and left to my locker. Yama bounced up next to me,

"You think Kenma yanked it?" He asked,

"Why do you care?" I asked, poking his side

"I don't, I thought you might. You two finish together?" He winked

"You're an animal, to let you know I didn't have to today. That was a one time thing" at school anyway. Yama laughed and got dressed. I managed my briefs and pants before Kenma rounded the corner. He was flushed and his lip sure was busted. The left side of his bottom lip was swollen and bright red, a thin line of blood formed across the area.

"Shit Ken." Yama said, Kenma dropped his head

"That's a good one, no need to be embarrassed." I said as he pulled open his locker. He sighed and pulled on his briefs under his towel before folding the towel back into the locker.

Fuck. Me.

His body was amazing, he was pale and small but the definition on his back was insane, even his thighs were full and rather thick for his frame.

"Damn tiny, been working out much?" Lev said as he passed us. Glad it wasn't only me who noticed.

"I had a boring summer." He shrugged.

He turned to Lev, giving me the full view of his backside. I paused everything in the room, his black briefs cling to his half wet body and his ass seemed almost more perfect that before.

"Kuroo, Inaka will be done soon." Yama Warned as He pulled on his shirt. I pulled the grey tee on quickly,

"Kenma hurry up, a real pain in the ass is about to show up." I said in hushed tone. He turned and nodded. He trusted me enough for that.

Kenma was sliding his jeans on when Inaka came around. Stark naked as usual.

"Newbie! Welcome!" He approached Kenma with open wingspan. Kenma froze and tried to turn his body inside out and his jeans got stuck under his ass

"Don't worry about me, I think Yaku and the beast are the only ones you need to worry about here." He was such an ass.

"Th- The beast?" He jumped and the pants gave ways and slid over his ass. God I wanted that thing framed.

"Kuroo here. Hasn't he let you in? He's not of the garden variety." Inaka spat and ran his hands up kenmas bare arms.

"Inaka, lets not scare the setter away." A third year finally chimes in.

"Of course not, if big Kuroo here hasn't scared him I'm sure I couldn't." He squeezed his neck before letting go. Kenma stepped forward, too close to me. His eyes found mine and I saw the gloss on them, he was terrified.

I tried to give him a look of comfort, i reached out a finger to touch his arm quickly, he smirked before turning back to his locker and grabbing his shirt.

Inaka Went down the row, bothering the other players before reaching his own locker.

———— 

Kenma couldn't wait to step out of that gym, he needed the fresh air. He'd ran out as soon as the coach had finished the meeting.

"Running from us already?" Yama asked.

"Of course not, just that naked kid." He joked. The boys laughed and kuroo sighed.

He leaned back on the walls of the gym,

"Who is that guy anyway?" He asked them. The two boys glanced between each other before Yama answered,

"Our team captain, Inaka."

The team captain? He was such a jerk though, how exactly was the best person to pull a team together the person who was the biggest dick?

"Oh," Kenma sighed,

"Don't worry, he'll leave you alone soon. We hope." Kuroo said. Kenma looked to him, he seemed sincere enough.

"I'm heading to class, gotta make my appearance," Yama said before leave them. Kuroo nodded a goodbye

"Let's walk," Kuroo said and Kenma wasn't going to fight him on it even though he would rather lock himself in the bathroom and avoid classes. That wasn't exactly his style, but he wasn't following his usual rules anyway.

Kenma looked up at kuroo as they walked, he was tense, but not angry, maybe he was naturally this intense and Kenma just wasn't used to it.

Kuroo looked down and met his eyes, Kenma flushed and looked down at his hands,

"You don't have to worry about it," Kuroo said quietly, "I don't mind you looking at me." Kenma gasped. He hated being caught, even if Kuroo liked it.

"You don't mind or you won't tell anyone?" Kenma asked, trying to bring up yesterday without being too aggressive about it.

"Do you want it to be a secret?" Kuroo asked him. He was still quiet but he'd stepped closer and their arms were brushing.

"No, I just.." he panicked, "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." He looked up to see Kuroo still watching him

"Apologize for what?" He was gonna make him say it and Kenma hated that. Kenma sighed,

"I said the wrong thing." Kenma inhaled sharply when Kuroo yanked him to the side and his back pressed against the cold brick of the main building. Kuroo was a breath length away and Kenma felt the pressure in his chest. He wanted to reach out and press his hands against the dark figure standing over him.

"What was the right thing?" He grinned like the devil and Kenma had to look away, remembering what he was wearing he exaggerated a shrug and the shirt slid over and exposed his shoulder. He shot his eyes back into Kuroo's.

"I think I could get it right a second time," he mumbled nervously.

————

I had to take a deep breath and process what he'd said, a second time. His collar exposed again and his shoulder poking up from the neck of the shirt. He knew what he was doing to me and he enjoyed it.

I leaned down and inch from his skin, I knew my breath was hot against his neck when I heard his breathing stop.

"A second time?" I asked, my lips brushing his collar, he hissed, "is that all you want?" I asked.

"No" he breathed, i smirked before using my tongue to mark a circle on his neck. He sighed and wrapped his hands around my neck. Him touching me was enough to send me, but I left a batch of small kisses down his neck and collar, finally sinking my teeth into his skin above his shoulder. His finger tightened on my neck and I heard him groan, that sound was delicious.

The bell.

We would be late for classes in five minutes.

"Kenma?" I pulled back and met his eyes, he nodded and ran his hands back from my neck and down my chest. He stopped at my ribs and dropped his hands at his sides.

"Kuroo." He breathed. I clenched my jaw as he said my name,

"Plans after practice later?" I asked, he shook his head,

"Wherever you are."


	6. Mouth *

Kenma couldn't focus for the rest of his classes. Kuroo had electrified his body as he kissed his neck and shoulder. When his teeth had sunk into his shoulder Kenma had wanted to let out a much louder cry. Kuroo was going to unravel Kenma and Kenma knew they'd both enjoy it.

His hands went up and traced the spots his lips had been, he sighed before looking at the teacher, she was talking to them like they were idiots, but Kenma wasn't in the highest class he could've been. He always fudged a few answers to keep his expectations lower, his mother didn't mind. She'd already given him the "do whatever makes you happy" lecture. Kenma just had to find what that was besides video games.

He hesitated before taking notes and daydreaming about Kuroo again.

————

Yama was chatting to Soka about something, plans he'd made and had to cancel. She seemed upset, she was so beautiful too. I could see how innocent her eyes were as she looked away from him and flushed. She shook her head before he leaned in a kissed her neck,

"Yama, I just.. I don't know why you can't prioritize this." She said, but her hands went around his waist and she pulled him against her. Using her body to get what she wanted.

"I want to... I will." He sighed and their lips met.

I'd thought about Kenma, I'd wanted to kiss his lips before we'd parted for classes, but it would've been awkward and I was not trying to have that situation again. Of course I would kill to hear him moaning again, his sweet noises were getting me through the day.

"Alright Kuroo, I'm free, Lev is good, did you invite Kenma?" He asked and smacked a hand over my shoulder.

"I did yeah, you know Soka could come too?" I said quietly so she couldnt hear

"I know, maybe. I'll see how pissed she is later. I don't want Lev to deal with double moaning all night." He elbowed my ribs teasingly.

"I can control myself." I knew that was a lie. Kenma sleeping in my house was bound to result in atleast one cold shower.

"You wish you could, I'm gonna text Kenma and see what his pajamas are like. I'll let you know how screwed you are." He teased, he wouldn't dare ask a bold question like that. He did pull out his phone and begin typing, but I wasn't worried, Yama wasn't stupid.

"He says to give him your number and he'll show you." Yama was blushing so I realized he had actually asked.

"You actually asked him??" I shouted before looking around to see the halls mostly emptied into their last classes of the day. I would head to mine soon

"I gave him your number," he smirked before sprinting down the hall and into his classroom.

Shit. How long before Kenma texted me?

I slid into the back desk of my class, my phone in my front pocket.

Buzz

Oh fuck. I looked down and saw the numbers and his message;

Its Kenma.

Of course it was. I'd pressed the message to reply,

Its kuroo

It was dumb to say but I smirked and I hoped Kenma would too.

K: I heard you wanted to see what I slept in

-Yama was being dramatic, you don't have to show me lol.

K: attachment 1 image.

Fuck. The icon to open the image loomed beneath my finger. Later. I'll open this later.

I can't.

Fuck. Fuck fuck. I needed a hall pass.

-I really don't think you know what you're doing to me

K: I know what I want to do

Shit.

Kenma was just in his briefs, I could see the outline of his dick against the fabric. My jacket hung off both shoulders and his hair was a damn mess. He looked puffy faced from sleep, but he was so hot.

-Care to elaborate?

K: We're in class Kuroo

-We don't have to be, but amuse me. Please?

K: take notes

-Ooo, so dirty.

I knew I was grinning like an idiot, but I was in the back of the class, and this teacher hasn't turned to face us in the past ten minutes.

K: I don't want to embarrass myself

-To me?

K: well yeah to you

-Trust me if anyone's embarrassed it's me. I've been coming on a bit strong

K: like cold butter in toast

I chuckled, I was harsh and bit broody, Yama had told me this in grade school.

-Fine then, keep your secrets

K: I'm sure they won't be hidden from you long

-How sure?

Shit I was getting hot.

K: I'm guessing you'll find time to corner me at your house later.

-Is that what you want?

He was starting to cause a reaction with that picture still pulled up.

K: I like it when you do that, I had a dream about it too.

-A dream? Wanna share?

K: I'm still in class and just thinking about it now isn't going well for me.

-Come on, share with the class

I was flattered he'd dreamt about me, even more flattered he liked it when I got a bit dominant.

K: Kuroo. I am hard thinking about it

-Fuck, must've been a good dream. Share some it with me later?

K: the dream or?

I hissed, I'd meant the dream but I wasn't gonna correct him now.

-Both

————

Kenma smirked and shoved his phone into his jacket, it buzzed again but he left it. He needed the last ten minutes of class to get himself under control. He'd thought about a million things before he felt his pants loosen. Bless.

Kuroo was flirty and dominant, that made Kenma catch on fire.

"And that's all we have for today, good job guys." And the final bell. Kenma couldn't grab his things fast enough before shoving into the halls. He was home free when two shadows sandwiched him.

"Ah, Kenma is it?" Inaka said and gripped on shoulder.

"Yeah, the new setter." Yaku gripped the other.

"Uh, hi guys." He muttered. He was definitely scared of these two but he'd need to be on a team with them,

"Heard you got an infamous sleepover invite." Inaka hissed. His brown hair swung over one eye as he studied Kenma. Kenma wished he could shrink so small no one could see him anymore.

"I've only heard of them, never been privy. Thought it was only for queers, but Yama has proved he isn't one of them." Yaku spat. Kenma was already uncomfortable. He hated using words to define people

"Yeah and Yaku would've been invited then, he's a pretty cool gay dude." Inaka said, his grip on his shoulder tightening.

"Yeah so I'm a bit confused why the new kid gets the invite." Yaku stepped infront of Kenma and stopped them from walking further.

"I.. I don't know. I just, they just asked me." He wasn't gonna tell them that kuroo and him were flirting.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind sharing the events of the sleepover with us on Monday then?" Kenma didn't see the point in them knowing any of it. Or why it was such a big deal, didn't they have their own friends?

"I- I guess not." He just wanted to get home.

"Perfect, we promise to get you squared away on the team too." They both squeezed his shoulders as they walked back towards the school.

Kenma took a deep breath, thankful the first week was only two days and even more thankful Coach cancelled after school practice.

He pulled out his phone,

Kuroo had sent him a picture, he opened it and gasped, quickly pushing it back into his pocket. He felt his face get hot before he pulled it out again and looked.

Kuroo was naked, just a sheet over his cock and his left leg, he was covering his face with his left arm and taking the picture with his right. His body was amazing, and Kenma tensed remembering he had touched it earlier, over his shirt but it was still so firm and warm.

The outline on the sheet made Kenma bite his lip

Oh fuck

He had forgotten it was busted. How was he going to do anything with this busted lip ?

He hissed and put his phone away, just get home and pack a bag. Yama had sent him the address earlier, saying Kuroo's parents were leaving for the weekend and then asking what he wore to bed.

Yama had said that Kuroo wanted to know if he would be able to control himself later, Kenma had blushed before remembering the mirror pics from this morning.

Kenma knew just what to pack for this weekend

————

I finished myself into the shower drain, I couldn't be so easily triggered once the boys got here. I'd done this twice since I got home, that should be enough.

The doorbell rang and I quickly wrapped myself in a towel to let Yama in. He was always the first one here, it was strange he wouldn't just walk in, but maybe I was smart enough to lock the door behind me.

Not smart. Not smart at all actually.

Kenma stood with wide eyes as I opened the door in just a towel

"Oh I, I am too early?" He asked. Shit. It would be him.

"No no, I am running late." I stepped aside and let him in, he looked around and took in everything.

"Beautiful place." He said and tightened his fingers around his duffel bag.

"Here, we can take this upstairs." I reached for the bag and he let me take it. I began up the stairs before I felt like he was staring at my ass. I blushed and glanced back at him. He was.

"This is my room, this is the guest room, usually we all just pass out in mine though." I tossed his bag into the guest room, I wanted him to be able to change in private without worrying I was rushing him into anything.

"That's fine, I'll sleep wherever. I don't take up much room." He chewed the inside of his lip to hide a smile. I couldn't wait to see his lips part and his teeth shine in a magnificent smile.

"How's The lip?" I asked, walking into my room to grab clothes. He stood in my doorway, watching his fingers as they curled around each other.

"I keep forgetting it's busted so it's throbbing pretty bad now from accidentally biting it all day." He made what could've been a laughing sound. I looked up from my dresser and saw him still looking down. Did I change infront of him?

"That's the worst," i said, "do um, do you mind if I change?" I asked. He shot up to look at me, his eyes flickered before he looked away,

"Do you want, me, to well, step out?" He asked and started to turn away.

"I don't mind you watching me," I reiterated. He glanced back before walking towards me. I felt my own breathing quicken, shit. His hand reached up to my chest,

"Do you mind this?" He asked as his fingers danced down my torso, they were light enough to nearly tickle.

"Definitely not." I sighed as his fingers fell on the top of the towel. He slid them from the right side to the left, only his finger tip on my waist. I sucked in a breath as he passed the center a second time. To have those fingers around my cock.

"The others will be here soon?" He mumbled, I nodded but I didn't want him to stop touching me. Anywhere.

Kenma grabbed the towel and pulled me closer to him so his chin pushed into my sternum as he looked up at me, I bent so our noses barely touched,

"Kuroo.." he moaned my name. I slid a hand around his back, pulling him even closer, my hard cock pressing into his waist, he gasped and his hand flattened on my stomach, finger tips right above the base.

"Kenma," I whispered, leaning over to nibble his ear, he gasped again, his fingers slipping beneath the towel.

"Ah fuck," I moaned as he grabbed me. His fingers were cold, but they warmed up as he moved them over my sex, he tipped his forehead into my chest, stepping back so the towel fell around my feet. He kissed my chest and I felt the kisses travel down around my nipple. I reached behind me to hold the dresser as he bent to his knees. He looked up at me, the bright eyes holding mine as he held the tip of me right over his lips. Not touching me with them yet. Fuck I wanted to grab his face and speed this up but the tension was almost better.

"Kuroo," he mumbled, I sighed and watched him move his hand up and down me, his other hand ran up my thigh and landed on my balls.

"Fuck Kenma, Jesus." I growled. He licked his lips , the tip of his tongue touched my head. I hissed at the tease. He almost smirked, he opened his mouth to reveal his tongue.

"DADDYS HOME".

"Shit!" We both hissed and Kenma jumped to his feet. Yama was here and of course he hadn't knocked.

I yanked on my briefs and a pair of black sweats. I was still shirtless and half hard when Yama made his entrance. Kenma was redder than a tomato and had his hands crossed behind him.

"Oh my bad," he laughed, "I was actually getting awkward waiting downstairs." He said and plopped down on my bed. Kenma chuckled and joined him, I was glad these two had gone buddy buddy while I stood here beet red and unsatisfied.

God the image of Kenma kneeling with his tongue out...

————

Kenma was fighting a smile hard, he was embarrassed but he could see how much worse Kuroo was. Kuroo was sweating and red from his head to his toes.

Kenma was mad they got interrupted, he wanted to taste kuroo in his mouth but he loved watching Kuroo squirm as he took his time. Maybe it was better they got interrupted.

"So, Lev will be here soon with the food." Yama volunteered, "Did you two pick a movie?"

Kuroo turned and smacked Yama.


	7. Teeth *

Lev showed up with the food quickly and Yama picked the movie we'd be watching. I had my own movie playing over and over again in my head and Kenma seemed to be perfectly content as he sat against the headboard, his knees tucked against his chest. He'd eaten a steamed bun and refused any additional offers of food.

"This parts great, watch watch." Yama was tapping Lev, the only two deeply invested in this movie. I'd caught the idea, a few good guys were seen as bad guys but they end up saving the world. It was super original.

I watched Kenma for the remainder of the movie and until Yama shouted something about a game I would've watched him the rest of the night.

"I've never played that." Kenma mumbled.

"It's easy enough. We'll do teams. Lev and Kuroo And you and I." He smiled at Kenma, I knew he was up to something but Kenma agreed and bounced off the bed.

"I missed something, what are we doing?" I asked

"Hide and seek." Yama giggled. We were 17, and he wanted to run around my house waiting to be found. What a child I swear.

"Ok the rules. Lev and Kuroo will seek first, Kuroo you have to find me and Lev you find Kenma. If you find the other person you can't say anything, and you have to wait til both of you find your person to switch rounds, whoever found their person first gets to pick The Who finds who of the next round. Got it?" He was mainly asking Kenma, I'd played this version of insane hide and seek before. Yama loved to play it with his little girlfriends growing up too.

"Yeah, I think so. So if Kuroo finds me it doesn't count, but if Lev finds me he'll shout it and then Kuroo will find you and then Lev gets to pick who I find and who you find?" He got it. We all nodded and Yama counted to three before they took off running.

"We should probably just wait in the bathroom," I said. Lev smiled,

"Yama likes to just hang out doesn't he?" Lev asked. It was the fifth time Lev had spent the weekend with us. He didn't mind how annoying Yama was and him and I got along pretty well.

"He doesn't like being home if that's what you mean." I nodded. He nodded and shrugged,

"Maybe next time you all could come to mine?" He offered.

"That would be great." I said.

"Do you think they're done hiding?" He asked.

"They better be, READY OR NOT HERE WE COME." I shouted the warning. Lev and I split up and began searching the house.

I was looking for Yama, a demon who knew this house better than his own. He's find somewhere obvious yet impossible to hide in.

I walked through the kitchen, none of the cupboards had been emptied so he could curl up inside one.

"Come on asshole." I whispered.

"FOUND KENMA" Lev, you son of a bitch. I slinked down the hall and remembered the thin cabinet next to my parents bathroom. I saw the door was cracked and yanked it open. He had Spider-Man climbed up the walls and sat on the upper shelf my mom used for towels.

"FOUND YAMA" I shouted. Yama cursed and hopped down.

We reconvened in the kitchen,

"Ok, so Kenma you find the big guy and Yama, you find me." Lev said. They both nodded and Lev and I grinned before taking off in the same direction. I had the same hiding spot go to forever. Kenma was new and wouldn't know it so I figured what the hell? I walked around back to the side of the kitchen, they were sitting on the counter talking to each other. I slid open the glass door to the green room, I gently walked across the floor, careful not to disrupt any of my fathers plants and sat back in the corner behind the work bench.

————

"So, I know it's a long shot but, I'm assuming you two wanna hang out privately for a few minutes, Lev is a magnificent hider, it's gonna take me atleast ten minutes to find him. Kuroo is not creative, he definitely in the green room around the corner." Yama explained to Kenma,

"You go spend a few minutes with him while I look for Lev, don't call out you've found him until after I find Lev."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. Yama just smiled,

"It's nice to see Kuroo happy and we don't really know you but you seem to make him happy." Yama smiled and hopped down.

"READY OR NOT HERE WE COME." He screamed and walked out of the kitchen

Yama was strange, but Kenma was intrigued by a green room. He loved plants and he did want a few moments with Kuroo.

He turned the corner and saw the glass room, he could already see the assortment of plants growing all over the room.

He slid open the door as quietly as possible. He already spotted one of kuroos legs sticking out behind a table.

"You're too big for this game." He whispered. Kuroo laughed,

"Are you gonna shout, you've won." He asked as Kenma approached. He looked down at a grinning kuroo. His dark eyes sparkled as he looked up.

"Why would I do that?" Kenma asked and stepped over both of kuroos legs to straddle him. He bent to his knees and felt Kuroo run his hands up his thighs.

————

Kenma straddled me, his hands around my neck, one hand curling into the back of my hair. I gripped his thighs and pulled him closer so his ass sat on my junk. He giggled and looked at me,

"Hide and seek." He whispered and leaned into my neck, his lips pressed sweet kisses into my skin. I squeezed his hips in response.

"What am i looking for?" I asked, he laughed into my neck.

"Me silly," he said. His teeth sunk into my neck

"Ah! Kenma!" I groaned, he sucked at my neck and I felt his cock twitch on my stomach. I knew he felt mine do the same.

He pulled away and found my eyes,

"I think I found you," he just laughed at my response,

"Don't get too excited, Lev can't hide for much longer." He said. He leaned in and kissed me. My lips took a second to respond, but soon I had my arms around his back and my tongue in his mouth. He tasted better than anything I could describe, it was pure ecstasy in this moment. I could've kissed him for hours like this, not moving more than our faces.

"FOUND LEV" Yama shouted. Kenma pulled back and grinned. He gave me a grin.

"I guess we have to return to the party," I said. He nodded and stood up, how he managed to look so good even embarrassed was annoying. I knew I would be awkward walking back out to Yama and Lev.

"FOUND KUROO." He yelled. It was odd hearing him be so loud.

"You could've given me a minute." I mumbled, he just looked at my lap and smirked, still no teeth but we were making progress.

"I'll take care of that later." He giggled and ran off. Oh that little shit. I chased after him and followed him right into the kitchen where the boys were.

"Ok. Kuroo you find Kenma, Lev, you find me. Payback time bitch." Yama stared at Lev and Lev just laughed.

Kenma winked at me before him and Yama took off. Lev sat back against the counter,

"So, you and Kenma?" He asked. I shrugged, it was always awkward having this conversation with someone else before having it with the other person.

"I guess, I mean I like him." Lev smiled,

"That's sweet dude, he seems like a cool guy. I hope you two have a good time." He was being sincere. Lev had never expressed interest in our personal lives so this was new. He'd told us he had a girlfriend but not who or anything else.

"Thanks." I smiled, "READY OR NOT HERE WE COME"

————

The night had continued this way, when they were paired together by Lev and Yama they would have mini make out sessions, Kenma getting hotter and hotter each time but they never began something they couldn't finish.

Kenma had made a promise he wanted to keep. Needed to keep.

Ill take care of that later

How dumb? Yama could play this game all  
Night. But Lev was the one who finally suggested a final movie and then bed. It was midnight already and Kenma was tired of sneaking around a house he didn't know looking for places to hide.

"Here," Yama handed Kenma his duffel, "we're gonna change in the guest room," Lev and Yama left Kuroo's bed room and shut the door behind them. Kuroo was in the bathroom so Kenma stood up and peeled off his school clothes. He unzipped the duffel and pulled out the oversized black tee shirt that hung to his knees. He grabbed the jeans and balled them up before shoving them into the duffel.

"Naked already?" Kuroo said from behind him. Kenma jumped and spun, Kuroo leaned against the door frame and watched Kenma with hungry eyes.

"I was changing," Kenma said, grabbing the shirt as proof. Kuroo walked over and touched Kenma's sides, he shivered as Kuroo knelt And kissed his stomach.

"Kuroo, please.." he murmured.

"Please what?" Kuroo asked, his tongue danced around Kenma's bellybutton.

"You have to stop..." he didn't even sound convincing to himself.

"I will," he pressed another kiss on his waistline, joining his thumbs around the elastic of Kenma's briefs.

"In a minute." Kuroo finished. Kenma nearly yelled when Kuroo yanked the briefs down to his ankles. Kenma watched Kuroo look at his member.

"Kuroo..." Kenma begged.

"I won't, just relax." Kuroo said, he stood back up and grabbed Kenma. He gasped as Kuroo used one hand to hold his face and kiss him and the other to rub him slowly.

Kenma moaned into his lips when kuroo used his thumb to roll over the tip of his cock. Fuck, Kenma wanted whatever Kuroo had to give him. And he knew exactly what he had.

"Kenma," Kuroo said between kisses, "Lets watch a movie..." he slowed his hand down and gave him  
A deep kiss, "and take care of this later."

FUCK. Kenma knew that would come back to bite him.

————

I was shocked at the heat Kenma was packing, but it only got better when he hardened in my hands and I felt how much he wanted me.

"Kuroo, you're so mean." He pouted as he pulled the large shirt over his head. It fell around his frame and stopped at his knees. He was adorable like this.

"Imagine how mean you are." I teased. He giggled and smacked my arm.

"Come on, lets go watch this movie." He said. I slipped off my shirt and headed down to the family room where Lev was waiting.

"Where's Yama?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I think Soka called him, he told me to wait down here." Lev was in sweats and a white tee. Atleast he got change before Yama kicked him out.

"Let's start without him then." I said. Kenma was already curled up on the recliner, if he had a book and a cardigan I would be having severe mommy issues.

"Let's go horror," Lev smiled, "nothing like a good scare to make sure you're good." What was he on about? Lev had a knack for saying the most incoherent things.

"Sure." I said and sat on the edge of the sofa closest to Kenma. I spread my legs out on the cushions, Yama would have to sit in the other chair since Lev had claimed the love seat.

Yama finally came down the steps as Lev picked a title,

"Joining The land of the living?" Lev asked.

"Very funny, but someone just got sweet nothings to think about all night and what do you have?" He stuck out his tongue and Lev.

"Fair enough good man." Lev gave up and Yama jumped into the recliner next to Lev's sofa.

I knew I would fall asleep once the movie started, Yama hit the lights and I shifted down so my neck was on the arm of the couch. The steady creaking of the recliner and Kenma gently rocked lulled me to sleep.

The boys weren't once's to scream at scary movies, so I knew it was them who woke me up. His eyes were almost glowing as he climbed over me and curled into my chest,

"I don't enjoy this movie," he whispered before burying his face into my chest. He'd slipped right between my side and the back of the couch, his one leg bent between mine and one hand rested on my stomach.

I was too tired to try and cheer him up, I just wrapped an arm between his back and the couch, my fingers tracing lines on his side. He kissed my chest before shifting into the couch.

————

The steady rhythm of Kuroo's chest as he fell back to sleep helped Kenma relax. Horror movies weren't his style, but he was definitely being dramatic just to cuddle with Kuroo. Once he knew Kuroo was asleep his let his fingers draw on his abs, Kuroo twitched a few times so Kenma stopped, not wanting to wake him.

Lev was the next one out, Kenma heard the snoring and Yama made a point to giggle. Yama fell nearly a minute later, his phone on his chest buzzing but he was knocked out. Kenma was tired, but he wasn't sleeping pressed between Kuroo and a sticky leather sofa.

Kuroo pulled Kenma in and readjusted, he flipped a leg over, pushing onto his side, forcing Kenmas chest against his chest, both arms were wrapped on Kenma and his hands were pinned, one on his chest and one under his shoulder now. Kenma was very uncomfortable now.

"Kuroo." He whispered, nothing. He tried to break free gently but the man on top of him was too solid.

"Hey," He pushed on Kuroo's chest with the hand pinned between them, "Kuroo." He hissed. Finally an incoherent mumble And Kenma saw his eyes flutter open

"I need to go sleep in a bed." He said and tried to wiggle free,

"No, stay here." Kuroo whined and nuzzled his face into Kenma's neck.

"I would love to, but you're squashing me." He said. Kuroo growled and it tickled Kenma. He giggled before pushing at Kuroo.

"Come on move." He said. Kuroo sighed in defeat and rolled into his back, stretching before he stood up and pulled Kenma from the crack of the couch.

"Thanks, you can stay there if you want." He said and started towards the stairs. Kenma Made it to the top of the stairs before Kuroo grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

Am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep in that couch?

"I'm not gonna let you sleep in my bed without me." He growled and lifted Kenma so he had to wrap his legs around his sides to keep from falling.

"I could've slept in the guest bed." Kenma teased, Kuroo wasn't laughing as he carried Kenma into the bed room. He gently shut the door, then not so gently pressed Kenma against it. Kenma moaned as Kuroo's lips attacked his. Kuroo was still sleepy, but his tongue took over Kenma easily.

"Wait, Kuroo." Kenma breathed,

Kuroo stopped everything and looked at Kenma, "are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I just- you were asleep. I wasn't trying to start something downstairs." He said. Kuroo smirked,

"I know, but you're hard to resist." Kuroo placed kissed on his neck.

"And you're just hard." Kenma slipped his hand between them.

————

Kenma gripped my cock, I smiled as I set his feet back on the ground. He pushed me over to the bed and pulled off the sweats I was wearing. I pulled up his shirt and we both took the time to look at each other in just our underwear.

"You're pretty hot." Kenma said,

"You're really hot." I said. He grinned and reached out to touch my stomach. I shivered from his cold fingers, but his wrapped them around me and kissed my chest.

He dropped to his knees again, pulled down my briefs and ran a feather light finger down the length of my cock. I tensed And reached for his shoulder.

"Relax." He mumbled and pushed my hips so I sat on the edge of the bed. He put both hands on my thighs and kept eye contact as he eased me into his mouth. I gasped

"Fuck." I muttered, his tongue moving along the bottom of me, his cheeks squeezing through his teeth to touch me. He went slow, but I felt the back of his mouth and the beginning of his throat on me. He bobbed his head and picked up the speed. I ran a hand through his hair, watching him taste me. His shot his eyes up to mine and I gripped his hair as I felt that stomach tightening release. He pulled his mouth back and kept his tongue along the tip as I leaked into his mouth.

Fuck he was a sight, he knew it too, with a smug grin on his face he stuck his tongue in his mouth and swallowed. Then that nasty tongue ran along his top lip, then the bottom. All in slow motion, atleast for me.

"Kenma, you're not from earth are you?" I laughed, he climbed on top of me and held my face,

"Of course I am," he leaned in an rubbed his nose on mine, "I just wanted to keep a promise." He said. I stretched to meet his lips, my own taste in them wasnt going to stop me. He giggled into my lips as I wrapped my arm around his back and flipped him onto the bed.

"Kuroo," he laughed, I smiled and kissed down his chest. I'd made my own promise.


	8. Tongue *

Kenma writhed under Kuroo, his hands in his hair as Kuroo took him into his mouth. Kenma wanted to scream, to yell from the rooftops, Kuroo knew what he was doing and as Kenma felt a wave of release coming he would stop and make the next wave even more powerful.

"Kuroo please." He begged, the wicked boy smiled up at him,

"Tell me what you want." He demanded. Kenma squirmed and put his arms over his head,

"I want to finish." He whined. Kuroo pursed his lips before reaching onto the floor, Kenma didn't process what he'd grabbed until his wrists were being tied to the headboard.

"Kuroo." He gasped and looked behind him to see a pair of gym socks restraining him. Kuroo looked at Kenma with a dark hunger.

"Tell me what you want Kenma," he repeated. He had. He told him what he wanted, to finish.

"I'm begging you," he whined, "I want to cum."

"You will." He leaned down and kissed him gently, slowly getting deeper and deeper until Kenma was moaning as Kuroo slid his tongue into Kenma. Kuroo kept one hand on Kenma's body, the other shot over to the nightstand and rustled through the top drawer.

Kenma couldn't focus on trying to figure out what he was doing. He was lost in the pressure of Kuroo on him and the dance their tongues were doing in his mouth. Kuroo caught Kenma's tongue gently with his teeth. Kenma sucked in a breath and felt Kuroo's hand push apart Kenma's legs.

The wet hand slid up and down Kenma's cock, causing him to let out a deep groan, Kuroo had grabbed lube. Kuroo released Kenma's tongue and Kenma let out a soft cry as Kuroo traced his head.

"Shit, ah.." Kenma groaned, Kuroo gave him a wicked smile before lowering his hand and tracing the outline of his entrance. Kenma felt his breathing stop and then pick up rapidly.

————

I traced his hole, he squirmed and held back his moans, his arms were straining to touch me. I wanted them too, but not yet. He'd teased me how I didn't know I needed and I was returning the favor.

I pushed my finger into him and he cursed, pulling his arms down harder, but the knot held and he was stuck.

"Kuroo, God... that, uhh." He moaned and arched his body up to me. His eyes flew open and then clamped shut as I pushed in a second finger. He was tight, tighter than I think I could handle. I wouldn't go that far tonight.

I slid down in the bed, putting one hand on his stomach, I put my mouth around him again. He let out a louder cry, I moved my fingers faster, sliding them a bit deeper each time. I used my mouth and my fingers in a rhythm until his body spasmed and I felt the hot liquid hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck.." he moaned. I wiped my lips and untied him. His hands shot up and smacked me.

"What the hell?" I laughed,

"That was amazing." He breathed and pulled me down to kiss him.

————

Kenma woke up with Kuroo's head on his stomach, his legs were wrapped around his back and they were both still naked.

He played with Kuroo's hair til he fussed awake,

"Yes?" He grumbled.

"Let's get up, or atleast let me up." Kenma said.

"Can't we just stay here?" He asked,

"Well Lev and Yama wouldn't appreciate that much, plus I'm gonna need a shower." He twisted under Kuroo. Kuroo's grip on his tightened,

"I'll tell the boys we're taking a shower." He grumbled.

A shower, with Kuroo? Kenma knew unholy things were about to happen again, and he was definitely okay with that. He slid out from the sheets and stretched. Kuroo called down the steps to Yama and Lev, telling them to hop into the other two showers in the house meanwhile.

"Ready?" Kuroo whispered into Kenma's ear as he snuck up behind him. Kenma nodded and looked back up at Kuroo.

The water was room temp when he stepped into the shower, he shivered and pushed the handle so it was warmer. The steam filled the bathroom and Kenma sighed as the hot water undid the knots in his back, the glass door slid and Kuroo stepped into the shower.

"Jesus Satan, wanna turn down the heat?" He teased. Kenma chuckled and stepped out of the water to let Kuroo under.

Kuroo traced his hands across Kenma's waist as they traded places. He watched Kuroo grab soap and run it through his hair, once Kuroo leaned back and closed his eyes Kenma knelt and kissed across his thigh. Kuroo froze under the water and Kenma watched his cock twitch. He didn't wait for it to get hard before he stuck his mouth around it.

Kuroo throbbed against his tongue. Kenma had only done with a few times before but he had picked up tips and tricks each time. Kuroo was thicker than the others, so Kenma was ultra aware of not using his teeth.

Use your tongue more one boy had said. Kenma remembered all the advice he'd been given.

Kenma opened wider, using just the tip of his tongue to trace Kuroo from base to tip,

"Kenma, Fuck that's good." Kuroo braced an arm against the tile wall on his right.

Your hands too

Kenma wrapped his finger and thumb around Kuroos base, squeezing gently before bringing his other hand infront of his mouth.

Kuroo tightened and pushed his hips forward as Kenma twisted and squeezed him into his mouth.

"Stop stop, shit." Kuroo moaned. Kenma pulled off and looked up at Kuroo, he was grinning and pulled Kenma up to kiss him. Kenma melted in his hands and let his tongue slide over his lips. Kenma nibbled on Kuroo's bottom lip as he pulled away and hid the smirk as Kuroo gasped.

"Switch me." Kuroo said and twisted around so Kenma was under the water, facing the tile wall with Kuroo behind him.

————

I kissed the back of his shoulders and down his spine. He tensed as I planted kisses on his ass. His hands shot out to the walls as I pushed his legs apart.

"Kuroo..." he whispered. I smiled and slowly traced a finger up both his legs, they shook under my touch. I kissed his cheek again before I gently bit into him. He gasped and leaned back into my mouth. I loved how he loved everything I did.

I grabbed his cheeks, opening them to see his tight hole, he groaned softly and dropped his head under the water. The steaming water ran down his back and I watched it roll down his ass.

"Should I?" I teased, he sighed.

"Please..." he begged,

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Anything, everything you do is amazing." He moaned again. I felt my pride glow and my cock throb.

"Promise to tell me if it isn't?" I asked

"Promise." He breathed, as the words left his mouth and stuck my tongue against his hole. He cried out as I licked at him. I reached around and felt how hard he'd gotten, I could see his knuckles go white against the wall as I rolled his balls and licked his ass.

"Kuroo... stop," he was moaning but I paused immediately, he turned around and knelt infront of me, kissing me and wrapping his arms around my neck. His fingers curled into my hair before he pulled and my head shot back. My mouth hanging open as he kissed my throat. I moaned quietly as his tongue pressed into my neck under my jaw.

His teeth dug into my neck and I gasped, he sucked and I felt my skin bruising in his mouth. I moaned and gripped his waist.

"I like that, a lot." I breathed and he laughed.

"I'm glad," he said, running his fingers down my neck so his thumb was on the front of my throat. He kissed me and leaned back. Giving me control.

His legs were on either side of mine, I pulled them around my waist and grabbed the wall with one hand and stood up again. He gripped my shoulders before placing his feet back on the ground.

"We should actually hurry up," he mumbled into my lips.

"Yeah yeah," I said, "there's just one thing we gotta do," I looked down at both of our erections. He smirked and knelt down infront of me.

————

Yama and Lev had made breakfast by the time Kenma and Kuroo made it downstairs. Kenma flushed as Yama made kissy noises and Lev just smacked him for them.

"Good night Kuroo?" Yama asked half giggling, "Kenma was squeaking all night, I thought maybe he was a toy and you were a German Shepard trying to get the center out."

Kenma put his face in his hands and Kuroo just mocked a laugh,

"Maybe Kenma was the Shepard." Kuroo smirked and Kenma turned even deeper red, that was most certainly not the case. Kuroo had deep moans and growls, Kenma couldn't help how high his voice went.

"I mean no offense when I say probably not." Yama laughed.

"He's got some bark in him." Kuroo teased. Kenma folded his arms infront of his face, they were laughing and all he wanted was to die.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you could hear us." He mumbled into his arms.

"It's no problem, we just watched YouTube videos all night." Lev said and plated the eggs for everyone.

After that awkward address of their night, the rest of breakfast went smooth. Lev and Yama both called their girlfriends and said they'd be back in the evening. Yama offered to grab food on his way back too.

Now it was just him and Kuroo.

"Should I find somewhere to go for a few hours?" Kuroo asked, Kenma shot his eyes over to him,

"This is your house, what are you on about?" He laughed. Kuroo smiled,

"I just didn't want you to feel like you had to go." He laughed,

"I was gonna play my game." Kenma offered and slid his console from his pockets.

"You bring that thing everywhere?" He asked and slid over on the couch to watch

"Yeah, its just to keep me busy." That was a lie. He'd wanted to play in between every moment with Kuroo and even snuck it out after Kuroo had fallen asleep last night. He was a bit hooked on the gaming.

"Fair enough," Kuroo mumbled and settled in so his head was on Kenma's lap. His face was against Kenma's stomach and soon Kenma heard the heavy breathing of a sleeping man.

Kenma smiled, content with this situation, and played his video games through the afternoon.

————

"Hey," Kenma kissed my forehead to wake me, "Can you get up so I can piss?" I hummed And pressed his face into Kenma's lap.

"But I'm so comfortable." I said before looking up at him, "what time is it?" I asked, reaching for my phone.

"Almost two." He said. Shit I slept for way too long and he let me!

"Why'd you let me sleep until two!" I shouted and sat up. I wasn't someone who took four hour naps.

"I was just playing my game, I mean you were so quiet and peaceful like that." He shrugged and a smug grin pulled at his lips.

"Quiet and peaceful." I mocked, "go piss and I'll show you quiet and peaceful." Kenma flushed and stood up.

"It never ends with you." He smirked,

"Do you want it to?" I asked.

"No," he shrugged, "I just don't think you can keep up with me." He turned on his heels and headed into the downstairs bathroom. Keep up with him? I almost scoffed, he had no idea how much I wanted him and how often I would have him.

I checked my phone;

Yama: hey Soka And I are catching a movie see you around 8!   
Y: you ignoring me now?   
Y: oh so now that you have Kenma I'm chopped liver?   
Y: that's fine, his dick better be huge   
Y: on second thought I'd prefer to not know   
Y: on third thought I do want to know   
Y: damn Kuroo how long can you bang this boy?   
Y: I'm guessing three hours now?   
Y: fuck Ku, I've never felt so rejected

I was napping you idiot, yes his dick is huge I'll draw you a life size representation when you get back.

Y: omg he's alive, how was Kenma?

Good, he played video games for four hours straight while I drooled on his legs.

Y: wait you actually napped? Lame. Even I got laid in those four hours

Fuck off

I put my phone away and walked to the bathroom door, Kenma was washing his hands, I could hear the water running.

Lev would tag along with Yama to the movie so I knew we had until around 8.

Kenma was looking down at his game as he walked out of the bathroom. Him and this addiction. I grabbed the game and he immediately burned a hole through my face.

"Hey." He grumbled, i bent down to brush my lips over his ear,

"Wanna see if I can keep up?" I asked and licked the length of his outer ear. He shivered,

"Put the game down first." He reached for the console and I shot my arm up, holding it way over his head

"You're behaving like quite the bad boy," I made a tsk tsk noise. He sighed and looked at my with shining yellow eyes,

"I seem to remember you saying you liked that." He grinned and stepped closer to me. His fingers danced along the waistband of my jeans,

"I didn't say I didn't." I was focused on his eyes, his fingers slipping beneath my shirt and up my chest, my hair stood up as the cold nimble fingers traced my nipples.

"I wanna know how you'd punish me if I was really bad," he pinched my nipple gently and I felt my arm drop for a second before I held the game back up.

"How bad?" I asked, still lost in his eyes. I felt his other hand undo the button and zipper of my jeans before tracing the length of me through my briefs.

"So bad," he grabbed me with his lower hand and his upper hand shot up and pulled my neck down so our noses touched, "I wanna know what you'd do if I was just the baddest." He bite his swollen lip and didn't even wince. God he was hot and he knew it in this moment. I was aching in his hands, my body was screaming for him.

"What would you want me to do?" I asked, my free hand sliding around his wrist that was in my jeans.

"Surprise me." He growled.


	9. Finally *

Kenma gasped as Kuroo used one hand to pin his right arm over his head, spinning them at the same time so his back slammed into the wall. He'd provoked the monster and he wanted to see what he could do.

Kuroo slid the console down infront of Kenma before gently tossing it onto the couch.

"It's safe," he said, he leaned in and nibbled his earlobe, "you on the other hand..." he growled and used his newly free hand to grip his hip and spin him. Kenma felt like a rag doll in his hands, the movements he had no control over were also the ones he loved the most.

Kenma felt Kuroo's erection press against his ass. He wanted that and he wanted it bad.

He knew Kuroo was fighting his self control, so he arched the bottom of his back, pressing his ass against the throbbing cock. Kuroo hissed and his grip on Kenma's wrist tightened. Kenma smiled against the wall.

"That is..." Kuroo started, Kenma flattened against the wall to pull away from him, "Kenma." Kuroos voice sent goose bumps down his body. It was deep, dark.

"Kuroo.." he poked the bear with defiance and indifference.

"God you're killing me." He spat and used both hands to pull the shirt off of Kenma. Kenma stayed against the wall and Kuroo kissed down his spine, it made him tighten in his jeans remembering what happened last time Kuroo did this.

"Do you want me to stop then?" Kenma asked and spun around. Kuroo shot daggers up to Kenma as he knelt on the ground.

"You little shit," he growled and gripped his thighs to pull him against his chest. Kenma gasped and braced himself on his shoulders and Kuroo stood and laid Kenma down on the dinning table.

Kenma squirmed out of his jeans that Kuroo was tugging on, his briefs going with them. Kuroo stripped to his briefs before climbing over Kenma,

"You think this is being bad?" He smirked and grabbed Kenma between the legs. Kenma shut his eyes and tensed under Kuroo.

"No," Kenma whispered, "But this is," he looked at Kuroo before he wiggled out of his grip and ran up the stairs.

"Kenma!" He shouted and Kenma heard the stomping. Kenma pressed his hands against the wall and bent his back so his ass stuck out. As soon as Kuroo saw him Kenma felt his stomach drop.

————

That boy was perfect. He was fun, beautiful, submissive, but mischievous. The sight of him perking his ass out and looking at me with Bambi eyes. I probably would have came in my briefs if I hadn't just ran up the stairs after him.

"Kuroo.." he whined, "did I upset you?" He asked. He shifted his weight into one leg so his ass popped out at me.

"No," I said and walked over to stand behind him, I ran my hands up his back, feeling every muscle twitch under them.

"But you earned one of these," and I brought my hand down to smack his ass, he jumped but relaxed quickly. He looked back at me over his shoulder,

"Just a light one?" He asked. A. Light. One. He wanted me to spank him and he wasn't here for playful spanking either.

"For now," I gripped his cheek and leaned down to kiss his shoulder, "You'll have to be worse to earn harder ones." I wanted to see how bad he wanted it.

He smirked and pulled his body away from me,

"Fine, I guess ill go play my games then." He crossed his arms over his chest and started to walk back towards the stairs.

"Kenma." I said. He stopped and turned to me,

"They atleast give me what I want." He spat. I saw his lips hiding a smirk. I showed my teeth in a grin before leaning against the wall,

"I guess I won't have to punish you then." He pouted, not getting the reaction he wanted.

"You're too easy going." He whined and walked back to me, standing an inch away.

"No, if you had kept up the act and went downstairs I might've actually gotten upset." I laughed. He nodded as if making a mental note.

"So what else pisses Kuroo off?" He asked, his fingers dancing on my chest.

"Beautiful boys who tease me." I growled and grabbed his wrists, he smirked and spun so I was pressing him into the door to my room.

"Oh Kuroo..." he moaned my name, "I wouldn't tease you," his leg ran gently up the side of mine, "I couldn't do that.." he arched so his waist pressed against my cock, "I want you too bad to tease you." He tilted his head to expose his neck just below my gaze. He was good at getting me turned on.

I pushed both of his wrists into one of my hands, holding them together as my other hand went to his face, my thumb running over his lips. He opened his mouth and gave me what I was looking for, i stuck my thumb in over his bottom teeth and grabbed his jaw with my hand. He smiled as best he could with a wide open mouth, I knew what I was going to do next would either send him packing or make that hard thin against my leg start pumping.

"Teasing is bad," and I spat into his mouth. His eyes went wide, then his tongue pushed my thumb out and he stuck it out at me, I couldn't tell if he was furious or not yet. He found my eyes and kept watching me as he put it back in his mouth and swallowed,

"I though bad boys didn't get rewards," he smiled. A smile and all this? I wasn't letting him from my grips ever.

"You're perfect." I mumbled before kissing him, he met me with deeper kisses and slipped a hand out from my grip. It clenched my hair and pulled me closer. I found the knob and pushed open the door. We danced over to the bed, Kenma pushing me down and straddling me.

I laid back and looked at him on top of me, naked, the curtains open just enough to let a sliver of sunlight highlight his face. His hair slightly ruffled from the hallway wrestling.

"Stay there." I commanded and grabbed the camera from my night stand, I was supposed to be using it for my photography class but I wasn't going to be getting any better pictures than this one.

He smiled shyly and turned his head slightly down. God he was exquisite. I took a few snaps before he put his hands up and laughed,

"Enough," he whined. I set down the camera and let him pout at me.

"You know you're beautiful right?" I asked. He shook his hair down over his face, the blonde catching the sunlight.

"Hey," I pushed myself into my elbows, "look at me." I said, and he did.

"You're the most amazing thing I've ever seen." I told him. He scoffed and pushed on my chest,

"I thought German Shepard's weren't so soft." He laughed.

"How dare you ruin a perfectly cute moment." I sighed

"I'm kinda really horny," he pointed at his half erection, "and you're making me go all soft inside and out." We laughed and he leaned down and kissed my neck.

I immediately lost my laughter and traded it for groans. He had slipped his hand down my briefs and lightly ran his fingertips over every inch of me. I lifted into his hand and he laughed into my neck,

"This.." his other hand touched the area he had bitten earlier, it was sensitive still, "won't be the only one." He said before I felt his teeth sink into my chest. I groaned and curled my fingers into his hair, I pushed him over and rolled over him

"Maybe I'll return to favor." I said before digging into his neck right below his jaw. He moaned loudly and tightened his grip on my cock. His hand moved up and down until I felt my head get dizzy,

"Stop," I growled, he did, lacing his hands around my neck,

"Can I have it?" He asked,

"Have what?" I was confused, the answer was yes no matter what he wanted though.

"Your cum..." he looked away, embarrassed I made him say it.

"Where?" I asked, getting hotter and hotter.

Kenma pushed up and rolled over under me. He used his elbows to prop himself up so he could push his ass against me.

"Inside." He whispered and looked over his shoulder at me.

Fuck, I sat back to stop from putting it on his back. He giggled and got onto his knees, coming over to push me on to my back. I watched him find the lube I'd tossed onto the floor last night and pour it in his hand. He wrapped that hand around my cock and I hissed at how cold the liquid had gotten. He smiled before sitting on my waist, reaching behind him to keep toying at me.

"Kenma, you're teasing me." I tried to sound commanding and mean, but I knew I was weaker than dry noodles at this point. I felt his cheeks slide over my cock and I closed my eyes to brace myself, kenma had one hand on my stomach as the other guided me into him.

————

"Ah!" Kenma yelled as he stretched himself on to Kuroo. Kuroo dug his fingers into Kenma's thighs.

"Slower." Kuroo groaned and Kenma slowed down, He braced both hands against Kuroo's thighs, leaning back and lowering himself. Kenma had his eyes clenched shut and his head thrown back as he fell onto Kuroo's waist.

"Fucking hell..." Kuroo swore, Kenma rocked forward and held onto his chest. Kenma opened his eyes and saw the strained expression on Kuroo's face.

"You're.." Kenma started to ride him "too big." Kenma finished as he found his rhythm. Kuroo mustered up a short laugh,

"No." He said, his one hand darting back to hold one of the bars on the headboard, "you're too tight." He cursed again and closed his eyes. Kenma got high off the site of Kuroo writhing beneath him, his knuckle white as his fingers left bruises in his leg. Kenma would cherish those five bruises. Kuroo's chest turned bright red and sweat broke out over both of their bodies.

Kenma felt Kuroo throbbing inside him, he slowed down on the way up, just to fall back down faster,

"No... Ah!" Kuroo sat up and held Kenma's waist down as he finished into him. Kenma felt the warmth of the load inside him and shuddered,

"Thank you," He said and kissed along Kuroo's shoulder up to his ear before nibbling the lobe, "Daddy."

————

Daddy

I wasn't a daddy guy, not until the word rolled off those lips.

I flipped him onto his back and pulled myself out of him, he moaned as I did.

"I didn't think that was my thing," I said, kissing down his chest, "but that was so hot when you said it."

Kenma grabbed the blankets as I tossed his legs over my shoulders and used my tongue on his sore hole. I tasted myself on him and moved my mouth up to his cock. He gasped as I pulled him into my mouth and used my hand to run up his stomach and chest.

"Ku..Kuroo." He moaned loudly, his head digging back into the bed. His load filled my mouth and I smiled as I set his legs back down beside me.

"Kenma." I replied and laid down next to him. I felt my chest heave and my eyelids droop. Kenma turned to face me and touched my jaw.

"You're perfect too." He said. I felt that stomach twist of awe and ew. The I want to believe you but I can't.

"I wouldn't say that," I sighed,

"I wouldn't say I was either, but I think together.." he looked me in the eyes, "we're pretty good together." He finished.

"I-" I didn't know what to say, of course I'd wanted to hear these words. I was dying to hear them, but I realized maybe it wasn't what he needed in his life. Sure in the sack I was pretty alright, but the reason why and the other parts of my life could ruin this boy. And he deserved better. He was too good for me.

"Don't say anything." He sighed, "I know you don't wanna be together together, I can go at your pace." He pulled his hand away. "I just want you to give me a chance." 

A chance.

"Deal."

A/N-

Hey y'all! I'm happy you've made it this far! I'll be updating frequently and would love suggestions as well! I do write lots of smutty scenes but I would love to hear some fluff scene suggestions as well!

Hope y'all keep reading and Voting!


	10. Starters

The weekend repeated itself, they watched movies, joked around, incorporated Kenma into their friend group, and had sex a bunch. Each time Kenma got more and more attached to the idea of Kuroo. He knew Kuroo wasn't the staying type, but he was going to enjoy pretending until it all crashed on top of him.

It was Monday now and kenma was walking to practice.

K: are you here yet?

No, five minutes away. Why?

Kenma felt his heart quicken at Kuroo texting him, an image that he'd took over the weekend popping up each time.

K: I just wanted to see you before tweedle dee and tweedle dumb got here.

You'll see me just fine with them there too xx

K: yeah but I won't be able to kiss you

Kenma smirked before jogging the rest of the way to school. A futile attempt at quickening the travel time. He stopped outside the lockers, taking a few deep breaths so it didn't look like he ran here in desperation.

K: I saw that

Kenma spun around and saw Kuroo leaning against the gym doors.

"Why are you out here?" He asked,

"The same reason you ran here." He smiled before walking over and planting his lips on Kenma's. This was worth it. Kuroo broke away before it deepened

"Let's try and keep this just our thing a little while longer, the other boys on the team don't appreciate favoritism." Kuroo traced his lips with his thumb,

"Who said you'd favorite me?" Kenma opened his mouth and Kuroo ran his thumb over his bottom teeth.

"You Kitten," He growled and leaned down to press his lips against Kenma's jaw, "are clearly my favorite." Kenma pushed him away and smiled,

"Ok don't start this, Ive got to put my bag in my locker." He slid out from infront of Kuroo and headed into the locker room. Only a few boys were in there getting ready so Kenma felt good that they hadn't been seen.

Kuroo filed in behind Kenma cool as a cucumber. He appreciated how unreadable Kuroo was, he knew sooner or later that would bite him in the ass, even though Kuroo already was.

Kenma subtly brushed his pants along his backside, feeling the fabric of his briefs tickle the sensitive hickeys. He smiled before shaking it off and taking his jacket off to hang in his locker.

"My love monkeys." Yama said quietly as he startled both boys by sneaking in between them and wrapping his arms around them.

"It's gonna be a secret for a little bit Yama." Kuroo scolded. Yama nodded,

"Of course, no need to spoil it with Inaka and Yaku here." Yama understood. Yama had been chill all weekend too, even making up reasons for him and Lev to do something else for a little while so Kenma and Kuroo could be alone. Kuroo had told Yama to stop but Kenma knew he wasn't going to until he was content.

"Thanks buddy." Kuroo said and smiled at Kenma. Kenma blushed and turned away from both of them.

"It's gonna be hard to explain this though," Yama said and poked the hickey under Kenma's jaw. Kenma hissed and covered his neck. Shit. Kuroo had one too, above where his tee collar was on the back of his neck.

Kuroo shrugged, "They don't know about Kenma's sex life, he could be quite the ladies man."

"And yours?" Yama asked, Kuroo looked around before pulling on his jacket,

"I'm chilly." They all laughed.

————

The doors shot open and Pain and Panic came sauntering in. I'll never understand why Yaku hangs on Inaka the way he does. Inaka wasn't very kind towards members of our 'team' even though being on two teams with Yaku made me sick. Yaku was out and proud, I was suspected and indifferent. Inaka had made his stance on me clear from the day he figured it out. Before that we were actually close.

He was a second year who wanted to be the Ace, he took me under his wing, groomed me to be the next captain. But then he became a flaming asshole and started to make excuses not to help me, he'd serve into my face, spike onto my feet, send sets I couldn't possibly reach. He sabotaged my ability to be captain by making it look like I was a rookie player. But now that I was a second year and he was on his way out I'd stepped up my game.

Over the summer I had come an hour early and stayed an hour later, I asked coach how to improve weekly, I had Yama learn to set just so I had a setter and in my backyard we would practice til my mother said the noise was disrupting her.

But as he walked in now, he glowed, it was a cloud of green sewage, but an attention getting one none the less and I would never possess that. I just wasn't someone people gravitated towards.

Yama coughed, "stop it," he smacked my wrist. I realized I was glaring at him and he was grinning right at me now. Shit.

"Tetsuro," he clapped his hands as he said my name, "the future captain of Nekoma." He said it in a mocking tone. I just scoffed and turned into my locker, peaking a glance over at Kenma who awkwardly slipped his hands around his neck. He was scared, he didn't like attention on him and he would avoid it at his own cost.

"No one said that, Yama is better for it anyway." I mumbled, Kenma was rubbing off on me... well in more than one way.

"You're finally making sense Scoobs." The dog references, funny when Yama did it, Annoying when Yaku did it.

"Atleast I'm one of the good guys." I shrugged. I wasn't afraid of Yaku and he knew I wouldn't back down from him.

"Oh I forgot, now you've got quite the crew, Scooby, Shaggy," He pointed at Yama, "Fred," Lev, "And now, Scrappy." He touched Kenma's chin. I hid my urge to smack his hand away. Possessive new friend just doesn't sit right.

"You're missing some members of female persuasion," Inaka chimed in.

"We've got plenty, I'd love to lend you two some," I said, "I just didn't think Beavis And Butthead were worthy of them."

Inaka narrowed his eyes at me, "Someone got into the ball factory and stole a pair," he spat.

"Ive got an extra set if you need some." I was feeling good today, fucking a damn angel all weekend will do that to you I guess.

"Ouch, my ego." He mocked and held his chest, "this must be what it feels like to get benched." He pouted mockingly. Coach was telling us the starters today and we were all nervous.

"You'll have to let me know." I said before turning back into my locker. I could see Yaku still touching Kenma even though Kenma had turned his face away. God those grimey hands on his perfect skin was getting on my nerves. But I had to let Kenma handle it.

Lev stalked in and paused behind Yaku, pretending he was in the way even though Lev was skinny enough to slip behind him. Lev was a shine of light in this hell hole.

"Yaku, excuse me." He said, monotone as hell. Yaku pardoned himself and moved over to his locker. Kenma sighed quietly and sank down against the lockers. I looked down at him, wanting to touch his shoulder, reassure him I was here.

I didn't.

I should have.

Shit.

...

Practice was grueling. Coach said he had to watch us in practice to solidify his belief in his starters. We practiced harder than I'd seen in awhile, even Kenma was on fire, he'd soaked his tee shirt by the time coach called us to the drawing board to reveal his line up. I laid back, unable to use any more of my muscles just to hold myself up.

"Ok so; no hard feelings of course. This is purely so that we can have the best team in the prefecture." He grumbled. He was so old, the other coaches his age were retiring and he was hanging on for dear life.

"Lev Haiba, Taketora Yamamoto, Morisuke Yaku, Nobuyuki Kai, Tetsuro Kuroo, Kenma Kazume, and ShoHei Fukunaga." I saw the tension fall over us,

"That is our best chance. I've watched these players and they can play not only together but against each other on the same side of the net." A starting line up of mostly second years wasn't likely to go over well.

"Coach.." Inaka started, he was hushed immediately, "you can't play on a team boy, I've seen the way you fight these boys for dominance and it's not about that. You'll be put it if and when we need something only you can bring, and right now you don't have anything special."

Silence. Coach was harsh in the past but it was usually constructive. That was degrading and humiliating.

Inaka had spent so much time being sour and not enough time improving I guess. He was practically steaming from his ears.

"C..coach?" It was Kenma. I sat up and saw him wiping sweat from his face.

"Kenma." He said.

"Do.. do you think it's smart to start me? I-I just got here... I don't want to step on anyone's toes." He looked up at coach and I knew what those bright eyes were doing to coach as he shook his head.

"Of course, you are the only viable option we've got son. You don't think I've seen you in the last couple practices, you've got more skill in your pinky than half the boys I put on the court with you. Trust yourself more." The unusual kindness coach had put the team off. He'd gone from being mean as hell to sweet as hell and suddenly the team realized we were divided into Inaka and Kenma. It wasn't just me, I saw the others looking around, silent conversations happening as we looked around at each other.

I was glad I'd been on team Kenma, I was glad I saw Yaku cowering away from Inaka's glare. Yama was grinning like a fool next to a stoic Lev.

This year was going to be good.

We headed to the showers, Kenma running a hand innocently across my back as he passed me into the locker room.

"Watch it tough guy." I whispered at the lockers. He blushed and pulled his towel out.

"I'm just waiting for you to take off those clothes, show off your decoration." He looked up at me with a sly grin. I shrugged and peeled off my shirt, a few giggles. I knew Kenma had left his mark, his fingers had practically raked my bones as he screamed my name. He'd also left lazy love bites up my back to wake me up.

"Jesus kid." I froze. Coach. He never came back for showers.

"Coach." I turned around slowly, more giggles. Kenma had done his fair share of riding this weekend, his fingertips leaving ten perfect bruises on my abdomen and his teeth had left indents on my chest.

"Tetsuro, Your weekend activities better not affect game play..." he looked me up and down, "and maybe get the boys to take it a bit easier on you, I don't imagine getting beat up to be very fun." How wrong he was. I bite my lip to hide a smile,

"I promise I'll always be able to play sir," I said, "I always go for the rough game anyway, you're the one who taught me to go for blood." He blushed and shook his finger at me,

"I'll have none of this getting blamed on me," he giggled and started towards his office, "You're quite the dog around here, can't wait to see you snap these guys into shape." Praise from Coach was like drugs. I smiled and looked across my teammates faces avoiding two.

They were smirking too,

"Back to your regularly scheduled programming," Yama chimed, "The Kuroo body mod show will be back on soon I'm sure. I know he's pretty and all but you lot stink!" He covered his nose in theatrics and forced the team to laugh and resume their shower journey

"Hey," Kenma said, "Sorry?"

"For?" I asked,

"Being too.." he gestured at my body, "harsh?" He squinted and pursed his lips.

"Baby," I whispered, "there isn't any part of this I didn't want more of." I reassured him. I did like it rough and he didn't have to apologize for it, everything he did had only made me want him more. I would dare say I wanted harsher.

"More?" His eyes widened before his cheeks turned pink.

"I'll show you later." I winked at him before shedding to the shower.

He giggled behind me as he followed me in and chose a stall far from mine. The little shit. I wanted him in the next stall but he picked a middle one and I wasn't mad enough to kick someone out just to be next to him. Not yet anyway.


	11. More *

Kenma gasped when Kuroo had yanked him into the old bathroom. He was walking to his next class, lost in his video game when his jacket was yanked and he smacked into the cracked tile walls.

Kuroo immediately kissed his neck,

"Ku..Kuroo." He pushed on him,

"What?" He mumbled, pulling them further into the bathroom,

"I have to go to class.." Kenma didn't sound very convincing as Kuroo kicked open a stall and stood in the door,

"Ok," Kuroo removed his shirt, "go then." He raised an eyebrow and Kenma felt the hot blood rise to the surface of his face.

"That's not fair," he whined. Seeing Kuroo testing him. Teasing him. Kuroo shrugged,

"Guess ill do it myself then.." he slipped his hand into his briefs. Kenma licked his lips, leaning back on the counter. He watched Kuroo pout before resuming his stoic face.

Kenma felt himself harden as Kuroo grimaced, his one hand gripping the top of the stall divider and the other driving him to another place.

"Stop." Kenma whispered. Kuroo froze.

"Take off your pants," Kenma didn't try to sound dominant, he just knew Kuroo would either do it or come over and make Kenma do it. Either way he wasn't complaining.

Kuroo grinned and removed his pants, leaving his briefs on. Kenma glanced at the doorway before smirking at Kuroo,

"Ok, you can keep going." Kenma shrugged. Kuroo laughed, but obeyed.

"Slower," Kenma whispered,

"God damnit Kenma, if you wanna control it just come do it yourself." Kenma wanted Kuroo to be a bit more flustered first.

"I think I'll just go to class." He tested this tactic.

"Kenma.." Kuroo groaned, "What are you doing?" He asked

"Nothing," He shrugged, pulling his bag closer, "I'm just trying to learn some history. You know, since you don't wanna do it my way."

That did it. Kuroo stormed over and yanked Kenmas bag down, Kenma was tossed around and pressed against the sinks, Kuroo's erection pressing into his back.

"Can you not?" He said into Kenma's neck, his teeth grazing the skin, "Because I don't want to think up a way to punish you here." But that's what Kenma wanted.

"I don't think it's appropriate to fuck in a dusty bathroom." He fought back a smile since Kuroo was staring at him through the mirror they faced.

"Nobody was going to fuck in here," Kuroo hissed. His hand slide down the back of Kenma's briefs and gripped his ass. Kenma sucked in a breath,

"Was?" Kenma asked, going light headed from Kuroo licking and nibbling his neck.

————

"Well maybe if you start behaving." I pinched his ass and he yelped. He giggled right after and I saw his lip fight a smile again,

"I think I'll just go, I don't want to catch something from these surfaces." He was such a smug boy, "plus I don't have any lube and there's no way I've got enough spit for that thing."

I throbbed harder, the echo in my ears at this point.

"You seemed to have enough this weekend." I recalled, too bad my phone was in my pants back in that stall.

"Oh, one good spit string and you think I'm a saliva machine." He caught me off guard and spun around, my hand landing on his bare cock, hard as mine.

Shit, he'd flipped it.

"I mean," I started to roll my fingers over the tip, "you could always pay me back." I teased,

"You're cashing in now?" He asked, I wasn't sure by the look on his face that I should cash in. He'd said he owed me after one of our dances over the weekend, when he got to finish and I didn't.

"No, I'll save it." I recollected myself, "but, just know this whole thing isn't looking good for you later."

"Later?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, evening practice, I'll see you there." I did my best to act unbothered as I gathered my things and left, I quickly ran down to the other bathroom and finished silently into the porcelain bowl.

Evening practice came quickly, unlike me, and I was fired up. Something about not getting what you want was infuriating. Kenma seemed peppy, practically skipping over to Lev and ShoHei to discuss a drill.

"You Good?" Yama asked as he stretched beside me,

"Yeah," I sighed, "just in the zone ya know?" I heard him mumble something but I didn't care to listen. Kenma was slipping out of his jacket and a sliver of skin across his stomach appeared for a second.

Fuck.

Every inch of him turned me on and on and on. He'd do something as gross as sneeze and I'd basically bust in my pants at the thought. Whatever he was doing me I was not consenting. Make the dizzying effects he had wear off so I could get back to myself. Cold and unrelenting, broody And unemotional. Fuck this tiny boy, walking into my life like a god damn hormone grenade.

"Kuroo, lets move it." Yama shouted. I swore and got to my feet, Kenma was setting to me and I was too busy being the emotional wreck I was complaining about to notice the set had started.

I bolted up, the ball seemed to move slower, as if he knew I was distracted. And I pushed it down behind the net.

"Thanks for the warning." I said.

"Thanks for the day dream." He mumbled. I flushed and then shook it off.

"Just find a way to let me know when it's coming." I was actually annoyed he had set to me, I was sitting on the ground what was he thinking. Coach was going to think we were both brain dead.

"I usually announce it, unlike someone else I know." A low blow, but it made me chuckle.

"Should i announce when I want it then?" We weren't talking volleyball anymore,

"No, I'll bring it to you when you deserve it." He turned and motioned for another ball to be put in to play.

He definitely wanted spanked and I definitely wanted to do it.

He did a few amazing plays and coordinated Yama and Lev, two of the most uncoordinated players, into a game worthy play.

"KAZUME!" Coach shouted, "do that again." It was the end of practice, but Kenma gladly showed the coach his play again, Lev and Yama glowing from the pure high you get off a good play. I was impressed. Kenma was so good he didn't need a decoy, just a few players who took mindless instructions.

Coach gave Kenma a mountain of praise before releasing him to the showers. I caught him at this locker,

"Showers at my place." Not a question. He nodded and slipped his jacket on,

"Lead the way." He said. It was a silent walk to my house, as soon as we cleared the school I'd felt him slip his hand into mine, his other hand holding my forearm. I ran my thumb over his hand as we walked to my house.

"Ok, my mom will be home. Just say hi and the she'll let you in anytime." I said as we stood on the doormat.

"What do i say?" He asked nervously.

"You'll figure it out." I said and squeezed his hand before letting go and pushing in the door.

"Honey," mom called, "is Yama with you?" She was in the book room,

"No, but a new friend is." I called.

"Glad to hear you're not scaring them all away. Have fun. Dad and I are going out for dinner." A date night? Strange. But who was i to stop them?

"Ok!" I Pulled Kenma up the stairs and shut us into my room. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"She sounds nice." He said

"Can we talk about her later?" I asked. He nodded and started removing his clothes. I watched and once he noticed he slowed down. His shirt taking ages to push over his shoulders.

I sat down in the armchair across from my bed, he smirked and stood between my knees. His pants kicked across the room. His thumbs hooking into his briefs and pulling them off. I reached out and ran my hands along the outside of his legs and ass up to his waist.

"Baby," I moaned, "You never told me who created you and in what lab." I teased. He really was perfect, every part of him.

"Stop." He muttered embarrassed

"What? Why?" I asked and made sure to look at him.

"When you call me baby I get happy," he still sounded not happy though.

"And? Why wouldn't I do it the ?" I pulled him into my lap, he looked away from me, his hands covering his face.

"Because then I get my hopes up, and then I have to remind myself that you don't want that." He sighed, "I have to remind myself that I'm not supposed to be trying to change you, but instead just enjoy being with you for now. I don't want to ruin this, but when you call me baby I think about ruining this."

Shit. He was being open and I couldn't process it all. I could and I did, but he was waiting for me to say something or to say nothing and I could decide what to pick.

"Kenma.." I started, He uncovered his face and I saw the red, watery eyes that usually sparkled in a different way looking at me.

"You don't have to say anything, nothing changes until you say it does." He said, pressing his lips into mine.

I wanted it to change, I wanted to be a different person. I wanted to be someone who could flaunt him around and tell him I loved him. To give him everything he's ever wanted and more.

"It's going to," i muttered when he pulled away, he looked at me,

"It's going to change, I just need time." I said. He smiled, an honest smile. I could've framed it.

"Do you need time to get this going?" He tapped my crotch.

"Have i ever?" I asked and grabbed him, standing up with him. He kissed my neck and jaw as I walked over to the bed and set him down. I undressed quickly between his legs and let him touch my abs and chest as my shirt cane off.

"Kenma, you know I didn't forget about earlier." I said, he rolled his eyes.

"I thought I'd have to remind you." He laughed.

"Grab the chair." I said.

————

Kenma did as he was told, he held onto the arms of the black and red chair in Kuroo's room. He was bent over with his feet apart, his heart racing as he watched Kuroo's shadow dance on the wall.

Kuroo was taking awhile to do anything, but finally Kenma felt him run his hands along his sides. 

One hand left and Kenma braced himself, it came down and stung his right cheek. Kenma gasped, relishing in the tingling waves it sent down his leg.

"Was that too hard?" Kuroo asked gently,

"No," Kenma breathed, it was perfect. As was everything Kuroo did.

"Is it what you wanted?" He asked, unsure.

Kenma turned back to look at Kuroo, smirking,

"Yes, but now," Kenma turned around and put his hands on Kuroo's chest.

"I want you to fuck me." Kenma finished his sentence. Kuroo's eyes widened before narrowing back to his devilish grin.

"How?" Kuroo touched Kenma's body, his fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Like you've been imagining all day." Kenma took a shot, if Kuroo was anything like him, he'd have thought of ten different ways just before lunch.

"Fuck Kenma." Kuroo groaned and picked him up, Kenma dropped his face into his neck, kissing the dark marks he'd left gently.

"Ah!" Kenma gasped as his bare back stuck to the cold wall. Kuroo started kissing him, their lips melting into each other and Kenma feeling any sense he had float out of his body and watch from a distance.

"Ok," Kuroo pulled his face back and set Kenma down on his feet again. Kenma was spun around to face the wall and instantly put his hands infront of his face on the wall. Kuroo's hand travelled slowly down his side and leg, wrapping under kenmas right leg and bending it so his foot rested on the arm chair.

"Kuroo, I'm too.." short he was going to say but Kuroo wrapped a hand over Kenma's mouth. Kenma licked his palm and Kuroo just chuckled.

Kuroo pressed himself against Kenma's ass and Kenma felt how cold the lube was and hissed. When had he grabbed that? Kenma looked behind him but Kuroo pushed so Kenma was facing the bedroom door, Kuroo's arm was between Kenma's face and the wall now. Still covering his mouth. Kenma grinned as Kuroo eased into him.

Kenma felt himself stretching, his body tensing and then relaxing onto Kuroo. Kuroo cursed, his teeth digging into Kenma's shoulder. Kenma moaned, he could live in these moments where Kuroo was torturing him.

Kenma braced against the wall as Kuroo pulled his hand away to hold both sides of Kenma's hips. He thrusted and Kenma couldn't stay quiet,

"Ku-Ah!" He moaned, feeling the pulsing inside of him, Kuroo grunted in response and kept hitting the same spot. Kenma was spiraling, his vision going foggy before Kuroo slid his left hand around to start teasing Kenma's cock.

"No, Kuroo." He gasped, looked down to watch Kuroo play dirty tricks.

"No what, baby?" Fuck. Kenma was exhausting himself to stay standing. His leg braced in the ground started to shake, his elbows driving into the wall to hold his body up.

"I'm gonna, fuck. Kuroo, I can't.." Kuroo paused and Kenma sighed, his body slowly reeling back down from the mountain top, just before the summit.

"Isn't that the point?" Kuroo hissed into Kenma's neck, sending his hairs up on end.

"I didn't want to make a mess of the wall and this nice chair." Kenma breathed, Kuroo was still inside of him, throbbing.

"Fine," Kuroo pushed kenmas leg off the chair and Kenma felt everything get tighter, Kuroo grabbed Kenma and pulled them both onto the bed, Kenma braced his hands on kuroos stomach behind him,

"I could've walked over here." He giggled, Kuroo laughed,

"I wanted to see if I could stay in though."

"Fair enough." Kenma said and fixed his legs so he was on his knees,

"No no," Kuroo said, grabbing his waist and pushing them over. Kenma grunted as he was thrown into his fours, Kuroo slipping out of him and the air rush leaving a cold wind.

"Guess we'll have to practice that move," Kuroo chuckled. Kenma just shot him a glare and watched him pour more lube into his hand.

Shit, Kenma knew the night was young still.

————

I had already watched Kenma finish once. His face twisting and his fingertips digging into my neck as he came a second time, the hot droplets landing on my stomach and not the bed spread this time. He cursed and pushed up to look down at me,

"Stop making me cum more than you." He smacked my chest with minimal strength left in his body.

"I like pleasing you," I reached up to touch his face, he sighed and pulled off of me. He walked across the room and into the bathroom. I heard the sink turn on, off, and then he walked out and wiped off my stomach.

"I like it when you finish too." He winked and kissed my stomach. I had one hell of a night holding back, but I wanted this.

His hot mouth wrapped around me, I cursed at how easily he turned me back on. I felt the muscles in my back and shoulders relax as he slid back onto the bed and knelt between my legs. His one hand holding my thigh and the other twisting infront of his mouth. His hair was falling infront of his face, but his fluorescent eyes were unmistakable when they looked up at me.

Shit, not another unwarned load.

"K-Kenma!" I grunted, he pressed his tongue against the bottom of my head and let it empty into his mouth. He grinned devilishly and wiped the corners of his mouth, knowing damn well nothing was there.

"Hey, some warning this time." He smiled and crawled over me. His face was gorgeous and I'd never get tired of looking at it, even when it was completely exhausted and his cheeks were on fire. Kenma bat his eyes at me, butterflies combusted in my stomach. Something about those things undid me entirely.

"Kenma." I murmured. He smiled and kissed my forehead,

"I should go home, I told my mom I'd be home before midnight." He said and fell next to me on the sheets.

"That gives us thirty minutes to lay here before you actually have to go." I whined, throwing the top sheet over us. He wiggled into my side and put his hand on my chest.

"I don't want to fall asleep though." He mumbled, already half asleep.

"I'll set an alarm." I grabbed my phone, setting a timer for 25 minutes. I switched off the bedside lamp and let the room fall dark. As soon as my hand fell over his on my chest I was asleep.


	12. Sleep

I woke up to the alarm, but Kenma was drooling still. His breathing deep and steady. Even when I slipped out from under him and pulled on clothes. I turned on the lamp and he still didn't move.

Fuck he looked so good. I already had pictures of him, too many now, on my phone but I said fuck it and took a few more. On his stomach, on leg and his back sticking out from under the sheets, his face puffy and lips slightly open.

He could've been on a billboard and I wouldn't have second guessed it. He was beautiful. But it was time to wake the beast and he was such a grump.

"Kenma." I said softly, also not wanting to wake my parents. Their room was downstairs but my nerves were heightened since it was nearly midnight.

"Mm" he groaned.

I just wanted to get back in bed with him.

"Come on lets get you home." He groaned more, turning his face into the bed and stretching his arms up to the headboard.

"I don't wanna." He mumbled into the bed.

"I know," I laughed, "but let's go." He kicked off the sheets before looking back at me,

"Help me up." He whined. I grabbed his arms and slid him off the bed, wrapping them around my neck.

"Now what?" He asked and threw his head into my chest.

"Get dressed, we gotta go." I said. He whined and rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't think I'm letting you walk me home." He mumbled, pulling away from me and stumbling over to his duffle bag.

"Kenma, you can't even see straight how am I supposed to sleep tonight with you on the loose in Tokyo?" I watched him slide into his clean change of clothes.

"Ill be fine," he mumbled and held the wall to stand back up.

"Kenma, no. I'm walking you home." I said and grabbed my phone and house keys. He sighed,

"Is it any use argueing?" He didn't grin but i image He would've if he hadn't just woken up from a nap.

"Of course not." I laughed. I grabbed his bag for him and watched a shiver run over him as we left my room. I yanked my jacket off the back of my door and pushed it over his shoulders

"You can wear this if you send a pic in the am with it on." I said and kissed his forehead. He didn't have to send a pic, but I High key wanted another one of him in my jacket. I had two now but I'd never have enough.

"I'll send two," he mumbled, "you'll only like one of them." He pushed against my side.

"I'd like anything as long as you're in it." I whispered as we began down the stairs. He sighed quietly and followed me, his hands disappeared beneath the sleeves of the jacket and he didn't bother to roll them up.

We successfully got outside without my parents waking up

"Do they know?" He asked as we started walking.

Ah, the age old question.

"Know what?" I asked, I knew what he meant but I didn't want to answer him. I didn't want to ask myself for the longest time.

"Kuroo.." he sighed.

"My mom? Yes. My dad..." I just trailed off. He could piece it together

"Has He never asked or He just doesn't care?" Ouch Kenma.

"It more like he's in his own world." I said. Kenma slipped his hands around my arm, the jacket sleeves still dangling past his fingers.

"Well, I'm sure you're part of it." He leaned his head on my arm.

That hurt, but also what he said was sweet. Possibly too sweet. The thought of my dad was what actually hurt and I had a hard time brushing past it in the silence now.

Kenma must have sensed my unease and squeezed my hand and when I looked down at him he was staring up at me with kindness in his eyes.

"I know what it's like to have tough relationship with your dad. Not that I know anything about your dad, but I want you to know that I'm not trying to bring up anything unpleasant I just wanted to get to know you better." I sighed and shook my head,

"It's not you, I just.." This was a lot. I'd never talked about this. "He isn't ever around and when he is he's so absorbed in his plants or my mom. He doesn't see me as anyone besides a roommate." I squeezed his fingers, just so he knew I was okay, that I enjoyed him being here with me.

"Kuroo," he kissed my arm through my shirt, "I want to say that I'm sure he doesn't, but all you need to hear is that anyone like that, family or not, shouldn't make you feel so bad about yourself. If they don't want you let them go." I knew he was making some kind of sense and it just wasn't clicking for me, he yanked me so we stopped walking.

"You'll lose yourself finding them and I don't think that's worth it." He was serious as he looked into my eyes. The first time I hadn't seen any shine or sparkle in them was now and it made my stomach flip and a limp form in my throat.

"Kenma, I.." had no words. I was crying, for no reason. I mean thinking about my dad was the reason but whatever Kenma was saying didn't help stop the crying. He gasped before letting my hand go and pulling my head down to his neck.

"I'm sorry Kuroo, I didn't know it was so bad." And his hands rubbed over the back of my shoulders. I held him close to me as I pulled myself together. It wasn't that bad. I shouldn't be crying. I never cried about this, my dad was my dad and I couldn't change that and neither could my mom. They had date nights frequently but that was the only interactions I ever saw them have.

He wrapped his hands around my face and pulled me back to look at him. He kissed me gently, my lips responding so naturally and deeply. He pushed me back gently and put our foreheads together.

"Kuroo." He muttered softly, "I'm here for you." He reassured me.

————

Kenma felt his heart pounding, wanting to beat for him and Kuroo. Kuroo kept his eyes closed as he held their heads together. Kuroo pushed down, wanting to kiss him again. Kenma turned his face and let his lips land on his neck.

"I need to go in," Kenma said. They'd stopped outside his house. Kuroo looked up and then back at Kenma. His eyes red and watery from being upset.

"This is your house?" He asked, sniffling. 

Kenma looked over to the small house tucked away on the hill. He remembered his mother telling him that it was temporary, only until she could afford better. Kenma didn't mind, he still had. his own bathroom and his bedroom was huge. As long as his dad wasn't there they could have lived in a shack and he wouldn't have minded. 

"Yeah, I'd invite you in but its nearly midnight and im sure your parents would worry." Kenma looked back to a puffy faces Kuroo, it wasn't easy to look at what was usually a cold, chiseled face now all puffy and red. Kenma wanted to reach up and wipe away all the problems in Kuroo's life, but he knew it didn't work that way. 

"I honestly don't want to go home, but I'll be fine." Kuroo pulled Kenma in again, pushing his face into his hair and sighing, "Thank you for just being you." He said. Kenma smiled against his chest, gripping Kuroo's shirt in his fingers as they held onto each other. 

"If you tell your mom you're staying, my mom won't care." Kenma muttered, giving into the temptation of sleeping next to Kuroo again. 

"Deal." Kuroo whispered. Kenma felt him shift around and grab his phone, behind Kenma's shoulders Kuroo typed a message the *swoosh* of a sent text let Kenma know he had let his mom know. 

Kenma pulled them through the front door, his mom leaving it unlocked even though he had a house key. He saw Kuroo look around in the dark, trying to make sense of the place he'd never been, but Kenma knew the way to his room and led them both. Kuroo stumbled, a bit tall for the doorways of the older house, as they entered Kenma's room. 

Kenma. flicked on the light and turned to face Kuroo, 

"I've got to let my mom know I'm home, just stay here." 

\----

Kenma left me standing in his room and shut the door, the door with a volleyball poster on the back. It was some famous setter from the Japanese national team, maybe three years ago? I was never one to know all the players by name anyway. 

I turned to take in the rest of the room, a large mirror took up majority of his wall next to his desk. A desk covered in the clutter of a lazy student, his bed was across from the mirror. The bed was not as big as mine, but if it were much bigger the room would feel crowded. 

Getting more and more nosey I went to his bedside stand, it had three drawers. The first I tugged open and revealed a snack stash. I laughed and push around the variety of protein bars and absolute junk food. I reached down to the second drawer and pulled it open... oh boy

Not that I should be surprised, but he. sure was a kinky little boy. I let myself indulge in another second of taking in what exactly he had in his arsenal before I slid the drawer shut and fought down the smirk on my face. The third drawer was mostly empty besides a journal, and I wasn't going to invade anymore of his privacy tonight so I shut that quickly. 

There were two other doors from the room, a closet and a bathroom I assumed, but already sitting on the bed I knew how tired I was and I was not going to go investigate where they led to. 

I stood up and removed my shirt, grabbing the waist of my pants when the door slid open, 

"Don't stop on my account." he muttered and shut the door quietly behind him, 

Kenma was so beautiful, his hair whipping down infant of his tired face, those sharp eyes watching me as his cheeks turned pink. 

"I was actually waiting for you." I joked and slide down the pants too stand in my briefs. He laughed and slide out of his own clothes, picked up the shirt I was just wearing and slid it over this head. Seeing him climb into bed with my shirt on, curling up against the pillows and shutting his eyes was like being hypnotized. 

"the light?" he whispered, I jumped to switch off the light and stumbled back to the bed, his hands reached out and guided me to lay behind him. 

"Good night Kuroo." he mumbled, wiggling his body so it fit against mine perfectly, 

"Good night babe." I mumbled back. he sighed but no argument was made. I let my hand run up and down his hip until I felt the blanket of exhaustion finally hit me. 

...

"Kuroo." my name. My name! 

I fought open my eyelids, Kenma. his hair was wet and he was standing in just a towel, bent over and poking me. 

"Yeah, I'm up." I sat up in the bed and assessed how deep I had actually slept, how nice it was. 

"Shower." he said, pushing a towel and folded clothes into my arms. 

"I should probably just stop home on my way to school." I said, realizing I hadn't worn the best set of school clothes to his house last night. 

"Well if you had woken up two hours ago when I tried to get you up, or even one hour ago when I tried again then maybe, but you've run out of time." Shit. I had really slept well. 

"Well what did you try because I'm not that deep of a sleeper." A lie, but I was fighting the slight embarrassment off at this point, 

"Kuroo, I literally smacked you, I offered you food, sex, and money to get up, you just shrugged me off, growled like a wild animal and rolled over. The first hour of me trying to wake you up I was pinned under you by your leg and half your chest." Yikes. The embarrassment wasn't going anywhere now. 

"Sex? You thought that was gonna wake me up?" I laugh, he sighed and pushes on my shoulder, pushing me off the bed. 

"It worked on part of you." Shit. I looked down and sure enough part of me was wide awake.


	13. Bullies *

Kenma felt amazing, sleeping next to Kuroo was like taking the strongest drugs. He woke up and watched Kuroo sleep for nearly an hour, lying about trying to wake him. Kenma enjoyed the weight of him pressing him into the bed, he thought about that weight now, in the middle of class. 

The students around him were on their phones, he could see the girl beside him snapping pics of her feet repeatedly since she couldn't very well pull it out and take a selfie. Kenma wanted to text Kuroo, but he also didn't want to seem so desperate, so he didn't. Just like he didn't stop Kuroo from calling him Babe, twice. 

Kenma knew he was going to get hurt, it was only a matter of time, but Kuroo had opened up to him last night. He had to give Kuroo that much of a chance and not rule him out as a bad guy, not yet. Although getting his hopes up was surely going to do the same thing it had done all his life, and just crush him even further. 

finally the bell sounded and Kenma pushed out of the class, eager to stand in the hall and daydream for a few minutes of peace. 

"Hey setty!" 

please no

"Starting star boy setter, Kenma." 

Hands found Kenmas shoulders and he winced under their grip, the two boys stood behind him as he faced the lockers. 

"Word is you have a crush on the moose." Yaku chimed, Kenma kept quiet 

"I think moose isn't the right animal," Inaka squeezed his shoulders tighter, "Maybe dolphin, I've heard they tend to be a little gay sometimes." Kenma sunk deeper and felt his spine resist the terrible posture. 

"Yeah, anyway," Yaku said, "We heard you two came in together this morning, even looked liked you kissed over by the gym." 

"Yeah, I heard the same thing, even heard that someone saw you two holding hands up the road." Inaka spat behind Kenma's ear. 

"I wonder how it works." Yaku walked around to look Kenma in the eyes, "Sleeping with the coaches puppy dog, does he beg like a little bitch?" 

"I think you're going too far guys." Yama. thank christ 

"Ah, speaking of coaches little bitches." Inaka released Kenma and he immediately stepped sideways so he was out of their immediate reach. Yama was with his girlfriend, she looked happy for once and Kenma couldn't help but appreciate that, even though he'd just been man handled and spat on. not to mention the ridiculous things that they said. 

"Listen, you two can be as homophobic as you want, but what we won't be doing is harassing the other members of this team. So what? You jealous Kuroo didn't sleep with either of you? or is it Kenma you wanted? No? then get your own life and stop worrying about the setter and the ace of this team, they're what's bringing us to nationals and your ego isn't going to ruin that for the rest of us." Yama didn't look as angry as his words, but the other boys didn't seem too effected by them either. 

"Oh Yama, trying to look tough infront of your girlfriend? Surprised you even have one, hanging out with those two all the time." Yaku said and Kenma watched Inaka poke ok Yaku as if to encourage him. 

Kenma didn't know if he should just run and hide away in his next class room or stick around and wait for Yama, 

"Anyway, we're going to be talking to coach at practice tonight, have to clear up the rules on teammates dating and all that." Inaka shrugged and pushed past Yama, bumping him so he had to step back to catch himself, 

Kenma turned as if to leave, but Yama called for him, 

"Kenma, don't worry about them, or coach." Yama and his girlfriend came over and stood next to him. He watched them look him over, as if he were a deer on the side of the road, 

"I'm fine, it's not like I've never encountered bullies before." He shrugged, it never got easier hearing them, but it did get easier to fake being okay. 

"No it's not fine, they're real garbage and I have no idea who they have spying on you guys but I'm sure I can find out." Yama patted Kenma on the shoulder before walking to class. Kenma trudged to class and replayed the whole awkward encounter in his head. Why would they go out of their way to torture him? it wouldn't ever make sense to him. 

\----

"Text Kenma." Yama whispered as he slid into the seat next to me. 

"I was avoiding that for a reason." I couldn't think of a good one, but a 'I don't want to seem too clingy after I cried and slept in his bed' reason was pretty convincing on my end 

"Yaku and Inaka just harassed him in the hall, apparently someone saw you guys this morning and told them. They're having a field day." Shit. 

"What did they say to him?" I asked, fully aware the teacher was now giving us dirty looks to be quiet. 

"Just text him, he's strong but im sure he wants to hear from you." Yama turned so the teacher wouldn't think we were talking anymore. I sighed and slid my phone out under the desk, 

Hey, Heard about the welcoming committee. you ok? 

now the waiting game and the overthinking game. Maybe I shouldn't have told him I knew, maybe I should've said hi. Maybe I should've mentioned how amazing its been the past few days, or how much I appreciated last night. 

K: I'm alright, nothing I can't handle. How are you? 

how am I? what does that mean? 

I'm great, unless I shouldn't be? 

K: No, please be great. I'll be better if you are ;)

I smirked at the screen and the stupidity I felt made me purse my lips to hide the smile. It was those middle school butterflies and I hated them, but loved them at the same time. 

How great do you need me to be? 

K: hmm... like an 8? 

Ouch, why can't I be a 10? 

K: well I would prefer to be there if you're feeling that good...

I set my phone face down and hid another smile. My face went hot and I heard Yama chuckle, 

"Shut up." I muttered, 

"Someone's got a crush." he stuck out his tongue before the teacher cleared her throat at us. we giggled and turned back to our desks, 

With you I would usually go higher than 10 ;)

K: eh, that's giving me a lot of credit.

Credit you deserve, have you ever been around yourself? 

K: I mean most nights before you came along... 

I held back an outward laugh and reminded myself of that first day of school. It felt like a long time ago and not a week ago. 

Remind me to ask you to show me that later 

that stomach cramp that came with a risky text took hold of me, but the phone vibrated before I could overthink it 

K: I think I can make that work, but you'll have to be my material 

I would be so honored ;) should I wear something special? 

I saw Yama whip out his phone and smirk, 

Yama: why are you sexting in class?? Isn't he traumatized from tweedle dee and tweedle dumb? 

We aren't sexting... yet. He said he's fine. 

Y: and you just moved on to being horny? shame on you. 

lmaooooo, no he did the horny first, I just played his game 

Y: ew I don't want to know what you call it. good bye. 

Yama slid his phone back into his pocket and shook his head at me. I laughed quietly and went back to Kenma's messages, that perfect picture of him popping up as he sent his response, 

K: I would say nothing but I think I know of something better...

oh plz don't tell me its some cosplay thing, I mean I would do it for you, but I would be cringing. 

K: No no, its better if I just show you. lol. 

lol??? since when do you lol me?? now im worried 

K: this worries you, but my second drawer didn't? nosey. 

caught red handed, he must've heard the drawers, or was just guessing, either way I wasn't calling his bluff, 

No, if I hadn't been so tired I might've pulled some things out. 

K: down boy, I can't get to thinking about all that in class. 

all of what? I'm just suggesting that I would love to see you with some of it. 

K: ugh 

what?? isn't that what you want to hear? 

K: yes, but you...

I?? 

K: you're too good for me. You treat me too well and it's too perfect that you would actually enjoy that. something is bound to go wrong.. 

It sucked hearing him be so doubtful, so insecure. I really wanted to promise him I wouldn't hurt him, I wouldn't leave him. I was too dumb to make a promise like that though, too insecure in myself. 

Babe, I swear that I'm not too perfect and that if something goes wrong it will be my fault. 

K: Stop with the babes' they kill me. You know that. 

I mean it though, I mean it when I say it okay? I promise not to say something I don't mean. 

K: ugh, I don't want to get my hopes up 

neither do I, but maybe we should just do this? 

K: im hoping by 'do this' you mean the sex thing so I don't have to face my feelings. 

why not both? we're most certainly doing the sex thing, I've already started imagining it. 

K: okay 

okay? just okay?? this is why women hate men, this must be why. 

? 

K: let's do this, both things. 

oh, hell yeah. my stomach flipped and I realized I had let my heart do alot of the talking there and my brain is just now catching up, telling me all the ways and reasons ill hurt him. Why I shouldn't have told him how I felt about it and just kept him far away from my feelings. I mean crying in the street was the most vulnerable I've ever felt, but for some reason he made the embarrassment of that go away and I don't know if I'll ever find someone like him again. 

okay, but can I ask you a question? 

K: I feel like I can't say no.. 

doesn't that collar stick to your skin? 

I slid my phone away quickly, half embarrassed and half not wanting to see the response. I felt the phone vibrate and decided to let it sit while the class finished, she babbled on about ancient Japan and something about a war. My mind had already wandered back to Kenma's bedside drawer, the arsenal of absolute kink in there. He had quiet the collection of submissive 'toys', I had seen at least two collars and now I was picturing them around his neck. I wouldn't have announced that I was into any kind of sexual kinks, its already enough to be gay, but knowing that I had found the one person who without having said anything was already into what I had secretly been into was a miracle. A hot, irresistible miracle. 

The phone went again, and again. three messages, I wonder if he was panicking since I didn't answer, oh well. Class was ending soon and I needed to see these messages in private, or at least somewhere I could hide my face. 

Four messages, Jesus. 

finally the bell sounded and Yama and I both bolted from our seats, 

"Soka and I are gonna go makeout in her car before practice, see ya!" He tossed up finger guns and took off down the hall. 

I pulled out my phone and tapped it in my hands as I walked to my locker, staring at the notifications on the lock screen 

K: one new message 

K: one image attachment 

K: one image attachment 

K: one new message 

fuck. he'd sent pictures. maybe I should wait until after practice to open these. 

"Hey there stranger." Kenma. I looked up to see his small frame pressed against my locker, I had seen him this morning in practice and even before, but now looking at him it was like I hadn't seen him in days. 

"Hey," I opened my locker and watched him slide beneath my arm and stand infront of my chest, his face tilted up at me. 

"Gonna open those?" he asked, pointing at my phone. Of course I had read receipts on and knew I hadn't seen them. 

"I was going to save them." I smiled, lifting my bag behind his head and into the locker, 

"I mean, I was just showing you a preview of tonight, unless you'd rather use those. I won't worry about tonight then.." 

"Okay fine, I'll open them." He smiled and slinked out from infront of me, 

"I'll see you at practice then." he skipped off and I watched him pull out his gaming console before disappearing around the corner. shit. 

I opened my phone and took a deep breath, 

K: only if something sticky gets under it ;) 

I would call him ruthless but I set that one up nicely 

the pictures.

The first one must've been taken the same night as the one he sent Yama, that same bruise on his thigh was there. But he was knelt infront of his huge mirror, leaning back on his bed, one hand was beneath the fabric of his briefs, my jacket still hanging on his shoulders. his head was tossed back as the other hand rested on the bed, taking the picture. 

The next one was cruel. He was naked, but the picture cut off just above his shaft, his tight abs tensed as I imagine how hard he is. His chest wet with sweat, a thin black leather collar around his throat. I looked around and made sure I was still fit to be in public before I looked at the picture again, his beautiful face was red, his bottom lip pulled under his front teeth. 

I don't know what made him have this collection of images, but I was blessed that he was sharing them with me. I saved both of them before moving onto the final message, 

K: Great, now I'm fighting down a boner in class because I can't stop thinking about your perfect cock and how good you feel. Tell him I miss him, not you, I'm mad at you. Don't sweat it though, all you have to do is sink those pearly whites into my skin another time and I'd forgive anything. 

Fuck. He was nasty. Nasty in the best way. I checked the time, thirty minutes til practice. I tucked my phone away and ran down the hall the same way he went, 

"Over here." That wasn't Kenma, 

I turned and saw Yaku and Inaka standing next to Kenma, right around the corner I had seen his take. How long have they been here with him?

"Oh, pretty boy was coming for you wasn't he?" Inaka looked down at Kenma and Kenma just looked down at his feet. 

"Why are we doing this?" I asked, tired of their games, especially bringing Kenma into them. 

"What else is there to do here at Nekoma? Learn?" Yaku sighed

"Yeah I guess you two half-wits wouldn't know anything about that." I said, I stepped closer to Kenma, but Inaka pushed forward. 

"Now now, we wouldn't want these next thirty minutes to be spent doing something naughty. We were just checking in on our new setter." Inaka smacked Kenma's shoulder, he shrugged down so the blow was softer, watching this encounter was painful 

"He's great when you two aren't around, and why don't you two spend the next thirty minutes trying to find each others asses to kiss." I sighed and kept my eyes on Kenma, his hair falling infront of his face, hiding his eyes from me. 

"Oh no need to get hostile buddy, " Inaka grabbed my shoulder this time, "Just being friendly." and with that they left, as soon as I saw them round the corner I felt thin arms wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw Kenma pressed into my chest, his hands gripping my shirt tightly. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning my face down to kiss his head, 

"I'm sorry," He mumbled and pulled away, "I know you don't want everyone seeing us." he wiped his face and I couldn't tell if he had been crying or if he was just rubbing his cheeks. 

"I don't care about that, those two are our biggest problem." I pulled him in again, this time his hands wrapped behind my neck and pulled my head into his collar. I kissed the sweet skin there and felt his hands tighten on my neck, 

"I like this." he said, "I like you."

"oh kenma," i pulled away to look at him, his cheeks rosey 

"I like you too." I smiled at him and he leaned up to meet my lips. I felt myself lean into his lips, he opened them let out a soft moan into my mouth. I nipped his lip as I pulled away, 

"You're evil." I grinned and saw him fight a smile, 

"I can't help what you do to me." he shrugged, his hands slid across my body and grabbed my waistband, he pulled me against him, 

"Speaking of, anywhere we can go for the next twenty minutes?" he asked, I smirked and pulled him out of the hall and into the empty classroom. I shut and locked the door to the room, I watched him watch me with wide eyes, 

"We can't do it in here!" he protested, I slide the privacy curtain over the door window and shrugged, 

"why not?" I walked over to the desk to see who the teacher was. 

"You're joking... its insane." he followed me and stood infront of me, looking at all the things on the desk. 

"Please, she's one of the first teachers to get the hell out of here, she has no reason to come back." I said, I'd seen her speeding home a few times before and thanked goodness that I had chosen this room. 

"still, what if someone walks by." he sat down in her desk chair, spinning in circles, 

"then I guess you'll have to be quiet." I stopped the chair and I saw his cheeks turn into tomatoes. 

"Kuroo..." He whined, but I saw him lean forward, tilting his head slightly 

"Oh, say it again." I said, leaning down and kissing his neck. He giggled and wrapped his legs around me, 

"Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo." he repeated my name into my shoulder, 

"Fuck." I groaned and felt my pants get tighter, 

"Okay," he muttered, "here is fine." he gave in. I lifted him off the chair and walked over to the back of the room and set him on the table. The teacher had an unfinished puzzled spread out on the table, but Kenma didn't mind as he yanked on my clothes. He pulled off my shirt and used his cold fingers to touch every inch of my chest and stomach. I yanked off his in return, taking a minute to admire each of the love bites on his neck, chest, and waist. He slid off the table, kneeling infront of me. 

"You don't ha.." I couldn't protest as he pushed his mouth onto me, I cursed and gripped the wall next to me. He began slowly, his tongue sticking out past his lip as he moved up and down me. He tilted his head back, looking up at me while he slid his hands up my thighs. Shit I felt my toes curl in my shoes just before he stood up again. 

"turn around." I growled

\----

Kenma did what he was told, turned on by town bossy Kuroo was. He felt large hands grab his waist and slide down his pants, those hands went onto his ass and spread him. Kenma bit his lip, waiting for what he hoped was next. Sure enough a hand left his body and came back down. 

"UH" Kenma moaned, 

"Shh," Kuroo hissed from behind him, Kenma sighed and held onto the table as Kuroo rubbed the spot he'd smacked. 

"Again, I'll be quiet." Kenma whispered, hoping he'd be able to stay quiet. Kuroo obliged and his hand came down, stinging the raw skin on his ass. Kenma hissed and shut his eyes. 

"Good boy." Kuroo said against the back of Kenma's ear. 

"oh, say it again." Kenma whined, this side of Kuroo was doing everything to Kenma 

"You'll have to earn it Kitten," he kissed along the back of Kenma's shoulders. He hears Kuroo spit and then a wet finger against his entrance. Kuroo teased him, circling the hole and causing Kenma to lean his chest down on the table, 

"Please," Kenma begged, nearly shouting when it wasn't the finger that pushed into him. He felt Kuroo stretch him again, the familiar aching of soreness from the night before. Kenma moaned and reached a hand behind him to touch Kuroo. His hand was gripped and held down against his back, shit. Kuroo wasn't playing and Kenma felt himself twitch as he got even more turned on. 

"Tell me what you want." Kuroo said as he slowly pushed himself into Kenma, 

"I want you to fuck me," Kenma breathed, "Please daddy fuck me." 

With that Kuroo thrusted into Kenma hard, Kenma couldn't hold back to loud moan and Kuroo's hand let go of his wrist and shot around to hold his mouth shut 

"Be quiet." Kuroo giggled before pumping in and out of Kenma, Kenma kept his mouth open as he head was pulled back, his body going on autopilot as Kuroo pounded any sense out of him. 

"Fuck," Kuroo groaned, and Kenma felt the throbbing inside of him. He opened his mouth wider so Kuroo's thumb would fall into his mouth. Kenma sucked on Kuroo's thumb and felt his other fingers tighten on his jaw 

"Shit Kenma, ah." and then Kenma felt the hot liquid fill him and let out a quiet moan. Kuroo panted and slowly pulled himself out, creating a whole other and magnificent sensation in Kenma. 

"Kuroo..." He moaned and stayed leaning on the table, unsure if his legs would hold him up on their own.

"Oh fuck, that was amazing." Kuroo laughed and walked over to the sink, Kenma was thankful this had been a science room. He watched Kuroo steal a hand towel from the cupboards and get it wet, wiping himself off before walking back to him. 

"I can't say anything less about it." Kenma smiled and stood up taking the towel from Kuroo. 

"We have to go play some volleyball now." Kuroo smiled, watching Kenma fix his clothes. 

"I cant imagine a better way to play." Kenma joked and tossed the towel into the garbage can, they walked out together and instantly turned red when the halls were full of students.


	14. Kitten *

Kenma knew he was on fire, all of practice he hadn't over or under served a ball. The coach had given him a few thumbs up and the other players made a huge fuss about how they never got encouragement like that. Kenma didn't feel special, but he did feel good.

He didn't want to blame his feelings all on Kuroo, but it was hard not to when they had decided to be together, like actually. Plus the sneaky sex was a great moral booster.

He put his head back in the game, turning to lean on his knees and watch his teammates on both sides of the net volley their hearts out. Kuroo had been opposite him for most of practice, also on fire. Yama was his spiker on this side, Lev was also on his team. Yaku was impatient to come in on Kuroo's side, but they were keeping the ball in play, Kenma felt semi-useless during the volley, Lev and the other guys were extraordinary when it came to receives.

"Ken, set it up!" Lev pushed the ball towards him. Kenma fixed his stance and felt the ball fall perfectly on his fingertips, this. He watched three of the boys run towards the net, he glanced over to see Kuroo already ready to stop Yama. He knew he wouldn't set to the boys he didn't know.

Kenma pushed his body off the ground ready to dump it just over the net

"It's a dump!" someone called as his feet left the ground, he wasn't tall so Kuroo would be able to catch it if it were close enough to the net. He saw the perfect spot light up and pushed the ball up as it came over the net.

Silence until the ball smacked and bounced along the gym floor.

"Kozume!" Coach stood up and held his hands over his head, "No one will think a setter so short could dump! Let alone precisely dump!" he turned to the team manager, urging him to write something on the clipboard. Kenma watched the coach as he finally let himself realize how drained he was. He leaned down on his knees again, the sweat dripping off his forehead and down his legs.

"Kenny, my guy." Lev and the rest of his side ran over to crowd him, "Getting a ball past Kuroo? a dump? your form was amazing" Yama chimed.

"It's nothing, only very exhausting playing with you lot." he breathed and let them pat his back even though he felt like collapsing with each one.

"Very nice." Kuroo. Kenma looked over and saw him towering over the net. His eyes were dark, like they had been when they first played. He saw the sweat rolling down his face and soaking his shirt, he followed his body down and let himself take in how tense and sweaty his thighs were, how he could see the muscles aching under his skin. God, that man was magnificent.

"Thanks." Kenma mumbled, returning his gaze to Kuroo's eyes. He watched him smirk before turning away and joining his side in a group of angry players.

"That's enough for today boys! Incredible!" Coach shouted, the boys cheered and began filing into the locker room.

"Shower at my place?" Kuroo asked from behind him,

"How about my place?" He asked, smirking as he remembered what he promised Kuroo. Kuroo turned red and pinched his side,

"Deal," he whispered, turning around to face him as he walked through the doorway, "See you outside in five, kitten." He winked and ran over to Yama.

Kitten.

Kenma adored the nickname, the simplicity, the symbolism, but also it was just cute. Kenma loved thinking that Kuroo thought he was cute, that Kuroo enjoyed what they had going. He was smiling like a fool as he gathered up his duffel on the side of the gym when coach approached him,

"Kozume, come to my office please." he sounded a lot less encouraging now. Kenma glanced up at the old man,

"Of course.." he grabbed the bag and stood up, "I-Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Just come in." he marched into the locker room and Kenma followed, unsure of what was to come of this. Did he fill out his forms wrong? Was a transfer student not allowed to play? Did he do something wrong during practice?

He shut the office door behind him and took a deep breath before facing coach.

"Okay kid," Coach sighed and sat down behind his desk, cluttered with the papers and notes of a mad man.

"Okay." Kenma mumbled and set down his things, taking a seat infront of the desk. he felt his hands get sweaty, his leg began to bounce.

"It has come to my attention that you and Kuroo have a ... special ... relationship." He stumbled through the words. Kenma felt his stomach become a knot and his head spin,

"I-" Kenma started but the coach raised his hand to silence him,

"I couldn't care less son," he said, " I just need to know that it won't affect my team." he gave him furrowed look. A fatherly look.

"No sir, it..it won't.. but," shit, he'd said the but, he didn't mean to bring anything up.

"Yes?" coach pushed

"I think two, of the guys, like... might not be okay with it?" Kenma stuttered, coach took a deep breath,

"I know, I can address them individually, they both came up to me before practice, basically painting you two out as bad guys. I told them already that I would handle it in the best way for the team." Coach stood up and walked around to lean against the front of the desk front of Kenma, he watched the coach fold his arms and soften his gaze,

"Kenma, I know you're smart enough to see how special what we have going is, I know that Kuroo has given everything he has to this team and this sport. I trust that my two star players will only help each other grow. I just don't want two idiots to jeopardize something special, do you understand?" Kenma nodded. He smiled at the ground, something special.

"I think I understand, coach." Kenma said,

"Good," coach said, Kenma stood up and grabbed his things, "Oh, Kenma?"

"Yeah?" he turned as he held the doorknob in his hand,

"Try and keep the marks below the neck and above the knee alright? I don't need the ace to look like a punching bag." Kenma turned bright red, gripping the handle tighter,

"Of course coach."

"And send your boyfriend in here, he needs the same talk." Kenma rushed from the office and ignored the stares he was getting from everyone,

"Hey what was that about?" Kuroo asked when he got close enough, Yama perking up. to eavesdrop,

"Coach wants to see you, its nothing bad, just... awkward." Kenma said. He watched Kuroo toss a shirt on and hurry over to coaches office, Yama and Lev quick to close in on Kenma, the rest of the team waiting for deliberation

"Hey, wanna share?" Lev asked, Kenma smiled at them, they both looked uncomfortable. watching him smile,

"Coach knows about me and Kuroo, he said we better not ruin the team, but he didn't care." Kenma summed up the meeting, leaving out the weird parts and the awkward tension.

"Wow, thats uh.. thats unexpected." Yama laughed, Lev just shrugged,

"Happy for y'all" Lev said, "I'm glad Kuroo is being a bit more open with you, he seems much happier than I've ever seen him." With that the gray haired Russian walked back to his locker, Yama shrugged and continued getting dressed,

"I'm not gonna say the whole 'if you hurt him I'll kill you' thing, because honestly I feel like I should give him that talk," Yama started, "but I do want you to know you can come to me if you need to talk or anything and that I agree with Lev, I think Kuroo is genuinely happy with you."

Kenma flushed and looked at his feet, this was a lot to take in in one day.

"Thanks Coach!" Kuroo shouted as he exited the room, everyone looked over at a beaming Kuroo. Kenma was shocked to see how wide his smile was, his teeth basically blinding the room. 

He approached Kenma quickly, Kenma stepped back to get out of his way but Kuroo pulled him into his chest. Kenma raised his hands to push away but Kuroo kissed him before he could.

Kenma heard the murmurs and shock from the team, but Kuroos lips were convincing as they moved on his. His head was spinning when he pulled away and looked into Kenma's eyes.

"Im all in." Kuroo said quietly, Kenma looked around, the boys all staring and waiting for the next bit of drama.

"and I'm all yours." Kenma whispered back, giving him a gentle kiss as Kuroo released him.

"Alright, back to your regularly scheduled programming people!" Yama shouted, causing another flutter of chatter as everyone headed to the showers or home.

"I'll just grab my bag and meet you outside." Kuroo said

"okay." Kenma smiled, this feeling all new to him, but filling him with a new kind of energy he didn't know he needed.

\----

I can't believe I kissed him, infront of everyone.

make it clear to the team, you're in charge out there. You are my ace and you are the future captain of this team. No one can tell you what to be, not even me. You go out there, you show them what you're made of, you make them trust you more than they already do, show them who you are.

Coach, what about Yak...

Enough about them, those two idiots are gonna ruin this team. Yaku has potential for redemption but as for your team captain, he's become a real pain in my side lately. I don't care what they think, is this their team?

no sir

Whose team is it then?

Yours sir

No You idiot! It's your team. It's all of you boys' team. I'm just a teacher, and instructor, you guys are this team. You are this team. You need to be one with them and they one with you.

I understand,

No I don't think you do, it's time to get out of the closet son, I know they all know but you need to tell them. You need to let your little boyfriend know he isn't a secret and you need to show your team that you are strong and you are not hiding from them. Do you think you can do that? Are you ready to show them who you are?

I was ready. I didn't know why I had been hiding from them, I didn't think I needed to say anything after the rumors. I just figured everyone believed them and wouldn't need me to say anything, but I also wasn't ready to be one with this team, not with Inaka still being a POS. Something about coach, about how nice he was being, how fatherly.. It made sense. Kenma made sense.

I shook off the adrenaline from all that, Yama grinning like an idiot beside me,

"Something to add?" I asked as I shut the locker,

"Oh nothing, just happy for Kenma." He laughed,

"Not for me?" I teased, punching him in the arm, he rubbed his arm and laughed with me.

"Of course for you, but of course, if you hurt Kenma, I'll have to kill you." He put on a rather serious face now,

"I'm not going to hurt him, not like that." I smirked, watching Yama process before enjoying the look of pure disgust on his face as I walked away,

"You're sick, you're twisted, and I cant believe you're my best friend."

I walked happily out of the locker room, ready to see Kenma, to be with him for the next few hours.

"If it isn't our King," Inaka. I turned to see him standing with Kenma, no Yaku in sight.

"I wouldn't go that far, Lord maybe." I played along as I moved closer to Kenma, I watched him to see if he was okay, he just looked tired.

"Funny," he turned to Kenma, "Isn't he funny?" Kenma looked up at me and a lump formed in my throat when I saw his eyes, they weren't bright, they weren't sharp, they were glazed over with helplessness.

"Inaka, please.." I started, but he put up his hands in surrender,

"I'm not gonna fight you two," he stepped away from Kenma, "I can play along in coaches game, it's probably time I focused on bigger things anyway." Inaka sounded sincere, but its hard to trust him, hard to believe him. I watched him walk away before pulling Kenma into my chest, his face finding the same spot it had earlier.

"Kenma, im sorry about them." I said into his hair, he turned his face up,

"Don't be, they keep me on my toes." He laughed it off. I cupped his face with my hand, rubbing my thumb across his cheek,

"You don't have to act tough," I said, "I don't mind if you need to be weak." he turned his face away, into my hand.

"I'm not acting tough, I'm just prioritizing you over those two." he kissed my palm and cupped both his hands over the back of mine. I watched him run his finger down my arm, his lips brushing up my thumb, back down, across my finger. I felt my hair stand on edge as he did this, goosebumps taking over my body. He held my hand with his, pushing his thumbs softly into my palm before using my finger to rub his lips,

"Okay, I think its time to go to yours." I breathed, my body fighting not to grab him. he shot his glance over to me, he eyes returning to their temptingly sharp state.

"one more thing, for the walk." He pulled me against him, one hand between his waist and mine, the other snaking up around my neck and pulling my face down. His lips nearly touching mine, his hand causing a terrible reaction between us, he stuck out his tongue and pushed down my bottom lip. I stood there with my mouth opened, hypnotized by him. He gripped the hair on the back of my head, tilting my head back slightly, I moaned softly when he licked the bottom of my jaw, his other hand doing nasty things. I braced my hands against the concrete wall on either side of his face.

"Kuroo.." he mumbled, I twitched at my name

"yes?" I managed as he pulled my head back down to face him,

"have I been bad enough?" He stared at me with hunger, a purpose. shit.

"depends," I mumbled, still enjoying his fingers around my cock,

"on?" he asked, his face sliding in so his lips could leave a trail up to my ear,

"when you stop." I breathed, he didn't. His lips went up and back down my ear, before his teeth nibble my earlobe. I hissed and pressed my hips against him.

he stopped.

very bad is the goal I guess.

"how about now?" he tilted his head and I turned to see the team leaving the gym. fuck.

"Very bad indeed." I cursed, he giggled and slipped out from beneath me. I watched him skip away from me before turning back and winking.

It was nice to hold his hand on the walk to his house, a long walk, but I didn't mind once the throbbing under my waistband wore off.

His house came into sight and I felt him squeeze my hand,

"Do you think you are ready to say hi to my mom or should we just avoid her?" he asked. he wasn't looking at me,

"Of course ill meet your mom," I laughed, he was still very insecure.

"Okay." he sounded happy about it.

He pushed open the front door, revealing the layout of the darkness I had stumbled through last night. I had seen it this morning but in reverse. I took the time now to take in everything, his mom had half finished paintings scattered around the entryway and into the adjacent rooms. All of them requiring serious skill and I reached out to touch one,

"Don't," a light voice, his mom, "they shouldn't be touched by oily fingers." she was tiny, like Kenma. Her hair was dark, tied into an impossibly messy bun on the top of her head, she was in a very large white teeshirt that hung to her knees, paint smears covering most of the front. I could see paint on her arms and legs too. She had no shoes on and her toes were painted bright yellow, her eyes. I looked back up and saw Kenma's eyes. they were practically twins.

"I'm sorry," I smiled, unable to help myself. She smiled back and wiped her hands on the shirt before sticking one out at me,

"Kaguya Kozume," she introduced herself, I took her impossibly small hand in mine,

"Kuroo," I said. she shook my hand and showed me nearly all of her teeth. there was the difference, she was a smiler.

"Mom, he's the one who was here last night." Kenma said from behind me. She transferred her smile down to him and took her hand back,

"Of course he is," she reached out for Kenma, he walked into her arms and I watched her wrap him up in everything she was made of. As they melded into one person I realized that she loved him, not the way my mom loved me, but more. The way the moon loves the ocean, the way he was a piece of her and when they fit together it made her whole. I nearly had to look away, he pulled back and reached out to grab my hand,

"We're going to hang out for a while, do we have dinner plans?" He asked, she shook her head,

"No honey, I was going to paint all night since I don't work tomorrow. If you get hungry let me know and I can whip something up." She held his face and looked up at me, "I'm sure this mammoth will need food at some point." she let him go and danced back over to one of her many projects. I kept watching her resume her painting until Kenma pulled me, then I refocused on him.

He had a support system, a safe place, a home. A real home. He was open here, he was himself, he didn't have to be anyone else. I was jealous, but more than that I was proud. I felt like an extension of him, that here I could be those things. I could be happy here, happy with him.

"She can be overwhelming." he muttered as he shut his bedroom door.

"Not at all, it was refreshing." I said, watching him strip out of his clothes.

"Ha," he scoffed, "She's anything but refreshing." He laughed and looked back at me,

"I like her." I shrugged, taking off my clothes in turn. He rolled his eyes and opened the bathroom door, I saw that it connected to another room.

"is that to your moms room?" I asked, reaching to lock it,

"no, her bathroom. she won't come in. Trust me, if its locked then I'll forget to unlock it and the one time she needs something out of here she'll think I died or something, so just leave it." He laughed and pulled me away from the door.

"You think she's crazy don't you?" I asked, watching as he walked around naked, gathering everything he needed to shower,

"I don't think it, I know it." he sighed, "She didn't even react when I came out, and she never hesitated to stick up for me. She basically signed her black sheep card willingly." He turned to me and held up two rags, "Pick a color"

"Gray," I grabbed the towel, "And she loves you, supports you, is that so wrong?" I asked, trying not to sound defensive,

"No of course not, it's not like I don't appreciate her, I couldn't ask for better, I just feel bad for her sometimes." He turned the shower on behind him,

"I can understand that." I said and walked over to stand behind him. I kissed his shoulder and felt him relax into my body.

"I know that I cant understand what magic you have." He mumbled, his hand reaching around my neck. I let him guide my kisses across his shoulder and to his neck,

"It's not magic," I said, "it's just me baby." I laughed and sunk my teeth into his neck. he cursed and dug his fingers into my neck.

"Oh, thats good." He moaned, twisting his fingers into my hair as I sucked on his neck. I pulled away to see the red spot, he spun around and kissed me, his lips opening to me. I smiled against them, gripping his hips and walking him back against the wall. he moaned when we hit the wall, the vibration traveling across my lips.

"that's enough, I think its time to shower." I said against his mouth, he laughed lightly.

"You first." he pushed on me and left the bathroom. I stared after him, but he shut the door. confused, I got into the shower. He had an expansive soap collection, including three different shampoos, he had told me this morning what each did. I obviously have forgotten all of that by now. I grabbed the one that had the most in it and used that one.

I was nearly done with my shower when I heard the door open.

"No peaking." He said. Suddenly I got nervous, excited. I stood under the water and listened to the weird clinking noise, it was light, definitely metal on metal, but not obvious. My brain still racing to place what could cause the noise I took a deep breath and smelled the sandalwood.

He knew how to play dirty games, and I liked it. I heard the metal noise stop, then a light thud of something hitting the floor. he was right outside the shower curtain now, I watched the far corner and finally a thin, muscular leg pushed into the shower. I followed every exposed inch of him until he was standing across from me.

A chain, the metallic sound was a thin chain. A thin leash. I held the end of the leash, a leather loop, in his hand and stretched it out to me. Silently I took it and watched him hook the other end to the matching leather around his neck.

"Fuck" I muttered, he pulled on the chain, bringing me closer to him.

"My turn." He said and spun so he was under the water. I sat back on the edge of the bathtub across from him, watching as he washed his hair.

He was already kind of hard, I refrained from touching him even though I wanted to. I wanted to very badly. He slowly washed his body, never looking at me, acting as if I wasn't even here. Finally he looked at me. I just stared at him, his eyes dancing and his face forming a look of pure seduction.

He slid a hand down his stomach and I realized I was getting what I wanted.

"Ah" he moaned out loud as he began to stroke himself, I gripped the lead in my hand tighter. He stepped so he was between my knees, his other hand bracing the wall behind me. I pulled the leash so his head came down to just above mine. I listened to his breathing, the sweet moans and whimpers as he got himself off. He tensed and went to turn away, but I kept the leash pulled tight and saw the panic in his eyes as he looked into my eyes.

"Shit," He breathed before I felt the droplets hit my stomach and leg. He reached for the towel and I pulled him closer, kissing him. He hesitated before leaning into me, his hands braced on my thighs.

"You're so hot." I said, watching him blush a deeper red. He looked away and I released the leash, he wiped off the cum from my leg, he was kneeling between my legs. I watched myself get harder as he touched my legs. He giggled, kissing the tip of my cock lightly. fuck. He set down the rag and pushed up on his knees, his tongue out, he licked the cum off my stomach. I tensed and held his hair off his forehead, it was long enough to pull onto the top of his head.

"Kenma.." I groaned as he kissed across my stomach to the other trail of his own seed. Again he stuck out his tongue, but he looked up and kept eye contact this time. I gripped his hair and felt his collar rub against my erection.

"Yes?" he mocked me, I almost laughed before I looked back down at him,

"I need to fuck you." I grumbled. He smiled and stood up,

"Where?" He asked, his hands rubbing my shoulders,

"Bed." he nodded and turned off the water,

"How?" He turned with a devilish grin on his face. Fucking hell, this was hot.

"You on your back, I need to see those eyes." I saw his eyes go wide before he regained his poker face.

"Mmm, is that it?" he asked, pushing away the curtain.

"I'm sure it won't be." I stood up and grabbed the leash as it hung down his chest. I yanked him into me and our lips met in a hurry. He was already gripping at my sides, pulling me impossibly closer to him, both of our erections pressed between us.

It was going to be one hell of a couple hours.


	15. Sore *

I watched Kenma curl into the sheets as he remained in the half-sleep stage we were both in. He turned his face to look at me,

"Do you want a ride home later?" he asked, his voice groggy.

"No, Yama is gonna pick me up." I said, turning onto my side and placing my hand on his stomach. He shivered under my touch,

"What are you two gonna do?" He asked, putting his hand onto of mine.

"He wants to spend the night, his parents are gone again." I watched his nimble fingers dance on the back of my hand,

"You two are some pair, must be nice having such a bond with someone." He didn't sound upset, but I could tell he was almost jealous. Not because of me, because of a friendship.

"Have you never had a bestfriend?" I looked back up to his face, he was staring at the ceiling.

"I did, but that just didn't work out, it was middle school anyway." He shrugged, his fingers stopped dancing and fell flat against mine.

"Who were they?" I asked

"She was my neighbor, my dad and her dad worked together so we would hang out all the time. She always painted my nails, did makeup and all that. But when I started enjoying it, she decided that was weird. She told everyone at school, she told her parents who told mine..." He sighed before turning on his side to face me, "My dad was not happy about it, yelled at me for hours, my mom comforted me after. Anyway she stayed around, but she would always try and kiss me or something and I would always push her away, telling her I just couldn't ruin our friendship, but she ran off crying, telling everyone I must be gay." His eyes filled with tears, he shut them and I watched one of them run down his cheek.

"Kenma.." I wiped his face

"No, im fine. I just.." he breathed, "She was the person who showed me who I was and she was also the person who ridiculed me most for it. She was my only friend, everyone had avoided me because they already thought I was weird since I was so small, so antisocial."

"I am sorry, I would never have thought.." He shushed me, pushing his forehead into mine. I let him breathe shakily, I let him curl into my chest, and I let him cry without trying to make him stop. I know he wasn't crying over people not liking him, I knew he wouldn't have cared about them. Something else this story was reminding him of, something much deeper judged by his sobbing, was making this happen.

"Ku- Kuroo?" he said into my chest, I rubbed his side,

"Yes?" I looked down into his hair, realizing how long it has grown since I first saw it. His hair did grow fast as hell.

"Don't abandon me. Please, just tell me before you leave me." He looked up and I nearly cried looking at his face. The red puffy eyes, his soaked cheeks, and the look on his face. The thought that I would just leave him without saying anything

"I'm not going anywhere, im just going home for tonight, not forever." I smiled and watched him sigh at the lame joke.

"I'm serious, can you promise if you ever want to leave me you will tell me?" He reached up and touched my face in the most tender way.

"I can only promise that I will always talk to you, I won't make a promise that ends with me leaving." I watched him smile, he slid up in the bed and pressed his lips into mine. I wasn't going to deepen it, but I felt him pushing into me. He pressed on my shoulder and rolled me onto my back,

"Kenma, is now the right time?" I asked as he straddled my thighs.

"I mean unless you don't want to." He shrugged, his hands tracing down my stomach, "I just, always want you, you make me feel..." He disappeared in thought, "Something." He smiled. Watching him smile, when a week ago he wouldn't give me anything but a grimace. I watched my body betray me, I didn't want him to think I was taking advantage of him, I just always wanted him too.

"I always want you." I hissed as his hand slid around my shaft. He slid down and held my balls, I watched his face twist in evil temptation. He pushed his face down, moving his legs from around mine to between them. I was lost in his mouth, his pure brainwashing as he pushed open my legs.

"relax baby." He whispered, and I realized his other hand had disappeared. oh shit. I tensed before relaxing into the bed, he smiled as he grabbed the lube off the floor. I didn't want to be a little bitch, a bit hypocritical to tell him that I was nervous.

"Kuroo, this is no way to be a team player," He was nearly laughing at me. I sighed and laughed with him,

"Okay, I guess im nervous." I admitted, he laughed louder,

"Have you never?" He smirked,

"No, I haven't. I have always been a top." He scoffed at me, making me blush like a child

"Even tops can have a good time," he rubbed his finger around the outside of my hole, I hissed and felt my thighs tighten

"I have a great time without this, " I sighed, "but I trust you." I added.

"Awe, thanks." He kissed my knee before he pulled me back into his mouth. I cursed as he pushed his tongue along the bottom of my cock, but as he used his wicked tongue I felt his finger slide inside of me.

"Ah." I moaned, he slowly twisted and wiggled his finger as he also sucked the life out of me. I suddenly felt like I wasn't here anymore, my head spun as a second finger pushed into me. His free hand ran up the side of the bed and laced his fingers in mine. He moaned while I was in his mouth, the vibration causing me to moan louder as he pumped his fingers in me.

"Oh, Kenma, wait.." I squeezed his hand as I felt myself come up to release. He pulled away, wiping his mouth before climbing over me,

"Was it terrible?" He smiled,

"No," I grinned, "I don't know how you do it though." I ran my hands down his back and gripped his ass. He giggled.

"You know, someone comes along with the perfect everything..." He wiggled on me,

"I would not go so far as perfect," I smiled, feeling good that he appreciated me so much.

"I mean, I try not to just let anyone inside me." He slid off and laid on his stomach beside me. I looked over and saw him wiggle his ass in the air,

"You're kidding.." I was astonished at how quickly he wanted this again, again..

"I mean..." He bit his lip as he winked at me.

"I think we should save it," I sighed, not sure I had enough blood in my body to power through another round.

"You didn't even finish twice tonight," he pouted,

"Watching you finish is enough for me," I slapped his ass and watched him continue to pout at me. I knew he wasn't going to let me go easily.

"But..." He whined,

"Can I owe you one?" I offered, he pondered it,

"Okay, but you don't get to be fussy again." he sighed and pulled back to sit on his knees, "If I call in my favor you can't fight me."

"Deal." I sat up and peaked at the clock, "Yama will be here in fifteen, I should shower." I stood up and felt his arms around my waist, his lips on my lower back,

"You could shower at home," He said, "And spend a few minutes holding me?" I turned and regretted looking at him, of course I was going to get back into bed with him.

I slid on my sweatpants before climbing back into the bed, he instantly pulled himself onto my chest, one leg wrapped around mine, his face nuzzled into my neck.

\----

Kenma held onto Kuroo, not wanting him to leave. He had cried, a nasty slobbery cry, right onto his chest. He couldn't believe himself. Now he was being insecure and a brat just because he wanted as much time with him before he realized how irrational Kenma was and decided to breakup. How much of a mess did he have to be to ruin their relationship the same day it was official?

"Kenma," kuroo pulled him out of his half-asleep state, "I gotta get dressed."

"Okay, sorry for being a brat." Kenma said as he sat up and leaned against the wall

"what?" Kuroo said as he slid a black teeshirt over his head,

"Asking you to stay, bothering you, crying, you know" he sighed, regretful he brought it up again

"Kenma, you're fine. I want to be here, I want to stay in bed with you until we turn into dust or need food. I love that you opened up to me, I love that you trusted me enough to see you cry. You're being a human, not a brat." He knelt infront of the bed and Kenma looked at him,

"I just don't want you to think im like, needy or something." Kenma shrugged and wrapped his arms around his knees,

"Stop it." Kuroo reached his hands out and grabbed his ankles, "I like you, I want you. I want whatever version of you you are, the bratty one, the kinky one, the crying one, the mad one, all of them." Kenma felt his throat form a lump, he would cry if he got any more reassurance, but that would just make him look like more of a baby.

"Okay," Kenma said, "get dressed, go hang with Yama." He crawled off the bed and started to get dressed himself.

"Here Babe," Kuroo called, Kenma turned and saw that Kuroo had removed the black tee, now holding it out to him.

"Why?" Kenma asked, secretly screaming on the inside. He wanted to crawl into that shirt and die

"So you don't sleep without me," he smirked. Kenma slipped on the shirt and instantly felt better. The smell of Kuroo's deodorant mixed with his natural scent was intoxicating

"Then I can give you this," Kenma walked over to his nightstand, grabbing the thin leather collar and wrapping it a few times around Kuroo's wrist. Kuroo smiled and examined the new bracelet.

"You know, it kind of looks bad ass." He said.

Of course it did, he could have tied a pink ribbon on that man and it would look badass.

"It's thin enough that no one will know it wasn't supposed to be a bracelet." Kenma smiled, happy he would be with Kuroo everywhere now.

"Yama might, he knows im not an accessory guy." He laughed and pulled on his sweaty practice shirt from his duffel, his face twisted as he realized how terrible it smelled. They both laughed and Kenma felt his insecurity disappear.

"Alright, away you go." Kenma chimed and walked Kuroo back down stairs,

"Leaving so soon?" mom. Kenma turned and saw his dainty mother slid off her stool and dance over to them in the doorway.

"Yeah, school night." Kuroo said, ever the charmer. He saw how much his mom admired Kuroo already.

"You're always," she cupped Kuroos face, "always welcome here, no matter what ok?" Jeeze, way to lay it on thick. Kenma was always in awe of how his mother acted with people, and how they responded,

"That means a lot Ms. Kozume," He saw Kuroo touch his moms arm before they pulled away from each other,

Kenma smiled at them, happy they had gotten along so well. His mother had probably heard them today, or more likely she probably figured it out last night, but he didn't feel like asking.

"Alright," Kuroo looked outside and saw Yama pulling up the road, "I'll see you at practice in the morning,"

"Okay, see you." He didn't expect a hug or anything so he just reached to open the door, once he hand twisted the handle he saw Kuroo adjusting so the door wouldn't hit him as it opened.

Kuroo glanced over his shoulder, Yama pulling up to the house now,

"Okay, night Kitten." He said and pulled Kenma in by the waist. Kenma gasped in shock as Kuroo kissed him infront of his mother. He pulled away and smiled down at him,

"Night Ouji," His eyes widened at the nickname, smiling as he took off across the yard to Yama.

\----

Ouji, Prince. He gave me a pet name. I didn't think id appreciate it this much but I had butterflies and almost felt like telling Yama about it like a school girl. I obviously didn't, and as we drove home he ranted about Soka,

"...and then just as things are getting good, fucking Ishi pulls up next to us to eat his lunch in his car like a weirdo. So obviously she stops and we fix ourselves as not to be the show part of lunch and a show, ya know?" Jesus, Yama sure could talk forever,

"Yeah I get it, I mean what else could you do?" I looked over at the mohawk kid, a bright purple hickey under his ear.

"Well we went back to my house after school, thats how I realized my parents had left again, a note on the counter this time." Yama hit the steering wheel in frustration, he did hate his relationship with his parents.

"Did they say how long?" I asked gently, he hated when they didn't say when theyd be back.

"Yeah, two weeks." he muttered, upset. shit.

"Do you wanna talk about that or do you wanna talk about my boyfriend?" I squinted at him and saw his face light up, the bait and switch

"Boyfriend?? Oh yes please, nothing too graphic." He stuck a hand up in warning.

"Of course not, im sure you don't want to know about how I got fingered or anything." I was already laughing before Yama could smack me. He flailed at me with on arm,

"HOW DARE YOU! That is not the mental image I ever wanted!" He scowled at me as he returned both hands to the wheel.

"Fine, but yeah he did kind of cry a lot.." I said,

"About what? what did you do?" Yama asked,

"Nothing asshat, I think it was about his dad, he didn't really say though." I shrugged and so did Yama,

"I'm sure he'll elaborate at some point, he's never mentioned his dad to me."

"Why would he??" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit out of the loop

"We text you idiot, remember?" He laughed

"About your problems, not his."

"No, we talk about lots of things, like a lot of things." He shot me an evil smirk and I went red,

"Like what?" I asked, trying to act uninterested, or at least casual.

"Oh nothing, just like, well I probably shouldn't tell you that I know this." He was teasing me, it was working. I don't know what they talked about and it was killing me, Kenma didn't seem like the type to share intimate details, but maybe if Yama asked..

"Yama, I swear if you don't just explain what you two text about..." I scrunched up my face in impatience

"Fine fine, I don't understand it but something about how tiny your peepee is." He even held up his fingers to demonstrate the size, giving me the credit of what seemed to be two centimeters.

"Funny," I rolled my eyes, he was a hellion, but what did I expect him to say? That Kenma had told him he was a little sex slut and that he called me daddy? That he told him I liked it? I was being irrational.

"Nah, I would never talk about what we talk about without him here, it feels like wrong or something." Yama shrugged as he pulled infront of my house.

"Yeah, or something." We laughed and got out of the car, leaving both our duffels in the back.

We walked in and I smelled the cold dinner sitting out for us, bless my mothers soul. Yama quickly ran to the kitchen and removed the clear wrap over his plate,

"ah yes, this smell covers up your sex smell so well." I stood with my jaw open as he dug into the food like an animal,

"I find that offensive, this is my practice shirt, that's why I smell so bad." I rolled my eyes and unwrapped my plate, "Plus our sex smells amazing." I stuck out a tongue full of food at him and he pretended to throw up.

We inhaled the food before each taking a shower and settling down for bed. Yama was absorbed in his phone immediately, I laid there and stared at the ceiling for who knows how long before my phone went off

Kitten; your shirt is very comfortable :) thanks again xx

He would send a cute fucking message with 'xx' thinking I wouldn't answer or something.

-Of course, let me know if you need something else xx

K; Hmm, you mean besides you?

-For when I can't provide that, yes.

K; I think I have a few things of my own to 'provide'

A demon, I looked across the room to see Yama still very much awake.

-I don't think it's fair that you keep doing this

K; doing what?

-You know what.

K; I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm just saying that I might need to resort to something else tonight, since I couldn't have it earlier. xx

-You little shit..

K; Oh is Big Guy upset? Is he jealous of a little plastic replacement?

-little? how little?

K; Hmm, like this little [1 image]

I dropped my phone onto my chest, taking in a too loud breath

"You okay?" Yama asked, turning to face me, his phone light illuminating his face,

"Yeah, just dropped my phone on my face, being dumb." I laughed it off and picked up the phone.

-Doesn't seem so tiny, I hope he won't be replacing me for good then.

K; Oh, nothing can replace you, they don't make them that good.

I felt my face get hot and goosebumps prickle across my body, shit he was good.

-You can stop anytime, I'm two yards from Yama.

K; I'm sorry, I just miss you.

-I miss you

K; call me?

-now?

K; yeah?

-for a little bit.

I sat up and leaned against the wall,

"Hey, Kenma is gonna call for a few, I won't be screaming or anything but just so you didn't think I was talking to myself." I said.

"Cool, let me know when, I wanna say hi." Yama said.

My phone rang and I waited a few to answer,

"Hey." I said, Yama rushed over and yanked my phone away,

"Hi Kenma, its Yama." He said like a five year old,

"Of course," wait what were they on about?

"He would too!" laughter, he was laughing.

"Okay ill hand you back, he's giving me that death glare," ... "yeah thats the one." ... "okay, text me, here you go." I yanked my phone back and continued to glare at him,

"Sorry about him." I said into the phone

"No worries, we get along fine." Kenma chuckled. His voice was raspy, he must have napped.

"Did you sleep any?" I asked softly,

"Yeah, as soon as you left I gossiped with my mom and ended up passing out on the couch til she woke me up."

"Gossiped about me?"

"Of course, she wanted to know everything after that kiss in the door." Oh yeah. I wanted to be open, I wanted to show who I was.

"My bad, did I overstep?"

"Of course not, she was impressed." He laughed, even through the phone that noise was a drug.

"I love that laugh," I did.

"I was hoping you'd want to listen to me for a bit,"

"of course, your voice is a blessing." I heard Yama pretend gag over on his bed. I stuck my tongue out at him

"Hmm, I meant something else.." he trailed off and gave me a second to register. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom,

"You are an actual demon, hell on wheels, Satan himself, you know this right?" I rambled as I was already getting turned on.

"Uh," He moaned softly into the receiver, fuck that noise was good. "I just didn't feel right doing it without you.." He whimpered after his words.

"Fuck Kenma," I said as I leaned back on the door

"Oh Kuroo," he said, "I want you." he was sending quiet moans into my ear, making my hair stand on edge and my pants get very tight.

"Tell me what you want." I said, I basically heard him smile.

"I want to be on my knees in front of you, your cock throbbing on my lips." He let out another moan, "Then I want you to pull me up and kiss me, your hands sliding down and squeezing my ass."

"Oh shit." I groaned, I didn't know he was going to do all this. It was working though, I pushed down my pants and saw how hard I was already. shit.

"Ah Kuroo.." He moaned my name, " I want you to bend me over on your bed, my face pushed down, my ass hanging off the bed side.." He hissed into the speaker. I cursed and began to rub myself, making my fingers light like his as best I could.

"And then.." I started for him,

"And then I want you to push inside of me, your cock stretching out my sore hole. I want you to thrust into me and your waist to press against my ass." He was definitely using that dildo, I could hear him breathing and a faint repetitive noise in the background. I was definitely not doing a good job at using light hands like him, I gave up and gripped my dick. I moved so I was standing infront of the sink. I set down the phone and put him on speaker.

His moans filled the bathroom way too loudly and I jumped to lower the volume,

"OH." He moaned loudly, "I want you to fuck me, hard, til I cant feel my legs, and then.." He let out a deep breathy whimper, "I want you to fill my ass with cum." That did it. I cursed a bit too loud, gripped the faucet to start the hot water and finished into the sink.

"Kenma..." I sighed, picking up the phone and pulling up my pants.

"Yes Daddy?" He uttered. My cock twitched

"That's enough, I cant beat off in the bathroom again." I rolled my eyes and left the room, Yama didn't seem to care as I walked back over to the bed.

"You don't have to, I just wanted to see if I could get you over the phone." Evil laughter from a sweet mouth

"Im sure any form of communication you found would get me," I whispered,

"Are you back with Yama?" He asked,

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, so I shouldn't tell you that im touching myself while I lay here in your shirt?" God did he never get enough?

"I guess you could." Hopefully I was done for a while after today, I needed a break.

"That im playing with my cock, thinking about you..." He got breathy again, he must not have finished when I had, he played an evil game. He didn't know how to play fair.

"I'm still listening." I had to be careful what I said, Yama would take anything and run with it.

"God, your hands do this better, I love the way your hands play with me. Your fingers are, ah.." He got caught up in a fit of moans, I curled my toes in an attempt to control myself.

"I'm glad you like it," I glanced at Yama and saw him still watching nonsense on his phone

"Like it?" he snickered, "I would put it up there with a God-tier award, its way more than a like Honey."

I don't know why but being called Honey ruined me, I felt the erection return, nearly painful after the long day its had.

"Stop it Kenma," I couldn't quite say why could I?

"Oh no, im sorry." He said, "I'll just record the rest of this, save it for you later?"

"You don't have to." Even though the thought of having this on video was killing me,

"Do you want me to? Yes or no?" He was stern, shit I liked this

"Yes," I sighed, "Please." I added.

"Okay!" He sang, "I kind of like it when you say please."

"I bet," I laughed,

"Alright then, I guess you can go to bed now." he sighed

"Alright, ill see you at practice in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight Kuroo."

"Goodnight Kenma."

I hung up and sighed in relief that the erection was gone. It was amazing what the right person could do to a teenage boy. I turned on my side and heard snickering from behind me,

"Kuroo... Did you just have phone sex with your boyfriend that you just had actual sex with?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." I grumbled, half embarrassed and half annoyed.

"I cannot believe you two!"

"It's him!" I shrieked in defense

"Yeah, ill believe that pure innocent boy corrupted you when you can show me a flying pig."


	16. Roles *

"Alright boys" coach tapped his clip board against the white board. Kenma rested his chin on his knees as the other boys were collapsed around him. He wanted to pull out his game and finish his level but he knew coach wouldn't hesitate to smack it from his hands.

He felt Kuroo's hand tap his foot in terrible rhythm, but he was secretly happy he was touching him anyway.

"The practice games start next week, and after that the real games." Coach taped the schedule to the board and slapped it loudly, "I need all of you to step it up, I want them to think they don't have a shot against us after these practice games alright?"

"Yes sir" they all said in unison. Coach smirked and dismissed them all. Kuroo grabbed Kenma by the ankle.

"We are gonna stay a little later to keep going, wanna join?" Kuroo asked.

"Of course, I need to pee though." Kenma smiled at his boyfriend.

"Need help?" Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows and made Kenma laugh out loud.

"Wow!" Yama yelled, "haven't heard that sound before." Kenma felt his face get hot as Yama approached with a huge smile.

"It's because I'm so funny." Kuroo beamed

"Yeah right, must be the end of the world if that's true, I think he's on drugs or something." Yama said.

"If by drugs you mean good dick then yes," Kenma found his voice. The three boys stopped giggling around him and it was silent for a second before Yama bursted into laughter,

"KENMA!" He shouted, "I like this version of you! He's funny!" Kuroo smirked and pulled Kenma in to kiss his knee.

"In that case wanna get high later?" Kuroo asked. Kenma blushed and buried his face,

"Of course Daddy," he whispered and Kuroo grunted before standing up.

"Now that the boyfriends are done, can we get started." Lev mumbled. Kenma slinked away from them and into the bathrooms. A few of the other teammates were in there but Kenma saw the open stall and rushed to it.

"Need a pregnancy test?" Yaku giggled. Inaka wasn't there as Kenma glanced before shutting the stall. He was going to ignore it. Maybe it wasn't for him anyway.

"I'm sure Cap doesn't use protection," Yaku rambled. None of the other boys were laughing so kenma was grateful for that.

He finished peeing and was about to leave the stall when Yaku spoke again,

"I mean, i guess if our setter is going to be a walking cum dumpster..."

"What The fuck are you saying in here?" It was Lev. Kenma sighed and leaned against the stall door.

"Nothing old man, just some banter among friends." Yaku laughed to what Kenma pictured as an empty room.

"I heard you you prick, also Kenma would never be friends with someone like you. He's too pure and nice to handle all the bad vibes you give off." Lev was using a voice Kenma had never heard from him.

Kenma walked out of the stall and to the sink to wash his hands. Yaku was glaring at him as the other boys gave him the traditional puppy face he was used to.

"I'm not worried about what you say Yaku," he mumbled as he washed his hands, "I know that you're so angry because you can't lay pipe like Kuroo can, it's okay, I can send you a link to some boys who like tiny boys who can't get hard." Chuckles were shared as a few boys left the rooms.

"How dare you..." Yaku started but Kenma didn't let him finish.

"No, how dare you for being so ashamed of your own sexuality you have to take it out on two happy people. Let alone the few people keeping this team afloat. You befriended the toxic homophobic friend because he gives you a sense of power to assume when he isn't around but guess what? We don't acknowledge his power, so when he leaves you'll be a nobody with no friends and you'll regret the decisions you've made. You're the only reason you hate yourself and I hope you can realize the people you have around you are actually pretty fucking cool before its too late to apologize." Kenma sighed before walking out. He didn't want to hear what Yaku or Lev had to say. He just wanted to play volleyball.

————

Kenma was in the game even though we were just practicing. It wasn't even an actual practice, but he was on fire and we weren't gonna stop him. He was being very vocal and helpful too.

"Yama," Kenma grunted as he sent the ball. Yama grinned and leaped into the air. Lev stumbled to get infront of the ball, Yama slammed it into the floor and Lev collapsed.

"Fucking again!" He cursed and looked back at me.

"He fucking stands away from me the whole play and for a spit second looks back and reads every fiber of my body and picks the one spot to set that I won't be able to cover! Its really frustrating!" Those were the most words I've ever heard from Lev.

"I know, he's done it to me, with his dump." I shot Kenma a glare. I didn't know what he did when he glanced back but I know I saw a glimmer in his eye and then a call to action in his body and the ball defied any sense and got passed anything in its way.

"I just set the ball, its nothing complicated." Kenma shrugged and grabbed his water bottle from the bench. He stared at me as he gulped down the water, his one eye shut to wink at me. I smirked and turned away to face Lev, still on the ground.

"Lev, get up let's head home." I reached down to help him up, as his hand clasped mine I heard the locker room door swing open,

"Leaving so soon?" Yaku asked. He must've showered forever to still be here.

"We are quite busy people actually." Yama snickered as he peeled his shirt off. I yanked Lev off the ground and he immediately turned to face Yaku,

"Well I was going to ask if, well, if I could join you guys." He shrugged.

The nerve he had, to harass us day in and day out and then ask if he could practice with us.

"Sure, next time." Kenma mumbled from behind us.

We all broke out necks to look back at him, he had gone shirtless so I noticed all his hickies and how red his upper body was from practice.

"I also wanted to apologize, for being such an ass hole all the time. Inaka isn't the best role model." No shit. Why the hell was he apologizing now for? Also why would we just accept it? I wanted to walk over there and punch a hole through him.

"It's been apparent," Kenma again, "Glad you're coming around." He turned around and leaned against the wall, one arm reaching back to grab his ankle and stretch out his leg. I turned back to Yaku, but he'd vanished.

"That was.."

"weird." Yama finished for me.

"Why did you forgive him so easily?" I asked Kenma, walking over to sit against the wall. he looked down at me and even though his face was shaded I could see how bright his eyes were.

"I confronted him in the bathroom, Lev was there." He shrugged and switched legs.

"Wait when? Just before practice?" I watched his lips curl.

"Yes, when I went to the bathroom, he was in there, spouting off some nonsense so I lost it little bit. No big deal, he's apologizing thats all that matters." He set his leg down so he was standing over me entirely.

"We have classes soon." I reminded him as I read that evil look on his face.

"I just wanted a kiss anyway." he smirked and knelt down around my lap. I didnt bother to check if the other boys were watching us still, as soon as his lips touched mine I grabbed his waist, his skin sticky with sweat. I didn't mind.

"alright." he pulled away and blushed, "I need a shower." he sighed and got off my lap. I smiled at him as he walked away, his small frame disappearing behind the red locker room doors.

"That was heated for no reason." Lev giggled. I licked my lips dramatically and heard both of them fake gag as they laughed,

"You two are kinda cute though." Lev added,

"Kinda? they're like the cutest, but also the cringiest. I mean look at what kenma is doing to Kuroo, he's wearing a bracelet?" Yama chimed, I shot down and saw the collar around my wrist, I'd barely felt it all of practice.

"That's no bracelet Yama." Lev said, he smirked at me and shrugged, "I wont ruin it for you though." he winked at me before heading in after Kenma.

"wait, what did he mean? of course thats a bracelet, right?" he glared at me and I had to excuse myself, I was nearly bursting into laughter as I entered the locker room. Yama came in behind me, screaming about how rude I was, how fake I was for not telling him, how mean we were all being to him.

"You wanna know?" I said before getting into the shower, he looked at me with 'duh' written on his forehead,

"Ask Pudge." His girlfriends dog's name.

"Pudge is a dog, what he know about... EW!" seeing his face when he realized made It worth it.

"Kenma! Kenma!" Yama shouted, "Get your mans, he's being gross!"

"Why?" Kenma shouted over his shower, I started mine and let them settle it.

"He said its a dog collar he's wearing on his wrist." Yama made a few shuddering noises before starting his water,

"Firstly, its very attractive when a man wears jewelry. Secondly, are you calling me a dog?" Kenma answered.

"OH KENMA NO," Yama shrieked, "My mental images of you are ruined, how are you not Virgin Mary equivalent?"

"Oh honey, if a little collar bothers you so much I'd hate to share the rest with you." Kenma was giggling, I could hear him. He enjoyed this, and I was glad he had a group now,

"Yama," Lev shouted, "Maybe you're the Virgin Mary of the group."

"How dare you!" Yama rebutted, "I bang, just so everyone is aware!"

"It doesn't count if its with yourself." Lev added.

Yama shrieked nonsense, a pitch no one but dogs could understand. we all bursted into laughter before Kenma reminded us that classes were in five minutes.

\----

Kenma sat in his second class, math. He wasn't terrible at math, if anything it was his easiest subject, but the way the teacher was doing the problems made no sense to Kenma, he would do them his own way and wait to see if the answers were the same, they always were.

K- Are you bored in class yet?

He knew him too well. Nonetheless Kenma felt the butterflies in his stomach as Kuroo's face appeared on the screen.

-you learned how to read minds from afar? impressive.

K- More like I was tired of thinking about you without talking to you.

\- it's been like two hours since we were together.

K- Not what I was thinking about..

Fuck. Kenma looked around and felt his face get warm, he'd basically signed up for this every time he'd done it to Kuroo, of course it was time for it to bite him in the ass.

\- I do try and focus in class, not think about how hot you are naked. xx

K- well those pictures I took somehow got downloaded on my phone last night, strangely enough..

\- pictures? of?

Kenma had known of a few pictures Kuroo had taken, he just couldn't remember what he was doing in them, besides the obvious.

K- oh you know, I have some flowers, a few nature shots, few of you riding me, a few ducks from the park, one that nearly ruined my outfit ;)

-mmhmm, well, im sure the pictures of those ducks were riveting. xx

K- funny guy

\- I do my best

Kenma couldn't find the image in his head that Kuroo was talking about, he'd known about the riding ones, he remembered a few were taken of his back, he even remembered taking one of Kuroo while he was riding but that would be a very narcissistic image to get off on.

K- attachment: 1 image

Kenma slammed his phone between his thighs, of course he'd forgotten about that one. He saw his classmates glance at him before returning to their notes, the teacher hadn't noticed, and if they did they hadn't turned to check on it.

\- ah yes, that one...

K- I didn't think this kind of content was free.

\- well, I can charge next time...

The image was still on the screen, Kenma on his knees, the leash tight and being held by a hand out of frame. He knew the picture was taken because Kuroo had asked very nicely to take it, but looking at it now Kenma was a little bit turned on. His mouth was open, tongue out, Kuroo's cock against his tongue, and a heavy amount of cum on Kenma's face. He bit his lip as he was reminded of how slutty he could be.

K- for that kind of shit baby I would pay a million dollars.

\- I can think of better currency ;)

K- Fuck

\- Me

K- go to the bathroom. now.

Kenma awkwardly excused himself, thankful it was nearly the end of class and sprinted down the hall and up the stairs to the bathroom. He dropped his bag on the floor as soon as he turned into the room.

"kuroo?" he asked into what appeared to be an empty room.

He didnt hear anything so he walked around the sinks to the other set of stalls.

"FU-" he jumped when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind, one of them quickly covering his mouth. He relaxed when he recognized the body behind him, something hard against his ass. 

Kenma opened his mouth as Kuroo let his middle finger fall in. Kuroo curled his finger along kenmas tongue before hooking his cheek and turning his face to the side. Kenma gasped as Kuroo sank his teeth into the other side of his neck, Kenma reached up and held the back of Kuroo's neck.

\----

"fuck yeah," kenma moaned deliciously as I bite into his neck. I let my other hand slide down his taught stomach and down to unbutton his pants, quick as they came undone I reached into his underwear, pleased to feel him hard as ever.

"Kuroo," He moaned my name, pushing out his hips and humping my hand. I could feel him throbbing already.

"Relax baby," I whispered into his skin, he groaned and pushed his fingers into my neck. I continued to rub him and kiss up his neck to his ear, I nibbled his ear and ran my tongue along the back,

"Fuck, Kuroo.." he gasped and his other. hand shot down and gripped mine, "enough."

"No," I said. He turned around and faced me and before he could interject anymore I knelt before him and looked up.

He grabbed my face, "Please, you don't hav..." but I pulled him into my mouth.

"Oh..shit." he moaned. I felt him on the back of my tongue and I knew that I would not be able to do what he does. I looked up and saw his eyes screwed shut, one hand clawing my shoulder and. the other bracing the side of the stall.

I did my best and it was working, I slipped one hand between his legs and pushed into his ass. He cursed again, his fingernails breaking skin on my shoulder.

"Ku.. I'm gonna.." and like that, hot liquid hit the back of my throat. I pulled back and wiped my lips, Kenma collapsed into my lap as the bell sounded, five minutes until class.

"You wanna know something?" He said breathlessly,

"Of course." I smirked and touched his face,

"I've never enjoyed it like that before.." He looked away and I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Well that's good because I want you to enjoy everything we do." He widened his eyes at me and I winked before standing up and reaching down to help him.

We adjusted ourselves before stepping out of the stall, Kenma turned around and grabbed my shirt to pull me down. Our lips met and I instantly realized why I had done something i wouldn't have done with anyone else, why it came so naturally, it was him. He mumbled into my lips and I pulled back to look at his flushed face.

"I was going to tell you later but, my mom and I are going out tonight so.." Kenma looked down at his feet,

"I can spend a night without you, I mean I have this for a reason." I held up my wrist and he smiled,

"Yeah well, I don't know if I can." he laughed and headed over to grab his bag,

"I'm sure i'll find out, anyway Yama is staying with me again tonight." I grabbed my own bag and follow Kenma into the crowded hall.

"Ok, ill text Yama later then, don't wanna bother you.." he winked and headed down the stairs, I followed him down,

"Oh yeah? what about?" I asked, he shrugged. The warning bell sounded and we knew we would be late if we kept messing around.

"Probably how much I miss you or something girly, we talk about you a lot." He laughed and headed into his classroom. I rolled my eyes but couldn't hold back the smile.

\----

This class made Kenma want to rip out his hair, but he'd rather dye his hair blue than go bald. The teacher wobbled across the board, writing in what was barely legible.

Kenma felt his phone vibrate and sighed, Kuroo already?

Mom; hey honey, I know you're in classes but I wanted to make sure you knew to be home right after school. I've gotten your suit dry cleaned and hung up in your bathroom. love you Kenny xx

Cringing, Kenma relaxed and texted his mother back

-class is so boring I'd fake an injury just to leave. thanks momma, love you too.

Mom; want me to come pick you up? we could get ice cream..

-I'll tough it out, Kuroo wouldn't be too happy if he didn't see me after school.

Mom; Oooo, send Kuroo my love, not too much though..

-you're gross mom. see you later. xx

He tucked his phone away and shook off how weird his mother was. He zoned off immediately after, back to the bathroom...

Kuroo had shocked him, scared him, and made him feel something entirely new. He'd felt their connection even stronger than usual when he'd kissed him after. Kuroo had leaned down and relaxed against Kenma, trusting him to hold him up.

His phone brought him out of his daydreaming,

Yamamoto; Are you not coming to extra practice later?? how are we going to praccy without you??

-you'll survive I promise, I told Kuroo so I'm sure he can figure it out.

Y- he's so grumpy, he's just going to beat our asses during practice...

-you know what? I prefer him grumpy, keep him that way? xx

Y-EW... but im sure I can do that, for a friend.

-are we friends?

Y- why wouldn't we be??

-I just thought you were Kuroo's friend and so by association had to talk to me..

Y- you're ridiculous. ahaha. I am Kuroo's friend, but I assure you that I like being your friend too, you can come to me for whatever you need buddy.

Kenma felt weird now. Yama reassuring him was too much, he'd made a friend, has a boyfriend. that is a lot for him to handle. He loved this feeling, but it was novel and scary at the same time. He didnt know how to respond to Yama so he just didn't, not that Yama needed a response to that message.

The rest of his classes went by quickly, then the final bell rang and as soon as he stepped through the classroom door he smelt that musk and pine combination that made his muscles relax. Without looking up he turned into the body leaning against the lockers and felt strong arms pull him in.

"long day?" Kuroo murmured into his hair. Kenma closed his eyes and nuzzled into Kuroo's chest. He didn't feel like trying to explain that it was quick but tiring for no reason besides the fact that he was actually super happy. Kuroo just held him without pushing the question any further.

"I should walk home now, my mom will be pissed if im late." He mumbled into. Kuroo's shirt.

"Want me to walk with you?" He asked,

"You should go to practice." Kenma pulled away and saw how sweet Kuroo's face was as it looked down at him.

"I should, but if you want an escort I'll skip." He smiled and gripped Kenma's waist.

"No, they need their future captain, plus what will they do without you? you already know what ill do.." Kenma teased and rested his hands on the waistband of Kuroo's pants.

"Alright now, no need to start something we cant finish. I'll go to practice." Kuroo laughed and leaned down to press his lips against his forehead. Kenma lifted his face to the kiss and smiled. as those sweet lips pressed into his skin.

They parted ways and Kenma headed home alone for the first time since he'd hung out with Kuroo the first time, but he played his game for most of the walk, looking up at crossings and to make sure he wasn't wondering off path.

He saw the strange car in the driveway when he walked up to his house, he took a deep breath before he swung open the front door and inhaled the usual smell of paint and incense, only this time he smelt that lingering horrible aftershave smell. A deep breath wasn't enough for this.

"Kenma, go get dressed, you look disgusting." The voice said from inside the living room, he turned and faced the looming figure,

"I'm sure some clothes wont change that, will it dad?" he asked.


	17. Family

I woudn't say practice went well, but all i would say is that im glad it's over. Yama and I laid our bare backs against the gym floor. 

"I have never been so hot in spring." Yama complained, i let out a louder breath in response, unable to bring any thoughts fast enough to respond. We laid like this until Lev casted a shadow over us, 

"It's time to lock up." He said before holding down a hand to each of us. I took his hand and pulled myself up, Yama taking his time. 

"Come on Yama, im sure my mom made food." This got him moving. 

"Soka said she can give us a ride." Yama said as he looked at his phone, 

"She's a keeper." I teased. 

"Have you heard from Kenma yet?" He asked as we gathered our bags, 

"No, but he said they were going out so I'm assuming he's not really just on his phone the whole time." I shrugged and headed out behind Yama. 

\----

Kenma left the sound to his video games on for the entire car ride, knowing his mother didnt mind and his father wasn't welcome to say anything about it. The event was about an hours drive out of the city, and he didn't care to talk much. 

"Kenny, can you look in my purse for an advil, i'm getting quite the headache." His mother waved a hand into the backseat to make sure she got his attention. 

"Of course, one or two?" He asked

"Two," She looked back with a quick smile before returning her eyes to the road. She refused to let his father drive and Kenma had loved the look on his face. 

"Here," Kenma handed her two pills and set her purse back on the seat next to him, 

"Kaguya, you know too many of those will ruin your liver.." His father spoke up, 

"Oh Raikou, if i wanted to hear your advice for everything i did I wouldn't have left you." Sunned. Kenma held back his chuckle as his father grumbled in the front seat, 

"I was just educating." He added to his grumbling, 

"Well i do have two of my own degrees, if i am interested in a third i'll let you know." She tapped his arm so he didn't feel entirely hated by her. Kenma hated how his parents acted around each other, his father pining after what he lost, but refusing to change. His mother on the other hand finally able to be herself, but not being able to let him go entirely. 

Their relationship is the only reason the three of them have to attend this thing together, no one wants to tell my fathers family that they've split up, so we have to pretend around them, thankfully he is the only child and only grandchild so we aren't too secretive. No cousins to follow me on social media and ruin anything, not that i have very much going on online anyway. 

They finally pulled into the event center and Kenma nearly rolled his eyes at how gaudy the entire place was, very obviously put together by old women with too much money on their hands. Everything had thick white and gold accents and there was literally a sculpture of his father in the entry way, good ol' Dr. Raikou Kozume carved from some too expensive stone. 

"Your mother needs a leash, or atleast a responsible accountant." Kaguya exhaled and they all got out of the vehicle, his father quickly moving away from the vehicle, so no one would see he had been passenger, 

"How long are we staying?" Kenma asked, his mother rubbed his arm through the expensive suit, 

"As long as we have to before we both are about to explode, im sure Granny Kozume will make quick work of us." She laughed into his hair before wrapping her arm in his to walk in together. 

\----

"You dirty slut!" Yama shouted as he lost another match on our video game. He tossed down the controller and stood up, 

"Kenma has been coaching you hasnt he? There is no way you magically got better at this game?" He was not happy when he lost, 

"I can say that Kenma and I have spent zero of our time together playing video games, together at least." I shrugged and let him smack me before he crumbled onto the couch and screamed into a throw pillow. 

"How then?" He asked and pointed dramatically at the screen, "Tell me how you beat me not once, but ten times?" 

"Luck i guess," i shrugged, also just as confused since i usually was dog shit at video games. 

"I must be sick, " Yama rationalized and felt his forehead, "Yeah, i feel warm." He laughed before rolling onto his stomach and grabbing his phone. 

"You can't feel your own fever dumbass," I laughed too before checking my phone, 2 messages from Kenma, 

K- wish i wasn't here in this god awful suit :(, atleast without you.. 

K- 1 image attachment 

Shit he looked good in that suit. I zoomed in on the public bathroom mirror pic, his lips pouting while he rolled his eyes. Classic Kenma. The suit itself had to be designer, and high fashion designer, it fit him perfectly so i know he had been tailored. 

The suit had pink and gold accents and the tie was gold with pink lace printed on it. I could see his nails were painted to match as well. I smiled as I saw the pink ribbon that was holding his hair up in a bun. He was thorough in matching this entire look to the suit. He also looked super hot. 

\- I'm sorry, you look so good god damn. I'm gonna have to tell everyone how hot my boyfriend is.. but im sorry you're miserable, what kind of event is it? 

"Yama, look at Kenma all dressed up." I turned the phone and Yama snatched it, making me super nervous since our last conversation was one scroll up. I didn't want to be sketchy so i just watched Yama's hands, 

"He looks so different, but like also very rich." Yama laughed and handed the phone back to me, i sighed and nodded, 

"Very rich indeed." I added and saw a gold Logo on the suit, a brand maybe? I zoomed in and realized it wasnt a brand but two letters, initials. KK. Of course this extra suit would have his initials on it. Who even was he? 

K- a stupid dinner party for my father, he won some award so his family is throwing a party. He refuses to tell them him and my mom split so here we are, one happy family. 

K- Side note; i miss you already xx

His father? I didnt even think they would be interacting after the way he acted the other night, that must be horrific. But then again, i knew what it was like to play house. 

-I'm sorry honey, want us to come kidnap you? lol 

K- Please hahaha. If only you walking in here wouldnt have half these old women on the floor, they've never seen a tall, dark, and handsome... ;)

-I'm sure all their husbands were once dated versions of me, your natural hair is dark, you got it from someone. 

K- Pshh, they all married the short rich men, a bunch of gold diggers in this building. 

-How strong is that gene? Should i be hiding my money? 

K- If you're talking about the gold digger attracting gene then it's pretty strong, how else could i have landed you? xx

-OUCH! 

-I'm still very curious about this suit you're wearing.. 

K- Oh there is gold digger Kuroo, it's the matching suit to my mom's dress, i have no idea about the label. I try not to care about those things. 

-I wanna see your moms dress now, come one be a good sport. 

K- ok ok, ill be right back. 

\----

Of course Kuroo wanted to see his mom's dress, she'd basically adopted him the other night and now they had their own relationship, Kenma loved it though. 

"Mom," he called to her and saw her bright face as she found his and rushed to him, 

"Oh thank you, your aunt was on about something going on in the West." She rolled her eyes before kissing his forehead, right where Kuroo had earlier. Kenma smiled before looking back to his mom, 

"Kuroo wants to see what you're wearing," He mumbled and she instantly smiled, 

"Let's have your father take our picture, he's the only one who can work a phone around here." She laughed and dragged him across the venue. 

Raikou was leaning against the bar, Kenma could hear his grandfather droning on about how they never see them anymore. 

"Honey, can we steal you?" Kaguya asked and placed her hand on his arm, His father smiled and dismissed himself, 

"Can you save me every time he approaches me?" He asked her, but Kaguya laughed it off, 

"Can you take our picture?" She handed him her phone and Kenma just waited for the argument, 

"Of course," He took the phone, "Go ahead." He said and stepped back. 

Kenma felt his mom cup his chin and lean over, kissing his cheek, he couldn't help but smile as she did this. The flash from the camera made him close his eyes, assuring Kuroo would want one with his eyes open. 

"Okay now a normal one mom." Kenma suggested and she laughed before tucking her body into his side and wrapping her arms around his waist, she was nearly the same height as him with her heels on. 

"Do you need two?" His father asked, 

"Just take it, i'll send it to you to keep in your wallet." She scolded and the second flash went off. Kenma sighed and retrieved his mothers phone, 

"Who are these for?" His father whispered to him, he looked up at the stoic man, his jaw nearly cutting the flesh suit he wore. 

"Me, mom, you apparently." He snarked, but his father could read him like a book, or atleast he tried. 

"Does your mother have a boyfriend?" He asked, letting go of the phone, 

"And if she did?" Kenma tested his father, knowing he needed to behave in a place like this, his entire family watching him. 

"I would want to know Ken," he muttered, "and if you had someone, i'd want to know too." he added. 

Kenma nearly laughed, "You would? Or only if it was a girl right?" Kenma narrowed his eyes as he challenged him. 

"No, even if it were a boy. If they were important to you, i'd want to know." He couldn't tell if it was out of malice or not, but on the surface his father seemed genuine, which made Kenma feel like he was going to cry again. 

"Well i guess we will keep you updated, but right now she is still on her own." Kenma walked away to find his mother, and more importantly the bathroom to collect himself so he didn't have a breakdown at the mini met gala. 

"Send those to me?" Kenma asked as he slid his mothers phone on the table next to her, she nodded and turned back to whichever old woman was chatting with her now. Kenma rushed to the bathroom and was shocked to see his great uncle in there. 

"Kenma, long time. You've grown quite a bit, even your hair changed color." He laughed a booming laugh that made Kenma feel like he was a child again, running around their house during the holidays, his great uncle always sneaking him snacks when he wasnt allowed any. The one member of this family he'd formed a good relationship with. 

"Uncle Obi, when did you get back?" He asked, but the round old man just walked over and wrapped Kenma in his arms, 

"Don't worry about that, how are you? Heard you've become quite the young man." He grabbed Kenma by the shoulders and looked him up and down, 

"I guess," Kenma laughed and the old man grabbed his hands, examining the nail polish, 

"Pink, a good color for you." He winked and laughed before dropping Kenma's hand. 

"My boyfriend likes it too." Kenma said and watched his uncle pop his eyes out of his head, 

"Show me this man, i need to see who nailed down my only great nephew." He knew his great uncle would accept him, i mean he would quite the hypocrite if he didn't. Plus Kenma had told him as soon as he realized, only ever receiving love in return. 

Kenma pulled up a picture of Kuroo in his volleyball uniform, 

"No, no, i wanna see what he looks like around you," He stared at Kenma and it made Kenma blush, he knew he would have to show him a shirtless picture. 

"Forgive me, we don't have many pictures together," He lied, but the rated R ones were especially inappropriate to show to family members. He pulled up the one of Kuroo watching Kenma ride him, cropped it so his uncle couldn't see that Kenma had no pants on. He gave it another glance before showing his uncle. 

"He's very attractive, very tall from the last picture too. He's looking at you right?" His uncle didnt look up from the picture, 

"Yeah," Kenma turned his phone and saw the smirk on Kuroo's face, he smiled back at his phone before tucking it away, 

"Good job, does he know you're rich?" Obi asked, 

"He found out that i might have some money today, but he just made a joke about it. He doesn't know how rich our family is, but he wouldn't care." Kenma shrugged and watched Obi giggle, 

"Good, because my husband spends all my money before i even know whats happening, i still love him but if i see one more marble goose in our garden i'm going to lose it." Obi had married his boyfriend of twenty years, Kenma hadn't heard. 

"Congratulations, Is Ercan here?" Kenma was proud he remembered the Turkish mans name after so many years, 

"He is, just to spite these homophobic pricks, he even wore a rainbow tie." Obi and Kenma laughed together, Kenma was so glad to have this back. 

\----

"Kuroo!" 

"Shit, it's my mom. I'll be right back." I said to Yama and headed down to the kitchen where my mother sat at the counter with a cocktail. Her phone was open on the counter and Kuroo could see a video looping but not what it was. 

"You're still awake?" I asked, hoping we hadn't woken her up, 

"Your father called, asked me what this was." She handed me her phone and walked out to the green room. 

The green room.. 

I watched Kenma climb onto my lap and watched my hands reach around him before our lips met, the quality on these cameras was too good for no reason, it was supposed to be watching some stupid plants. 

Who's so obsessed with their plants they install cameras in their green room. 

Fuck. 

I left the phone on the counter and chased my mother into the green room, she was clearly intoxicated enough to stumble, 

"Mom, I can explain." I started but she waved me off and set her drink on the gardening table, 

"Kuroo, we've known about you for some time, i've chosen to accept it and move on but your father cannot. He just thinks you're defying him for some reason..." She looked at me and i saw how skinny she looked, still in her nightgown. 

"I wish i was different, everyday i wish i wasn't his greatest dissapointment.." I stepped closer but she waved me away, 

"No Kuroo, you need to realize he loves you, even if he never shows it. But that!" She pointed out to her phone, "Why? Why would you do that, in his room? In his sacred space Kuroo," She was on the verge of tears and i didn't know why she was so emotional, 

"I didn't do it maliciously, we were bored and playing hide and seek. I shouldn't have hid in here, i had no idea there were cameras." I wanted to help her stand up, she was leaning on the table with all her weight now, but i knew she wouldn't let me help her. 

"You can't keep doing this, he's never home because of you! He calls me, sees me for date nights, but he will spend all his time at work if you're home." She had tears rolling down her face, "I miss my husband Kuroo, i love you to death, but you need to fix what you have with your father. I can't do this much longer Ku." She reached for me and i stepped forward, letting her hand touch my face while i grabbed her waist, 

"I will mom, I will," I mumbled and pulled her into my chest, my throat tight from watching my mother cry. I walked her to her bed and she fell asleep as soon as i pulled the sheets over her. I hadn't noticed her weight loss, her drinking, i hadn't been watching her. 

____

Kenma was relieved when his mother started the car and they were leaving, his father climbing into the front seat. 

"How exhausting," he sighed, "I'm sorry i've been putting you guys through this." He looked only at Kaguya, her face visibly tired after hours of life-draining conversation. 

"You could just tell them." She mumbled and pulled out of the event hall. Kenma curled up and pulled his phone out, he'd sent the images to Kuroo, but still no response. 

He decided to text Yama, 

-Is Kuroo asleep already?

Y- His mom just screamed at him, he's still downstairs i think. 

-Wait his mom? I thought she was cool..

Y- Me too, but she seemed pissed, its been quite for awhile now, how far away are you? 

-Still about an hour, why? 

Y- He's gonna need someone, i can stay til you get here but Soka was going to come pick me up.. if you could help a guy out?

-Of course, don't tell him i'm coming though. 

Y- NP, thanks a bunch 

-NP

Shit, what could she have been so mad about? Kuroo had said they had an okay relationship, maybe it was something dumb like putting dishes away or something. Kenma hoped it was something small. 

"Mom, can you actually drop me at Kuroo's?" Kenma asked quietly,

"Sure honey, everything okay?" She asked, his father turned to look at Kenma, who'd shedded most of the suit and pulled his hair out of the bun 

"Just Yama and him wanted me to come over, nothing big." He lied, 

"Who is Kuroo, and Yama?" His father asked, he didn't seem like he was jumping to any conclusions. Maybe Kenma should just say it, 

"Teammates from school." He blurted, his mother glancing back with a confused look, "Well," Kenma started, "Kuroo is actually my boyfriend and Yama is his best friend. They are both on the volleyball team and convinced me to join as well." 

"Well," His father grumbled before turning back around, "I don't know how healthy it is to be going to his house at this hour Kenma." He pointed at the time on the car radio, "I mean nothing good happens this late Kaguya," he turned to her, understanding it was her decision. 

"Raikou, he's just suffered through a terrible evening with your family, I'm going to drop him off at his friends house." She silenced him and asked for the address. 

____

"Hey buddy," Yama whispered, i turned and saw his shadow at the base of the stairs, i wiped my face and stood up from the stool, 

"Sorry, I uh-" I couldnt form the words, 

"No worries, we don't have to talk about it." Yama said and i felt his grab my shoulder, i let him hug me even though he wasn't one for comforting people. As soon as my face hit his shoulder i felt my chest tighten and i started crying again. 

"Damn Kuroo, I'm sorry." He didn't say anything else, he didn't try to move away or move at all. He didn't make me feel ridiculous for crying and I knew he was a good friend my whole life, but this was another reason I would take a bullet for him, even if he was ridiculous most of the time. 

Yama had poured me tea and started a movie in my room, knowing i wouldnt want to sleep after that. He didn't even have to know what happened and he still knew what i was like. This is what Kenma had been crying for, he didn't know what this was like. 

"I'm gonna go pee," Yama annouced halfway through the movie, I nodded and watched him leave the door open, jack ass. I sighed, deciding to leave it open and just yell at him when he came back. I hated leaving the door open, especially with the street light shining through the hallway window. 

I sank down in the bed, my eyes getting heavy as the tea worked its magic. I heard the door slide shut and ran out of energy to yell at Yama. 

"Why did you leave it open?" I mumbled without turning to face him, 

"You'd have to ask Yama." Kenma said and climbed into the bed. Kenma was here, He was either a vivid hallucination or he was actually here. 

"Kenma?" I sat up and he shushed me and pushed me back down, 

"Just go to sleep Ouji, I'm tired too." He said and i felt his soft lips press into my forehead, he was actually here. He slid into the sheets and curled against my chest, i felt the suit material of his pants and realized he'd come straight here from the event. Yama sure was a good friend.


	18. Harder *

Kenma woke up and felt the horrid feeling of his dress clothes. Shit, he'd meant to change, but got caught up in seeing Kuroo so out of it that he hadn't remembered. He turned and saw Kuroo was still asleep, he'd shed his clothes and was just in briefs, the sheets torn off him and stacked on Kenma. 

He slipped out of bed and started undressing, he grabbed Kuroo's shirt from the ground and slipped it on over his underwear. 

"Nice view." Kuroo scared Kenma and he turned around quickly, laughing at himself, 

"Thought you were asleep." Kenma walked over and stood in front of the bed, Kuroo grabbed him with one arm and pulled him closer, 

"I heard you undressing, it's like a dog whistle to me." He joked, his voice raspy from sleep. 

"I bet," Kenma leaned down and kissed him lightly, Kuroo smiling against his lips. 

"Thank you for coming," He said, rubbing a hand along the back of Kenma's thigh. 

"Why wouldn't i? It was only one in the morning when i got here," He laughed and slipped his leg over Kuroo to straddle him. 

"Oh yes please." He grabbed Kenma's waist and pushed him down, Kenma felt the bump against his ass and knew what Kuroo wanted, 

"Shouldn't we talk about whatever happened?" Kenma asked, slowly getting harder as Kuroo began rubbing his erection against his ass. 

"Can we talk after?" Kuroo proposed, reaching down into Kenma's briefs. Kenma cursed at how easy he was, Kuroo smiling as he started stroking Kenma. 

Kenma let out a moan and that was the signal, Kuroo flipped them over and ripped off both their briefs, leaving Kenma in his shirt. 

____

Kenma let out a breathy moan as i slipped a finger into his ass, he held eye contact with me as i worked his cock and his ass. 

"Fuck." He gasped and i felt him pulse in my hand, he was getting there, i slid in a second finger and he tossed his head back into the pillows. He was perfect, every inch of his body reacting to me. 

"Cum for me Kenma," he looked up and smirked at me, 

"Where?" He asked, his cock throbbing intensely now 

"Take off my shirt." He quickly obeyed and cursed as he balled it up to catch his load. His stomach tensed a few times after he threw the shirt onto the floor. I watched him come down from his orgasm until he sat up on his knees and kissed me. I moaned against his lips and let him push me down. 

"How do you want me?" He asked, fuck. 

"Go stand by the dresser," I said. He hopped off the bed and faced away from me, his tight ass in clear view. 

"Grab the dresser," I said, still on the bed, he bent down and i saw him look over his shoulder at me, 

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?" He said. I smiled and jumped off the bed, grabbing the lube on my way. He giggled and perched his ass higher. 

"Spread your legs." I said and he obliged. I poured the lube on his ass, and rubbed some onto myself. I set down the bottle and saw the picture on my dresser, my mom and I at my first volleyball tournament. 

____ 

Kenma waited for Kuroo to enter him, but he didn't. He looked back and saw that Kuroo had begun to tear up, Kenma stood up and took Kuroo into his arms, they immediately folded onto their knees and Kuroo tucked his head into Kenma's neck. 

"I'm always here Ouji, I've got you." Kenma said into his hair

He cried harder. Him crying made Kenma tear up too, Kuroo was sobbing and soaking Kenma's collar and now Kenma was about to start crying too

"Kenma.." He breathed and he just shushed him and held his face. 

"Im serious, you can talk to me." Kenma said and rubbed away the tears on his face

"Don't cry Kenma," He said and they sat their holding each others faces until Kuroo spoke up again, 

"Ok so, long story short, i have to talk to my dad about why he doesn't want to be around me." 

"Oh honey, what happened?" Kenma asked, immediately forgetting his own daddy issues . 

"He sent my mom footage from his green room and its of us making out during hide and seek, so she freaked out and said i needed to fix my relationship with my dad because she misses him and she's lost all this weight and I just.. I don't know what to say to him." He ranted. Kenma was shocked, he didn't know Kuroo's dad would've freaked out so bad, he had only said he was invisible to him. Kenma stood up and offered his hand to Kuroo, 

"I think you should write a letter and then another one, until you find the right words, or atleast the best ones." Kenma suggested. Kuroo looked up at him from the floor, taking his hand, 

"Fine, I'll do that later." Kuroo stood up, "Thank you Kenma, I would never have come up with that myself." Kuroo pulled Kenma into his body, Kenma could feel the heavy breathing from Kuroo calming down again. 

"We should just go to school right? We've missed the start of practice already." Kenma offered, 

"Oh shit, i forgot , i thought it was the weekend already.." Kuroo looked over at the clock on his nightstand, Kenma watched him contemplate their options, He knew which one he wanted. The one that involved staying in bed all day and ignoring the consequences. 

Kuroo grabbed Kenma again, holding his waist as he spun them around, 

"I mean, we already made people think we weren't coming, what's the point in explaining now?" Kenma saw the flash in his eyes as he looked between them. 

"We also have some unfinished business.." Kenma mentioned. 

____

Kenma walked back over to the dresser, sliding his hands across the top. 

He bent over, pushing his hands out to open the curtains on the window. 

"My neighbors might be home," I said and reached for the curtains, but Kenma pushed his ass into me and i could barely reach the curtains in his hands. 

"That's the point, why should we keep this to ourselves?" Kenma smirked, I could see the evil brewing in him, that turned me on and made any argument i had leave my brain. I watched Kenma finish opening the blinds, 

He looked back at me, smiling as he stepped to spread his legs again, his elbows on the top of the dresser. Looking down i could see his back arched, the muscles toned and moving under the skin as he twisted to get my attention again. 

"It's working, don't worry, crying isn't gonna stop me. Not with you anyway," I said and let him continue to rub his ass against my now erection. 

I rubbed my hands down the sides of Kenma's thighs and ass, watching him grind back against me, moving slightly so i fell between his cheeks. My tip ran over his hole and i heard him let out a whimper. 

"Please Kuroo.." He whined and turned back to beg. I wanted to hear him beg, hear him ask for it. 

I held his eye as he whined again, 

"You're being mean," He pouted, pressing back so my cock pressed up against my stomach, i hissed and furrowed my brow at him, 

"I can be mean too," he mocked and pursed his lips at me, moving his waist up and down to torture me. 

"Enough," I pressed his ass down, "You're not going the right way to get what you want." I knelt down behind him and spread his ass, 

"Kuroo, please don... AH" He gasped as i pressed my tongue against his hole, the remnants of the lubricant coating my tongue, but i wasn't going to let that stop me. Kenma moaned and i heard him smack the dresser and curse. 

I kept rubbing his legs, one hand leaving his skin and i removed my face before smacking his ass, hard. 

"Fuck!" He cursed, his head dropping between his shoulders as he gripped the edges of the dresser. 

I pressed my tip against him again, he didn't move once he felt me. I pushed into him slowly, 

"Yes," He hissed and moved his hands to flatten on the top of the dresser, I felt how tight he was around me, nearly losing my train of thought as i pressed deeper into him. 

I cursed and started to thrust into him, watching his muscles tighten and quiver each time. 

"Kuroo, jeeze," He moaned, His hand shooting up to stick to the window, "That's so good," He said as i held his waist and watched the back of his shoulders tense. I looked down to see his ass bounce as my waist smacked into him, 

"So is this," I replied, smacking his ass again, He giggled half-heartedly before moaning loudly and smacking the window, God watching him like this was so hot. His head flew back and his hair touched his shoulders, i could see his eyes were shut. 

I reached around and held his throat, he opened his eyes and I felt my body tense as they stared into mine, shit. 

"Harder," He moaned, his fingers curling against the window. I felt him tighten his ass around me, fuck that was gonna end this quickly. I reached my other hand up and gripped his shoulder, keeping him still as i complied to his command. 

I could hear him getting louder with each thrust, his hand leaving the window to grip the edge of the dresser. He cursed and i felt my muscles tense as i was nearly at the edge. 

"Ok stop," He reached back and smacked my waist. I pulled out and stepped back, He took a few deep breaths before he turned around, his stomach and chest red and slick with sweat. 

"Get on the bed Kuroo," He breathed heavily as i stepped over to sit on the edge of the bed. He walked over and straddled me, his hands around my neck as he pressed his forehead into mine, 

"Kenma, you're so warm, we can stop." I pushed his hair off his face and watched that fire ignite in his eyes again as he slid one hand off my neck and positioned my cock at his entrance, 

"I'm only so hot because of you and that sun beating on my face." He pushed my chest down and sat down at the same time, fuck that was good. 

"Shit," I cursed and shut my eyes to control myself, i was nearly done on the dresser. His fingers dug into my chest. I opened my eyes to see his shut, his body curved beautifully. I reached up and felt up his abdomen, he shivered and looked down at me. 

"Kuroo." He yelled my name, his one hand sliding up as he leaned over, fuck this new angle was dangerous. 

I used one hand to reach between our stomachs and grab him. He gasped and his fingers tightened around my neck. Now i understood the fetish, his cock throbbed in my hand as he continued to ride me, i barely moved my hand and it was working anyway. 

"Now, please cum now." He smacked my chest with his other hand and I didn't know the wiring for that part of my body was voice command, but when he said it I felt my stomach tense and i reached out to push his hips down. 

He quickly leaned back and gripped the edge of the nightstand as he screamed and I felt myself release inside up, my vision getting blurry but i felt the hot liquid splatter on my abdomen. 

He climbed off me and walked across the room. I kept my eyes closed until i felt the warm, wet rag wiping down my body. 

____

Kenma laid down next to Kuroo, folding his legs up so they barely touched Kuroo's side. Kuroo was still taking deep breaths, Kenma watched his chest fall up and down, nearly hypnotizing him back to sleep. 

"Kenma, you're going to kill me." He finally said breathlessly. Kenma smiled and watched Kuroo sit up, rubbing his face before standing up. He saw Kuroo's perfect ass and whistled, Kuroo turned around and laughed, 

"You're insufferable," He continued to his dresser, "How do you never tire?" He asked. 

"I tire Kuroo, just not of you." He replied, turning on his stomach to prop his chin on his hands and watch him get dressed. Kuroo pulled on a white tee and blue briefs, 

"This is a very new look for you," Kenma laughed, Kuroo just deadpanned him before tossing one of his Nekoma team shirts at him. Kenma slipped into the long tee shirt and crawled back up to the pillows. He felt his eyes get heavy as Kuroo shut the curtains again. The room fell back into being barely lit. 

Kuroo stepped into the hallway and Kenma knew he was dozing off, 

"Hey dude, long time." Kuroo answered his phone just before Kenma fell into a deep sleep. 

____

"Hey Kuroo, me and Akaashi.." 

"Akaashi and I, stop talking like a child." I heard Akaashi in the background of the phone call, 

"Sorry your highness, Akaashi and I will be in the city for the weekend. Wanna get together?" Bokuto asked, 

"Yeah of course, it's been too long." I said, grabbing another water from the fridge and heading back up the stairs, 

"Too long? why? what's happened? Is Yama full bald?" 

"Shut up Bo," Akaashi must be right near the phone, 

"No, still mohawk boy, i just meant.." I sighed, "We have a new setter," i settled for leaving the boyfriend nonsense until they got here. 

"Oh shit, getting on the map this year, can't wait to kick your asses." Bokuto yelled, Akaashi piped up, 

"They don't want to practice over the weekend." 

"Put Akaashi on the phone, he's quieter." I laughed and turned into the bedroom, Kenma was curled up and drooling on the pillow. 

"Hey Kuroo, Bokuto is anxiously waiting for the phone to be handed back." Akaashi's monotone voice came across the phone, 

"Oh perfect, can he hear me? " I asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Kenma. I set the waters down on the nightstand. 

"No.. Stop that," I could hear him slapping Bokuto, " He's not paying attention anymore, he's pouting." 

"Ok, well i don't know what kind of prep you have to do, but our new setter is um.. not going to appreciate his energy very much," I laughed and heard Akaashi sigh, 

"I don't either, but i can try to like give him a sedative." Akaashi giggled, 

"Also he's my boyfriend." I blurted, Akaashi coughed on the other end, 

"So that's what im actually preparing Bokuto to, he's going to hate competing for attention." Akaashi was laughing now. I smiled, missing my friends. 

"Yeah, but also I can't wait to see you guys, when are you getting in?" I asked and laid down lightly, Kenma didn't stir. 

"We leave tomorrow, our hotel reservation is for the next three days. Bokuto wants me to ask if you guys will play a practice match with him tomorrow after classes?" 

"Of course, I'll let a few of the boys know to stay after, meet us at the gymnasium." I heard Kenma mumble and slide over to me. He tapped my arm and i let him wrap it under his neck and over his shoulder. 

"Who are you on the phone with?" He mumbled, his hand rubbing my chest, 

"Some friends from volleyball, they're coming in this weekend." I said to him, 

"Oh, Kuroo, is that?" Akaashi asked in a hushed voice, clearly cautious of Bokuto listening in, 

"Yes, we will see you tomorrow night," I said, I heard Bokuto fighting for the phone, 

"Let me say goodbye, I wanna say it, no.. Aka.. I just.. hmph." Bokuto pouted, 

"Work on your Kuroo obsession another time Bokuto, he's busy." Akaashi laughed at what i imagined was a pathetic faced Bokuto. 

"I'm not obsessed, it's just, ugh you wouldn't understand it, he gets me." Bokuto continued, 

"I hope you're hearing all this, he's going to be pouting until he sees you." Akaashi said. I laughed and Kenma breathed in sharply, startled. 

"Shit sorry Kenma," I apologized and he just renuzzled himself into my chest. 

"He's asleep? It's almost noon, wait.. you aren't making this phone call from lunch are you?" Akaashi was basically smiling through the phone, I blushed and even though they werent here i could imagine both of their faces. 

"I mean, a boys gotta eat." I replied, Akaashi boomed his laughter through the phone and i couldnt help but join him. Kenma didn't stir until we said our goodbyes. 

Kenma brought his hand down my stomach and then lifted my shirt, his hands were like ice on my skin. 

"Shit Ken, do you want another blanket?" I asked, he shook his head, 

"You'll do just fine," He mumbled into my chest, i felt him smile on my shirt before he quickly bit into my skin. I gasped and took in a deep breath, 

"You just woke up," I reminded him, his sex drive way too active already. 

He tugged on my shirt so it was rolled up under my armpits, he moved his lips down my ribs and i felt his tongue draw circles on the side of my hip. 

I gave up the argument he wasn't having with me, letting him pull off my briefs and sit on his knees between mine. 

"Ouji," He said, his hands on my thighs. I sat up and removed my shirt. He was pushing out his lips in a pout. 

"Kitten," I responded, he smirked and leaned in, his lips brushing mine, I pushed to kiss him but he pulled back to keep our lips barely touching, 

"You're a terrible tease," I mumbled against his lips, he giggled, his hands sliding up my thighs, his forehead pushing me back, 

"No, You just can't control yourself." He stated matter of factly. I pretended to be shocked and earned another chuckle from him. His thin fingers danced their way to my member, i looked down and watched it twitch at each touch. Every part of me wanted him and I couldn't bother hiding it. 

"Eyes on me," He said, i returned my stare to his, we locked eyes at the same time he cupped my balls, i let out a breath into his mouth. 

I hadn't seen him blink once yet, his golden eyes burning into mine, getting brighter as he played with me. I let out too many breathy moans, my hands aching to touch him, my cock wanting buried inside him. 

"This isn't fair." I groaned, his middle finger rimming my hole. He winked and pushed it into me, i regretted trying to kiss him as he just sent it deeper. I groaned and leaned my head back, unable to play his staring contest any longer. 

Kenma pushed two of his free fingers into my open mouth, I shut my lips, running my tongue along them. 

"Ah," Kenma breathed, pulling them out slowly, "Lay down." He said. I listened, My mind was putty in his hands, if he'd asked me to stop and go buy him flowers, i would've. 

The finger inside me was replaced with the wet fingers, they were cold but very good. I cursed as he began working my ass, aware at how desperate i sounded. I needed him and he liked the long game. 

"Kuroo, stop tensing up," He curled his fingers and I felt electricity jolt through my muscles, 

"Oh Fuck," I moaned, his other hand began touching my balls, rolling them gently between his fingers. I shut my eyes, feeling the muscles in my thighs tighten at his command. 

Kenma wrapped his lips around my cock and I yelled out, his mouth warm and his hands cold, sending me over the edge quickly. I felt the fingers leave my balls and pinch the base of my cock, he wasn't going to let this end until he was ready. Damn he was good. 

"Evil." I managed, my breathing pausing between heavy breaths as he inserted a third finger. His mouth vibrated in a moan, fuck. I could feel him around me, hear him, i opened my eyes and looked down to see him. His eyes were already locked on mine, 

"Oh Fuck!" I moaned, he removed the fingers from my ass, but not the ones that made me feel like i was exploding. 

His newly free hand fell infront of his mouth and twisted on it's way up and back down, over and over. I quickly became a mess, my hands shooting out to the sides of my pillow, My ass clenching and lifting towards him, my mouth open as every noise came out of me. 

As soon as his fingers loosened and i felt that ache go through my muscles i let out a too loud moan. I felt my body melting into the bed as he swallowed my release. 

"Kuroo," He sang, climbing over me so I felt his hair tickle my face, 

"Kenma," I breathed. He smiled as i opened my eyes, 

"You're so sexy." He kissed my nose, making my face hot again. I smiled at him, 

"I think that's you, but I'll take it." I laughed. 

Our bodies melted together as he laid himself on my stomach, his head on my ribs. I rubbed my fingers through his hair, it had gotten so long since the first time i'd seen it, his black roots showing about three inches. He turned and kissed my stomach, 

"What do you want?" He muttered, 

"Huh?" I looked down at him, he propped his chin on his hands and looked up at me, 

"Like, what do you want? Like plan out your next big steps." He smiled and shrugged. 

"Oh Kenma," I smiled, "At this point as long as you're here, i've got all i want." I went for the cheesey answer, he frowned and pinched me, hard. 

"Ow, okay okay," I caved, "I guess I just want to fix my family, go to nationals, and maybe fuck you a few more times.. OW!" He pinched me again. 

"You're gonna have to do it more than a few times to make up for that." He said. 

"Well come here and I will get started," I winked and laughed as he quickly sprang up and kissed all over my face dramatically. 

A/N: Hey to the guys who've stuck around. I just need one person to comment on here saying i should make a ~spin off type~ story of Bokuto and Akaashi. I mean I might do it with zero comments, but if any of you would appreciate that then please let me know. Also feel free to give other suggestions as I love getting new ideas!


	19. Friends

Kenma watched Kuroo sleep, his back moving in deep breaths as he fell into a deeper sleep. He rolled off the bed and reached around for his phone, his mother had surely heard about him skipping school by now, it was nearly 3 in the afternoon.

Yama: Hey dude, thanks for covering

Y: Need me to come back tonight?

Y: Hello?

Y: I can't believe y'all are banging... He's a sad boi..

Y: Ok, should i be worried, you guys aren't at practice

Y: Cool, cool, skip class and not invite Yama, that's fine real good.

Y: Are y'all dead, do you need hydrated?

Y: So afternoon practice is nearly over and you two haven't contacted the outside world

Yikes. Kenma laughed as he read through the night old messages from Yama.

\- We are alive, had a lot of stuff to take care of... ;)

Kenma moved on to see what his mother had texted, she surprisingly hadn't called him.

Mom: Hey sweety, I hope Kuroo is okay, let me know if you guys need anything.

M: Skipping class will only be tolerated today mister, I don't want another awkward phone call like that ever again. Love you guys xx

Kenma was relieved at how chill his mother was, blessed to have her in his life. The rest of his phone was filled with the usual; emails, game notifications, and the occasional 'storage almost full' notification.

He slid his phone onto the nightstand and reached for his gaming console, pleased that it wasn't dead yet. He crawled over to Kuroo's charger near the chair and sat cross-legged on the floor, getting absorbed into the game.

Kenma sat like this for a long time, his neck bent so his hair fell around his face. He had made it four levels in before he heard the downstairs door open and shut. Shit, Kenma jumped up and realized he was only in briefs. If it was Yama he wouldn't care so much, but anyone else and he'd probably die inside.

"Kuroo." He spat, Kuroo mumbled and waved his arm.

"Im serious, someone's here." Kenma crawled onto the bed and slid into the white shirt Kuroo had been wearing before.

"Who?" Kuroo mumbled into the bed,

"Well if i knew i wouldn't be so anxious. Come on get up, you're naked." Kenma pushed on the mountain that was Kuroo. Kuroo growled like the angry boy he was.

"It's probably Yama, or my mom. Relax baby." He waved Kenma off again, but Kenma could hear them coming up the stairs now.

"Whoever it is is about to walk in." Kenma grabbed the sheet from the bottom of the bed and quickly tossed it over Kuroo, as soon as it settled there was a nearly silent knock on the door. Kenma's animal instinct was to roll over and pretend to be asleep.

Kuroo pushed up on his arms and the door cracked open before Kenma shut his eyes.

"Kuroo, i uh, oh you have company, well, did you wanna maybe come and talk to me for a minute?" It was a quiet mans' voice, his father.

"Yeah dad, I'll be down in a minute." Kuroo shifted in the bed and then the door shut again.

"Fuck." Kuroo hissed and Kenma shot up to wrap his arms around Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo put his hands on Kenma's arms, leaning his head down to kiss them.

"I'll be fine, I think i know what to say, if not i can apologize in my letter." Kenma released his grip and let Kuroo get dressed. He pulled on a pair of his Nekoma sweatpants and rushed out the door while wrestling a black shirt over his shoulders.

Kenma contemplated listening at the door to try and hear what they said, but also pretending to sleep had reminded him how tired he actually was.

He'd drifted off to the sound of his video game home screen.

"Kitten," Kuroo pressed his lips against his temple, Kenma opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend smiling at him.

"Ouji, how was it?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his face.

"Good, i think. He doesn't seem mad about it, just upset that i never told him i guess." Kuroo pulled Kenma into his side and rested his chin on the top of his head. Kenma smiled, enjoying the closeness and that Kuroo seemed like a weight was lifted off his chest.

"So? You two are good?" Kenma tested

"I think, for now atleast," He sighed, "He does want to meet you though."

____

Kenma made a high pitched whine before he deflated onto the floor.

"No No, not tonight Kuroo." Kenma said and grabbed his dress shirt, "This is the only clothes i have."

"Just wear that, he's chill." I shrugged and he made the noise again.

"Kuroo, you've left teeth marks on my thigh here," He pointed to the mark, "And not to mention the finger marks on the back of my thighs." He scolded me and grabbed his dress pants,

"No Ken, that looks dumb, i've got something you can wear." I walked over and opened the closet where all my old clothes were, I found my middle school sweatpants and tossed them to him. He was still scolding me when i turned around.

"These say middle school on them Kuroo." He pouted as they slid over his hips. They were a little tight on the ass, but i def wasn't packing that kind of heat in middle school.

"I hate that they fit." He said and pulled my shirt down to cover his ass. He stormed across the room and waited by the door. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in and kissing his forehead,

"Ok enough, lets go." He pushed on my chest and headed down stairs.

My father was sitting at the island, his dinner in front of him. He looked up and I saw Kenma turn red. He was nervous. So was I.

"Hello, nice to meet you.."

"Kenma Kozume, sir, nice to meet you." Kenma stuck out his hand my father graciously took it,

"Kenma, I'm Dr. Masaomi Kuroo. Nice to meet you young man." My father smiled and returned to his dinner,

"Dr, of what?" Kenma asked, "My dad is also a Dr, but like some kind of surgeon." Kenma sighed.

"Oh nothing like that, I do research on plants trying to find and manufacture new medicinal products." He seemed caught off guard by the question, but pleased.

"That's so much better, much more interesting anyway." Kenma reached to sit down, I tugged his shirt and he stepped back,

"We're gonna go back upstairs dad, Kenma's gotta go soon anyway." I said, and my dad just nodded and returned to his food. Back to his robotic self.

Kenma walked up the stairs infront of me, his ass threatening to rip open those pants.

"We need to get you out of those pants." I smacked his ass and he sprinted into the bedroom.

____

Kenma gathered up his dress clothes, stuffed them into a random bag Kuroo gave him,

"Shouldn't that be like hung up or something?" Kuroo asked,

"I don't care about this thing, I'll never wear it again so what's the point?" He shrugged and kept trucking.

"That thing was so hot though." Kuroo said, Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo, who was naked on the bed, eating a granola bar.

"So is this." Kenma said and took a picture of Kuroo quickly. Kuroo deadpanned him after the flash ended, Kenma just laughed and saved the photo.

"Want walked home?" He asked,

"No, Yama is actually driving me." Kenma knew he would get flustered by that.

"What? why?" He asked, spilling the granola from his mouth onto the sheets.

"We've got some catching up to do, we're friends too Ouji." He laughed as Kuroo pouted.

"Fine, i'll see you at practice." Kuroo said, Kenma walked over, kissed him a tad bit too long, and headed down stairs.

____

The alarm went off and I grumbled. I rolled out of bed and got ready for practice, my shower taking too long so i had to skip breakfast.

Nobody was at the gym when i got there, forcing me to sit outside and wait for coach.

I texted Yama,

-So, quality time with Kenma last night?

Y: Are you jealous? You had damn near 24 hours.

-Not jealous, tad bit interested in what you guys talked about

Y: The usual, your anger issues, his kind, innocent soul that you corrupt.

-HA! if only you knew.

Y: I don't wanna, my image of him being pure and you being the devil is good enough for me.

-Fair, are you on your way?

Y: Yeah, Soka is driving

Now Kenma,

-Hey kitten

K: Hey daddy ;)

\- IT'S 6AM KENMA!!

K: We've done worse earlier ...

-Shut up, I'm not doing this before practice, you have to behave yourself. You're meeting my friends after school remember??

K: Damn shame, I'm super fucking horny and it's only going to get worse as the day goes on.

-You are being a child about it...

K: Well, I would hope you don't think about me as a child too often...

-Kenma..

K: i know. I'll see you soon. xx

I sighed, laughing at the messages. I saw Soka pull up and Yama leaned over to kiss her before getting out. The back door opened and Kenma stepped out, his nose in his game as usual. Of course he got a ride from them.

Coach also pulled in as the boys made their way over to the gym doors. He rushed over, fumbling the keys in his hands,

"God damn alarm clock is broken, my wife woke me up about five minutes ago. sorry boys." He Unlocked the doors and we walked in after him.

"No problem coach," I said. He grumbled and opened the closet so we could set up the nets.

"Kenma, come here for a minute, i have an idea." Coach said, Kenma put his game away and walked over to chat with coach, I wanted to hear what they were talking about, but all i could focus on was Yama's dramatic grunts a she tried to do everything himself.

"Oh Great, Inuoka, can you help me since future captain over there is day dreaming."

"I'm coming." I scoffed and joined the other two in set up.

____

Kenma trudged through his classes, tired after an intense practice. He sat in his last class, his imagination returning to his games.

"Alright class, I'm not supposed to do this, but i've brought in food for everyone." She smiled as she passed around whatever she'd made. Kenma looked up and saw the red and white volleyball,

"They're for the start of our volleyball season." She handed him one of a cat in a jersey, the number 5 on it. He smiled and unwrapped the cookie, glad to put something in his stomach before another game with Kuroo's friends.

Oh, He was meeting Kuroo's friends, from another school.. He focused on the cookie and tried not to think about how intense Kuroo's friends would be, what if they were insanely good at volleyball? Or worse, worse than him even. Jeeze Kenma felt the knot form in his stomach. More people in his life, just what he needed.

The bell rang and Kuroo was leaning outside the door,

"Perfect, Akaashi texted and said they were leaving their Hotel now. I already told Coach they were joining us and he said it was fine." Kuroo laced his fingers through Kenma's.

"So, what are their names again?" Kenma asked, looking down at his feet,

"Bokuto and Akaashi, full names will not be necessary since they don't really go by anything else." He kissed the top of Kenma's head, making him smile reluctantly.

"You're weird." He muttered as they walked through the halls.

"That must be part of my appeal." He laughed, pulling Kenma closer.

"I guess, are your friends weird too?" He looked up at the dark haired middle blocker. Kuroo laughed,

"I'd love to say no, i really would." He shook his head as he continued giggling.

____

Practice started and I could see Kenma holding back, not wanting to exhaust himself fully. I smiled, apparently too distracted to watch his feet leave the ground. The ball smacked down in front of me, i jumped too late.

"Kuroo!" Coach boomed, "If he keeps getting these dumps on you i might start thinking it's your fault."

"He's just that good coach," I laughed and picked up the ball, aware of the frosted tips peaking in the window.

"Well, if we had a second setter to volley with that was worth a damn.." Coach grumbled,

I smiled as Akaashi stepped through the netting on the door, Bokuto waiting for an over dramatic entrance,

"Perfect timing." I tossed him the ball and I watched him take in the room, finding Kenma immediately,

"Did you guys need a setter?" He said, giving Lev a run for his money with monotone voices. Akaashi smiled and brought the ball over to the court opposite Kenma,

"Nice to meet you," He said to Kenma, Kenma looked away from him,

"You too, I'm Kenma by the way." He watched me as i switched sides of the net until i was standing next to him.

"Akaashi, im sure Bokuto will be in in a minute." He said and coach rearranged us, aware of the missing wing spiker on Akaashi's side, he knew that owl was waiting outside.

Coach blew the whistle and Inuoka served the ball, quickly the ball got set up, Kenma doing his usual side glance at the other side, then sending it up for Yama. Yama was setting up nicely to be the Ace this year, he smacked the ball down and Yaku dove, sending it back into play. Akaashi smirked as it was sent his way.

Akaashi sent the ball wide, too wide. Kenma turned and realized nobody was there to get it,

"BOO YEAH!" Bokuto came sprinting into the gym, flying through the air and spiking the ball down, it blew past Kenma, his hair flying in the wind it created.

Bokuto stood there in his weird power stance, Akaashi refusing to look at him as he waited for a high five.

"Wow." Kenma mumbled, "He is very good." Then, a smirk. He was living on the new challenge.

"New setter Nekoma, Looks a little short." He stared at Kenma with his crazy eyes,

"Bo, relax on the kid." Akaashi said, Bokuto turning and pouting at him.

Lev bumped me with his elbow, I turned and saw the stupid grin on his face,

"You know how to block those don't you?" I smiled at the gray haired tower.

"Maybe." I smiled. Bokuto was nagging Akaashi about needing his validation.

The coach blew the whistle and Bokuto sulked over to his spot on the court.

____

Kenma watched the other side, their setter clearly more in tune with Bokuto than anyone else. Bokuto waiting like a drooling puppy for Akaashi to set him up, Kenma wasn't letting it get that far.

Bokuto hit the volley over the net, Lev to Inuoka, Inuoka to Kuroo, Kuroo tipping it to Kenma. Kenma glanced back, Bokuto locking his eyes on Yama, the one he'd set to all practice. Akaashi was smarter, watching Kenma. Kenma looked up, deciding where to put the ball. He needed it to volley longer, so he sent it to Yama a tad too short.

Yama tapped the ball but Bokuto was there to receive it. Kenma watched them get set up, Akaashi sighing as it was sent his way, he looked to Bokuto, then set the ball, Bokuto came in hot, his face twisted in a scary grin as he came up to the ball.

"Lev! Wide!" Kuroo shouted and Kenma watched him yank Lev over, they jumped and Kenma saw Bokuto frown, he hit the ball off Lev's hand on purpose. Kenma smirked as they volleyed it again, sending it back to Kenma. Kenma saw that Akaashi was paying more attention to Bokuto than him, perfect, Yama came sprinting forward, but Kenma dumped it right infront of Akaashi.

It tapped across the ground to his feet, Akaashi looking at Kenma with a calm, but surprised face.

"WOAH, Wait, he's so small though, how didn't you see him jump Akaashi? What were you looking at? It must've been pretty inter... oh." Bokuto flushed bright red as Akaashi gave him a death glare very similar to Kuroo's. Kenma smiled at them.

"Kenma, nice to meet you." He said to Bokuto who stood in front of the net with his mouth open, 

"Bokuto, of course it is." He met his level of arrogance, Kenma smiled until Kuroo smacked his arm,

"You've smiled at these two but it took me like a week to get you to smile at me?" Kuroo squinted at him.

"You didn't impress me for awhile baby, no offense." He smiled at his boyfriend, who started smirking, nodding his head,

"I'll remember that." He winked, making Kenma flush like Bokuto. The two red faced boys looked at each other. Bokuto suddenly pouting,

"HIM? Kuroo? How could you not tell me??" Bokuto pointed at Kuroo, pouting.

"Excuse him, he's slightly obsessed with your boyfriend." Akaashi said to Kenma. Kenma shrugged,

"Who wouldn't be obsessed with him?" He said as Kuroo tried to calm down a now upset Bokuto. 

"Alright boys, i think an hour and a half is long enough. Have fun!" Coach dismissed us and stormed out of the gym.

"Perfect, Ramen time!" Yama shouted, Him and Bokuto high fiving.

____

Our order came out on two shaky trays, the small waiter nearly collapsing as he brought out the bowls.

"Kuroo." Kenma whispered and tapped my leg, I turned to him, watching him look at his bowl at the edge of the table, 

"I don't want any.." He shrugged and pulled his game out under the table. I grabbed the console, 

"You haven't eaten all day have you?" I watched him shrug, his eyes glued on the console in my hand.

"I had a cookie actually, a cat with a number five jersey on." He bent his hands to ask for it back.

"You're eating Kenma." I slid his bowl over to him,

"Kenma." Bokuto yelled, "So how did you pin him down?" Kenma sighed, pausing his game,

"I don't think i did." Kenma looked up at me, "He does most of the pinning." I flushed red and Both Bokuto and Akaashi laughed at me.

"Same with Akaashi," Bokuto pointed at a frowning Akaashi.

"Fine, fine. What you guys wanna do after this?" I asked them, they exchanged a look before Bokuto turned bright red,

"Well, we uh, we were going to sleep?" Bokuto looked at Akaashi who put his face in his hands.

"So were we." Kenma chimed.

"I like him Kuroo." Bokuto said and held his hand over for Kenma to high five. Kenma smacked Bokuto's hand.

This was the most outgoing i had ever seen him, i hated that him and Bokuto were getting along so well, but at the same time it made me happy.

Finally the boys exchanged numbers and Kenma and I started our walk to his place.

"So, are they weird?" I asked him, 

"Very, but i think i am too so it's fine." He looked up at me for a second before returning to his game.

"Can't you put that down? I wanna hold your hand." I asked. He laughed before sticking it in his pocket,

"I thought i was in trouble from practice." He said as his cold fingers interlocked mine. I looked away from his face, knowing the walk home was another five minutes.

"You are, no worries." He yanked my arm, "What?"

"Can we race home? I need a shower..." He looked at me with his brilliant eyes, his teeth raking along his bottom lip.

"Just a shower?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"Maybe, depending on how much time we waste walking home.." He yanked his hand from mine and started running. God damn it.

A/N: Anyone who read the previous chapter/anyone interested in the BokuAka spinoff it is now published on my page. "Two Owls" will tell the story of Bokuto and Akaashi with the same switching perspectives style. Please feel free to head over to read/vote/comment on that work as well.

As always i hope you enjoy reading and always feel free to reach out with suggestions or ideas. <3


	20. Night *

"Can I ask you a question?" Kenma asked as Kuroo stepped out of the shower, Kenma looked over Kuroo's masculine body. 

"Of course," Kuroo said as he used a towel to wipe down his body, 

"So Bokuto and Akaashi.. which one is which?" He asked, twiddling his fingers to avoid looking at Kuroo's naked body. He felt awkward asking, but they were so hard to read. 

"Well the one with the spikey frosted tips was Bokuto, and the quiet sassy one was Akaashi." He dried his hair and looked up at Kenma. Who was sitting cross-legged on the counter, 

"No, like... which one is the top and bottom?" Kenma flushed as Kuroo laughed with his belly, 

"Honey they're switches, but mostly Akaashi tops, i think." Kuroo smiled crookedly at Kenma before stepping up to the counter. Kenma watched his hands slip up Kenma's thighs, Kenma had already showered so he was naked on the counter already. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma's back and Kenma wrapped his legs around Kuroo's back. 

"Switches? Like they don't have a preference?" He asked as Kuroo leaned in to kiss his neck, 

"I think they have preferences, but they just do whichever they feel like." Kuroo started to nibble his shoulder and Kenma felt his cock press against the side of his thigh. 

"Well I can tell you, I like being a bottom, your bottom." He said, kissing Kuroo's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in, 

"Good, I like you as my power bottom too baby." Kuroo said before lifting him off the counter. Kenma laughed as he was carried to the bed. He felt safe as Kuroo laid him down, he felt at home beneath the weight of Kuroo. 

Kenma relished in the euphoria as Kuroo kissed all over him, his hands roaming down his sides and rubbing his thigh as it bent next to Kuroo's side. He looked up at Kuroo, who was watching the space between them, Kenma touched the side of his face and when their eyes met Kenma felt his heart beat faster. 

"Kuroo.." Kenma whimpered, tugging on his neck. Kuroo leaned in and kissed him, their lips danced until Kuroo pressed. Kenma felt his mouth open and give into Kuroo as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Kenma moaned into his mouth and felt Kuroo tense as he did. He pulled back and Kenma watched the flames dance in his eyes as he looked down at him. 

"You're amazing." He said softly, his hand sliding down and lifting Kenma's ass. Kenma gasped as Kuroo entered him, the familiar feeling washing over Kenma. He watched Kuroo's face twist as he pushed into him, 

"Ah.." Kenma moaned, his fingers digging into the back of Kuroo's neck. He reached down along Kuroo's back and pushed him closer. 

"Slowly Ken," He resisted and kissed Kenma on this forehead, Kenma whimpered as Kuroo slowly teased him, pushing in deeper than the last thrust each time. Finally Kenma reached down with both hands and pulled him closer. Kuroo smacked his hips into Kenma and Kenma let out a loud moan. 

"Damn you," Kuroo cursed, "I was trying to make this last a little longer." He chuckled, but Kenma looked up into his eyes, feeling the waves in his stomach begging for more. 

"I need you Kuroo, now, not later." He dug his fingers into Kuroo's back and heard Kuroo grunt. 

"Don't say you need me like that," He said between two loud grunts, "It's not gonna help my stamina." 

"I don't care about that right now." Kenma said, feeling Kuroo hit harder and he pushed his waist up and felt Kuroo hit the perfect spot. Kenma gasped and wrapped his arms up around Kuroo's shoulders, his fingers gripping the front of both shoulders as Kuroo made his vision blurry. 

He heard Kuroo panting, he felt the bed dip as Kuroo shifted his weight from his knees to his arms, resulting in faster and deeper thrusts. Kenma shot a hand out and grabbed a pillow, bringing it over his face as he got louder and louder. 

Kuroo yanked the pillow off his face and put a hand on his neck. 

"Isn't your dad home?" Kenma asked, holding back his screams as Kuroo kept torturing him. 

"I don't care, I wanna see you." He growled and Kenma felt his thumb push into his neck. He moaned and pushed his head back, feeling his toes curl as they hooked onto each other behind Kuroo. 

Kuroo returned the weight to his knees and wrapped his free hand around Kenma's back, he lifted up and Kenma flung his arms around Kuroo's shoudlers. Kuroo used his arm around Kenma's back to lift and pull him down. 

"Kuroo, it's too... Ah, please.." Kenma whimpered, the new position making his entire body hot and tense. He felt waves crash over him and he knew he was going to end soon. 

"Cum for me." Kuroo growled into Kenma's cheek. Kenma groaned and dug his fingers into Kuroo's skin, hearing Kuroo hiss and then moan made Kenma realize the throbbing in his waist. 

Kuroo laid him back down, keeping his hand around Kenma's back. He lifted him up so only his head and shoulders were on the bed and Kenma felt Kuroo throbbing inside of him. 

____

I watched Kenma force his eyes shut, his hands reaching out for the sheets as he brought a fistful of blanket to his mouth. He screamed into the blanket and I watched him cum onto his chest, his cock twitching against his waist as I filled him. 

I nearly collapsed over him, but i stood up next to the bed and waited for him to open his eyes. He looked gorgeous sprawled across the bed, only the moonlight shining through the crack between the curtains. 

"Help me up." He mumbled and put his arms out. I laughed and grabbed his hands, pulling him up. 

"Uh," He groaned and then smiled. 

"You good?" I asked, unsure if he was hurt, he nodded and slid down til his feet hit the floor. 

"Sore, feels good though." He ran his hand along my chest before walking over to the bathroom. I followed him in and watched him rinse off, He shot me a glance from the corner of his eye, much like he does on the court. 

"Get in here." He said, I laughed and joined him in the shower, not objecting as he knelt behind the water and pulled me under it, his fingers digging into my ass to do so. I held the wall with one hand and brushed his hair off his forehead with the other. 

The water beat against my chest and ran down my waist. He brought his hands around and felt up my stomach before grabbing my sides and pushing his mouth over me. 

"Fuck," I cursed, feeling him warm and wet on me. He played his dirty games with me until I could barely hold myself up. I let out a loud grunt as he forced another load out of me, his sweet lips kissing the tip after he swallowed it. 

"You demon." I mumbled, looking down at him. He stood up and put his hands on my chest, 

"But I'm your demon at least." He smiled. I smiled back and stepped back to watch him finish rinsing off. 

He pulled on one of my sweaters from my closet and curled up on the other side of the bed. He pulled out his game and played with his thumbs barely peaking out from the sleeves. I pulled on a pair of loose shorts and climbed in next to him. He moved into my side and I could see the game playing on the screen. Nearly impossible to follow so i grabbed my phone and checked it over his head. 

Yama: Hey dude, Soka and I finally did it. SEX IS SO AMAZING NOW I KNOW WHY YOU AND KEMNA WONT STOP. Anyway see you later. 

Weirdo. 

-Congrats on the sex, i will remind you that was not your first time. I don't know why you act like this everytime you have sex. 

Y- It just like, it's better every time and then it's like, was anything before this even sex? Ya know???

-Go to bed you crackhead. 

I laughed at Yama, Kenma not bothered enough to ask me why i laughed. Akaashi had texted me as I went to set my phone down, 

A- Bokuto would like to talk to Kenma, he said he isn't answering his texts or calls... 

\- Sorry, he's playing a video game.. we were busy before. 

A- Congrats, Bo will not leave me alone about it. He's practically crying about it. 

\- Just call me, I'll put him on. 

The video chat came through and I answered, 

"Hey Akaashi, hey Bokuto." I said and Kenma looked up at the phone, 

"Oh," He said, "Hi guys." He turned back to his game and Bokuto got super close to the camera, 

"KENMA!" He screamed and Kenma tensed, pausing his game before looking up. 

"Hi Bokuto." He mumbled and slid up on my chest so his eyes were in the frame. 

"Ew, are you laying on Kuroo?" He asked, Kenma didn't react. 

"He is my boyfriend." Kenma said and looked up at me. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. Bokuto started screaming on the screen. 

"WAIT THAT'S SO CUTE." He turned and looked at Akaashi, "KISS ME ON THE HEAD!" He ran over and put his head down infront of Akaashi. 

"This is ridiculous Bo," Akaashi protested, but Bokuto whined. He leaned down and kissed the back of Bokuto's head. 

"It's cuter when it's authentic babe." Bokuto complained and came back being too close. 

"Anyway, Kenma. I wanted to say hi." He waved infront of his face and Kenma waved infront of his in return. 

"Is that all?" Kenma asked, clearly wanting to return to his game. 

"Well no, I wanted to see if you'd come with me tomorrow into the city. I wanna go shopping and sour pants just wants to sleep in." 

"I said i would go," Akaashi chimed, prompting a sharp look from Bokuto. 

"You said if you had to, but i'd rather go with my new friend." Bokuto stuck his tongue out before putting on his big owl eyes for Kenma. 

"Sure." Kenma agreed and sunk out of frame. 

For another hour i entertained the couple that was Bokuto and Akaashi, they bickered just to make up and I watched how they were looking at each other before saying goodbye. They truly could communicate with a single look, their body language with each other was perfectly developed. I was envious, I hoped Kenma and I could have that. 

Kenma turned off his game and huffed, 

"What?" I asked, setting my phone on the bed behind me. 

"I lost.." He mumbled and turned to face me. His grumpy face was too cute. 

"Can't you try again?" I asked, brushing the hair off his face as he pouted. 

"I guess, It's just. Stupid." He pushed his forehead into my chest and grumbled. Then i felt his shake and thought he was crying, Over a game?? 

"Kenma?" I lifted his face to see he was laughing, not crying. 

"What's so funny?" I asked, catching his contagious laughter. 

"Nothing, I just realized how dumb it was to be upset about a game, but then.." He giggled and put his hand on my stomach, "I thought about making you feel bad enough for me to, well, you know.." He bit his lip and I knew where he was going. 

"It's been like an hour since we got out of the shower.." I pointed out, he sighed, 

"Well I'm starting to forget what it feels like..." He put his leg ontop of mine and his knee rubbed my crotch through to loose shorts. 

I held my poker face as he gave me his big yellow eyes. He traced his hand down my stomach, his fingers playing with the strings around my waist. I watched his hand, travelled along his arm and watched him intentionally slide his shoulder out of the sweater. 

"You don't play very fair Kenma," I whined, but he just shrugged and got on his knees, still straddling my right leg. I felt how hard he was against my thigh, slightly pleased I let him rub against me as he slid the shorts down. Slightly displeased at how hard I was when he freed me from the fabric. 

"You don't seem to mind how dirty I play though..." He licked his lips and leaned forward so his hair tickled my nose. I looked up as he slid up and locked eyes with me. Fuck he was hot. 

"Kuroo," He started, his lips moving just above mine, "What do you want?" He asked. I knew one day he was going to use my words against me. I was starting to understand the whole switch thing that Bokuto and Akaashi had going on. 

"Nothing," I teased, opening my mouth under his. He sighed, his fingers sliding between us and lifting my cock to press against his stomach. I clenched my jaw as he proceeded to push his own erection against my hip. 

"So, you don't like this?" He asked, his body moving slightly to stimulate both of us. I took a breath before replying, 

"I didn't say that," I reached up and curled my fingers in his hair. He tilted his head back and readjusted so his legs were around my hips, my cock just barely touching his ass. He continued to rub himself against my skin, letting out teasing moans as he did. 

I pulled his hair and heard his laugh break through his breath. He laughed as I grabbed his waist and pushed him off me. I stood next to the bed and crossed my arms across my chest, 

"Over here," I growled. 

____

Kenma excitedly jumped off the bed and walked over to the chair Kuroo pointed at. He climbed on the chair and held the back of it while looking over his shoulder at Kuroo. 

He was hot, his muscles almost more intense now than ever before, Kenma gulped as Kuroo approached him. He was silent as he ran his hands up the sides of his body and back down. 

Kuroo leaned down and kissed the back of Kenma's shoulder, moving down his back and over the top of his ass. 

"Fuck," Kenma whispered as he felt Kuroo run his tongue along his cheeks. Kuroo grabbed Kenma's right leg and lifted it onto the arm of the chair. Kenma pushed his hand against the wall to keep his balance. Kuroo gave him no time to adjust before licking his entrance. Kenma let out a long sigh, trying not to be too noisy. Again. 

Kuroo reached between Kenma's legs, playing with him while his tongue played an evil game behind. Kenma felt the muscles in his thigh quiver as Kuroo pushed a finger inside of him, his tongue tracing up his spine about halfway. He withdrew his grip on Kenma's erection and dug his fingers into his hip, pulling him back. 

Teeth sank into his skin and Kenma couldn't hold back the sharp hiss. He pushed his fingers into the wall and leaned forward, Kuroo gently kissing the skin before his lips pressed into the side of Kenma's neck. 

"Better?" He asked harshly, Kenma nodded just before Kuroo slid in a second finger. He pumped them quickly and as Kenma felt his legs tighten he felt them leave. Again and again he teased Kenma like this. 

"Damn it Kuroo." He smacked the wall as he felt his body shake. 

"Is something wrong?" He laughed against his neck. Kenma reached back and gripped the hair on the back of Kuroo's head, 

"Just fuck me already." Kenma demanded, Kuroo placing the tip against his ass. Kenma pushed back, but was bitten and pushed forward, 

"Patiently kitten." Kuroo said, but Kenma just tightened his fingers in his hair. He felt his ass stretch over Kuroo, wet with lube as he pushed deeper into Kenma. 

Kenma moaned and dropped his head, looking down at his erection pressing into the back of the chair. He let Kuroo send him into the familiar dream state he always did. Letting his body respond to Kuroo as he listened to the intense noises he let out against his neck. 

"Fucking stop gripping it." Kuroo laughed into Kenma's hair. Kenma relaxed again and heard Kuroo groan louder, his fingers digging into Kenma's hip. 

Kuroo picked up the speed and Kenma had to remove his other hand from his hair and suction it against the wall to prevent his face from flying into it. 

"Shit." He moaned louder, his body telling him it was almost over, but it felt like Kuroo was trying to win a bet. He smacked the wall as Kuroo used both hands now to hold his hips down. He let out a cry at the same time as Kuroo let out a much deeper noise. 

"You win you win, slow down." He panted and pushed his hand against Kuroo's stomach. 

"I win?" Kuroo laughed, "I thought you wanted me now, not later?" Kenma rolled his eyes and turned to look back and Kuroo, 

"Another night, tonight we can do it your way." He winked and felt Kuroo pull out. He gasped at the feeling before he felt Kuroos gently hold him. He lifted him off the chair and Kenma could feel how deep he was breathing. 

He laid down on the bed, his head on the pillows as Kurro put his ankles on his shoulders and repositioned himself. Kenma let out a long groan as he slid back inside of him. He felt how terribly sore he was going to be, but he liked it. 

Kuroo bent down and Kenma felt his ass lift off the bed, Kuroo finding that perfect spot, the slow and deep thrusts turning Kenma into a moaning mess. He reached up and touched all over Kuroo's neck, chest, and stomach. 

"That's amazing," Kenma moaned, his hands twitching as he pulled them away from his skin. 

"I can fell that too, fuck." Kuroo growled and put an arm on the wall above the bed. 

They both forgot about his parents, getting breathy and loud as they became two parts of the same machine. 

As Kenma felt his body fill with Kuroo's semen, he relaxed into the bed. Kuroo collapsed ontop of him, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other. 

Kenma rubbed the back of Kuroo's shoulders, 

"You didn't.." Kuroo started, but Kenma shushed him. 

"That was the best Kuroo, don't worry about that." Kenma said, kissing Kuroo's bicep that was next to his face. 

"Then why.." 

"Kuroo, shut up. It's not always about that for me." He said softly, straining his neck to kiss under Kuroo's ear. 

"Okay baby, you should probably get up yeah?" He asked, rolling himself off. 

"Be right back Ouji," Kenma kissed Kuroo's forehead and headed to the bathroom.


	21. Introductions

Kenma rolled off me, his absence cooling my newly exposed skin.

"Huh?" I mumbled, waiting for him to say something. Like what time was it..

"I've got to go home, my dad is leaving today."

"Your dad?" I shot up, watching his slim body slip into my shirt.

"Yeah, he came to fill out some paperwork with my mom, but I was avoiding him and spending time with you so.." he shrugged. I watched him adjust his briefs, running his hands through his hair to return it to its not messy state. He looked around, raising his eyebrows as he caught me staring

"Well, text me?" I rubbed my neck and followed him as he gathered his things from his couple days here. His clothes getting shoved into a bag while his video game and cords were neatly wrapped up,

"Or," he looked up and the eye contact was immediate, "you could come meet him."

"Meet your dad? The homophobe?" I laughed and sat up to swing my feet off the bed. I rested my elbows on my knees, feeling the ache to get back in bed.

"Yeah, he'll love you." He giggled, walking up to stand between my knees. God he was beautiful, I think it a lot but his hair hanging down from his face as he looked at me, his cat-like features catching the early evening light. Just, beautiful.

I wanted to say no thanks, another night. But when he gave me those big eyes, his little lips twisting as they waited for a response

"Sure, why not?" I placed my hands on his hips and he stepped in to kiss me.

"Let's go then, don't want Dr. Kozume waiting." He pushed his forehead against mine before walking away. He pulled on the beige khaki's he'd worn here, tucking my shirt into his one hip. He turned and gave me a shy smile,

"Kuroo, don't look at me like that." He turned red and I watched his hips shift,

"Like what?" I laughed, standing up to reach onto the dresser and pull off the folded pants.

"Like you haven't eaten for a month..." He spat, his hair dancing as he turned away from me.

I chuckled, "I do not look at you like that." He 'mm-hmm'd me and rolled his eyes.

We walked up to his house, his attention on his video game until i nudged him to tell him we were there.

His shoulders heaved as he sighed, "In we go."

"Kenny, Honey is that you?" His mother called as we shut the door,

"And me!" I called out.

"Oh wonderful!" Kaguya shouted. Kenma sighed, he turned to me as he slipped his shoes off. He pushed his hand into my stomach to keep from falling over,

"Sorry," he giggled, I held my hand over his,

"It's fine," I laughed, "I guess I'll just be a wall." He curled his fingers to ball the shirt in his fist, he pulled me to him and went up on his toes. Instinctively I leaned down and met him, his lips quickly pushing into mine before pulling away,

"Okay, I'm ready now." He smiled and skipped into the kitchen. I gathered myself, following the long haired setter into his kitchen.

His father was apparent, and out of place. Everything in this house was artsy, free, colorful. He looked like a printout. Kaguya was dancing as she turned to see us, quickly shuffling over and wrapping her arms around Kenma. He was slightly taller than her, but he still looked like her baby when he nuzzled into her.

I awkwardly avoided eye contact with his father, thankfully Kaguya caught my eyes and pulled me into a hug. It was weird to hug her, but it didn't feel awkward and i was grateful for that. She smelled like paint and rosewood. Kenma had mentioned his mother worked with a bunch of fragrances', it was where he got the sandalwood scent.

"Raikou, this is Kuroo." Kaguya introduced, "Kuroo, this is Kenma's father." He reached out and I took his hand, mustering up the handshake my mother taught me.

"Nice to meet you sir," I lied.

"And you son." He pulled away and I looked to Kenma, he was slipping his hair into a pulled back style. I widened my gaze at him, hoping he'd get the hint, but he just rolled his eyes and finished. 

"Kenma," I hissed, turning to point at my neck,

"Fuck," He whispered and looked over to see his dad had already locked eyes on the spot. The two curved lines where my teeth had sank in across the side of his son's neck. I looked at it now, seeing just how wide my mouth was, or how tiny his neck was.

"Kenny, grab some cups please." Kaguya sang as she finished dinner. Kenma gave me a nervous smile before walking over to the cupboard. I saw the back of his neck and rushed over, yanking his hair down, His head tossed back into my chest,

"Buns for me only ok?" I whispered and slipped the hair tie over my wrist. He giggled and finished grabbing the cups, I knew we looked obvious and suspicious at the same time, but it was better than explaining how four finger sized bruises appeared around the other side of his neck.

We sat for dinner and Raikou hadn't said another word until Kaguya addressed him,

"When do we have to go to that conference?" She pointed her fork at him.

"Oh yes, Kenma," He turned and wiped his mouth, I still couldn't find what Kenma had gotten from him, he looked just like his mother so it wasn't looks.

"We are going to Berlin this weekend, you'll need one suit and pack for two nights."

I looked at Kenma, aware he hated everything about that. Kenma just sighted, tossing the food around his plate,

"Two nights?" He looked at me, to the 'bracelet', back to his father, "Sure."

"Be happy, it's one of our last family functions." His father spat, "I'm sure you know that your mother and I are finalizing the divorce."

Jeeze, this was not a family dinner I should be at as the weird half secrete boyfriend was it?

"I thought we did that when we moved out, but I see that wasn't true," Kenma rolled his eyes. That attitude dripping from his face as he looked across the table.

That's what he inherited,

"Oh give it a rest, you've always been a tad dramatic." His father waved a hand in our direction. I kooked at his mother, but she was already scowling at Raikou,

"Can't we have one night you two.." She looked between them and they both sighed,

"We had plenty of nights before," Raikou said, his anger flaring in his voice. I saw Kenma curl his fists, I'd never seen him angry.

"Before what dad? Before we were honest with you?" He didn't sound as angry as he should be, or at least as angry as his arms said he was,

"Honest, shmonest. You hid from me for years!" He pointed at his son and I saw the red glare over in Kenma's eyes,

"I wonder what I was hiding from; Was it the belt, the church handouts, the screaming, or the utter looks of disgust you gave me every day?" He was composed, he'd either had this argument before or was insanely controlled. I would have broke down crying already.

"I gave you no look, I'm not giving you a look now and you've flaunted your boyfriend in front of me." He pointed to me and I looked away, feeling like I was no obliged to participate,

"Flaunted? He came in and said Hi to mom, she introduced you two, not me!" Kenma pulled his fist against his chest,

"Oh Kenma, you don't think i didn't notice. Your little glances at each other, you were trying to make me uncomfortable." He scoffed and stood up from the table,

"The simple fact that when I looked at Kuroo because he was trying to save me from embarrassing myself, all you saw was some filthy gay eye flirting is not my problem. I'm sorry that it makes you so uncomfortable to have him here." Kenma held my hand on my knee, his thumb slowly rubbing my hand as if comforting me, but I knew he was the one who was going to need a long hug after this.

"Raikou," Kaguya chimed, "Nobody said Kuroo was his boyfriend.." She looked over at the red faced man,

"It's obvious Kaguya, look at them. Kenma never had friends come over before, only that girl. Who else would he be?" I saw her face turn from helpful to pissed,

"You're behaving terribly, my son is a caring young man who has friends. He never had any before because you made his life terrible forcing that girl on him all the time. She ruined my sweet boy." Kaguya gave us a sad glance, "I don't care who Kuroo is to Kenma, whether they're dating or not, because he's a good kid and he makes Kenma happier than I've ever seen him."

____

Kenma was embarrassed by his mother for the first time in a long time, he was ratted out for being miserable before Kuroo.

"Kaguya, relax." His father sighed, "I'm just saying was tonight the night to start all this drama?"

"No it wasn't," She turned to him, "So I don't know why you did." She stormed off from the table, Raikou scoffing at Kenma before chasing after her.

The second his back turned on them Kenma pulled Kuroo's hand. Kuroo reacted at the same moment, his entire body moving to encompass Kenma's. Kenma gripped at his shirt, feeling his throat bubble as he wanted to cry. Kuroo pulled Kenma off the chair and leaned back on the table, Kenma wrapping his legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry kitten," Kuroo said into his hair, "I'm so sorry."

Kenma cried silently, rubbing his face against Kuroo's shoulder. He clung to him, knowing even if he didn't that Kuroo's arms around his back was hold him up. He knew he should tell Kuroo not to be sorry, that it wasn't his fault. But he knew what he was apologizing for and even though it wasn't his responsibility it made Kenma feel a tiny bit better. To have someone to care that much.

Kenma sniffled, turning his nose to push into Kuroo's neck. Kuroo leaned forward and Kenma shook his head, not ready to let go. He dropped his feet to the ground but clung tighter around his shoulders.

"Kenma," Kuroo's voice was different, a warning. Kenma loosened and saw his mother and father in the door way to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving, I'll see you this weekend." Raikou left without acknowledging them. Kaguya ran over and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"He's an ass," She said to Kuroo, embarrassed.

"Kenny, you okay?" She rubbed his hair off his forehead, kissing it as he looked into his puffy eyes.

"Yeah mom, I feel better having said anything," He smiled at her and she pursed her lips,

"I love you." She pulled him in and he felt her wave Kuroo into the hug again, "And you Kuroo, thank you for taking care of my boy."

"It's my pleasure ma'am, he's a good one." Kuroo kissed the top of his head. Kenma had everything now, his mom and Kuroo. If only he was in the mood to play video games.

After a few more mom breakdowns Kenma pulled Kuroo up to his room,

"You don't have to stay," He said, watching Kuroo sit on the bed.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, pulling his phone out,

"I always want you to," He admitted, Kuroo smiled and lifted the phone to his ear,

"Hey ma, staying at Kenma's tonight, see you tomorrow." He left her a voicemail by the sounds of it. Kenma smiled and pushed off the stiff pants, walking over to the bed. He crawled behind Kuroo and curled under the blanket,

"Kenma," Kuroo said stoicly. Kenma mumbled a response, half asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It felt like an eternity before Kuroo spoke again. He shut his eyes and felt his chest fall deeper, unsure if Kuroo was going to say anything or if he'd missed it.

"I," Kuroo's voice choked, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Half because he was barely conscious, and half because he couldn't believe it, Kenma didn't open his eyes to respond,

"I.Mm." and then it went black.

Kenma woke up and felt Kuroo under him, smiling as he slinked off the bed and into the bathroom.

Mid brushing his teeth Kenma choked, looked at himself in the mirror and remembered last night. Holy shit, Kuroo had dropped that on his half-dead body and now he had to remember if he said it back. He knows he would have, that he wanted to.

What if Kuroo woke up and was upset, what if Kenma had just mumbled thanks or something ridiculous that hadn't made any sense? Why did Kuroo decide to wait until he was asleep?

Kenma slapped his toothbrush around his mouth, wishing it would just stab through the roof of his mouth and kill him.

He spat out the toothpaste and quickly rinsed with a handful of water before bolting back into the room.

Kuroo's body had taken over the empty space he left against the wall, Kenma felt pride that he was able to look at him, even if he still felt that tiny bit of embarrassment. Kuroo's harsh jaw caught the early morning light, creating a sharp shadow across his bare chest. Kenma admired his boyfriend, knowing he was way out of his league.

He crawled over him, kneeling around his chest and bending down to kiss his forehead. Kuroo stirred, but his eyes stayed shut. Kenma smiled against his head, even though it was sweaty he didn't stop leaving the light kisses on his face.

Finally Kuroo mumbled and grabbed Kenma's body, he flipped him onto his back. A fit of laughter left his belly as Kuroo pretended to collapse on top of him.

"Kuroo." He pushed on his shoulders and all he did was push himself deeper into Kenma's chest. 

"Kenma, let me sleep." His voice was tired, but Kenma knew he wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Kuroo please, I can't breathe.." He huffed and puffed to be dramatic. Kuroo just chuckled, nuzzling his head into Kenma's neck, lifting his body up enough that Kenma was able to scoot lower, tightening his thighs around Kuroo's sides.

"Kitten, I'm so tired please," Kuroo shook his head against Kenma, but Kenma saw Kuroo push his knees up around Kenma's hips.

"Please? I'm not used to you begging me.." Kenma reached into Kuroo's briefs, feeling him blossom in his palm, Kuroo groaned,

"You hate me, you must." Kuroo whined, but his hips pressed into Kenma's hand. Kenma smiled, kissing the side of Kuroo's head as he pushed down his briefs and twisted both hands around him.

"Oh come on," Kenma saw his opportunity, "You know I love you."

"What?" Kuroo whipped his head up, "Last night you just mumbled something and I realized you were asleep, you heard me?" Kenma brought his hands up to hold Kuroo's jaw,

"I heard you, I was just so tired, I'm so sorry if i hurt your feelings.." Kenma kissed his nose, Kuroo smiled,

"You didn't, I thought you didn't hear me, I'm.." He laughed, "God, you're amazing." Kuroo kissed him with a passion that made Kenma breathless, he wrapped his arms around his neck and let their skins melt together until Kuroo made him scream into the pillow.

"Kenma," Kuroo panted, stepping around the bed to lean over and kiss the back if his neck. Kenma grumbled, his bones jello.

"What do you need?" He heard Kuroo ask, pampering him. Kenma giggled,

"Five minutes," He answered. Kuroo laughed, touching Kenma's shoulder, Kenma gasped at the contact, the feeling of the raw bite sending shock through his body.

"Sorry, I'll get some water to drink and ice?" He waited for Kenma,

"Water, and a weaker boyfriend." He teased, Kuroo sighed,

"I've told you a million times if i hurt you to say something," He reached out and blindly held Kuroo's face, feeling the sticky sweat on his cheeks,

"Please, the pain is almost the best part." Kenma turned his face to look at those dark eyes. Kuroo's hair stuck to his forehead, Kuroo was smirking,

"Almost?" He winked and Kenma rolled his eyes,

"Well obviously you're the best part," Kenma smiled and looked at the clock, "We need to get ready."

Kuroo stood up and walked over to pull on his sweatpants,

"I still can't believe you woke me up so early just to have sex."

"Oh you can't?" Kenma sat up and his body protested,

"I mean, I can.. I just, whatever Kenma." He waved him off and headed for the door,

"Hey Kuroo?" Kenma called, looking over at him with the sweetest face he could muster,

"Yeah?" He turned back and Kenma smiled,

"I love you."

"That's so fucking nice," Kuroo shut his eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

____

I shut the door behind me and smiled like an idiot as i snuck down stairs. I turned into the kitchen and I could smell the fresh paint. Shit, she was awake already.

"Good morning Kuroo." Kaguya was seated in the corner near the back window, her stool covered in different splotches of paints,

"Morning Ms. Kozume," I awkwardly grabbed two cups from the cupboard right next to her.

"Call me Kaguya honey," She smiled at me, "Ms. is too formal."

I just laughed, knowing I would never be able to do that. She turned back to her painting, I was relieved she hadn't looked at me for too long, aware of the markings on my body. Courtesy of her son.

I grabbed a few ice cubes and looked for a rag, shit,

"Hey, uh, do you have a rag I could use for these?" I held out the cubes and she hopped off the stool, her oversized white shirt that was clearly her painting shirt hung to her knees. Kenma and her were twins in that moment,

"Here darling," She grabbed the ice cubes from my palm and wrapped them in a cloth, "And do me a favor?" She handed them back to me,

"Yeah?" I started to walk away and she giggled,

"Tell him to be easier with you, you look like a scratching post."

I knew my face was red, shit my eyes probably disappeared as I wished to explode in that moment.

"Sorry," Was all i could think to say, not daring to say I liked it, or that her son looked worse at the moment.

"Don't apologize to me love, I trust you two can communicate about your sex life, I just didn't want you to think you couldn't yell at him." She laughed and hopped back on her stool.

"I don't know what to say now," I shrugged,

"Oh relax Kuroo, I'm not going to give you any kind of mom talk about sex. Just make sure you two get to class on time please."

I bolted up the stairs and avoided anymore extremely uncomfortable conversation with her,

"Your mother, she is something." I said as he took the water from me,

"Oh no, what did she say?" He finished buttoning his uniform shirt,

"Just that I'm allowed to tell you no, apparently she doesn't know how hard that can be." I smiled as he handed me a folded uniform,

"Funny, now get dressed." He shoved them at me.

I'd told him I loved him, and he loved me. I was starting to think that I wasn't the heartless bitch everyone said I was, I texted Bokuto and Yama while jumping into my pants,

\- We're in love you fuckers W.o

B- AWE YAY< AKAAGHEE BARELY TELLS ME THAT ANYMORE

Y- How lovely, I can't believe you spent yet another night with your boyfriend ignoring my calls. but I'm happy for you both.

B- Yama, are you saltyyyyy? O^O

\- Very salty, according to these messages I got, Sokka might break up with him

B- that's not good, whenever I'm afraid Aka might not do it I just do something dumb

\- Are you always afraid??

B- ... you're not funny...

Y- ITS FINE< I"M FINE

B- o.O

Y- TAKE ME OUT OF THIS GROUP CHAT, OWL BOY IS PISSING ME OFF

B- O^o

\- hehe.


	22. Weekend

"Kenma," He whined through the phone. Kenma giggled and rolled over on the hotel bed.

"What?"

Kuroo sighed deeply. Kenma smiled, thankful his mom was already asleep on the other bed so she wouldn't see him cheesing.

"I miss you," Kuroo answered. Kenma loved hearing it, the tired voice on the other end of the phone making him miss Tokyo more than he ever imagines.

"I miss you." Kenma lifted the red shirt to his face, breathing in Kuroo's lingering scent as it faded from the fabric.

"I'm so tired," Kuroo yawned. Kenma looked at the hotel alarm and saw the numbers on the screen 9:30PM,

"What time is it?" Kenma asked,

"four thirty in the morning."

"Oh no, why did you answer when I called? I'm sorry.." Kenma felt guilty not knowing the time difference was so bad.

"I wanted to hear you voice, stay on the line ok?" Kuroo asked. Kenma grinned,

"Don't you want to go to sleep?" He knew he was tired from leaving their house so late. They'd flown out of Tokyo on Friday at 11pm just to land in Berlin on Thursday at 4pm. They got dinner and then his mom was so tired she got them out of hanging out with his father and to the hotel room.

"It's hard to sleep without you here, even though I did it for years before." Kuroo mumbled. Kenma understood that, even though he'd been awake for so long he wanted the warm, firm chest he was used to sleeping on.

"I know, I need to find a heating rock to sleep on." Kenma laughed, Kuroo grumbled,

"I'll adopt a cat for the weekend, it can mimic you well enough." He was blessed to be compared to a cat, but he knew there was no replacement for Kuroo.

"As long as I can name it," Kenma agreed.

"My mother would kill me," Kuroo laughed,

"Yeah," he sighed, "I guess I'll be good enough." Kenma teased,

"You're more than enough," Kuroo sighed, "I'll just suffer without you.."

"Ditto," Kenma yawned and felt the exhaustion kicking in. He slipped under the heavy blankets and pulled Kuroo's shirt over his nose.

"Night kitten," Kuroo breathed into the speaker,

"Night Ouji," Kenma replied. He dozed off with the phone balanced on his cheek. Kuroo's breathing filling his ears all night.

He felt the phone unstick from his face and reveal a sweaty cold patch of skin. He squinted at his mother and she put the phone on the pillow next to him.

"We've got to go to the first engagement soon baby," she wiped his hair off his forehead and he groaned, checking the time. It was only 9am.

He grabbed his phone and saw the texts from Kuroo,

K- I rolled over and hung up at some point

K- thanks for calling, call me again tn ok?

K- oh and send a picture of your suit, I wanna see you all dressed up again.

K- and maybe one all dressed down again ;)

K- K, have fun!

He smiled and slid the phone under the pillow,

"Which suit is for today Ken?" His mother held up the two suits. He sat up and looked at the bags,

"I think the Amatsu, whichever has the turtle neck shirt." He watched her lay the Amatsu on the edge of the bed.

"The Morino is very nice, where did you find this?" She held up the other outfit.

"My tailor, he said he wanted to see what it looked like and once we had it pinned I liked it." He shrugged and slipped out of bed, Kuroo's shirt falling off his shoulder.

"The nail polishes are on the chair darling." She walked off to hang the Morino up, pulling out her own dress for the evening.

Kenma looked at his outfit for the day, always telling his tailor one thing to piss off his father. The Amatsu was a bright purple turtle neck tucked into light gray bottoms. The pants originally a skirt that his tailor had magically turned into slacks. He pulled out the matching purple nail polish and sat on the floor to begin the process.

He sent Kuroo a picture of his purple nails, receiving a flood of emoji's as an answer.

His mother came out in her dress, a sleek pale yellow dress with white lace creeping up the left side. Her sleeves were loose and cuffed around her wrists. Kenma watched her fasten her earrings in and wave for him to hurry.

"Just my hair left," he said. He waved his hands again to make sure the nails were dry before touching them to his lips. They didn't smudge or stick so he ran them through his hair before clipping it all back. He pulled a few strands to his forehead before getting dressed.

"Oh i love this top," his mother brushed his shoulders as she stood behind him in the mirror. He liked it to, even though he would trade it for that smelly red shirt any day.

He pulled the necklace over his head and felt the weight of the K shaped pendant rest under his sternum.

His mother smiled as she lifted the black necklace,

"Did he get this for you?" She gave him a cheeky smile. He yanked it from her hand,

"Yes, He gave it to me the night we left." Kenma recalled collapsing onto Kuroo, laying there forever until Kuroo reached into the bag next to the bed and pulling out the slim box. He'd gotten him something else but it wasn't something his mother needed to know about.

"He's a good one Ken," she kissed his cheek before walking to the door and sliding her feet into her heels. Kenma slipped into his loafers and snapped a quick picture. His tongue out and eyes closed.

\- Here baby, just for you xx

He hide his phone in his pocket and headed out after his mom.

————

I leaned over my on my knees, the sun beating into my spine.

"Come on Kuroo, never known you to quit so soon!" Bokuto called out. I gave him a weak laugh before flipping my middle finger at him,

"Yeah well, I'm a little tired." I sighed. I walked off the court and grabbed my water from the grass. Akaashi joined me,

"He's worked up about something, that's why he's so aggressive." I looked at the dark haired setter, his boyfriend still on the court talking to Yama and Lev.

"Yeah," I breathed, "you know what?" I asked. Akaashi just shrugged.

"Something to do with his sisters, I think one of them has a little boyfriend and he's losing it." He laughed and nudged my shoulder.

"They're still so young," I laughed, imagining the tiny twins with tiny boyfriends.

"Yeah I know, but his mom called last night to tell him when we got back that Wanaka had a boy coming over." He wiggled his brow before Bokuto ran over and knelt between his legs.

"What are we gossiping about?" He asked, the sweat dripping off his face. I stepped away from him,

"How bad you smell," I waved my nose and he just stuck out his tongue.

"Akaashi doesn't mind, right babe?" He pressed his head into Akaashi's chest. Akaashi sighed and put a hand on the back of his neck,

"I've smelled you at your worst," he shrugged and bent down to kiss his hair. Bokuto shot me another 'told ya' look. I laughed before checking my phone from under the bench. Shit, Kenma texted.

K- here baby, just for you xx

K- attachment: 1 image.

I saw his outfit and smiled, zooming in on the black necklace. I slid the picture up to see his face, his growing hair pulled back save for two strands around his face. His eyes squeezed shut as he poked the tip of his tongue out.

I was smiling at my phone like a fool, I guess that's what prompted Hina, Akinori's girlfriend, to bump me.

"He's cute!" She said. I smiled at Akaashi's best friend, she had become part of our little group pretty easily, having dated Bokuto's opposite hitter for about a year now.

She was small and had her hair chopped at her shoulders, the natural black hair was pin straight and framed her delicate face well.

"Thanks, I think so too." I laughed and she just shoved me,

"Let me see more." She waited. I hesitantly pulled up my camera roll, aware I had PG and not so PG pictures in here. I showed her the ones from his last formal event with his mom, the one of him sleeping on the couch, but the one of his curled up in my shirt playing video games with his hair pulled up made her gasp.

"Kuroo!" She smacked me, "He's prettier than me!" I blushed and looked at the picture, knowing there was a reason I'd set it as my wallpaper.

"He has his moments," i humbled. She took the phone and ran over to Akinori and Yama. Yama rolled his eyes, the second time he'd been shown the image. Akinori laughed with her before kissing her head, most likely in reassurance.

She ran my phone back to me,

"I want to meet him!" Her cheeks were red as the sun beat directly on her face.

"He's in Berlin right now with his family. Maybe another time we can all go out." I suggested.

"Deal!" She ran back to Akinori who lifted her off the ground. Lev joined me next.

"I like these people," he said.

"Me too," i smiled and ran back into the sand.

We finished the game and Bokuto claims they won, but Lev just shook his head and let him think that. So much for not keeping score. We headed out to dinner and I felt the phone go off again, 

Kenma- Ugh, i hate him. 

\- one more night 

K- I might not make it, what are you up to? 

\- Just got together with Bokuto and Akaashi and few of their friends. Lev and Yama are here too. We're heading to dinner now. 

K- jealous, how is Akaashi? I'll assume everyone else is their normal selves. 

\- LMAO you would be correct. 

\- Akaashi is good, his usual self as well. 

K- I wanna be there, not here

K- attachment: 1 image. 

I saw the picture of him pouting from under the edge of the table, his necklace swinging from his neck and his hair frizzier now, 

\- How's the humidity? 

K- funny... it's atrocious, i hate Germany. 

\- lol. Tokyo will be glad to have you back soon. 

K- and you? 

\- I'll be more than glad. 

We got to the place and sat down, everyone arguing about which plates were better, I glanced at the menu before returning to my phone 

K- Can't wait. Also I left my charger at your house so... 

\- oh no... no video games... 

K- yeah, just listening to these people drone on in their terrible english about how great my father is. *puke* 

\- You'll live. promise. 

Bokuto kicked me under the table, 

"Are you going to order?" He pointed at the waiter. Fuck, 

"Whatever he's getting." I pointed to Yama. 

K- ugh. imy 

\- i miss you

K- okay, I've got to go do pictures, pay attention to your friends Ku. 

\- ugh. 

K- xx

\- xx

I looked around and realized I didn't have a person to pair up with, I had to pick a pair and be the third. Bokuto and Akaashi it was, they were basically my parents anyway. 

"Sorry, Kenma is having an awful time in Berlin." I slid the phone away and watched Akaashi turn up to me, 

"I can only imagine what it would be like to have Bokuto in Germany for a weekend. The calls I would get..." His eyes rolled as Bokuto began to daydream about Germany. 

"I would call if i missed you, and if i saw something you would like... and maybe if i saw something you would think is funny... but other, well, I would probably call if I got bored, or lost.. I see." 

We laughed as Bokuto dropped his head to pout. 

"It's fine, I don't know what I would do without him calling me, probably worry he had gotten mistaken for a cartoon character and trampled by tourists." Akaashi nudged his boyfriend, 

"I can see that, 'oh it's Owl boy!' everyone just starts taking pictures with some high school volleyball player," I joked. Bokuto perked back up, 

"I would let it happen, play into it a bit probably." He shrugged and looked to Akaashi, "But I would still want you to come if I went that far away." 

I watched them have a moment, their eyes connecting in a way I couldn't understand, 

"Don't worry Bokuto-san, I highly doubt you have trips to Germany planned soon." Akaashi brushed his face and something happened between them. An energy exchange that made Bokuto calm down, I watched him sink into the booth and wrap his fingers around Akaashi's. Akaashi was on the opposite end, wired now. He sat up straighter and clapped his hand over theirs. 

I wanted that, that cosmic connection they had, they always had. Even last year when they first started hanging out I can remember meeting Akaashi and seeing his effect on Bokuto, the minute their skins touched it was like Bokuto didn't need anything else, like all his energy had a place to go. 

I smiled as I recalled the first time I spent the night at Akaashi's, the night they kissed the first time. Bokuto bursting in in the morning to tell Yama and I what happened. I'd known him for a little while at that point, but I could already tell it was different than what he had described his past relationships as, he was giddy about it. He made Yama and I giddy about it for him. 

Whenever I saw them together I knew what my goal in life was, to have what they had. 

"Here we go," The waitress said and began setting down the food. Bokuto had the life restored in him and Akaashi reverted back to his anti-energetic self. 

As we stuffed ourselves I realized it was nearly 11pm, Kenma should be done with his fancy lunch thing. I waited to text him until Yama and I slid into the car. Lev lingering as he said his goodbyes to Akinori and Hina. 

\- Hey, how was lunch? 

Lev got into the backseat and Yama took off, 

"Are we all going to yours?" I asked Yama, he nodded and pulled out his phone, 

"Text So please, tell her we'll be home in twenty." I took his phone and texted his girlfriend, she responded immediately, 

"She said, 'cool, I'll come over in thirty then.' Want me to say anything?" I asked, he shook his head and took the phone back. 

K- terrible. I ate some weird pork thing and now my stomach hurts. 

\- pork thing? 

K- IDK KUROO i'm not german and everything was labelled in chicken scratch so even if I wanted to know what it was I couldn't read it. I feel like I'm dying. 

\- Is it actually that bad or are you just not used to eating? 

K- ha. ha. My stomach feels like a balloon inflated in it. look. 

K- attachment: 1 image. 

I laughed as he had lifted his shirt to send me a picture of his belly, clearly he was pushing it out. 

"Ew, what is that?" Lev asked. I turned around and saw him smirking, 

"Kenma's belly, wanna see more?" I threatened and he shook his head vigorously, 

"No thank you, keep your weird belly kink away from me." 

"Belly kink?" Yama chimed, "Like pregnant women, dude, pregnant women are so hot." 

"No you idiot, nobody has a belly kink." I smacked him and listened to him grumble about how he was just sayin' 

\- Looks cute, maybe try an antacid. 

K- I will, we're in the car now going to the hotel, my mom had to stop and by some weird street art. 

\- I'm sure it wasn't weird. 

K- It has a cow in those weird overall shorts things. I hate it. 

\- You hate a lot of things to be fair... 

K- I don't hate you... 

\- I would hope not, I work kind of hard on that.

K- mmm, I just wanna go home and sleep. 

\- We're going to Yama's... 

K- We haven't had sex there yet... 

\- No, I will refuse to answer your call tonight if you're going to do this.. 

K- I won't, I'm too tired. Plus I didn't bring you so I don't wanna have sex.

\- What a compliment, too tired to do phone sex and too far for actual sex. 

K- You'll get over it. 

\- Already am. I just want you home. 

K- soon. I'll call around 7 here. 

\- That's 2 here so i'll be awake. imy xx

K- imy xx

We pulled into Yama's house and filed out of the car and into the front door. Yama flicking the lights on in his insanely large house. He did have a habit of turning them all on and only turning off the room he was sleeping in. 

"Hey I think Maki is going to call later," Lev said. We turned and had the same confusion on our faces, 

"Who?" We asked in unison, 

"This girl I'm... with?" I felt a sudden smirk, 

"Wow Lev, way to keep the private life private. I thought you had a girlfriend." I rested my hand on my hip as we looked at him, 

"Girlfriend? I thought you were like a monk or something!" Yama shouted. 

"No and no, I just don't want to talk about every girl I see to everyone I know." He shrugged and walked over to the couch. I looked at Yama who was still in awe, 

"I swore he was dating someone..." I whispered, 

"I thought he was asexual.." Yama laughed. 

____

Kenma rolled around waiting for it to be time to call, but it was only 6. He could call early, but he didn't want to look too needy. His mom was still in the shower so he rolled over and dug in his bag, pulling out the other gift. He sighed and slid off the bed to hide on the other side of it. He turned the vibration on and could barely hear it even though it was in his hand. Fine, he would play Kuroo's game. 

\- hello 

K- hi? 

\- have you checked your app? 

K- my app? what app? 

K- OHHHH 

K- OMG kENNMAAA

\- can you hurry, my mom is in the shower... 

K- yes one second.. 

Kenma felt Kuroo take over control and leaned back against the bed, his fingers digging into the side as Kuroo found a way to torture him from 7 hours away.


	23. Returned *

He was back, unfortunately we haven't been together since. He was so jet lagged Sunday I felt bad going over, and now we were in the middle of our game and all I could do was look at him. He still had circles under his eyes from the time difference, but he was playing at top shape. We were winning comfortably, this other school was not making it into the brackets.

As Yama sent the ball into the court and the whistle blew I knew we had won, I'd been focused the first set, blocking almost all the shots the other team had sent our way, my serves even scoring a few points. The second set, after huddling and seeing Kenma's eyes drop, I refocused on him. He was so tired. I had to make sure he wasn't going to pass out mid serve.

Yama and Lev wrapped their sweaty arms around me in victory, I heard Coach shouting some kind of half-praise at us. I watched Kenma wobble to the bench, calmly slipping out of the group hug and jogging to him.

"You ok?" I asked, he nodded before dropping his head, his hair slick with sweat,

"I wanna go home," He mumbled, I felt my heart twang. His small voice sounding so innocent in that moment, everything in my bones wanted to take him home.

"We can sleep on the bus too, and then we'll be home." I knelt infront of him and put my hands on his knees,

"Come on, we have to say thank you," I watched him nod, pulling himself up using my shoulders. I kept an arm around his back as we walked along the net and lined up. We shook hands with the other team, the person opposite Kenma giving me a concerned look,

"Is your server alive?" He asked,

"Barely, long weekend." I waved as Kenma leaned further into my side.

"He looks sick, maybe he shouldn't play the next game.." He sounded genuine, but Kenma snapped his head up,

"I'll be fine, I just need a nap. The next game isn't for three days anyway." His voice even tinier now.

"We'll fix him up, thank you." I nodded and walked Kenma out to the bus, tasking Lev with our bags. He gladly grabbed them and set them down at our feet once we got on the bus.

"Kuroo," Kenma mumbled as he head fell onto my arm,

"Yes?" I looked down at him and realized he was asleep, or nearly,

"I wanna go home.." I chuckled, knowing he was out of it.

The team piled onto the bus and we headed back to Nekoma, thankfully Kaguya was waiting for us. I felt Kenma readjust, curling up in the small seat so his face pressed into my stomach. I held his face, rubbing his hair off his forehead as he pressed into my thigh.

I leaned back and just as my eyes shut the bus jerked to a stop and the lights came back on.

"Home!" Coach shouted. Of course...

Kenma barely stirred, I didn't want to wake him. I unbuckled myself and then him, motioning for Yama to grab our bags. He scoffed before looking at Kenma, then grabbing them. I smiled, thankful my boyfriend made up for all the cuteness between the two of us.

I pulled him up and his arms flung around my neck, I awkwardly twisted and grabbed his ass to pull his legs around my waist. Lev waited in the aisle,

"You got him?" He asked, I wrapped both arms under his ass and felt him nuzzle into my neck,

"Yeah, he's just squirmy." I laughed and walked off the bus, Kaguya laughing as soon as she saw us.

"He's tired yeah?" She took the bags from Yama and shoved them in the front seat.

"We won though, couldn't have done it without him." I rubbed his back. She smiled and opened the back door for me. I curled into the seat, trying to move his leg over me so he could lay across my lap but he wiggled,

"No," He said into my neck.

"Ken, we're in the car.." I tried to explain but he clung around me tighter,

"I said no." Shit, fine then. I slid down so my head wasn't against the roof of the car, Kenma breathing heavily into my skin. Kaguya got in and gave us an amused glance,

"He always loved when we would carry him in the house like that, when he'd fall asleep on long drives," She turned on the car and the lights inside dimmed, "I remember sleeping with him like that so many nights because it was so heartbreaking to pry him off."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be finding that out soon." I laughed.

We got him into the house and she kissed his arm goodnight before she kissed mine and gave me a pat across the back,

"Thank you Kuroo," She smiled and headed down the hall to her painting room.

I brought him upstairs and as soon as his back touched the bed he melted off me. I sighed in relief he wasn't going to cling like that all night. I pulled his uniform off him, sliding one of the many stolen shirts of mine over his head. He refused to let me move his arms so I left him cocooned in the shirt. fuck it.

I slipped out of mine and headed to the bathroom. I saw the mess that was his counter, trying to put things back from the weekend while he was half-dead i guess. I opened the bag and sorted his things where they were last time I was in here. I pulled the box out that had the toy in it. Laughing as I brought it out to his room and slipped it into his drawer on his nightstand. 

He'd used it his second night in Berlin, the app controlled butt plug apparently working wonders on him. I'd had to lie to Yama when he saw me playing with my phone and giggling, but I said that Kenma got me into some multi-player game and he just shrugged it off to go spend time with his girlfriend.

I finished unpacking his suitcase, hanging up the two fancy outfits on his door and putting the second oversized pile of stolen shirts away for him. He had nearly all of my black teeshirts at this point, I just had my mom buy me a bunch over the weekend though. I'm sure he'll be snagging those soon too.

As soon as I slid the empty case under his bed and turned off the bathroom light, I felt the exhaustion. I climbed into the bed and laid against the wall, he moved into me and his hand gripped my chest harshly, I winced and went to yank him off, but he relaxed and his fingers uncurled to lay flat on my chest. Jeeze, I looked at him and saw his mouth open, the drool threatening to spill onto my skin.

____

Kenma sat up and went to wipe his mouth, feeling how dry and filmy it had gotten. His arms got stuck in the shirt and he realized he wasn't through the sleeves. What a lazy bastard Kuroo was, if you're gonna dress someone while they're asleep you might as well finish. He poked his hands through the holes and wiped the drool on the sheets. He looked around and saw the time, 2AM. They had plenty of time to sleep before school.

Kenma slid off of Kuroo and went to the bathroom, noticing immediately everything had been put away. He smiled as he finished using the bathroom and washed his hands. He peaked out and saw Kuroo had flipped onto his stomach, both arms curled under the pillow.

Kenma crawled back onto the bed and leaned his back against Kuroo's side, feeling him adjust before he was yanked under him. He giggled when Kuroo nuzzled into his neck, tickling him with his breath.

He fell back asleep until the alarm sounded a few hours later. Kuroo reaching over to smack it off.

"Morning," Kenma felt a million times better since Berlin, even since last night. He wiggled under Kuroo and heard him chuckle,

"Morning," Kuroo responded. They laid there for a minute longer before Kuroo pushed up on his hands and kissed Kenma's nose. Kenma wrinkled his face and pushed Kuroo away,

"Don't start," He laughed and tried to escape from under him. Kuroo a hundred times stronger held him in place with his legs.

"I'm not starting anything yet," Kuroo leaned down and left soft teasing kisses over Kenma's neck and jaw.

"Please," Kenma begged, punching into Kuroo's chest. Kuroo laughed a wicked laugh before leaning back on his knees.

"Fine, I won't touch you all day then." Kenma breathed in dramatically,

"You're being a child," Kenma laughed. Kuroo crossed his arms and shook his head,

"No," he turned his chin up, "if you don't want me to start I won't." He jumped off the bed and stomped into the bathroom. Kenma sat up in awe, his hair showing how long it had grown by tickling his nose.

He puffed the hair out of his face and stalked in after Kuroo. He heard the shower start and waited until the door shut before walking in.

"Are you serious?" Kuroo grumbled from in the shower. Kenma laughed and stripped his clothes off, tossing them on the pile of Kuroo's.

"It's saving water," he said as he stepped into the shower and felt the hot water beat into his feet. 

"It's being even more rude," Kuroo smirked as Kenma stepped in and brushed his fingers along Kuroo's sides.

"No," Kenma kissed between Kuroo's chest, "it's me starting something..." he trailed his lips down Kuroo's body and let the water roll over his face.

They rushed to get dressed into their uniforms, laughing the entire time they ran around the house gathering their things. Yama honked again and Kuroo sighed,

"We better hurry," his lips pulled from Kenma and they ran out to get into the car.

"Good lord you two," Yama gasped, "you'd think you forgot we had school." He hit the gas and everyone shifted in their seats, Kenma fell into Lev.

"Sorry Lev," he laughed. Lev shrugged,

"You're pretty tiny." Kenma looked up at the boy, his face in a pleased grin,

"Good night?" Kenma nudged him and Lev just shot him an icy glare,

"Mind your own night Ken, you look more alive today." Kenma laughed and shrugged,

"I slept as soon as the whistle blew until the alarm went this morning." He shrugged and listened to the stifled groan from Kuroo.

"Huh?" He turned to his boyfriend who just gave him a knowing look.

"You were just a pain last night, that's all." Kenma pursed his lips and waited for an explanation that never came.

Yama brought the car to a screeching stop and the five of them ran off through the courtyard to their classes. Kenma felt Kuroo grab his hips and pull him in for one last kiss,

"See you later," he breathed before joining Yama in their class. Kenma felt his cheeks get hot and turned into the stairwell to go to his own class.

————

At practice the coach was brutal on us, something about every time we won he was going to get meaner to us. I shrugged, the sweat dripping down my spine an indication of how hard we'd worked already. Yama and Lev had already stripped their shirts off. Kenma had pulled his hair up, the few loose strands slicked to his face.

"Come on guys," Inaka shouted, even though he hadn't played a set the last game. The entire team was huffing and puffing, the sound of us all breathing was louder than the sound of us hitting the floor.

As coach blew the final whistle we all hit the court. Kenma knelt down on his hands and knees, his head hanging between his shoulders. Lev star-fished next to Yama who smashed his face into the polished wood.

"Oh get out of here!" Coach yelled and a collective groan responded. My legs shook as I stood up, walking over to help Kenma up.

"Kenma," I whined and he looked up,

"I know," he laughed. Pulling himself up and clinging to my side.

"Don't take this the wrong way babe," I sighed, "I don't know if I have the energy for tonight."

"We'll see.." Kenma laughed.

I shot him a glance, 

"I'm so serious right now." I saw him shrug. He let go of my sides and grabbed our bags. He handed me mine, thinking I wouldn't notice the extra weight in it, 

"What have you done?" I put the bag down and knelt to unzip it, 

"I just put clothes to spend the night in there.. and my video game stuff, and I think a few notebooks." He smiled and blinked at me, 

"Why couldn't they go in your bag?" I didn't bother unzipping it just to throw it over my shoulder. We walked out to Yama's car, seeing he still wasn't out here. I leaned back on the back door and wrapped my arms around Kenma's shoulders. He rubbed his cheek into my chest and leaned into me. 

I swore Kenma fell asleep in the time it took Yama to come out to his car. Soka was tucked under his arm, she must've waited around during practice for him. What a weird couple, a tall, blonde mohawk and short, curvy brunette. She bumped her hip into him, laughing into his side as she tugged on the arm he had over her shoulder. 

He looked happy though, genuinely. She made him laugh as she pulled him down to whisper something, her face turning red after. I smiled at him and he turned red seeing us waiting. 

"So, stop stop," He giggled and spun her out of his side, she laughed with her belly as got into the passenger seat, giving me a shy smile. 

"You two are cute," I winked at him, 

"Yeah we know." He shrugged and walked around the front of his car. I lifted Kenma and realized he'd been playing video games the entire time. 

"Oh hello." He looked up at me and shrugged before stepping back so I could open the door for him. I rolled my eyes and did just that, waiting for him to slowly slide into the seat while entranced in his game. 

We unpacked our bags in my room and I watched Kenma strip down to nothing before grabbing one of my shirts and heading to the bathroom. I followed suit, grabbing a clean pair of shorts and shutting the door behind me. Kenma smirked and wiggled his shoulders as the water warmed up. 

"Still too tired?" He pretended to pout and I rolled my eyes. 

"Can we shower first?" I asked, still feeling the ache in my thighs. 

"If we have to.." He sighed. I pulled him into my chest and even though we both stunk and stuck to each other. He brought his hands up around my neck and pulled me down to his lips. I breathed into him, feeling the ache in my bones melt the longer his lips moved under mine. 

He hooked his elbows around my neck, leaning up on his toes. I caved and grabbed his waist, lifting him so I didn't have to crane down awkwardly. His legs clung around my sides and he smiled on my mouth, 

"I missed you," He mumbled as I set him on the counter. 

"I missed you," I copied, kissing down the side of his neck. His skin was warm and salty, but even with that I wanted more. The bathroom steamed up, the mirror dripping onto the counter by the time Kenma pushed me off him, 

"Turn off the shower you idiot." I laughed and did just that. He ran into the bed room and I followed slower, annoyed we were putting the shower off even longer. I didn't mind, for him I'd skip it all together. 

Maybe not, I did not smell appetizing..

I saw him biting his lip as he waited for me, "Kuroo.." He smirked and winked at me. 

I looked at him a moment longer, feeling my energy drain into him. 

____

Kenma 's heart rushed as Kuroo walked up to him. Even though his body hurt from practice he felt like he'd had enough strength to lift a car. Kuroo's hands twisted Kenma so he bent onto the bed, he gasped as Kuroo leaned against him, his teeth grazing the back of his neck. 

Kuroo pressed the tip of his cock against Kenma's ass, his body recognizing the feeling and letting out a loud breath. Kenma pulled his hands out from under his chin and wrapped one around Kuroo's neck. Kuroo giggled into his shoulder, 

"Your skin is so clear now, are you sure?" He asked. Kenma nodded, 

"Please," He begged. Gasping as Kuroo dug his teeth into his shoulder. Kenma felt his skin prickling as the blood rushed to the surface, he smiled and tucked his chin into his collar. 

Kuroo pressed a gentle kiss into the spot and Kenma heard the click of the lube container, then the familiar feeling of Kuroo sliding between his cheeks. 

"Shit," Kuroo groaned as Kenma pressed his head into the mattress. He forced his back to arch down as Kuroo pushed into him. Kenma moaned as he felt himself stretching. Kuroo lefted his foot onto the bed and held Kenma's hips down. Kenma knew he was in trouble. 

His body lit up as Kuroo slammed his hips into his ass. 

"God damn, Kuroo.." Kenma whined, his fingers curling into the bed. Kuroo just grunted in response, drilling into him faster. His chest tightened as he moved against the bed, his calves cramping as he struggled to keep his feet on the ground. 

"I need to move," Kenma whimpered, Kuroo immediately pulling out to let Kenma crawl onto the bed. Kenma fell onto his back, Kuroo pulling his ankles onto his shoulders. Kenma sighed, knowing this position could do him in rather quickly. 

Kurro smiled, pulling Kenma in my his thighs. 

"AH Fuck!" Kenma cried out as Kuroo roughly pushed into him. Kuroo's fingers dug into his thighs while Kenma reached behind him to pull the blanket between his fists. 

Kenma tensed around Kuroo, forcing Kuroo to jolt forward and give him a warning look, 

"Don't start," He growled and leaned further in, Kenma's ass lifting off the bed as he knees hovered over his shoulders. Kuroo locked eyes with him, Kenma felt the hunger leak into him, the power Kuroo had in that moment. He grabbed Kuroo's face, leaning up and kissing him. Kuroo pushed his tongue between his lips and Kenma moaned into his mouth. 

"Fuck yeah," Kuroo grumbled, grabbing Kenma's cock. Kenma let his mouth hang open as he became a whining mess, holding onto Kuroo tighter and tighter. 

Kenma shut his eyes and felt his body levitating even though it was stuck to the bed. He felt his head spin as the light got brighter behind his eyelids. Kuroo was doing all the right things, Kenma knew it was over. 

"Kuroo.." He said, his breath getting louder. 

"Come on," He grunted. Kenma tensed, Kuroo leaning back and continuing to twist his slippery hand around Kenma. Kenma reached out to the bed and pulled the blanket into his teeth. Screaming as his body tightened and relaxed painfully. He came back just to feel Kuroo's warmth fill him, Kuroo dropping Kenma's legs around his sides. 

"I love you." Kuroo kissed down Kenma's chest as he laid on the bed, Kenma felt his heart flutter back to life, 

"I love you." He curled his fingers into his hair before they got up to shower.


	24. Squad *

"Bokuto! Kot.. oh it's pointless.." Akaashi sighed. Kenma looked over and grinned, of course Akaashi was flushed watching Bokuto take off after Kuroo. He enjoyed Bokuto's wild energy, Kenma looked up and saw Kuroo holding up the brown bag. It was Bokuto's gift, Kenma had picked up a few snacks for him. Kuroo had gotten his gift last night, while most of the gift was actually what Kenma was wearing, he'd also gotten him a similar bag of snacks. 

Kenma dug in his bag and pulled out the other bag, "Here, it's not snacks i promise." Kenma handed it to Akaashi, 

"Wait, you got me something?" He asked, looking at the bag with suspicion. 

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" Kenma felt weird now, should he have left Akaashi out? 

"Well I just.. Thank you." He laughed and took the bag. He pulled out the string with the lebkuchen, a cookie style ornament. 

Akaashi's lips curled down, his bottom lip pushing out, "This is.. so sweet." He held the ornament, reading the words Kenma had put on it. Akaashi had pulled the 'true love' one first, he hoped the funny one wouldn't be last... 

"Oh this one is cute too," Akaashi said, showing the 'love is love' one. Great, Kenma shook his head, the joke on would be last.. 

"Oh, my..." Akaashi laughed, relaxing Kenma's stiff shoulders, "He's going to lose it you know that right?" He nodded, 

"That was the idea, Kuroo gave me the idea though." Kenma admitted. 

"Hey! Come here!" Akaashi shouted. Bokuto turning and running with the bag gripped against his chest. 

"Sorry, he took the bag and believe it or not he's faster than me.." Bokuto took dramatic deep breathes as Akaashi just looked at him, not caring about his excuse for acting like a child. 

Kuroo jogged up beside Kenma, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, "Is he showing him?" He asked, no less out of breath than Bokuto. Kenma nodded, watching Akaashi turn the ornament to Bokuto. 

"Wait! Is that..Oh my goodness!" Bokuto grabbed the string and laughed with his head back, He'd paid extra for them to cut a cookie into an owls head shape instead of a heart, writing 's'owl'mates' on it. Explaining to the confused German man why he wanted soulmates spelled wrong on purpose was the hardest conversation Kenma had ever had. 

"You shouldn't have Kenma," Akaashi smiled and Kenma shrugged, waving a hand as if to say 'no problem' 

"I enjoy buying people things, ask Kuroo." He sucked in his bottom lip before the three of them looked to Kuroo. His eyes got wide before narrowing at Kenma, 

"Oh, okay.." Kuroo nodded, his expression moving past embarrassment to game on, "I have pictures of what Kenma got me, should I pull those up?" He reached for his phone and Kenma quickly moved around to stop him, 

"Snacks, he got snacks too." Kenma blurted, watching Kuroo spin to grab his phone. 

"Oh come on, don't forget what else.." Kuroo teased. Kenma jumped, fruitless to Kuroo's height. 

"I can't remember anything significant.." Kenma widened his eyes as he watched Kuroo type on his phone, a final click and he heard two beeps behind him. 

"You asshole!" Kenma pushed on Kuroo who just laughed, 

"If you're gonna pass notes in class, be prepared to share them with everyone.." 

"Kenma!" "Oh my.." The chorus of giggles and shock from behind him made him want to die. 

"Where did you even find those?" Akaashi struggled not to laugh, Bokuto not even hiding it. Kenma hung his head and faced them, 

"believe it or not my mother found those.." He saw their unified shock, "She didn't realize they were different from the other ones!" He defended his mother. 

"I cannot believe I've been blessed with this image," Akaashi held his heart like he was actually blessed. Bokuto gasped, 

"I bet I could pull of those..." They all looked at him, Akaashi the most unconvinced, "What?" He shouted, "Obviously in a bigger size, and color maybe..." 

"I'm not sure I want to see you in a pair of kinky lederhosen babe.." Akaashi squinted at Bokuto. 

"Why not? I'm sure my ass would like twice as good as Kenma's did.. No offense," Kenma shook his head, none taken. 

"I'm not saying you wouldn't look good, I'm saying I prefer you naked." Bokuto turned bright red and held his arms across his body, 

"Okay, we can move past the lederhosen." Bokuto whined. 

"How was your guys practice game?" Akaashi asked them. Kenma shrugged, 

"We won, but coach said that it looked like too many of the players were relying on me to direct them, so he keeps making them practice with the women's setter." Kuroo nodded in agreement, 

"To be fair, Kenma isn't just sitting on the bench though. He is talking to coach about some weird attack he saw, something about a back row attack?" 

"I've seen those!" Bokuto gasped, "They are amazing and if you two could pull that off.." He made chef's kisses into the air, "couple of the century." 

"You never asked me to try that.." Akaashi mumbled, Bokuto looking to him with apology on his face, 

"I don't think our team has that kind of foundation, we have our groove and it works for us but it rarely sets us up for those kinds of things." 

"Plus Akaashi," Kuroo chimed, "Bokuto is the only hitter who could pull it off and he's too obvious of an attacker, whereas I rarely go for the attack from the back." 

Kenma chuckled, Kuroo shooting him a confused glance, 

"In my experience Kuroo," Kenma whispered into his neck, "you're really good at the attack from the back.." He winked and saw Kuroo turn red. 

"What?" Bokuto asked, Akaashi nudging him to shut up. 

Kenma yelped as Kuroo's hand slid down the back of his pants, gripping his ass. He shifted awkwardly and looked back to Bokuto and Akaashi, who were giving each other a similar look that Kuroo was burning Kenma with now. 

"So," Kuroo started, 

"We're gonna head back.." Bokuto continued, 

"You guys have your room key?" Akaashi asked, 

"See you for dinner." Kenma finished. The couples ran back to the hotel up the street. 

Akaashi and Bokuto had invited Kenma and Kuroo to join them for the weekend in Takayama, a small and beautiful old town. They'd arrived last night, this being their first full day here. They'd walked around the old village for the morning, grabbing lunch at a local coffee shop. The owners were a lovely older couple, their two daughters helping bus tables. 

As Kenma pushed the room key into the door, Kuroo was leaned down and leaving warm, wet kisses along his neck and shoulder as Kuroo pulled the shirt over. The door swung open and Kuroo quickly pinned Kenma on the wall. Kenma kicked the door shut, lifting his face to Kuroo. 

Their eyes locked and Kenma could read the desire swelling in his eyes, wiggling his hands under Kuroo's grip. Kuroo grinned before dipping his head to kiss Kenma, their lips melting together and sending a blanket of warmth over Kenma. As his hands were pinned to the wall above him, he arched his chest out to touch Kuroo. He felt Kuroo smile against his lips, releasing Kenma's hands. 

He brought them to Kuroo's belt immediately, tearing it off his body before fumbling with the button, 

"Kenma.." Kuroo breathed, "Slow down." He laughed. Kenma groaned, 

"I'll slow down once you're naked." Kuroo grinned, shaking his head. 

"Fair," Kuroo said before stepping back. They undressed and Kenma ran over to the bed area, feeling Kuroo wrap around him before he got on the bed. 

"I feel like I owe you a few things," Kuroo sang into Kenma's shoulder, his hand flattening on his stomach and sliding down. Every inch it moved set Kenma's skin on fire, he watched Kuroo reach around his cock before he leaned his head back onto his chest. 

As Kuroo slowly moved his hand over Kenma, his other hand pulled Kenma's hair away from his neck, 

"I need a hair cut.." He said before Kuroo mentioned anything, he felt the hair yank his head back, his mouth falling open in a gasp, 

"Don't you dare, I love it long." Kuroo kissed down the side of Kenma's face, "I mean if you hate it long cut it, but don't cut it for me, or anyone else." Kenma felt his lips try to smile, Kuroo was good. 

"I won't cut it then, I like it long." Kenma tilted his head over and Kuroo pressed their lips together before continuing to move his hand. Kenma felt Kuroo growing on his spine, grinding back against him until Kuroo groaned. 

"I thought you said you'd go slow." Kuroo whined, 

"Please, we went slow last night.." Kenma recalled the previous night, clinging onto Kuroo as he was slowly tortured to a heightened climax. It had made him say 'i love you' a few too many times, but Kuroo also said it a lot last night.. Kenma smiled remembering the sound. 

"And you had a great time if I remember.." Kuroo said, 

"I won't want to go out for dinner if we do that again," Kenma turned and held Kuroo's chest, "I just want you to attack from the back okay?" Kuroo rolled his eyes, the grin unable to hide, 

"You just had to didn't you?" Kenma shrugged as if he didn't know, jumping onto the bed and dipping his back as he bent over on his knees. Kuroo winced like he was in pain, 

"You are too much, stop that.." He didn't. Kenma grabbed his knees, pushing his ass a bit higher before wiggling it, pushing his bottom lip out at Kuroo. 

"Fine," Kuroo sighed, "let's hope the wall neighbors aren't trying to sleep." 

Kenma bit his lip as he smiled, watching Kuroo kneel onto the bed and come over to him. 

"Turn," Kuroo grabbed Kenma's waist, turning him so he was holding the pillows, his head facing the headboard. The click of the cap, the chill of the lube, and finally the pressure of Kuroo's hand pushing into Kenma's lower back. Kenma felt his breath catch as Kuroo pressed into him, even though they went painfully slow last night, Kenma could feel his body curse him for going again. 

Their bodies moved together at a steady pace, Kuroo's breath getting heavier. Kenma felt his body jolt forward, pushing a hand against the headboard to keep him back. He felt the shallow thrusts, the waves lapping at the shore as a boat passed. 

"Harder Kuroo," He moaned, hearing Kuroo's hand smack into the headboard above Kenma's. Oh fuck.. 

"Ah!" Kenma cried, Kuroo pounding into him. The headboard smacked against the wall with each thrust, Kenma holding back few moans as his mouth hung open. Kuroo reached around Kenma's neck, pulling his head back so their eyes locked. He could see the hunger in Kuroo, the pain as he held back his grunts. Kenma ran his tongue over his top lip, Kuroo finally letting out a grunt. 

As Kenma's head dropped between his shoulders, the headboard smacking harder into the wall, Kuroo began to grunt louder. Together their noises filled the room, and the next one over.. Kenma felt his bone's harden, the blades of his shoulders coming together. 

"Oh Fuck, Kuroo.." He whined, "Yes, yes.." Kenma reached under him, grabbing himself with his free hand. His thighs quivered, Kuroo's grunts turning to small outbursts. Kenma could listen to him forever, Kuroo's hair tickled between Kenma's shoulders, his head dropping to watch him drive into Kenma. 

"Damn it," Kuroo groaned, his hair sweeping up his back before Kenma felt him throbbing. The waves crashing down against the shore, swallowing the sand after a storm. 

Kenma let out a painful cry as he pulsed, releasing onto the sheet. His head fell into the pillows just as Kuroo let out a deep groan, emptying into Kenma. 

Kuroo leaned down and pressed his lips into Kenma's shoulder and down his spine. 

"Shower," Kenma whined, unable to make his legs move, 

"Bath." Kuroo corrected, "I'll start it." The bed shifted and Kenma fell on to his side. 

____

Kenma leaned back between my knees, his head laying on my chest. I look down and saw the water nearly hitting his chin, 

"Do you want to scoot up?" I asked, bracing to pull myself back, 

"No," He said calmly, "I like being this far under the water." 

"Okay," I smiled and uncurled my fingers around the sides of the tub. I was grateful this was a nice hotel, a clawfoot tub and separate shower, neither of us had bathtubs in our houses that weren't in the shower as well. 

"I'm tired," Kenma turned on his side and curled against my body. 

"I'll ask what time they want to go get dinner," I reached onto the floor and grabbed my phone, one hand texting Akaashi from over the edge of the tub, last thing I needed was to drop this in here and lose everything. 

"They said around seven, so you can take a nap.." I looked down and saw his mouth open, eyes shut as he held my side. I risked it, taking a picture of him like this before tossing my phone back onto the ground. 

Eventually I carried him out of the bathroom and on to the bed, which I had to yank the top sheet from under him since he made a mess on it. I wasn't tired, so I sat on my phone for awhile, checking in with Yama and Lev, 

Lev- Yama said that he isn't talking to you since you're 'having sex all weekend and that's just not okay', but I'm doing fine. 

\- Ok? I guess Yama can just be omniscent in the group chat. How is that girl you're seeing? 

Lev- oh.. yeah I'm not seeing her anymore. I'm sure she's good though.. 

\- Are you like secretly some kind of man whore? Not that we care or anything. 

Lev- I don't think so, it's not like I'm rude or anything. 

\- Don't they try to like keep dating though? Or ask what was wrong with them? 

Lev- No, but I make it clear from the start that we aren't dating and trust me, if I'm sleeping with them there is nothing wrong with them and they are made well aware of that. 

\- Damn Lev, never met a first year with such flexxx. 

Lev- It's probably since I'm so tall, but also I'm a nice guy so that helps too. 

\- Nice guys are the real winners here. 

Lev- yeah, Kenma is super nice... 

\- HEY I didnt come here to be ATTACKED so viciously 

Lev- If he's a winner then you're a prize so it's still good. 

\- Fair... for now.. 

Yama didn't respond to any of our messages, butt hurt that he wasn't invited on the trip too. 

Kenma's phone lit up on the nightstand, then again. Another time, someone needed his attention and it wasn't me. I leaned up to see who it was, 

Akaashi (3 unread messages)

Bokuto (6 unread messages) 

Mom (1 unread message) 

Yama (2 unread messages) 

Damn, the Yama messages were from yesterday, Kenma hadn't checked his phone since yesterday. What the hell were Bokuto and Akaashi texting him for right now? 

\- Hey.. Are you two texting the hell out of Kenma? His phone keeps going off but he's asleep. 

Akaashi- Mmm, yeah.. sorry. 

Bokuto- Well we wouldn't have to be asking for proof of life but, you know 

Akaashi- Bokuto, shut up 

\- What 

Bokuto- Did you forget we were in the next room?? 

\- No... on the right, right? 

Akaashi- left actually.. 

\- OOOHH IM SO SORRY

Bokuto- YEAH SO WE WERE MAKING SURE HE WAS ALIVE 

Akaashi- we just figured he wasn't the one shaking the hotel wall enough to knock down a picture 

\- Sorry guys, we totally thought you were on the other wall 

Bokuto- Well we aren't.. 

\- Did the picture fall ontop of you guys???

Akaashi- We were in the bathroom so no, but we definitely heard the whole thing.. 

Bokuto- Yeah "Fuck Kuroo" and a bunch of moaning, and then some screaming so we thought maybe you murdered him in a fit of rage

Akaashi- we did not figure you murdered him, Bokuto went off the handles 

Bokuto- There's no handles on this ride babe, Kuroo is a psychopath, he could have killed him. 

Akaashi- He just said he was asleep.. Plus psychopath might be dramatic 

\- I like how you guys are having this convo in text with each other, when I know you're in the same room... But he's well and alive, i promise.. 

Bokuto- I'm refusing to speak to Akaashi due to something else.. 

Akaashi- do not drag Kuroo into this. Kuroo, we are glad he's well, that's all that matters. 

-Drag me into what now?? 

Bokuto- I ASKED AKAASHI IF I LOOKED CUTE AND HE SAID "WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME RIGHT NOW?" HOW RUDEEEE

-That is lowkey rude.. 

Akaashi- I WAS LITERALLY ON THE TOILET, He couldn't leave me alone for FIVE SECONDS.. 

Bokuto- No excuse, I looked cute and you were mean about it 

\- Unfortunately I have to agree with Bokuto.. He's my main bro. 

Akaashi- I figured.. I'll have Kenma on my side so don't worry. 

\- Uh i don't know about that.. 

Bokuto- Yeah Kenma is clearly going to be on my side babe. 

Akaashi- Alright, we'll see you guys in an hour... I've got some stuff to handle before then

\- Is Bokuto 'stuff' 

Bokuto- If I'm lucky.. 

\- HAHHA HAVE FUN

"Ouji?" I set my phone down and looked up at him, his hand reaching out and grabbing the air. I smiled, crawling onto the bed next to him. His fingers curled into my shirt, grabbing me and pulling himself onto my chest. 

"Are you ready to wake up?" I asked, but he shook his head against my shirt, "So I'm stuck here until you are?" 

"If you keep talking I'll never be able to sleep again.." Kenma picked his head up and frowned at me, 

"I'm not tired Ken, I'm sorry.." He shrugged, 

"I'm awake now anyway," Kenma kneeled next to me, holding my face to bring his lips to my forehead. His gentle touches were high inducing, 

He leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair, tying it back on top of his head. 

"I love your hair," I grinned, leaning up to curl the loose strand around my finger. 

"Why?" He acted like that was weird to say, 

"because it's beautiful, and it fits your face.." I shook my head and saw him smirk, 

"Well thanks I guess.." He pushed me away from him. I looked up at him, 

"Check your phone, you might have some funny messages from the idiots next door."


	25. Troubles

He laughed as Bokuto nearly choked on his dinner, 

"Bokuto-san, knock it off." Akaashi laughed too, pushing Bokuto away from him. Kenma liked being here with the two of them, and Kuroo of course. It felt like a small family, one he didn't have to worry about being himself around. 

"My bad for nearly dying Akaashi." He managed after gaining his composure, 

"Well if you didn't eat the entire thing just so I couldn't have a bite, it wouldn't have happened." Kuroo crossed his arms, still upset he didn't get to try Bokuto's dinner. 

"Kuroo," Kenma nudged, "You had your own food.." Kuroo shot him a sad look, like a child being told no, 

"You're taking his side?" He scrunched up his face as Kenma pretended to think about it, 

"I'm not taking sides Kuroo, that's ridiculous." He saw Kuroo roll his eyes, turning away from all of them, 

"I'm just going to be over here if anyone decides they care about me." The three of them laughed as they exchanged looks. Kenma reaching under the table to wrap his fingers on Kuroo's leg. Kuroo pulled his leg away and Kenma gasped, 

"See if you get laid tonight," he rolled his eyes and saw Kuroo snap to look at him. 

"I could use a break," he teased. Bokuto and Akaashi mumbled in agreement, 

"I can't believe you even want to have sex again, like ever.." Bokuto said as he looked at Kenma. He'd read their messages and laughed, telling Kuroo he kind of liked it when people heard them. Which led to another painful session, luckily the other two hadn't commented on that. 

"He's kind of hard to stay away from.." Kuroo groaned, dropping his hands on the table. Kenma turned to Akaashi, hoping for some kind of relief, 

"Sorry Ken," He sighed, "I've got to go with Bokuto on this.. I mean it sounded pretty bad." Kenma looked at his lap, 

"Fine," He sighed, "I'll just have to do it Kuroo's way from now on." They all laughed and Bokuto turned the conversation back to himself, 

"So guys, did you all watch the clip i sent you?" 

The night came up on them quickly, the four of them half asleep in the elevator as it brought them up to their floor. 

"Goodnight," Kuroo said for them, Akaashi responding for the other two. Kenma leaned into Kuroo's side as he waited for the door to open. He breathed in Kuroo's scent, his head almost becoming lighter because of it. He loved this idiot; this big, dark, quirky idiot was all his and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Kenma's phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it up and saw the unknown number, 

unknown- Having fun in Takayama, Kitten? 

He looked up at Kuroo, the only one who called him that. Kuroo just looked down at him with a smile, 

"What's up?" He asked. Kenma was about to tell him, show him the message, but decided against it after seeing the exhaustion in Kuroo's eyes. 

"Nothing," He pursed his lips and when Kuroo pecked them he realized it was probably nothing, Yama messing with them or something. 

\- You're not funny Yama, or whoever Yama told to text us. 

unknown- Yama? as in Yamamoto.. no honey, sadly you're mistaken 

unknown- I don't associate with people like him. 

\- like him? what does that mean? Also who are you? 

Kenma felt Kuroo leave his side, paying no attention to his phone. He wasn't hiding anything, but he didn't need to worry Kuroo about some prank texter. They'd probably overheard Kuroo calling him Kitten, probably heard about their vacation from Lev or Yama. Nothing to worry about. 

Kenma slipped off his clothes and pulled on Kuroo's, climbing into the bed before checking his phone again 

unknown- Yamamoto is an unsavory character, explains why you all belong together as friends.. We'd hoped for better things from you. 

\- Who are you? 

unknown- if you honestly think I'm going to just tell you then you must not understand which side of this you are on. 

unknown- let me specify, I'm the one asking for things. 

\- For what? 

Kuroo pulled Kenma into his arms, he quickly tucked the phone under the pillow before putting his hands on Kuroo's face, 

"Are you having a good time?" Kuroo asked, his hands sliding down around Kenma's lower back. Kenma smiled, rubbing his nose on Kuroo's. 

"Are you?" He looked at Kuroo and again felt his worry melt away, they had nothing to take away from them. 

"I love you," Kuroo said, lifting his face to kiss him. Kenma kissed him, his hands moving to Kuroo's hair. Their lips moved in harmony, pushing each other deeper and deeper into the kiss. Kuroo hummed against Kenma's lips, 

"Stop kissing me like that," Kuroo sighed, leaning his head back, "I'm way too tired for where that is going." Kenma laughed and pressed his lips into Kuroo's throat, 

"It's going no where, I just love you too." Kenma left a peck on Kuroo's nose before rolling off of him. Kuroo sighed in content, 

"Good night kitten," he turned off the light and as it went black Kenma sighed. 

unknown- I haven't decided yet, i figured i would talk to you first, get a feel for it. 

\- for what? I'm getting tired of these games.

unknown- for what kind of person you really are. it's not a game Kenma, I've got something and i plan on using it to benefit. 

\- you're insane, I don't even know who you are..

unknown- I prefer to keep it that way, plus if you paid any attention you would know who I was. I've known you for a long time. 

\- how long?

unknown- oh come on, i can't play all my cards at once, I guess I'll start with the one. 

unknown- 1 image attachment 

Kenma gasped, looking over to see Kuroo asleep already, his phone on the nightstand. He looked back to the photo, one from a year ago. Kenma opened the image across his screen, his hair still brown as it fell around his face. He hated how unhealthy he looked in it, his ribs visible as his chest curled away from the camera. He stopped looking, knowing exactly who was in the shot behind him, even the glimpse of his chest and arm as it gripped Kenma's shoulder made his stomach turn. 

\- did you get a new number? 

unknown- I'm not him, I just know him. We're pretty close actually, I almost hadn't realized it was you with the new hair.. 

\- What do you want?

unknown- for now? I want you to keep this to yourself and let it eat at you. I have more than one card to play, so don't go getting comfortable.. 

\- What's stopping me from telling anyone about this?

unknown- how's this? 

unknown- 1 image attachment 

It was his mom, sitting on her stool painting.. through their back window. He saw in the corner someones hand, proving they were there to take the picture, it could have been from any day though. He hated this, his stomach spinning as he tried to understand why this was happening, 

\- Fine. I won't say a word. Please no more snooping around my house, my mom didn't do anything 

unknown- don't worry, we don't want anyone but you to suffer. Maybe your boyfriend too. 

\- why? why are you doing this? 

unknown- good night kitten, sweet dreams.. 

Kenma slid out of bed and grabbed Kuroo's phone on his way to the bathroom. He blocked messages from unknown numbers, no need in them finding his number. One piece of this was apparent, his ex was still upset and found a new way to ruin Kenma's life. He'd moved past that, let all of that summer go and moved on when he moved to Tokyo. 

Kuroo's phone went off, shit, it was Yama. Kuroo mentioned that he hadn't spoken to him since they left, he couldn't leave him on read now. 

Yama- Hey dude you up? 

\- Yeah, what's up? 

Kenma was sweating now, he knew Kuroo wouldn't be mad, but Yama would be furious. 

Yama- Are we good? Like I know you're in love with Kenma and I'm super cool with all that. I just feel like you and I aren't as close anymore and it might be my fault. I was so caught up in Soka and being an idiot all the time.. I just want to make sure that we're still good. 

Now he was panicking, a simple girlfriend question would've been way easier. He had to wake up Kuroo, why did he have his phone? 

"Kuroo.." He crawled to lean over Kuroo, as if he'd been on the bed the whole time. 

"Ken?" He mumbled, keeping his eyes shut, 

"Hey, wake up real quick.." Kenma nudged him, "Yama texted you and I didn't know how to answer.." Kuroo grunted, grabbing the phone before squinting at the screen, 

"Oh fuck man," He sighed, "I got it babe, go back to sleep." Kenma rolled over and stared off into the curtains, his heart was racing and he felt like he was going to throw up. 

____

"Hey," I said and Yama picked up the phone, 

"Did I wake you?" He asked, hearing the sleep in my voice. 

"No, no, we were just getting ready for bed." I lied. I already felt like a shit friend, no need to make it worse. 

"Sorry, you can go back to bed.." I sighed into the phone, 

"No, Yama I'm sorry. I've been pretty preoccupied and it's not fair to you." I walked over to the door, stepping into the hallway. 

"No man, I just.." He breathed, "I've never seen you so happy and I'm just afraid that you'll forget about us, dude you're the glue to this whole thing." 

I felt my eyes shut as I leaned back on the cold hotel wall, 

"I'm not the glue, its just new and I promise when we come back it'll be better. I'm working for captain after all." I tried to redirect from the emotional shit, 

"You're gonna get captain, you and Kenma have been killing it at practice, even though coach won't put him in for us.." I heard his voice lighten, almost chuckle as he spoke. 

"Thanks dude, you're killing it too. Even with the women's setter who is playing leagues ahead of you." I teased. He laughed on the other end of the phone, making the knot in my stomach disappear. 

"Nice one," He sighed, "Well how is Takayama?" He asked. I smiled, 

"It's great dude, the air is so much crisper here. Plus we've just been having a pretty relaxing time, sure coach isn't too happy about us missing the extra practice this weekend though.." 

"Oh he was most certainly missing you two, but Inaka didn't show either. He focused on that instead and we got our asses beat." He was chuckling but I could hear the exhaustion. 

"Sorry, we gave him a heads up though, what was Inaka doing?" I asked, feeling like he wasn't the captain who wouldn't come to practice, even on the weekend he would've been there to try and get pulled off the bench. 

"We don't know, even Yaku had no idea. Yaku said they haven't spoke since he apologized to you." The knot in my stomach returned, Inaka not coming to practice didn't feel right to me. 

"Hey Yama, I'm gonna go.. We had a long day and I just wanted to make sure we were good before I went to bed." I lied again, forming terrible friendship habits. 

"Yeah no problem, see you guys tomorrow night." He hung up and I reluctantly pulled the screen down, clicking on his contact. 

click. 

"Kuroo?" He answered, clearly asleep. 

"Why weren't you at practice?" I asked, Inaka sighing on the other end, 

"Sorry mom, didn't know you'd be up my ass about it.." His snarky attitude was like a slap int hte face, 

"I'm serious Inaka," I groaned, "Where were you?" He grumbled and I heard him moving around, finally his voice crackled through the phone, 

"I was just with a friend, decided if I was benched all season no point in going to extra practice.." He was a terrible liar, 

"You aren't benched all season, you just need to get your shit together. Like show up to practice.. What was so important you missed your shot to get off the bench?" I pressed him, I felt like I couldn't let it go. It didn't sit right, 

"Oh my god Kuroo, you can't just call me in the middle of the night and act like I owe you some kind of explanation.." He wasn't wrong. Of course he could just hang up.. but he was still on the other line, 

"Inaka.." I waited, he moved around again, someone else's voice in the background, 

"Ina? Is everything ok?" It sounded soft, feminine. He pulled the phone away but I could hear him, 

"It's good, I'll step out." Then a kiss. He shuffled around before I heard a door click, "I have a life Kuroo, believe it or not." 

"I believe it, I just don't get it." I said. He scoffed, 

"Whatever Kuroo, I wasn't there because I didn't feel like going. Get over it, you weren't there either so what's it matter?" 

"It doesn't I guess, I just got worried I guess." I shrugged even though he wasn't there to see me, his sigh made me cringe, 

"Well don't worry about me, I'm just the bully captain with no friends. You're the master now.." He must've put the phone down, I heard it slide across a surface, 

"Inaka?" I asked, nothing. Why was he so childish? He'd been so nice at first, then terrible, and now he was acting like I was the one who was being terrible? 

"Are you serious right now?" I asked, the phone sliding again, 

"Sorry, I was getting water, did you say anything important?" His condescending tone was back in action. 

"No," I said, looking over to see our door crack open, Kenma's slender leg peaking out before his head, 

"Kuroo, I am not having an easy time being benched. I just couldn't go to practice, good night." 

"Good night," I hung up. Kenma tilting his head even though his eyes were mostly shut, 

"Yama ok?" He asked, I walked over and pushed the door open all the way, 

"Yeah, we're good." I said. Kenma turned and headed back to bed, leaving me to feel like trash. He didn't need to know that I called Inaka, he'd probably be fine with it. He cared a lot about what other people were going through, he just didn't show it. As he sank in under the heavy white comforter, I just watched him breathe, his hair fanned out over his pillow. He was everything, yet I felt like that phone call was the beginning of something bad. 

I didn't want anything bad to come between us, nothing that could hurt him. Kenma stirred and rolled onto his stomach, his face smushing into the pillow as it face me. Both of his arms were folded under his pillow. Everything, right there on a hotel bed was a piece of my heart. 

I looked down at my phone, the beginning of something bad staring back at me. 

Inaka- I messed up Kuroo. 

Never should have called him, should have just texted Yama a quick 'we good bro' and went back to bed. Inaka would always be hot and cold with me, on one hand he'd been my mentor and friend. On the other he turned anyone he could against me and made it his mission to make us all uncomfortable around him. 

We were just in high school, why couldn't I live an unrealistically good life with Kenma until we had to worry about college and the real world. Instead I had to have gut feelings and guilt that pushed me to reach out to my enemies, not even knowing if I could trust him. He could be putting on a show, making up some big problem just to trick me into being nice. 

\- I'm sure it'll be fine. I can cover for you if coach asks anything. 

Inaka- No Kuroo, not volleyball.. Life. I really messed up. 

\- I'm sorry Inaka, I don't know if I can help. 

Inaka- You can't. I don't think anyone can. 

Should I just go back to bed? I wanted so badly to put this phone on the stand and wrap my arms around Kenma, falling asleep the way he always put me to sleep. Comfortable, warm, safe. 

\- Care to share with the class? 

Inaka- It was a joke, at first, but it might have gotten out of hand. Out of my hands. 

\- I can't play riddler right now 

Inaka- I met these people, they looked like tourists so I inserted myself because of a pretty girl. Anyway they apparently knew Kenma from before he transferred. 

I felt my heart pick up speed, 

\- Kenma didn't really have a lot of friends back home

Inaka- They weren't his friends, I guess they kind of hated him.. So we had something in common. Or at least I thought, I thought it was just a playful dislike. They full on hate him Kuroo. 

\- Inaka, If you did anything to hurt Kenma.. 

Inaka- I didn't. Well, I was joking with them before I realized how much they hated him. I told them how you call him kitten and that you two were on some romantic get away. But then they all just kind of exchanged looks and started asking me all these questions. 

\- What questions? 

My blood was boiling, Inaka was kind at heart, I knew this. He was an idiot all over though, leading to a very poor mixture and lots of mistakes. So far all he did was piss me off by meeting people I would hate even more than him. 

Inaka- They wanted to know what he looked like now, what you looked like. They asked if he had any other friends, just everything about him that I knew. There was one guy who didn't talk much, he just kind of winced whenever I showed them a picture of you guys from practice. 

\- Did you catch his name? What did he look like? Who the hell are these people Inaka? 

Inaka- His name was Kala or something, he was tall like you but deathly skinny. He didn't look like he was from here, he looked Indian or middle eastern of some kind. He had these tattoos all over his arms and neck, pretty scary guy if I'm honest. 

\- Who are these people Inaka? 

Inaka- I'm not done with my story Kuroo, don't be rude. I'm trying to be a better person even though it's a bit late. 

Inaka- We got lunch and I basically told them everything I knew, I showed them pictures of you guys. I didn't think they were going to use it for anything but they started whispering and stuff and then the scary one looked at me and asked if I wanted to make him miserable. 

\- And you said? 

Inaka- I thought they were joking, I said I thought i'd done a pretty good job of that already. But then he turned his phone to me and I realized they were being serious, Kuroo. He has pictures of Kenma that I couldn't look at.. 

My stomach smacked into the floor, my heart right after it. I looked up at Kenma, sound asleep. Unaware someone was out there plotting to make him miserable. My hand shook as I looked back at my phone screen, 

\- Was the scary guy in the photos too? 

I wanted him to say no, tell me it was just my phone getting hacked or something. Tell me it was nudes on Kenma's phone getting stolen. Tell me anything else. 

Inaka- ... Some of them, I'm sorry Kuroo. 

Kenma never mentioned an ex, but he also said I wasn't his first. Not that it mattered, I wasn't jealous. I hated knowing there was someone who knew Kenma on that deep of a level and was out here trying to ruin his life. 

\- It's fine, then what happened?


	26. Four-Naught *

Kenma woke up to Kuroo touching his back, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes. He didn't see Kuroo, he rubbed his face against the pillow and looked on his other side, only Kuroo's arm was visible. He was hovering over him. 

"Morning," Kuroo whispered, his hand lifting the shirt to reveal Kenma's skin to the cool air. He remembered he hadn't worn any underwear to bed, the sensation of goosebumps prickling his entire body as the shirt rolled up onto his shoulders. 

"A very good morning," Kenma mumbled, reaching back to pull the shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. Kenma folded his arms under his face, leaning into them as Kuroo pulled Kenma's hair into a bun. 

As his lips brushed the back of his neck he heard Kuroo chuckle, "When are you seeing your dad next?" Kenma narrowed his eyes, 

"Probably soon, he said he was going to come bring my mom some more papers to sign, why?" Kenma turned his head to look back at Kuroo. 

"I just wanted to make sure he had something to look at." Kenma sucked in a breath as Kuroo bit into his neck, the muscle next to his spine screaming as Kuroo forced the blood to the surface. Kenma clenched his jaw, enjoying the pain as he pulled away. 

"Fuck," Kenma breathed, "those ones always feel so different." The ones that wrapped around from the back of his neck were always more sensitive, more intense. Kuroo pressed a gentle kiss into the skin, 

"You said you liked them," Kuroo pushed up and kissed Kenma's cheek, "I just do what I'm told." 

Kenma laughed, "You do a pretty amazing job, even when I don't say what I like, you seem to know." Kuroo smiled against Kenma's cheek, his hand wrapping around to Kenma's stomach. As Kenma lifted his body to let Kuroo under, he felt that Kuroo was naked. 

"Like that?" Kuroo asked. Kenma nodded, biting his lip as Kuroo pressed himself against his ass. Kenma felt his own cock stiffen against the bed, 

"Grab that towel," He pointed and Kuroo leaned down, picking the towel up from the ground. Kenma pushed up on his hand, pushing the towel underneath him before laying back down. 

"Didn't want to make them clean both sheets?" Kuroo teased, Kenma just grumbled. 

Kuroo kissed down Kenma's spine, his hands pulling Kenma's cheeks apart before his tongue slipped between them. Kenma took a deep breath, knowing Akaashi and Bokuto were on the other side of the wall, most likely still asleep. As Kuroo's tongue drove Kenma's fingers into the bed, his face buried in the sheet while he listened to Kuroo stifle laughter. Kuroo enjoyed the torture, the same way he did. 

The pool in Kenma's stomach shook when Kuroo pulled away, his hand coming down in a solid slap against Kenma's ass. Kenma pulled his head off the bed, breathing in the cool air as he felt the second slap land. 

"They're going to hear you if you keep doing that." Kenma warned, the third slap landing, stinging the raw skin. 

"I guess you'll just have to keep it down then." Kuroo's harsh whisper responded, pulling Kenma's ass apart again, pushing himself inside roughly. Kenma let himself curse loudly, the ache echoing through his body as it rejected Kuroo. 

Kenma tried to pull his legs apart, giving him some kind of relief, but Kuroo pinned them shut, his hands moving up to press his lower back into the bed. He felt like maybe he'd pissed Kuroo off, the sex being so rough without him begging for it. He couldn't think of anything that would have made him angry, besides waking him up to call Yama. 

"Fuck," Kenma cursed, caught off guard as Kuroo reached up to pull his head back. He saw the look on Kuroo's face, no longer worried about him being mad at him. He was just giving him what he wanted. Kenma reached back and pushed into Kuroo's hip, 

"We can go slow," he sighed, already sore and tense from the few minutes Kuroo had put in. 

Kuroo smiled, dropping Kenma's head back to the bed. Kenma sighed in relief as Kuroo pulled out of him, flipping him over and gave him a coy smile. He reached up and pulled Kuroo to his lips, sending the comforting electricity through his body. Wrapping his legs around Kuroo, he felt their connection deepen. Kuroo wasn't just doing this because he woke up a little horny, Kenma could feel the need to be close to him, to cherish their last day in the hotel together. 

Kuroo broke the kiss, gingerly rubbing his thumb across Kenma's lip, "I don't want to leave." 

Something broke inside Kenma, Kuroo's voice was soft, almost sad as he spoke. It felt like he wasn't talking about the hotel, it felt like he was talking about something bigger. 

"Don't." Kenma shut his eyes, feeling Kuroo rub their noses together, 

"You're addicting Kenma," He sighed. Kenma tossed his head back, moaning as Kuroo sank into him. 

He gripped Kuroo's shoulders, opening his eyes to stare into his glossy dark eyes, "So are you." 

Kenma stepped out of the shower, Kuroo behind him as he grabbed towels. 

"Do you think they heard us?" Kuroo asked, Kenma shot him a wicked glare, 

"I don't know Mr.'let's move over to the chair and make Kenma beg to slow down'." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom, each step he took he could feel the ache in his thighs. Kuroo had really outdone himself, transitioning from rough to sweet too many times, leaving Kenma with a painful body and zero energy. 

"It's not my fault, you're the one who told me to go harder." Kuroo laughed as he dried his hair, walking blind behind Kenma. Kenma sank down in said chair, curling up on it so his legs hung over the side. 

"Yeah Kuroo, Harder means like thrust with more power, not send the chair across the fucking room." He gestured with his arm in the direction Kuroo had shoved the chair. Kuroo just scoffed, 

"Again, I just do what I'm told." He started to get dressed, leaving Kenma to squint at him, 

"If you only did what you were told them I would've finished on the bed, instead you decided that you wanted to go again and said to wait. So no, you don't 'just do what you're told'." Kenma ran his fingers across the red marks on his side, Kuroo's hand had gripped him rather harshly, but Kenma twisted down as he came, Kuroo's nails leaving four long scratches around Kenma's side. He'd done it to himself, his muscles out of his control at that point, the spasms left him holding onto the side of the chair to keep from falling to the ground. 

"You usually beg to go again, I assumed you weren't going to let me get away with just the one." Fair point, Kenma shrugged and reached back for his game console. 

Kuroo walked around the bed and pulled the blanket back over the bed, "Oh babe, your phone is going off." Kenma shot up and reached for it, Kuroo not paying attention as he handed it over to Kenma

unknown- Hope you had a good night Kenma, ready to come home? 

unknown- I hope you aren't ignoring us

unknown- tsk tsk 

unknown- natkhat... Are you there? 

Kenma's heart stopped, natkhat, his old nickname playing over in his head. Oh how he preferred kitten, he preferred everything about his relationship with Kuroo. Kala had been obsessive, scary, and cruel. 

\- I was asleep, believe it or not I don't wake up just to check my phone for blackmailers. 

unknown- Do you remember us yet? 

\- I know Kala is there, but no idea who you are. 

unknown- that really hurts Ken, Kala says hi. He also said "hamraaz" whatever that means.

It meant 'companions who share a secret', Kenma hated that he remembered all the Urdu-Hindi that Kala had taught him. He hated that he remembered anything about Kala. 

"Is everything ok?" Kuroo asked, he looked up and saw the face that calmed him. He nodded, 

"It's all good, come here." Kenma slid his phone under his leg as Kuroo walked over, bending down to kiss Kenma. 

He held Kuroo's face, "Are Bokuto and Akaashi up yet?" 

____

"Shit," I cursed, grabbing my phone to see if they'd messaged. Thankfully they hadn't yet, I quickly typed up a message, 

\- Hey you guys up? 

Akaashi- Oh yeah. 

Bokuto- I woke up during the interlude apparently, Akaashi was awake before. 

\- Watching a movie? 

Bokuto- I would honestly love to have a hole in the wall, I'm still not sure you aren't holding him against his will. 

\- Ooooo.. yikes

Akaashi- I didn't mind the first one, sounded calm and intimate.. the second one sounded a lot worse. 

Bokuto- yeah, haven't you ever learned what "No, Kuroo." Means? 

Akaashi- I guess we weren't there, we don't know if he stopped doing whatever it was.. 

\- Ok listen, lots of things were happening . It's all good, he's fine. You two need to stop worrying about my sex life and start worrying about your own. Have you guys even had sex? We haven't heard a thing... 

Bokuto- I think we've done it like four times, we're just considerate neighbors. 

Akaashi- Five actually. Plus we prefer the bathroom.. 

Bokuto- Oh yeah.. you two heathens prefer the wall connecting our rooms!

\- He says it feels bigger if he's standing up ;p

Akaashi- we are so done with this conversation 

Bokuto- IM NOT, I need to talk to Kenma about something. 

Akaashi- Do not ask about Kuroo's dick please

Bokuto- I wasn't going to do that... 

Akaashi- I can see you smiling, if you ask Kenma that then I'm going to tell Kuroo about yours. 

Bokuto- Tell him what? How perfect it is? 

Akaashi- Yeah you keep thinking that.. 

Bokuto- FINE I WONT BUT I STILL WANNA TALK TO Kenma, WE HAVE A SIMILAR PROBLEM. 

\- Problem? He prefers it that way.. Also Akaashi, feel free to tell me about it anyway. 

Bokuto- Exactly, I need to know what is wrong with him.. 

Akaashi- Knock it off you two. Meet us downstairs in twenty. 

\- Okay mom

Bokuto- sorry mom 

I set the phone down and looked at Kenma, playing his game with a pinched face. 

"We're meeting them in twenty minutes, if you wanted to get dressed." I said. He sighed, taking a few seconds to save his game before putting it on the floor. 

"Where's the shirt you wore yesterday?" He asked as he sat up, 

"In my bag.." I pointed, he danced over to it and pulled it out, "It's dirty Ken, just wear a different one." 

He looked at me and wrinkled his nose, "Uh no," He said. I watched him pull it over his head even though it was a button up. He dropped his towel and the shirt covered his butt, he reached for briefs and walked over to stand between my knees. 

"Black jeans?" He asked, but I lost focus as his thigh bent onto the bed next to mine. I ran my fingers gently over his skin, the red indents from my fingers bruising already. 

He lifted my face and kissed my nose, "Too bad we don't have enough time." I let my jaw so slack, 

"You were just complaining.." I sighed, but he just giggled and scooped up his jeans, leaving me to watch him jump into the skin tight material. He tucked half of my shirt into the jeans, adjusting the fabric before he reached down into his bag. He pulled up the necklace and slid it over his head. 

"I love it," he smiled, "in case I haven't told you." He had, but I didn't mind him repeating himself. 

"I love you." I said, reminded that I should let him hear it as much as possible. His enemies were in town and I had no idea what they had planned for him, or how it was going to affect him. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, his thin fingers tracing the 'K' pendant on his chest. 

"Alright, let's go." He said. 

"So," Bokuto huffed as we stepped out of the elevator, "like how far out?" He bent his thigh out to show Kenma, 

"No, no wonder it hurts, just like put your foot here.." Kenma moved Bokuto's leg and Bokuto jolted, 

"Ow, I don't think i move that way.." Akaashi and I watched as the two of them awkwardly stand and move each other. Kenma sighed, 

"I'll show you later, you're very stiff Bokuto.." Kenma said, turning to me and winking. I was going to be part of this example wasn't I? 

"He is," Akaashi agreed before walking away without Bokuto. Bokuto whined, running after Akaashi, 

"I thought you said Bokuto bottomed more?" Kenma whispered, I shrugged, 

"Did he say otherwise?" I asked, he shook his head, 

"No, but he's got like no hip rotation." Kenma looked up at me, "You've got more than he does." 

"Mm, well I think they stick to pretty simple moves unless Akaashi is bottoming." I watched Kenma tilt his head to look at Akaashi and Bokuto. 

"He's got some nice thighs, I could see.." I pinched him, pinching my eyebrows together, 

"I don't want you to picture anything about Akaashi's thighs.." Kenma just rolled his eyes at me, 

"Tell me you haven't and I'll apologize." His eyebrow shot up as he waited to catch me in a lie. I looked away from him, rubbing my neck, 

"Not since I've been with you.." I shrugged. Kenma pushed his hands into my side, 

"See," He tickled my sides and pointed at Bokuto, "You ever think about him?" 

I pushed Kenma away from me, "I don't like this line of questioning Kenma." He laughed and ran back into my side, 

"Just play along Kuroo, I won't tell." I shook my head, pushing him into the car after Akaashi. He gave me an annoyed look as I slid in next to him, "You're gonna tell aren't you?"

"If you tell me," I spat, hoping to deter him from the questions. 

"I have, both of them." He shrugged, I felt my mouth drop. Bokuto and Akaashi looking at me as I displayed my shock. 

"Oh my.. Kenma.."I nudged him and he laughed, 

"What? Are you jealous?" Kenma leaned over and put his head on Akaashi's shoulder, who in return set his head on Kenma's. 

Bokuto and I looked at each other, before Bokuto blew out a heavy breath. 

"You two need to stop," Bokuto pulled on Akaashi, who realized why we were freaking out. He waved Bokuto off and turned his head, pressing his nose into Kenma's hair. 

"Funny, funny, we can stop now." I tried my luck, but Kenma just shifted closer to Akaashi. Bokuto rubbed his throat, looking at me with wide eyes. Yeah, the two cutest humans on this planet cuddled up to tease us was not going well. 

I sat back and chewed my lip as Kenma licked his lips at me, Akaashi's arm wrapping around Kenma's shoulder, hooking around his chest. Bokuto groaned, 

"I don't know why you two have to start this shit right now, you had all day yesterday to act like fools but on our way to brunch you wanna do this?" He was getting frustrated, Akaashi looked at him with an almost sleepy look, his fingers moving up to touch Kenma's neck. 

I saw Kenma open his mouth, Akaashi was unknowingly tapping the sore spot on Kenma's neck. 

"We aren't starting shit babe," Akaashi winked at Bokuto before turning his face back to me, "Kuroo looks like he's about to explode." 

I grimaced, "yeah well, you're touching Kenma's sweet spot.." I leaned forward and pushed back Kenma's hair, hearing the hiss as Akaashi saw his fingers on top of the large hickey. His pulled them off and Bokuto leaned over to look, 

"Damn," Bokuto whistled. Akaashi chuckled, 

"So it doesn't hurt?" He asked and pushed his fingers back onto it, I hissed as Kenma shut his eyes, letting out a heavenly whine, 

"No," Kenma breathed, opening his eyes so they dug into mine, "It feels amazing.." Akaashi smirked as I gripped my leg, the blood in my arms fighting the urge to grab Kenma. 

Watching Akaashi touch him wasn't making me jealous, it should have been. Especially knowing Kenma had thought about Akaashi that way, instead it was like watching two Kenma's touch each other. Two sweet and beautiful people torturing their respective boyfriends. I almost wanted to let them keep going. 

The car came to a stop and Akaashi pulled away from Kenma, Kenma smiling as he waited for me to open the door, 

"Have fun?" I asked, he nodded, 

"Didn't you?" He pointed his head at my lap, I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, seeing Bokuto appear across the car from me. He lifted his chin at me and grinned. Idiots, we were all a bunch of hormonal idiots. 

I took Kenma's hand and pulled him out, he stepped into me and brushed his hand across my pants, 

"You did." He winked before walking away from me, I cursed him as Akaashi and Bokuto stepped in front of me, 

Akaashi walked ahead as Bokuto wrapped an arm over my shoulders, forcing me to bend down slightly, 

"So uh, we've got some pretty boyfriends?" He coughed, I nodded, pulling my lips tight around my teeth, 

"Some very pretty, and very dangerous boyfriends." I sighed as we followed those dangerous boys into the cafe. 

All of brunch Kenma kept looking at me, touching my legs under the table, eating slow on purpose. I saw Akaashi doing the same to Bokuto, only Bokuto was easier to read, his face lighting up like a neon sign the second Akaashi ran his tongue across his lips to clean off the intention mess of food. 

Kenma pulled my neck down to him, his lips brushing my ear, "Are you thinking about us now?" I pushed myself away from him, swallowing to try and think of a reason to lie. 

Of course I was thinking about them, when Akaashi licked his lip I pictured the tongue on Kenma's skin. 

"I'm thinking about how I can't finish my food because of you two." I said to the table, Kenma blushed and Bokuto nodded in agreement, 

"Yeah, it's pretty unfair you two cleaned your plates and we've lost our appetite." 

"For food anyway," I added. Bokuto pointed at me to agree, looking at Kenma and Akaashi, 

"You two go wait somewhere so we can eat." He shooed them away. Kenma stood up and ran a finger across my shoulders, bending into my other ear, 

"Save room for dessert." He whispered. I felt my cheeks get hotter, Akaashi reaching out to take Kenma's hand as they skipped away. 

I looked at my food and then at Bokuto, our faces both squinted as we puffed out our cheeks, 

"We should follow them," Bokuto said

"Yep, pay the people, let's go." I tapped the table and watched Bokuto drop bills on the table and we took off after the two of them. 

As Bokuto called a ride back to the hotel I looked for them, spotting them sitting on a bench just down the street. We walked over and Akaashi looked up at us like we were strangers, 

"Oh hello," His eyes narrowed at us, "That was quick." 

"Yeah well, once you were gone we were able to eat at our natural pace." I shrugged. Kenma giggled, standing up and pulling my belt loops. Akaashi stood up behind him, Bokuto moved to grab Akaashi, but instead he reached up and pushed Kenma's hair to the side of his neck. 

"Can't you wait until the car gets here," Bokuto whined, but I felt my heart race as Kenma leaned his head over, Akaashi dropping his lips to Kenma's neck. Bokuto groaned as Kenma shut his eyes, his lips parting enough to pull his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Car's here guys." I said as it pulled up next to us. Akaashi stepped back, winking at me before grabbing Bokuto. I felt entirely helpless, it was a new and exciting feeling. 

"Kuroo," Kenma whispered before I got into the car, "You know if this makes you uncomfortable we will stop, we just like teasing you guys.. I don't want you to think I like him or anything.." I laughed, 

"I trust you, I don't mind as long as you're comfortable." I gave him a gentle smile, kissing his forehead before sliding in next to Bokuto, putting them on the outside was our best bet. 

Kenma was smiling as he shut the door, leaning up to my ear, "Did you think we didn't know you two would do this?" He asked. His legs quickly twisted his body so it was on top of mine. My mouth opened as his hands pulled my head back, his fingers scratching my head lightly. 

I looked over and saw Akaashi had done the same, they looked at each other. Bokuto ran his hands up Akaashi's thighs, the thighs that had made a few appearances in my head. Even in the black jeans they were nice, Kenma also wearing black jeans. I saw their knees touch, looking up to see Kenma leaning over to kiss Akaashi's shoulder. 

I watched Bokuto reach around, his hands grabbing Akaashi's ass and pulling him closer to Bokuto. The heat in the back of the car rose, thankful it was spacey and private back seat, Bokuto must've been paying quite a bit for these cars. 

The hotel loomed up next to the window and we all rushed out, Bokuto nearly beating in the elevator button. As the doors opened we all let out a sigh, fumbling into the space, Kenma hit the close doors button. 

"Bokuto," I said, watching him look to me. I grabbed Kenma's hips, pressing him against the wall. His ass fit to my waist as he pressed his chest into the wall, "Like this." I winked. 

"Holy shit," Bokuto sighed, "I don't think so." He chuckled. Kenma adjusted, 

"You can do it, trust me." He said to Bokuto. I stepped back and Kenma flipped around, his hands reaching out for me. 

"I guess I'll ask since no one else is," Akaashi started, we all exchanged looks, "Are we all going to our room?" 

I looked at Kenma, reading his face. He bit his lip, giving me a slight shrug. 

"I'll answer since no one else is," Bokuto looked at me and Kenma for nods, "Hell yeah." 

As we filed into Bokuto and Akaashi's room, I watched Akaashi whisper to Kenma, who giggled and nodded in return. Bokuto nudged me, 

"Are you cool with this? I didn't want to assume that Kenma asked if it was okay.." I grabbed his arm, 

"He did, we're good. I'm sure they have a plan that's equally embarrassing for both of us," I laughed, Bokuto agreed, 

"Akaashi did too, he said they won't go too far. At some point though I have the feeling either you're going to have to back to your room, or we'll be shutting ourselves in the bathroom." I laughed, relieved he didn't think we were going to all be together as it got that far. I was okay with the teasing and kissing, but the having sex with my best friends was not on my list of things I could be cool about. 

"I'll bet on us leaving, Kenma prefers his own room.." I elbowed him before walking into the main bed area, the two of them sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Kenma's phone. 

I blinked at Kenma, knowing what made up the majority of his camera roll. He laughed at me, turning his phone to show me a picture of his moms art. I sighed, laughing off the embarrassment. 

"Wait, you're mom is Kaguya? Bokuto's parents love her stuff, their house is covered in it." Akaashi pointed at Bokuto, who was taking up a seat across from the bed. 

"I guess that makes sense, he would be the little boy from the one my mom loves." Bokuto shrugged. Kenma handed his phone to me, I put it in my pocket and leaned back on the desk. 

____

Kenma looked at Kuroo as Akaashi ran his hands over Kenma's sides. They were both kneeling on the bed, Akaashi had asked him if he could touch him as they came into the room. He agreed, Akaashi had been very polite the entire time, even as they ran out from the cafe he was asking Kenma if he was okay with everything and what he wasn't okay with. 

As Kuroo clenched his jaw Kenma remembered why he was okay with it, because something about watching their boyfriends touch was unravelling the usually tough and strong men across from them. Even Akaashi had said he never saw Bokuto so flustered. 

Kenma hissed as Akaashi pulled his hair back, his kisses running up Kenma's throat. No lips, something they had both established pretty quickly. 

Bokuto and Kuroo let out the same deep sigh, Kenma's hands sliding up the front of Akaashi's shirt. They pulled apart to remove their shirts, the extent of the stripping they would do. Kuroo cursed quietly, Kenma knew he was looking at his skin, the rough red lines around his waist. 

"Ouch," Bokuto hissed, Akaashi looked down at Kenma's hip. Kenma tossed his head back as Akaashi gently touched the sore skin, the shocking feeling traveling through Kenma's stomach. Kuroo gave him a look of apology as he opened his eyes, he shook it off, nothing to apologize for. It hadn't hurt in the moment, he hadn't felt anything but cosmic release in that moment. 

Akaashi pushed Kenma onto his back, his face lowering to Kenma's chest and leaving small, dry kisses on his skin. Kenma watched Bokuto hone in on Akaashi, his fist clenching as he watched him pull Kenma's nipple between his teeth. He lifted his fist to his teeth, biting down on his knuckles as Kenma let out a moan, they'd both agreed to play it up, make the boys think it was way better than it was. 

Truth be told, Kenma preferred Kuroo's touch to anyone else's. Even though he had thought about Akaashi maybe twice, he knew it was nothing more than his imagination. Kuroo was everything Kenma wanted, needed. No one was going to convince him that it could be any better, not the sex, not the connection, not the love. 

"Time to go Kenma," Kuroo growled, Akaashi laughed as he jumped off the bed and ran over to Bokuto. Kenma saw him slide onto his lap as they walked out, turning to see them connecting lips. Akaashi had told Kenma that he wanted to marry Bokuto, that even though it was too early he already knew that Bokuto was his person. 

Kenma was starting to think that Kuroo was his person. As he looked up to Kuroo, seeing the desire swell in his eyes, he knew if he told Kuroo he just wanted to go to bed that it wouldn't be an argument, it wouldn't lead to him being pissed off, it would be a little disappointed, but then he would just hold Kenma until they fell asleep. 

Fat chance he was going to do that though. The door locked behind him and as their bodies connected Kenma let out a happy laugh, he had his person.


	27. Reuniting

Kenma grabbed his bag from the back seat, looking at me with a smile before shutting the door. I shook my head, the driver going to my house next. My phone went off, most likely another missed message from Inaka. After tasking him to keep me up to date on the evil pose. 

Inaka- Kala said that him and Kenma dated for a few months, over the summer apparently   
I'm at lunch with them now   
I'm very uncomfortable Kuroo   
I don't want to be here, they make me feel like a terrible person 

\- Well you are a terrible person some times, it's time to make up for it. Plus, you're helping Kenma, not me. 

I- I do prefer him.. Fine. Kala just keeps looking at the girl, she's looks like she's texting someone. I think it's like a mutual friend because she keeps showing them, but not me. 

\- Ok, well just text me if they say anything about Kenma. 

I- All they talk about is him, The girl, Tora? Maybe her name.. She keeps saying she's known him her whole life.. 

\- Fuck, I think I know about her. 

I- Can I leave? They're inviting me to go walk around with them.. 

\- I don't care Inaka, just keep me updated. 

I- Ugh, don't make me feel any worse than I already do 

\- What ever. 

I sighed before texing Kenma, 

\- Hey, wyd? 

Kenma- I literally just got home.. You were there.. 

\- I know, I just got bored...

K- Already? 

\- You know how easy it is for me to get bored, I need a lot of attention

K- I know, just spend time with your family. 

\- Ew, why would I do that? 

K- We've been kind of secluding ourselves from everyone.. 

\- I know :( I'll text Yama. 

K- Or.. Spend time with your family 

\- Again, ew. I will text Yama to hang out with me and my family. There? Happy? 

K- I mean, I know what would make me happy, but it's about to be hanging out with it's family. 

\- Why would you do that? 

K- Idk, you know how much attention I can need. 

\- Wow, how the tables have turned 

K- Which table? 

\- What? 

K- What table are you thinking about? 

\- The metaphorical one? Kenma... 

K- Well you can't bend me over and fuck me on a metaphorical table.. can you? 

I felt my stomach tighten as I laughed, jeeze. The car pulled up to my house and I quickly gathered my things, typing as I walked up to my door, 

\- Fuck Kenma, I thought we were behaving.. 

K- No, we're distancing to have a healthy relationship with our family and friends. This probably means I'll be misbehaving quite frequently. 

\- I don't know how much more frequent you can get 

K- Shall we find out? 

\- I'm going to talk to my fam for a minute, I'll text when I'm available for a bit. 

K- Kay, I'll keep myself entertained.... 

I shook my head and wiped the smile off my face. I stepped in and saw my parents in the living room. My mother looked up and her smile was refreshing, 

"Hey honey, put your stuff away and come hang out with us." She said. I nodded, looking to my father, who fixed his glasses before turning to me. He gave me a smile and rubbed my mother's arm, I smiled back and headed upstairs. 

\- You've got like 15 minutes 

I tossed my bag down and went to the bathroom, tearing my clothes off and turning the shower on. 

Kenma- What are you doing to have this reprieve?

\- Shower

K- Well I'm in public so, you're in charge of pictures. 

I set the phone on the counter, fuck, the stress. I took a few breathes before picking up my phone 

____

Kenma bit his lip as he looked at the picture on his screen, Kuroo was unreal. His mom tapped the table, 

"Honey, what are you doing?" She tilted her head and he quickly replied to Kuroo, 

"Sorry mom, Kuroo just needs me for a few, but I'm listening." He looked up and smiled at her, her pretty face grinned at him, 

"Fine, but you did just spend an entire unsupervised weekend with him." He nodded, 

"I know mom, I'm listening keep going." He was barely listening as a second image came across his screen. 

\- Stop teasing me Kuroo... lower. 

"So, your father is going to be here for an entire week and I really want you to be on your best behavior. I know he's impossible to deal with sometimes." 

K- You've given me very little for how much I'm giving you.. 

\- You always give me a very big thing.. 

"Yeah mom, I will. Kuroo and I are trying to be apart for more than a day anyway. I will probably be moody, but I won't be rude for no reason." He responded. 

K- 1 image attachment 

K- You're a liar but I like it. 

\- I'm literally dying, fuck I miss that. 

"Ok, thank you Kenny. Do you want to look at the menu any longer or are you ready to order?" 

"I'm ready, just the chicken one.." He mumbled. 

K- Oh God, you're a lot better at this. 

\- wait, are you? now? 

K- come on Kenma, what did you think I was doing? 

\- idk, I guess I'm just jealous.. also getting a little hot 

K- imagine how hot I'm getting 

\- I'd rather not while at lunch with my mother... 

K- I need to see you, just send a picture of your face 

-I cannot, my phone is under the table. 

He heard his mother place their lunch order. He looked up and saw her frown at him, 

"If you want to step out and call your boyfriend go ahead," She sighed. He grabbed her face and kissed her forehead, 

"Thank you thank you, five minutes mom. I promise." He quickly sent Kuroo a picture of him from a few nights ago. Kuroo had taken the picture, but it didn't matter as he brought the phone to his ear, 

"Hey," Kuroo groaned in to the phone. Kenma slid out of the cafe and leaned agains the cold brick, 

"How's it going?" He breathed. Kuroo chuckled, 

"A lot better now that I hear your voice, do me a favor?" Kenma looked around for anyone, 

"Huh?" He asked, an old couple lurking in the store window next to him. 

"Say my name," He mumbled, Kenma could hear the strain on his voice. The sound of the shower in the background getting drowned out by Kuroo's breathing 

"Kuroo," He whined, hoping that would suffice even though he had a mile wide grin on his face. 

"Not like that Kenma," Kuroo laughed, "Why would you call if you were still in public?" 

Kenma sighed, "I stepped outside for five minutes, but this couple keeps looking at me." He heard Kuroo keep laughing at him. Shifting his weight as he waited for Kuroo to speak 

"Ok, I can work with that, uh," Kuroo paused, the sound of his breath hitching made Kenma smirk, "I don't know, just talk." 

Kenma laughed softly, giving the couple a glare as he thought about what to say. 

"Okay," Kenma lowered his voice now that the couple was looking at him, "Do you remember last night? After the shower.." He heard Kuroo moan, 

"Yeah I remember, hard to forget.." Kenma bit his lip, picturing Kuroo laid out beneath him. 

"Yeah well," Kenma saw the couple walk away, "I can still feel you inside me." Kuroo coughed, caught off guard, 

"Fuck Kenma," He chuckled, "I can still hear what you said.." 

"huh?" Kenma played dumb, looking back into the cafe to see the waiter setting the food on the table, shit. 

"Just say it and hang up, I'm right there." Kuroo begged. Kenma sighed into the phone, his mom turning around to look at him, 

Kenma took a deep breath before moaning into the phone, "I want you to fill me daddy," He didn't hang up, but heard Kuroo toss the phone, the faint sound of him grunting in the background before a long sigh. 

Kenma hung up and saw all the messages from 'unknown' on his screen. Ignoring them as he rushed back in to his mother, 

"Sorry, i came as soon as I saw the food." He slid into the seat. Kaguya shrugged and smiled, 

"How's Kuroo?" She lifted her drink as she waited for an answer, Kenma grinned, 

"Good, just helping sort some kinks out." He lifted the food to his mouth as his mom smiled,

"Glad you two found each other, he's a good one." He was relieved his mom thought that. She'd always been right about who was good for him and who wasn't. Kala had set his mom alarm off, she told him that he was no good and she had been right, but he hadn't listened until it became obvious. 

"He is isn't he?" They both laughed as they ate their lunches, Kenma ignoring the incessant vibrating in his pocket. 

On the drive home he read the messages 

Unknown- Home finally, we can't wait to get started   
Are you busy? Lunch with mommy?   
Oh you are busy, texting someone else at the table? That's rude  
Maybe if you read these messages you'd realize who we were  
Hope he's worth it Kenma, enjoy it while it lasts   
Stepping outside? You're such a slut aren't you  
Can't go one day without it, you pervert..   
Well anyway, we have places to be, see you later 

We'll be waiting for you to realize how badly you messed up by ignoring us. 

\- What is your damage? Why are you stalking me? 

Unknown- You know our damage Kenma, you did it to us. 

\- I have never done anything to anyone! I don't even know who you are!

Unknown- you're about to. Probably should have locked your doors. 

He shot his arm out to his mom, 

"Wait mom," he panicked, "Should we go to the park or something?" He looked at her and she gave him a concerned look, 

"Kenma, I'm kind of tired. I wanted to go home and nap.. " She did look tired, probably up too late painting. Kenma sighed, unable to think of anything else. 

"Yeah," he sighed. She pulled into the driveway and Kenma rushed into the house and up to his room. A deep breath before opening the door. 

The four of them came back to him one at a time, obviously Kala came first. His long body laying across his bed, he'd gotten more tattoos, his tan skin glowing as his slender face lifted to look at Kenma in the doorway. Kenma looked away and found Tora. His childhood neighbor, she'd filled out nicely, her gentle face only different now because of dark makeup and a nose ring, but Kenma could still see the same childish face beneath. The other two, twins he'd went to school with. Aoki and Amuraq. They still looked the exact same, Kenma only knowing the difference because Aoki always looked like he hated being with the rest of them, but he was too shy to make his own friends or tell Amuraq he was uncomfortable. Tora had taken the twins under her wing as some kind of weird game to get at Kenma when they were younger. Apparently they were still stuck to her. 

Kenma shut his door as he heard his mother come up the stairs, 

"You look.." Tora had a look of disgust on her face, "thicker." Kenma rolled his eyes, annoyed and on edge with them all here. 

"If by thicker you mean healthy, then yes I am, thank you." He walked over and leaned on the bathroom door, Kala leaning up on his elbows, his body still deathly thin. 

"You've looked better, i hate the hair." Kala said. Kenma shook his head, 

"It doesn't matter, why are you guys in Tokyo anyway?" Kenma watched Amuraq stand up and pace around the room. He's gotten a lot taller. 

"Sight seeing, we're on fall break.." Tora looked at him and grimaced, "Watching you has been very boring, we wanted to see your 'boyfriend'." She air quoted the word, Kenma winced, annoyed at what she was insinuating 

"I'm shocked you haven't found him, your super spy work has been annoying to say the least." Kenma looked over at Aoki, a sympathetic look on his dark face. 

"We've got this," Kala pulled the picture of Kuroo off the night stand. Kenma felt his fingers twitch, Kala would most likely break the frame, or ruin it somehow. 

"Yeah, good work Kenma, he's pretty beefy." Tora took the frame, holding the picture of sleeping Kuroo out to Amuraq. 

Kenma sighed, "He eats, I can't say the same about you three." He narrowed his eyes at Amuraq, the frame bouncing in his hand, 

"He looks like he's really muscular Ken, good luck with that." His sass was dripping. Amuraq handed the frame to Aoki, who gave Kenma a weak smile before putting it back on the night stand. 

"I'm handling it quite well, we're both fine." Kenma didn't know what they wanted from him. 

Tora stood up, walking over to him. She was still the same height as him, her cropped shirt displaying the too skinny belly above her black shorts. 

"Shall we pay him a visit?" She blinked at him with her bug eyes, 

"No," Kenma spat, "He's with his family right now. I told him we should space out, because of you guys harassing me I didn't want him involved." Kala laughed, 

"Didn't you know, we've got an insider.." He looked over Tora to the now standing Kala, his height unsettling Kenma. 

"What?" He asked, 

"Some kid on your team, seems pretty gullible." Oh no, it could be anyone. His team wasn't made up of the brightest individuals. 

"I don't care, just leave them alone. Tell me what you want from me." Kenma crossed his arms, standing his ground in front of the people he was weakest to. 

"We want you to be miserable, we want you to stop seeing Kuroo." Tora said. 

Kenma's stomach knotted, "Not a chance, pick something else." 

"No you don't get it Kenma," Kala stepped closer, "You're going to tell him you don't actually like him, that it was all a game to you." 

"I'm not doing that, I have no reason to do that." Kenma waited while Tora and Kala looked at each other, 

"Reason? I thought you got the hint when we sent the picture," Tora smiled, 

"Leaking my nudes from the summer? I don't know how harmful that would be.." Kenma thought about it, obviously he didn't want them out in the world, but was that the best thing they could think of. 

"We can start there, but they'll be everywhere, your team will see, your mom, your dad.." Tora was enjoying this, Kenma squirming the more he thought about it, 

"They'll all see what a deprived little whore you were." Tora smirked. He knew exactly the kind of pictures Kala had, one's he hated to think about. 

"I'm not breaking up with him, I can't.." He was a minute away from begging. The tears already threatening to fall, burning his eyes. 

"You can, or this will be the first one out there." Kala held up his phone and Kenma looked away, 

"Can I have a week? He's not going to understand, I need time.." He needed to tell Kuroo why, that he was being blackmailed, 

"You have until tomorrow night." Amuraq finally spoke, pulling his brother from the ground before being the first to leave. Tora followed with a head tilt, Kala touching Kenma's face. He flinched away from his hand, a low chuckle coming from Kala's mouth. 

"Let us know, I'm sure we'll find out though.." He pinched Kenma's cheek, "The weight makes it easier to grab you doesn't it?" And with that he left. Kenma fell onto the floor and held his head between his knees. What had he done? 

____

Yama made my parents laugh, something about a broken chair. I smiled as they all smiled and kept talking. I looked down and saw Inaka and Kenma had texted, I focused on Kenma. 

Kenma- I need you

\- woah cowboy, i thought tonight we were hanging with friends and family 

K- cut the shit and get over here asap. 

\- is everything ok? 

K- I just need you, please Kuroo. 

\- Fine, I need time to tell Yama and get my uniform together. I'll be there later.. ok? 

K- okay, just come up I'll leave it unlocked. 

I sighed, this felt wrong. 

Inaka- They're going to his house, they told me they didn't need me anymore. I couldn't stop them, Kuroo.. 

\- WHAT 

I- I'm so sorry, I tried to stall them as long as possible, but they kicked me out like a few hours ago.. 

\- Ok, thanks Inaka. 

I nodded for Yama to cut it off. I stood up from the table, 

"Hey, we're gonna go practice for a little bit, don't wait up." My parents smiled, 

"Ok guys, have fun." My dad said before Yama stood up and ran upstairs after me. I shut the door, Yama already full of questions. 

"Listen, I can't sum this up fast enough, but Inaka made a mistake and we're kind of cool with him again, but Kenma is in trouble because I think his ex is blackmailing him and they're at his house. Or they were I have no idea, I just have to go okay? Can you please not think that I'm abandoning you for him?" I took a few breaths after. Yama looked at me with huge eyes, 

"Um, yeah, I'll drive." He threw his hands up, 

"Ok, I need my clothes for school and.. nothing else, just clothes." I was scrambled, Kenma just met his ex and some other people who didn't like him, and now he needed me. I prayed he wasn't hurt.


	28. Breaking *

If Kenma hadn't panicked, calling Kuroo over he would've had more time to think up a plan. A viable plan. Instead he freaked out and just wanted his boyfriend. Seeing Kala had been hard, if in the moment he kept his cool as soon as his door shut he lost it. How had Kala and Tora met? They'd never known of each other.. 

Kenma looked up as his door creaked open, the familiar shape of Kuroo in the doorway. 

"Hey babe," he mumbled, slipping his bag onto the floor before walking over to the bed. Kenma should tell him what happened, that they had to pretend to break up for a little while. 

As Kuroo got closer the thoughts left Kenma's head. His arms wrapped around Kuroo's neck and pulled him onto the bed, the weight of Kuroo on his body felt amazing. 

"Kenma, are you okay?" Kuroo asked, his head tucked into Kenma's neck. 

"No," he answered, feeling Kuroo try and pull away. 

"Should we talk about it?" Kuroo asked. Kenma shook his head, 

"I just need you first," for the last time. Kenma lifted Kuroo's face, seeing the worry written all over it. 

"Ken.." Kuroo sighed, "I think we should talk.." Kenma shook his head again, pulling their lips together. Kuroo refused to kiss him back, 

"Kuroo, please. I will talk after, I promise." Kenma begged, clawing his fingers into the back of Kuroo's neck. 

"Kenma," Kuroo whined, his will to fight dropping. 

"Please, I love you. I promise I'll be open and honest.." Kenma slipped his arms down and pulled Kuroo's shirt up, his hands holding his sides. Kuroo rolled his eyes, 

"Fine," he kissed Kenma's nose, "I love you too." 

Quickly Kenma pawed off their clothes, feeling Kuroo's warm skin touch his as he pulled his body up to him. Kenma whimpered as Kuroo pressed against him, clinging to his shoulders. 

Kuroo pressed into his slowly, Kenma grinning at the familiar feeling, he didn't want Kuroo to go away. He knew the conversation they were about to have was going to turn into a fight, but he hoped that he would understand. 

Kuroo leaned back, Kenma watching as he untied the collar from his wrist, clipping it around Kenma's throat. He smirked, pushing Kuroo onto his back and placing his hands around his ribs. He brought his body up and down onto Kuroo's, the image of Kuroo engraving itself into his mind again. 

His body was already there, but he wanted it to last, he was afraid to let go of Kuroo. Afraid of how long it would be until he felt this again, until they were able to be together. 

____

I rolled over, Kenma sitting back down on the bed. He took the collar off from his neck, turning and wrapping it back around my wrist. 

I didn't want to push him, but my anxiety was through the roof, I didn't want to tell him I knew what was going on, but I needed him to tell me what happened. 

"Hey," I said softly, seeing his face turn to me, "Can we talk now?" He nodded, but turned away from me, 

"So," He sighed, standing up to let my shirt fall around his waist, "A few people I know are in town, and they're not good people. I thought they were just going to torture me and go away, but they want something from me and I can't give it to them.." He refused to look at me, 

"Kenma, you can talk to me." I sat up, pulling the covers off my legs to sit at the end of the bed. 

"I know, I just can't form the words. They," He turned and I realized he was crying, "They said we have to break up." 

I furrowed my brow, "Why? Are we related and they found out or?" I looked at him as he shook his head, my chuckle doing nothing to lighten his mood. 

"No, you idiot." He gave me a slight smile, "They're blackmailing me. They have stuff on me that I can't let other people see.." 

The pictures, 

"What? Like pictures?" I did my best to not give away how much I knew. He didn't seem to notice. I was getting nervous, if we were having this conversation there was a possibility it could end. 

"Yeah, but not like the ones we have, the ones we have are full of love and fun.. These one's are most certainly not. I would be putting myself in a horrible position if anyone saw these.." He looked at me with pleading eyes, 

"Well what are they? How bad could they be that you're willing to end this over?" I felt my heart starting to race, I never thought he would be serious about this. 

"I don't want to talk about the pictures Kuroo," He was getting angry, "If we're having this conversation can't you tell that it's something I don't want anyone to know about?" His hands got animated, I scoffed, feeling the blood in my veins warm up. Why was he doing this? Like I wouldn't be there to help him through whatever it was. 

"I don't understand Kenma, so what if your ex has a few pictures of you?" I saw him tilt his head, his eyes narrowing. 

"Kuroo," he stepped away, "I never said my ex was one of the people.." Shit, I'd given myself away, 

"I just assumed, if they had pictures.." I saw him see through me, 

"Don't lie to me," he put his hands up, "Why would you lie to me when I'm trying to be honest with you about this situation?" The look on his face hurt me, I hadn't meant to do this. I sighed, thinking flew out the door as my mouth opened.

"The situation? Did you even know that Inaka is the one who got us into this mess?" I asked, my own blood pressure rising as he blew hot air from his nose, 

"What haven't you told me Kuroo? How would you know about Inaka or my ex? This doesn't make sense.. " He crossed his arms, I stepped closer to him and narrowed my eyes,

"Kala?" I asked, even saying his name made Kenma flinch, "Yeah, Inaka didn't show up to practice this weekend, Yama told me at the hotel. I called Inaka and he said he messed up, he met your little pose in town and told them everything he knew about you." I knew I was being petty, but he shouldn't just follow their rules because of some nudes, we could have at least hashed out some kind of plan. 

"Please Kuroo, you've know since then.. and when are you and Inaka midnight phone call buddies?" He stepped away from me again, his hands pushing up in front of him to keep me away. I hated that, my jaw clenching at the thought of him not wanting me near him. 

"He wouldn't just not go to practice, plus we aren't buddies. Stop making me the bad guy, you're the one breaking up with me." I spat. He pursed his lips, 

"I don't want to, it's not like I have a choice Kuroo... They're stalking me, they would know if we lied to them." He held his chest as his voice raised, "They're not my friends Kuroo, if you couldn't tell.."

"You do have a choice," I held my hands out, "You always have a choice, and not telling me was a choice. Not asking me to help you figure it out, was a choice. Choosing to be weak, giving into them without a second thought.." I was getting mean, I hated it. I didn't want to be mean, not to him. His hands dropped to his sides, his face disgusted that I would say that to him. He wasn't weak, I opened my mouth to take it all back.

"How dare you!" He shouted, his heart breaking loud enough to shake his voice, "You don't think I've been trying to figure out a way? That for hours I didn't sit on my bed and think of a million terrible plans to stay together? I didn't want this to happen.." My own heart sunk, getting heavy in my chest as my stomach knotted, 

"Then you should have asked me for help, not just called me over here to fuck one last time before dumping me, and over what? I don't even know what they have on you!" I pointed to the wall, my face hot. He gave me a disgusted look, 

"That's the point Kuroo, I don't want anyone to know what they have on me!" He waved a hand dismissively at me, "Why can't you see that? Why do you keep asking? I thought you would understand.." 

"Because I love you, I can't imagine anything changing my mind about that. Who cares if they show people those pictures, why is that scarier than us not being together?" I asked, hoping he would concede, but the look on his face was not concede. I felt the sting in my eyes, his already glossed over. 

"I love you too," he sighed, looking down, "but I'm not risking it. Our team would be in jeopardy, my mother, my father, you... It's not just a couple pictures, Kala and I were not good. He knows too much to just let it go at a few pictures, If I don't do what they say he would easily bring down everything I care about.." His tone changed from angry to sad, the tears balancing on my lid. 

"You never told me about him," I felt the jealousy kick me in the gut, "Did you.." I couldn't say it before he laughed mockingly, I looked away from him, his tone made me feel dumb. 

"I didn't tell you because it was something I wanted to forget about. I didn't love him, I didn't even love myself with him.. Kuroo, it's not like he came back and I want to be with him. I just know him, I know how hard he is going to try and get between us.. If we don't do this now, there's no way we make it much longer" I was relieved he didn't love him, but still heartbroken. If we didn't do this, this? Oh, my heart sank as I realized how real this was, it wasn't something we could work out. 

"So what then? We just break up until they decide to leave you alone?" I shrug, 

"I don't know Kuroo.." He looked at me with those bright eyes, "I don't know what else they want from me, or for how long.." 

"So this is happening?" the tears fell down my cheek and I angrily wiped them away, "You're really breaking up with me.." 

"Kuroo please," Kenma stepped into me, wiping my cheeks softly, "Please don't, I know how hard this is.." I pushed his hands away, feeling him touch me was torture. 

"Don't touch me Kenma, it's not going to make me feel any better.." I stepped to the side and pulled my pants off the ground, "I'll just go then I guess." 

"No, Kuroo.." He tapped my back, I shut my eyes and stayed bent down, the fabric of my pants between my fingers as I pressed them into my palm. His hand flattened on my back, soon his head was leaning on my back. He wrapped his arms around my chest, I felt his wet cheeks on my skin. I sighed, I wanted to stay, but I knew I was too weak to be able to. 

"Kenma stop." I said, not able to pull away as he shook his head, 

"I don't want you to go," he whined. I turned around, pulling his face into my hands. 

Our mouths brushed together, the salt from our tears mixing. He leaned up to connect us, the feeling of him ripping my soul from my body was harsh. I cried as he curled his fingers in my hair, holding onto his waist as he pulled everything I had from me. 

I pushed him away, his eyes squeezing shut as I pulled the pants on, standing up in front of him. 

"Kuroo," he whined.I watched him look up at me, his big blurry eyes begging me to stay. For what? To pretend it wasn't over? I couldn't do it to myself, to him. 

"Good bye Kenma," I hated the words, my eyes betraying me by letting more tears fall. 

"Please, just tonight.." He begged. I grabbed my bag, 

"I can't Kenma," i sighed, "I love you, but if it's going to be like this then I need to go." 

"I love you.." he whispered, repeating my words back to himself. My chest tightened as I grabbed the handle. Do I look back? Is seeing his face going to do me more harm than good?

"If you need anything, I'll always be there for you. I hope you figure this out, but please don't make it harder for me than it needs to be." I opened the door and heard him breakdown. I slid out and leaned against the door. The sound of his sobbing was shattering the already broken heart in my chest. 

I texted Yama I needed a ride. He was on his way. I crept down the stairs, noticing the light was on in the living room. Kaguya must be painting. I tried to slip behind her, but she was too good, 

"Heading out?" She asked. I avoided turning to look at her, 

"Uh, yeah, my parents want me home." I said, trying not to break down. My voice was shaky though, 

"Is everything okay?" She asked, I heard the stool scrape on the floor. 

"Yeah, don't worry about me Kaguya, thank you so much for all the kindness you.." Her arms wrapped around me. Even though I'd left without my shirt, she held me close and I felt my chest tighten. I was going to breakdown, I tried to shake her off, 

"Kuroo, it's okay to not be okay.." Her voice was soft, gentle, caring. I cried, my body shaking as she 'shush'd me. 

Her hands went up to my face and forced me to face her, 

"Whatever happened, I want you to know that I'm here for you. What you two have is bound to come with speed bumps, you're still so young, but it's real. Real things don't always come out the way we imagine them," I nodded and she pulled my head down to her, pressing her lips into my forehead, "He loves you, I'm sure this won't last." 

I didn't know if she knew what happened, how much he told her. Her words were vague, but I appreciated them, even if they made me cry like a child in front of her. 

____

Kenma buried his head in the pillows, that hadn't gone his way at all. He missed him already, his skin screaming out for warmth. He heard the door shut, then a car door, he was gone. The sobbing got harder, his chest shaking as he pulled the pillow around his face. His door open and he felt his mom wrap her arms around his back. 

He flipped over and pulled himself into her chest, she kissed the side of his head, the comfort her body brought him immeasurable. 

"Honey, breathe," she whispered, his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing, "Oh baby." She wiped his face and pushed his hair back, 

"You were right," he cried, sniffling, "Kala is a bad person." She nodded, her hand on the side of his face. 

"It's all going to work out," she reassured him, her voice soft and steady. A comfort to him as he leaned back into her chest. 

____

Yama didn't say anything, just letting me gather myself. He turned off the radio, the calm silence settling in over us, 

"You broke up?" He asked. I nodded, 

"Yeah, yeah I think so." I shut my eyes as he reached a hand over to pat my leg. 

"Is it those people you mentioned? The one's Inaka was hanging out with?" He pulled his hand off. I nodded, 

"Yeah, they must have some terrible stuff of him. I just," I felt the tears well in my chest, my throat getting tighter, "Oh Yama, I don't even know what to do." I sighed, leaning back on the headrest, the tears falling silently down my face. 

"Listen, this is terrifying. I have never seen you cry before, I'm gonna help ok?" He turned the car away from my house. I looked at him, his face pinched in determination. It made me chuckle, 

"What are you doing? You've seen me cry before Yama.." I pressed my hands against my cheeks, feeling how hot they were. 

"Not like this, not over a boy." He turned and smiled at me, "I know what you need, and as your right hand man, I'm going to make it happen." I saw the road out of town come into view, 

"Yama, where are we going?" I asked, "We have school in the morning, please Yama.. don't do something stupid.." He grinned, 

"We'll be back for school, plus since when did you care about classes?" I had to give him that one, I wasn't the most devoted student. I shrugged, 

"Fine, but I'm serious about being back for school, my parents will kill me if i keep playing hooky." 

____

\- we broke up. I don't know why you're making me do this, what's the end game here?

unknown- yes, we saw him leaving. Much taller in person. 

\- .. 

unknown- oh the end game? we haven't decided, it's either going to be making you miserable, or making you come back to us. 

\- I'm never going back into that toxic group, I don't even understand how you and Kala met... 

unknown- We did leave that out didn't we? Well funny story, we've always known each other. 

Kenma felt the knot in his stomach tighten, everything about meeting Kala was in question now. 

unknown- yeah Kala is one of the children of our work dads, didn't you know that? Anyway, after the years of you rejecting me, I told Kala to give it a try. I guess he just never mentioned me. 

\- why? what is the point of doing any of this? How does it end? 

unknown- does it end? Unless you report us for having a minors nudes, which looks terrible on you too, don't forget what you're doing in some of these. 

\- At this point I don't care, I just want whatever it takes to get you guys out of my life. 

unknown- Rude Kenma, first you abandon us and then you say you hate us. I seem to recall how badly you wanted to be in our group, to be cared for by anyone really.. 

\- Yeah well you guys didn't care about me, you pretended. It's fine though, I know what it feels like to be cared about now. How do I make this stop? What do you want from me to go away? 

unknown- Well, we want to see how you handle your game, now that your little groove is thrown off... See you at the game Friday, Kenma. 

Shit, he tossed his phone across the bed. He had no idea what they wanted from him, or how to make it stop. Nothing was keeping them from holding this over him for the rest of his life, he had to find a way to get rid of their ammunition. He was sure that three of them, if not all four, had copies of the pictures. They were dumb, but not that dumb. 

How the hell was he going to delete them all, not even knowing if Kala had them backed up anywhere? He needed Kuroo, he would be able to come up with better ideas than just one by one deleting the photo's, giving himself plenty of time to get caught if one saw they were gone before the others. 

Did he know anyone who was good with computers? He really only knew one person who might be good at anything, 

\- Hey, wyd? 

Lev- not much. What's up?


	29. Friday

Kenma rubbed his face as he walked into the gym, the sound of his teammates warming up and laughing lifted his lips into a grin. He'd avoided Kuroo for most of the week, only at practice had they seen each other, avoiding talking was easy since coach put them on opposite sides of the net. Not today though, today they would be on the same side. 

Kenma scanned the feet on the court, he didn't see Kuroo, looking up he realized he wasn't out here. Lev saw him and ran over, the massive smile on his face made Kenma shake his head, 

"Are you ready?" Lev elbowed his shoulder. Kenma pushed him away and nodded, 

"Yeah i guess, just another game right?" He sighed. Lev's slanted green eyes were staring at him, making Kenma shift uncomfortably, "You weren't talking about the game were you?" 

"Ding ding ding," Lev chimed. Kenma shrugged, 

"It'll be fine, I'm sure they'll just stay in the stands and text me after," he walked over to the locker room, Lev right behind him. 

"Well, I feel like I should warn you.." Lev grabbed Kenma's arm to stop him from walking into the double doors, "Kuroo is a bit fired up today, I asked Yama about it and he said he had no idea what's up. He's in there though.." 

Kenma nodded, "Is there anyone else in there with him?" Lev turned around to count the boys on the court, 

"Looks like Yama and Inaka are missing, so most likely they're in there too." Lev turned with an apologetic face, 

"Hey, I've still got to change." Kenma pulled his arm away and pushed into the room, the sound of whispers halted as he avoided them. His eyes glanced up once to see the three boys standing around Yama's locker. He rushed over to his own, just grabbing his uniform out before walking across the room to change. He felt awkward standing so close to them, he wasn't going to change there. 

"Hey Ken, we're good, you can have your locker." Yama called out, Kenma looked up to see him pushing the other two out of the room. He gave Yama a weak smile, grateful he hadn't gotten too weird after the break up. 

He was only in his shorts when the door opened again, looking back he saw Inaka walking over, Yama looking defeated in the door way. 

"Kenma, I have been trying to come apologize to you all week, but the circus clowns wouldn't let me near you." His arm lifted at Yama, he could guess who the other one was. Kenma shrugged, feeling like there was nothing to do at this point. Inaka had made it clear they weren't friends, he didn't feel betrayed by him. 

"They would've figured it all out eventually," he sighed, looking back to his locker, 

"That's not the point, I mean for everything. I was taking out my personal issues on you for no reason. I had beef with Kuroo and seeing him happy was more annoying than it should've been. I'm truly sorry, I don't expect you to accept my apology or forgive me, but I needed to say it." Inaka let out a breath, Kenma could hear the weight lifting off his shoulders. He slipped his shirt over his head, 

"It's fine Inaka, I forgive you." He put his hand up to Inaka's shoulder, both of them looking at the hand, "We've got a game to win." Kenma tapped him once before walking out of the room. 

Yama holding the door open for him, smiling as he passed. Kenma turned back and saw that Kuroo had been leaning against the other door, the brief eye contact sent pins through Kenma's stomach. 

No time to think about it as Lev ran over and wrapped an arm around Kenma's shoulders. 

"See that kid?" He followed Lev's finger to the opposing team, finding the light brown head that Lev was point to. 

"Yeah?" Kenma looked over the rest of the team, already spotting who was in charge and how the rest of the team was relying on them. 

"Watch him, I had a friend show me a few of their games from this year.." Kenma nodded, 

"We'll see what happens in the first set." 

Loss, that's what happened. They lost the set by 3 points, Kenma admitting to himself that if he hadn't been distracted they might have done better. Although, a few too many hits escaped through Kuroo's fingers, Kenma shook off the thoughts. Blaming him wasn't the answer. 

The team huddled around coach, who gave them the piece of his mind they all knew was coming. 

"Coach," Kuroo breathed, "How are we supposed to get back into Kenma's groove when you've only let Lev and Yama practice with him for the past week?" Everyone looked at coach, the pinching of his brows made Kenma lower his head, bracing for impact. 

"A team shouldn't revolve around one setter Kuroo, you fit together like puzzle pieces, not like dominoes okay?" Coach snapped and brought Kenma's face back up, "You saw what was going on out there, what's the plan?"

Kenma took a deep breath, unfortunately telling coach the reason they lost the set was because the players on the court were too focused on two of their own to pay attention to the one's on the other side. 

"Coach, I think Inaka should be in for Kuroo." The scoff from Kuroo didn't go unnoticed, coach crossed his arms and stood taller, 

"Why?" He asked, Kenma looked over at Kuroo, the tight jaw and pinched lips indication enough for him. 

"Because we broke up and he isn't paying attention to the ball when it's on the other side." Kuroo let out a desperate sigh, 

"Coach, he's over playing it. I'm fine to play, they just caught me off guard a few times." Kuroo burned a hole in the side of Kenma's face. 

"Inaka," coach called, "you're in the next time Kuroo lets one drop." As soon as coach turned Kenma saw Kuroo in front of him, 

"What are you doing? You know as well as I do that you were sending short sets out there." The first words they'd spoken to each other all week, but Kenma grinned. 

"I sent them short because they are leaving their middle pretty open, their setter hasn't hit a good one touch the entire set. Yama knows how to adjust. You on the other hand keep waiting for Lev to crouch before you jump, you're not paying attention." Even though they were arguing Kenma felt good. He was starting to beat Kuroo in his own game. 

"Whatever, Inaka isn't setting foot on this court today." He stormed off and Kenma smiled, hopefully that was just what Kuroo needed to get his shit together. 

The second set started and Kuroo was serving, Kenma watched as Lev looked behind him, a smirk lifting on his pale face. Kuroo smacked the ball, the sound made Kenma duck, watching the ball spin and smack into the floor on the other side, two players scraping their chins to try and save it. Kenma smirked, it worked. 

Kuroo hated being told he wasn't good enough to be in, especially if it came from Kenma. So even suggesting it would have pissed Kuroo off enough to forget about the awkwardness of relying on each other. 

This set played out better, Kuroo was back to himself if not better. Kenma twisted on his feet, looking at Kuroo in the back row. Kuroo shook his head, but Kenma winked at Yama. Yama grinned like a maniac, knowing exactly what was happening as Kenma's finger bent under the ball. 

"Mine!" Yama shouted, Kenma sent it too high, letting the defense jump as Yama swung at the air. The confused feet hit the ground just in time for Kuroo to soar over Yama, sending the ball perfectly over the net and onto the floor. Kenma looked over at Kuroo, a shared smile before red danced on both their cheeks. 

That point gave them the set, coach ran onto the court, 

"Perfect execution." He said to Kenma, "Kuroo, next time wait before you run up, it could have given it away." Of course he had critiques to give. Kuroo nodded, 

"Sorry, we had no warning." He side eyed Kenma. 

"Don't blame him, these things work best unplanned." Coach clapped as the other boys gathered around them. 

"One more set, keep it up boys." Was all he said before returning to the bench. Kuroo put his hand in the middle first, 

"We found our groove guys," he said. Everyone nodded, "We can win this set, just keep communicating out there." 

And they did win that set. Kenma leaned onto his knees as he heard that final smack of ball on court, relieved it was over. The cheers from his teammates were soon drowned out by the heavy breathing of exhausted boys. 

The sweaty boys huddled around him, the stench breathing life into Kenma. He leaned up and grimaced at the boys, covering his nose with his shirt, 

"You lot stink." He mumbled, Yama and Lev wrapped their arms around him, wafting even stronger scents at him. He stepped out from under them, gracious for being so short. 

"Oh come on Kenma! We won!" Yama shouted, 

"I'll be celebrating over here, where the smell is diluted." Kenma laughed before looking up, the first time he'd taken the time to scan the crowd. The group stuck out like a sore thumb, their moody black ensamble didn't fit in with bright cheery crowd. 

Kala locked eyes with him, winking before pointing down at the court. He knew who he was pointing at, no need to double check. 

____

"He's pointing at you." Inaka mumbled at me. I looked up and saw the boy I'd heard so much about. 

He was tan, his eastern features looked good on him too. Dammit, even the fact that he looked like he hadn't eaten in months couldn't hide the fact that he was hot. I looked back, Kenma scowling up at them. I returned my eyes to Kala, his icy blue eyes met mine and a wicked grin revealed a set of brilliant teeth. 

My frown was interrupted by Yama elbowing my ribs, "Stop staring," he muttered. I rolled my eyes at him, I was allowed to stare at the person who was ripping my life apart, wasn't I? 

Coach dismissed us into the locker room, I watched Lev wrap an arm around Kenma. They exchanged a few words before walking behind us. I took a last glimpse up, seeing all four of them now. 

Yikes, that girl was a knock out. Inaka had no choice but to go try and flirt with her didn't he? The four of them were scanning the court before the landed on me, holding open the door as my team walked in. 

A few smirks, Tora blowing a kiss in our direction before leading them out of the seats. 

"Kuroo," his voice made me jump, my fingers crushing into the door, "Just leave them be, I'm figuring it out." 

I turned to him, watching him pull the hair off his face and into a bun. Out of habit I looked over his neck, clear as a whistle. 

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked, he stepped away and shrugged, 

"It doesn't matter, I just need you to stay out of it." I watched him walk away, my face tensing as I fought the urge to argue with him. 

There wasn't a shot in hell I was staying out of it, the sooner this was over the better chance we had at not drifting apart for good. 

I walked up next to him, opening my locker, "Why would I stay out of it?" I asked softly, 

He sighed as his shirt reluctantly came off his skin, the glimpse of his back in the corner of my eye tempting me to look. 

"It's not your problem, just leave it." He sounded annoyed. 

"It's my problem if I want it to be, don't you want help?" I asked, I put my dirty uniform in my bag, grabbing the clean towel off the hook. 

"I don't need your help Kuroo, I'm not a child." Ouch. I shut my locker and turned to face the back of his, 

"I'm sorry if thinking that once we solved this we could go back to normal.." I saw his hands fall, a towel gripped in his hand before his locker shut. 

"I've got it under control," He spat. I watched him look down to my chest before turning away, stomping over to the showers. I had no idea why he was being so rude, I was only hoping to help. 

A skinny hand wrapped around my shoulder, Lev swinging around my side, "We've got it, he's not alone." I found little comfort in Lev's words, but knowing he wasn't doing it alone did feel better. 

I was still going to help, Yama, Inaka, and I were going to figure it out. 

"Do me a favor Lev?" I grabbed his wrist to pull him back, "Just let me know he's okay? He seems kind of pissy with me and I don't want to push him." 

"You got it," He grinned, "nightly updates for Kuroo-san." 

"Nightly? You guys are hanging out every day?" Not that I didn't trust Lev, I mean I would hope Kenma wasn't that desperate.. 

"Yeah," he shrugged, "He's been staying with me so they aren't around his mom." My stomach filled with bile, Kenma sleeping in the cold mansion that was Lev's house. The jealousy didn't feel good, I tried to shake it off, 

"Cool, that's probably for the best.." I saw him walk away, the shifting from trusting Kenma to jealousy made me nauseous. I reminded myself that Lev wouldn't do that to me, that Kenma wouldn't do that period. They wouldn't get together, it made no sense. Kenma and I didn't break up to see other people, we broke up so his ex wouldn't ruin his life. 

We didn't break up to see other people. They wouldn't get together. Lev and Kenma did not make sense. 

I walked around the lockers and into the showers. It made no sense and I was being dumb. 

After the shower Kenma wasn't at the locker, but his bag was gone. He must have beat me out. I got dressed and waited for Yama, my ride. 

"Ready?" Shit, I turned and saw Yama in the door, everyone beat me out apparently. 

"Yeah," I scooped my bag up and walked over, he leaned into me, 

"They're all outside talking to Kenma, behave please." I nodded, no problem. Kenma made it clear that he had it under control. 

"I can behave Yama, I'm not a wild dog." I laughed, but he just blinked at me, 

"I'm not convinced." He sighed. I punched his arm and started walking out. This was our last game in our own gym for a long time, hours of bus rides ahead of us. 

Outside I saw them immediately, keeping my distance as I tried to see what was going on. Kenma had his arms cross, the look of defiance on his face, Kala was leaned on the car beside him, the other three standing to his side. 

Kenma looked over at me, his face not changing before looking back to the girl, Tora. He didn't look like he ever would have fit in with them, the anorexic goth crowd didn't feel like him. Maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought. 

I looked back to my feet, Yama running up beside me, "Ok problem," he said. 

"What?" I hissed, wanting to go home. The longer I was forced to be here with all of them the harder it got to keep my mouth shut. 

"That's my car," he pointed. I looked over and sure enough the tall, dark, and handsome devil was leaning against the trusty red Yama-mobile. 

"You've got to be kidding me.." I sighed, "I guess we have to say something then." I started to walk over, not surprised when he yanked me back. 

"You're not saying anything, you're going to be silent and I'll politely say excuse me, ok?" His eyebrows raised, I nodded reluctantly, 

"Fine," I said, "Silent." He smiled and released me. 

Once we were over there, it would take one word to me. Just one word and I was going to open my mouth. I saw Yama run ahead of me, gesturing to the car. As I walked up behind him I saw Kala grin, 

"Only fitting this be the car we gather around," shit, even his voice was sultry, an accent made him more infuriating. 

"Yeah, sorry, we're just gonna head home. Thanks for coming to the game though." Yama kept up the 'i don't know who you are' act. I felt a bit beyond that point. 

Tora giggled, pulling one of the twins away. The other one heaved a breath before following. Kala stepped closer to me, I smirked as I realized I was the slightest bit taller. His fingers lifted to scratch his chin, the numerous rings on his hand didn't even look out of place. I hated him, even if he wasn't the devil, the sheer fact that people like him could exist to be so tacky yet so attractive pissed me off. 

"Have a good night," He grinned, stepped to the side. I kept my eyes on Yama, watching his lips pull back to bare his teeth, a hiss escaping before I felt the hand rake my stomach. I looked down and watch Kala gather the fabric in his hand, I heard Yama begging me to get in the car under his breath. 

"Nice cotton blend," Kala said as his body aligned with mine. I shut my eyes, a breath in.. "You must have a pretty impressive cock to trick our poor Kenma into dating you." A breath out. 

My eyes opened and I felt the rage, the look on Yama's face pleading to anyone who would listen. I reached out, hooking a finger in the belt loop of his black jeans. He kept walking and when he felt the pull I turned, looking at the mess of half finished tattoos across his arms and chest, the deep V-neck revealing the latter. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you," I looked at Kenma over his shoulder, a firm 'i said leave it alone' written on his face, "I've heard terrible things." I smirked, yanking his waist so my lips could brush his ear, he turned his face away from me quickly. 

"Kuroo." Kenma warned. I leaned into Kala's ear, 

"By the way," i whispered, "Huge assholes like you love a cock like mine, don't you?" I shoved him away from me and didn't bother to look at his face. A guy like that had the ability to keep his cool, further pissing me off that I couldn't get to him. 

I heard Kenma let out an annoyed sigh, Tora scoffing as if I tracked mud on her carpet. I smirked and got into the car, Yama giving me a very unhappy look. 

"What did you say to him?" He asked, I shook my head, 

"Nothing bad, just what he wanted to know." I shrugged as Yama whipped the car out of the lot. 

"Kuroo, tell me you didn't tell him he had a tiny dick.." He looked over at me, a grin playing on my lips, 

"I would never say anything like that."


	30. Planning

Lev tossed a bag to Kenma, catching it in his hands as they sat across from each other at lunch. It was Saturday, but Kenma was tired of being stuck inside Lev's weirdly large house. No new texts from the rats since their altercation with Kuroo last night. 

"What is this?" Kenma asked, looking down at the weird black pieces, there seemed to be a charging port on each of them, 

"We are going to see if they work," Lev pulled out a phone, "Do you know what these do?" He asked. Kenma shook his head, 

"Charge your phone? Why are there so many different kinds?" Lev just laughed, pulling the bag over to him, 

"Well Kenma, if they work like I think they will, then we will make more to fit whichever phones we need." He pulled out one of the pieces, "Take some pictures of the restaurant."

Kenma took the phone and pointed it at Lev, taking a picture before grabbing some of the floor and ceiling. 

"Gimme." Lev stretched out his long fingers for the phone. Kenma just handed it back, full of questions he was sure Lev would answer in a moment, 

"So, if we close all the apps, lock the phone," Lev set the locked phone on the table, "Then, we just plug this in.." Lev shoved the black flat piece into the bottom of the phone, the screen lighting up before the loading symbol came over it. 

"Holy shit," Lev cursed, as the phone unlocked he opened it and showed Kenma, "Everything is gone, the phone is wiped." Kenma realized why he was being shown this, 

"So we could just erase all their stuff.." Kenma looked up and smiled, Lev opening the picture app to see nothing, 

"The only problem would be making sure they don't have any backups on their laptops.." Lev looked at Kenma with a shaky smile. 

"I can figure that out, I think I know what we can do.." Kenma smirked and pulled his phone out, 

\- Hey, where are you guys staying in town? 

unknown- why? I thought we were the one's in charge here 

\- Yeah yeah, I'm sorry Kuroo was all pissy, he's upset about the break up. I just figured if you guys wanted me to be in your friend group again then I should know where you're at? 

unknown- it's a hotel, it's right by the school. 

\- Cool, didn't know if you guys like airbnb'd or anything, hey while you're being not an asshole... Wanna come to a party tonight? 

"Kenma... Where are you going to have a party so last minute?" Lev tossed his hands up and Kenma just chewed his lip, 

"I know a guy with space, no parents, and lots of energy.." Kenma looked into Lev's eyes, at the same time they said his name, "Yama." 

\- Wyd tn? xx

Yama- I don't like what the x's imply... why? 

\- Wanna have a party..?

Yama- why? Are you high? 

\- No, I just need someone to have a party tonight and I figured if your parents weren't home.. 

Yama- Fuck it, should I keep it a secret from Mr. Grump though? 

\- Shit.. No. I feel like if he found out after he would be even more grump about it.. Just tell him that I'll be there and that you don't want it to be awkward. xx

Yama- This feels weird Kenma, I hate you two not being together.. 

\- Me too, but I need one night and then hopefully it all works itself out. Plz. 

Yama- Fine, my house at 8pm. I'll take care of the people and the food. 

\- You're the best! xx 

Lev shook his head, 

"What makes them so gullible to you?" Lev reached across the table and grabbed the bag of pieces, 

"I guess it's because I'm cute or something," Kenma shrugged, Lev just screwed up his face, 

"I mean, if you're into that kind of thing.." Kenma laughed at Lev, Lev grinning as they gathered their things to leave, 

"Kuroo is definitely this kind of thing." Lev faked a gag and made Kenma laugh more, 

"You two are kind of gross you know that?" Lev asked as they stood up, Kenma looked up and made his eyes big, 

"Sorry we aren't into," Kenma pretended like the word itself made him gag, "girls." 

Lev pushed him over and Kenma caught himself on the edge of the booth, looking back at Lev who was walking out already. 

____

"What?" I asked, Yama just leaned his head back and sighed, 

"It's just a favor for Kenma, he wanted a party so I'm delivering a party." 

I crossed my arms as he walked around the couch to grab his keys, 

"So what? I'm not supposed to come because it's going to be awkward?" I squinted at him, he shrugged, 

"He didn't say you couldn't come, but it is going to be awkward, so why would you do that to yourself?" He asked. Because I wanted to be around him? Because I wanted to make sure he was safe? Why the fuck would I not do that to myself? 

"Whatever, we'll see how I feel later about it." I acted like getting off the couch was such a chore, Yama impatiently staring at me. 

We went around a grabbed food for the party, Yama making a bunch of phone calls to people I didn't even realize he knew. He had more friends than I could remember. 

"Should I invite Bokuto and Akaashi?" He asked. 

"We just saw them last weekend," I said, "I'm sure Kenma would like to see them though." 

"Did they say anything after we showed up unannounced?" He laughed. Oh yeah, our spontaneous post-breakup trip, Yama had drove all the way to Fukurodani and made me break down crying in front of Bokuto and Akaashi. 

"Just that I was welcome anytime, you on the other hand need a written invitation." I lied. He rolled his eyes before pulling his phone to his face, 

"Don't answer the phone like that!" He shouted, I laughed as I could hear Bokuto screaming into the phone. 

"Anyway! Kenma is having a party, I'll send the address, it starts at.. It starts at eight!" Yama screamed before hanging up, 

"Yeah?" I laughed, he glared at me, 

"Why did you become their child? Like you could have picked anyone and you picked the only two people who hate me." His hurt face made his cheeks puff out like a baby. I reached over and slapped his cheeks, forcing the air out of his pouted lips, 

"They aren't the only people who hate you, also I don't even think they hate you." I shrugged. Yama rolled his eyes before starting the car, back to his house we went. I asked him to drop me off at mine on the way, no need in waiting around for Kenma to show up and make it weird. 

The time between then and the party passed insanely slow, I felt like I'd aged a year by the time 8:30 rolled around and I could text Yama about Kenma. Waiting 30 minutes made it less desperate, right? 

\- Hows Kenma? 

Yama- Good. 

\- ? That's all I get? Good? 

Yama- uh, yeah.. the goons are here. 

\- WHAT?? 

Yama- calm down, he has a plan. 

\- I'm coming

Yama- I don't think Kenma wants you here, he said he has a plan Kuroo, don't come and fuck it up.. 

\- Fine, I'll text Lev. Go be on Kenma's side.. 

Yama- You're ridiculous.. 

I changed my clothes, like hell I wasn't going to that party. 

Lev- Yama showed me your messages, I don't think you should come here for the party. I do have a task for you though, if you want to help... 

\- I want to help. 

Lev- Cool, come to the house and I'll meet you outside, go to the side door though by the kitchen so they don't see you. 

\- Fine, give me 15. 

I was going to have to sprint there to make it in 15 minutes. I should have given myself a few more minutes. 

I made it there in 18. Drenched and with the realization I was way too out of shape to be running these hills like that. I slipped around the the kitchen door, Lev already outside. 

"What the hell is this?" I asked, pointing to the smoke trailing up behind his hand, 

"A cover, I don't smoke Kuroo." He rolled his eyes and handed me a bag, 

"You know the hotel by the school?" He asked, 

"Yeah?" I waited as he scribbled on my hand, 

"This is their room number, go in and call me when you're there, I'll walk you through how to get into their laptops and see if they have any backups of the pictures okay?" He waited for me to understand, 

"Wait, but why don't you do it then?" I asked, handing the bag back to him, 

"Kenma said if anyone was going to see the pictures it had to be him or you," He shrugged, "I'm just here to keep an eye on Kenma while we erase their phones." 

Kenma said. I smiled to myself, he trusted me. I nodded, 

"Don't let anything happen to him okay?" I pointed at him as I swung the bag around my shoulder, 

"Yeah yeah, the over protective ex boyfriend doesn't look good on you." He chimed before tossing the cigarette onto the grass and going back into the house. 

I called a car, again, no shot I was running all the way to school now. 

\- Thank you 

Kenma- ily 

I took in a deep breath, looking at the screen again. It was dumb, but I enjoyed being dumb sometimes. 

-ily

The car pulled up outside the hotel and I ran inside, locating their room, shit how did I get in? 

____

Kenma turned as Lev walked away, his arm around Tora's shoulders. Lev was on Tora, Yama on the twins, Kenma on Kala. He tried to push Kala off on Lev, but Lev said it was easier for him to flirt than to make small talk. A fair point. 

Yama was already seated between the twins, engaging even Aoki as he laughed with them. Too like-able of a person even for a stoic like Aoki to resist. Kenma looked over as Kala returned with two cups, handing one to Kenma before settling in too close to him on the couch. He fought down the shivers, looking over to see a couple making out on most of the couch, even if he didn't want to sit this close he had no choice. 

"Aoki is having a good time," Kala said, Kenma nodded and looked inside the cup. 

"It's loud in here, no?" Kenma asked, the music blaring into the side of his face. Kala stood up and held a hand out for Kenma to take. Reluctantly he took the thin hand in his, pulling himself out of the couch. 

Kenma yanked his hand off and walked across the room, checking his phone 

Lev- five minutes you two, in exactly five minutes. 

Yama- NP dude, already slipped their phones under my leg. 

Kuroo- ily 

Mom- Have fun, be safe. Come home tonight please.. 

Bokuto- We're coming to your party, Mr. Fancy pants can't pick an outfit 

Akaashi- We're on our way, Bokuto had a melt down about us matching. 

Five minutes, sent two minutes ago, shit he needed to get Kala's phone still. He looked back and saw Kala close on his heels. Kenma looked at his hands, praying for the strength to get this done without exposing any of them, or getting caught before Kuroo could finish. 

"Did you want to step outside?" Kala leaned into his hair, Kenma pulled his shoulders up to his ears, his body repulsed at how close they were. 

"No, can we just step into the kitchen?" He asked, pulling his hair away from his face. Kala nodded, the alcohol already making his cheeks red. Kenma looked away, fake drinking tonight was easy when everyone else was pretending to be drunk already. Kala had always been a light weight though, saying he could handle more than he could. 

As they stepped into the kitchen Kala wrapped a hand around Kenma's waist, Kenma shutting his eyes as the boney fingers tried to entice him. He knew this was what Kala wanted, it made him sick. It was the only way to get his phone though. Kala had an old android, refusing to upgrade like it was his personality. 

Kenma turned and rubbed a hand over Kala's pocket, feeling the phone underneath. Kala laughed, 

"Isn't this better?" He asked, Kenma nodded, unable to lie out loud. Better than Kuroo? As if. 

____

"Why aren't you answering?" I said to myself, Lev told me how to get into the room, but now that I had three laptops spread out on the floor I had no idea what I was doing. I saw my phone light up, finally, 

"What now? I've got them open." I said, 

"Kuroo." It wasn't Lev. 

"Hey, where's Lev?" I asked, Kenma sighing into the phone, 

"He's coming, I just noticed you called twice already didn't want it to go to voicemail again." He seemed calm, not anxious like I was. My heart was racing, 

"Hey," Lev said. I followed his directions for each one, unlocking them one by one. This was insane, how did Lev know how to do anything besides look pretty and piss me off?

"Put Kenma back on." I mumbled, the first computer opening up. The phone shuffled and Kenma whispered into the line, 

"Are you ok?" He asked. I sighed, 

"I'm alright," I pulled up the files on the computer, from the icons I could see the amount of skin in the photos. 

"Have you seen them?" He asked. I hovered the mouse over the file name, not clicking on it yet, 

"No," I swallowed. 

"It's okay, I know I was getting mad about it before, but it's you. I trust you." As he said it I highlighted the entire folder titled 'ken' 

"No Kenma, I deleted them." I hit 'delete folder'. 

"What?" He asked, a slight shock in his voice. I went to the trash bin, permanently deleting the images without looking at them. 

"I trust you, no need for me to look at these if you didn't want me to." I shut the first laptop and moved on. None of the other ones had any pictures of Kenma, only random screenshots of what appeared to be school stuff. 

"Kuroo, get out of there." He laughed, elated that it was over. I heard Lev take the phone, 

"Check their bags for any hard drives." Lev said. I put everything back how I found it, looking through for any kind of USB drive. 

____

"Dance?" Aoki tapped Kenma, he smiled at the tall twin. 

"Sure," Kenma walked over to the floor, aware the Kala was smiling at him, thinking their little kiss meant something. Kenma nearly threw up the minute he touched those repulsive lips, but he clicked the piece into the phone and watched it light up in his pocket. It had worked. 

"You're an idiot!" Lev shouted before laughing and running up the stairs. Kenma looked back to see Yama and Amuraq still chatting. It sucked the twins had gotten involved, most of all Aoki. 

"I'm so sorry," Aoki said, leaning down to Kenma's ear. Kenma wrapped an arm around his neck, 

"I know you didn't want this." He said. Aoki sighed, 

"They're horrible," Aoki said. Kenma nodded, 

"I think it's over for me though." He whispered, Aoki moved a hand around Kenma's back, twisting away from Kala's sight, 

"I thought it was strange your friends were separating us, they have backups though." He said into Kenma's hair. 

"Kuroo got the ones on Kala's laptop." Kenma moved to put his back against Aoki's chest, Aoki leaning down, 

"Good." Kenma saw Kala pinch his brows as he danced with Aoki, "How does this plan end?" He asked. 

"What do you mean?" Kenma turned back around, Aoki wrapping his arm around Kenma's waist. 

"Well, their about to notice their phones were wiped and you're still here with all your friends." He nodded towards Yama. Shit, he didn't think about what came after, 

"Do you think they'll be able to do anything?" Kenma asked, he moved his face so Aoki could talk into his ear, 

"I think that Amuraq and Kala have short fuses and I know that atleast one of them has a weapon," Aoki spun Kenma to look Amuraq, his hand touching Kenma's hip. 

Kenma looked to Amuraq's hip, shit. The faint bump under Amuraq's shirt was clue enough. Kenma spun himself back and looked up at a concerned Aoki, 

"What are we going to do?" Kenma hissed. Aoki shrugged, 

"I've been trying to figure out how to help, they took your number out of my phone bc they knew I would want to help you." Aoki snapped up before cursing, "Your boyfriend is here." 

____

I stood in the doorway, watching the tall man spin Kenma to look at me. Kenma grinned before frowning. He pushed off of the guy and nodded to the stairs. 

I recognized the guy, one of the twins from the group. Why was Kenma dancing with him? Let alone dancing so close. 

I headed to the stairs and saw Lev at the top, sitting on his phone. 

"Hey," he said. I saw down below him. 

"how'd it go?" I asked, he nodded, 

"It's done, Tora is still looking for her phone, she thinks she left it up here but it is in fact down stairs on the counter." I nodded again, Kenma bolting up the stairs. 

"How can we get them out before the realize they've been wiped?" He breathed, I saw the panic on his face. I reached up but he put a hand up to stop me, 

"Why? It's not like they have anything on you anymore?" Lev asked, Kenma sighed, 

"Amuraq has a gun," he breathed, "Yama still has his phone and Aoki is pretending like his wasn't wiped to help us buy time, but Kala has his phone right now." 

I looked and Lev before looking back at Kenma, his big bright eyes blinking as he waited for us to answer, 

"Looks like the cops are about to bust up a party." I pulled my phone out and saw Kenma lean back against the wall in relief. 

"Kenma!" The call made us all freeze, the line clicking as someone answered me. Kenma looked down the stairs and pulled his shoulders to his jaw, Kala standing at the bottom with his phone lighting up his face.


	31. Shot *

Kenma froze, Kala holding the screen up to him where all his pictures had been cleared from his phone.Kuroo stepped away to finish the phone call. 

"Did something happen?" Kenma asked as he came down the stairs. Kala pretended to laugh as Amuraq walked up behind him with his own phone in his hands. 

"You deleted our pictures." Amuraq shouted over the music, "All of them!" 

"What did you want me to do?" Kenma shrugged, "I couldn't just let you blackmail me for the rest of my life." 

Kala sighed, "We weren't going to do this forever, we just wanted you to be our friend again." Amuraq nodded with Kala. 

"This was the single worst way to do that!" Kenma shouted, "Why did I have to break up with my boyfriend then?" 

Kala threw his hands up, his icy eyes looking away, "Maybe we hated the idea of you being happy? Can you blame us after you made us feel like shit?" 

"What?" He yelled, "How did I make you guys miserable?" 

Kenma crossed his arms as Aoki joined them, Yama peaking around to see how it was going. Kenma nodded at Yama that it was okay. 

"Have you not noticed we are miserable people? We were only having fun with you, and then you left us, each one of us." Kala held his chest as he spoke. Kenma scoffed, 

"You're delusional if you think that me leaving was anything other than me doing what I needed to do for myself. You three made me stop eating, you made me stop spending time with my mom, you even made me hate myself." Kenma pointed at them, Aoki knew he wasn't the third, "If my leaving hurt you so badly maybe you should have looked at yourselves instead of at me." 

Kala frowned, Amuraq stepping around him, "Don't make us the bad guys Kenma." 

"You are the bad guys," Kuroo chimed from behind him. He looked back and saw the delicious man at the top of the steps. Kuroo came to the party in tight dark jeans, a loose white tee tucked into the front of his hip, he'd discarded his jacket at some point. Kenma grinned, seeing Kuroo wink. 

"We are not," Tora said as she bounced down the steps past Kenma. She pulled herself into Amuraq's side. 

"That must be our misunderstanding then." Lev piped up, leaning on the wall next to Kuroo. Kenma smiled, looking back and seeing Yama walk over next to Aoki. 

"It must be, because we just wanted our friend back." Tora crossed her arms and scowled at Lev, knowing the flirting had just been to get at her phone now. 

The sound of sirens caused the house to erupt in panic, kids running out of any door. The four at the bottom of the stairs looked at each other before taking off through the side door. 

Kenma looked back and saw Kuroo coming down to grab him, 

"We're going to Lev's." He said into Kenma's hair. Kenma stiffened as the breath tickled his neck, it'd been so long since he'd felt Kuroo this close to him. 

The four of them ran out the back door, running through the back yard together. Kenma followed Kuroo, Lev and Yama laughing as they lead the way. 

Lev slid open his back door, letting the three of them run in before locking it behind him. 

"Kuroo, th.." Kenma was cut off as Kuroo kissed him. He shut his eyes to let the feeling return to his veins, his blood pumping faster through them. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck. 

"Guys." Yama sighed, "this is a lot to watch." 

Kuroo pulled away and glared at Yama, "Then look away," he snapped. Kenma laughed and pushed off his chest to step back, 

"It's okay Kuroo, we should figure out what we are going to do the rest of the night." Kuroo shot a cheeky grin at Kenma, his cheeks got warm. 

"I know what we're doing tonight," he pointed at Kenma, "I don't really care what these two are doing." 

Lev scoffed, "Not in my house, my parents are here." Yama laughed, 

"Need a ride?" He asked. Kuroo shook his head, 

"I'll call a car, mine or yours?" Kuroo asked. He shrugged, 

"Mine probably, my mom will want to see you." He pulled his phone out and Kenma took the time to walk over to Lev, 

"Thank you for everything, really." He wrapped an arm around Lev's side, feeling the lanky arm curl around his shoulder after a moment. Kenma smirked, pinching Lev, "You can hug me back idiot." 

Lev pulled Kenma into his chest and wrapped both arms around his shoulders. Kenma burst into laughter as Lev suffocated him, squeezing him tighter as he laughed. 

"Have fun, let me know if you need anything else." He said as he let go of Kenma. 

____

The car dropped us in front of Kenma's house, my body relaxing at the familiar scene. Kenma led me inside, the mixture of paint and perfume filling my sinuses. I missed this house. 

"Honey, I'm so happy you're ho..." Kaguya danced around the corner and saw me kicking off my shoes, "Kuroo, oh my lord." She ran over and wrapped her arms around my arms, my hands bent around her sides as she squeezed me. 

"I missed you too," I laughed. She pulled back and shook her face as me, 

"It's so good to see you," She touched my face before reaching out to touch Kenma's, "and you, oh my boys." She grinned and pulled her hands away. 

"Mom," Kenma whined before grabbing my arm to pull me away, "You're weird." I laughed as Kaguya rolled her eyes, a wide grin on her face. Kenma pulled me up the stairs and into his room.

As I breathed in the room I noticed a few things out of place. My picture on the nightstand was gone, it looked like Lev had left a hoodie discarded on the floor, and as I turned I saw another jacket thrown over the bathroom door. 

"Kuroo, can you help me?" I turned to see Kenma reaching for something under his bed. 

"Of course," I walked over and knelt on the ground, "What is it?" As I asked my hand smacked into the side of a box. I slid it out and sighed in relief, 

"I put all our stuff in here and had Lev shove it back as far as he could incase they came back." Kenma grabbed the pile of shirts and tossed them on the floor, revealing the rest of the contents. 

"I was worried for a second," I admitted, pulling the frame out of the box. He snatched it and set it up on his end table, 

"About what?" He looked up with innocent eyes, pulling the small case out. 

"It's dumb," I shrugged and watched him pull the necklace over his head, 

"Oh come on, after all this?" He laughed. I looked at his sleek jaw, the curve of his nose as he craned his neck to look at the necklace, he was exquisite. The light from the street light outside made the side of his face glow orange, his hair now clipped up to catch the light in the blonde pieces that stuck up over his head. 

His head tilted up, looking at me as he waited for me to speak. I shook my head and sighed, 

"It was nothing," I leaned forward and held his cheek, "It doesn't matter now." He grinned before leaning into my hand, 

"Ready for bed?" He asked, the golden in his eyes turning with the heat of the sun behind them. I nodded and pushed the box back under the bed, he closed the space between us. His hands wrapped around the side of my face, his head over mine as he knelt in front of me. 

I brushed my nose against his, "We're back." He pushed his lips onto mine, the hunger bleeding into me. I abandoned my grip on his face, tightening my fingers around his sides, bringing his body into mine. 

He slid his knees apart and put them around my lap, allowing me to push my legs out. I held onto him, my eyes shutting as his teeth pulled my bottom lip. I missed this. 

I stood up, dropping him onto the bed before standing between his knees. His reached down and peeled up his shirt, his pale skin arching up before he tossed the shirt onto the floor. I followed suit, dropping mine beside me as I leaned down to reconnect our lips. 

I felt him whine against my lips, his hands pulling on my sides. I pulled my face back, 

"Impatient much?" I asked, watching him squirm as he fumbled with the buttons on my jeans. I clamped his wrists together, pulling his hands away from my crotch, 

"Now now," I leaned into his ear, my tongue grazing the edge to hear his sweet gasp, "Behave," I breathed a hot breath against his neck below his ear. He pulled his hands, but I tightened my grip, 

"Kuroo," he whined. I pulled my teeth over his ear lobe, 

"Yes kitten?" His body pushed up into mine as he let out a whimper, 

"I don't want to be patient," he wiggled, his head pulling away from my lips. I grinned, breathing in the scent of his skin, 

"Soon enough." I moved my lips into the side of his neck, pressing my tongue against his skin as I made my way around to his sweet spot. He got squirmier as I moved back on his neck, his arms fighting to be freed. 

I let go of his hands as I sank my teeth into his neck, "Fuck," he moaned. His hands curling against my stomach as i pulled the skin between my teeth. I placed a gentle kiss over the red area, feeling his hands push my pants down over my ass. 

I stood up, kicking off the pants. His fingers quickly undid his own, stepping back I pulled his pants off and watched him crawl back on the bed. He got to his knees and put his arms out, licking his lips as I knelt on the mattress. 

"I know it's impossible," he said as his fingers lightly traced down my chest, "but it looks like you've gotten hotter." His teeth were pulling on his lip as he look up at me, 

"I haven't," I winked, "but you certainly have." 

His eyes were rolling when I kissed him, our mouths smiling against each other as our hands pulled us closer. Our skin stuck to each other, his lips melting any grip on reality that I had. Oh to be kissed by him, the feeling of him opening to me as his fingers tightened in the back of my hair. 

I felt his other hand push on my chest, telling me to lay down. I pulled him with me, hearing his laugh against my lips, 

"Who needs to behave now?" He giggled, pushing himself up around my waist. My hands ran over his as they flattened on my stomach. 

"I tend to forget things whenever you kiss me like that." I shrugged, smirking. He shook his head down, tossing the clip onto the floor to let his hair fall around his face. 

The orange glow on his skin as he lifted his face was enchanting, the curves of his body catching the right amount of light. I pushed my hands onto his thighs, slipping my fingers under the edge of the legs of his briefs. His head leaned back, his throat exposed as he let out a soft moan. Our hips moved together, my fingers gripping his legs as he leaned back to grind against me. 

"Shit," I cursed, even though it had only been a week, the thin layers of our underwear were doing nothing to buffer the intensity of touching him. He dropped his body over mine, pulling him knees up to push off his underwear. I saw him smile as I did the same, our eyes locked as i fought the fabric off my ankles. 

"Kenma," I breathed as he reached for his night stand, he paused, "Slowly please." I saw his grin and then a nod, 

His cold, wet fingers wrapped around me, twisting around as I leaned my head back into the pillows. My mouth opened and my eyes shut, his hand moving over me in taunting speeds. 

Enough, I grabbed his waist, flipping him onto his back. He laughed as I pushed his legs to the side, his body curving beautifully. I leaned over him, kissing him sweetly as I pushed into him. We both opened our mouths, our teeth clicking together before I hissed, 

"Fuck that's good." He nodded in agreement, 

"It's so tight this way." He pushed his head back and I pulled myself up, pressing my hand onto the side of his thigh, holding his legs together as the bent around my right thigh. 

He pushed his hands out across the bed, gripping at the blanket as I pushed into him. His body ached around me, feeling him tense with each thrust

"Baby, relax." I rubbed his thigh lightly, my other hand tracing up his side, "You okay?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, I just.. oh," he gripped my wrist as I came up his ribs, "It's too much like this." I let him swing his leg across my chest, squeezing his legs around my waist. 

"Better?" I asked, smiling down at him. 

"Much," he smirked before I moved again, the clenched jaw taking its place, "I think I just forgot how intense this was." He laughed with his brow pinched. 

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, pausing to see him grin, 

"No, it's good," He pushed his hands up my stomach and around my neck, "You're perfect." He pulled me down to kiss him. 

____

Kenma gripped Kuroo's face, connecting their lips again. He could have just kissed him all night, these few kisses having been more intense than any of the ones before. He thought it was the time apart, but as they connected again Kenma felt the electricity pump through his veins. 

"Uh," Kuroo groaned as he thrusted into Kenma, the whole night elevated for both of them. Kenma felt Kuroo pause as their skin pressed together, he looked up and saw the strain on his face. The light from outside emphasizing Kuroo's sharp featured, even as his eyes snapped open they reflected the light onto Kenma's face. 

Kuroo moved again, his hand reaching up to hold the wall. He leaned back into the pillows as he felt his thighs tighten, looking up at the muscular, strained arm outstretched above him. Kenma let out soft moans, listening to Kuroo grunt made it hard to last much longer. 

"I'm close," Kuroo growled, dropping his body over Kenma's. Kenma raked his fingers across Kuroo's lower back, letting out a weak whimper. He shut his eyes to see the dancing colors, purple and green twisting in euphoric patterns. 

Kuroo pushed his face into Kenma's neck, letting out a shaky groan as he finished. Kenma followed with a painful whine, his fingers locking into Kuroo's hair as his stomach tightened and released. 

They laid there for a minute, Kuroo breathing heavily while Kenma kept his eyes shut. His fingers loosened out of Kuroo's hair, running over his back in a light scratch. 

"I love you Kuroo," He said, Kuroo leaned back onto his knees, smiling. Kenma loved to see that smile, his entire body lit up when he saw those thin lips curl wickedly. 

Kuroo's lips opened, but the sound wasn't an 'I love you'. Kenma screamed, covering his face as the glass from the window shattered, Kuroo leaned over against the wall. 

Kenma felt the hot liquid splatter on his face as he cried out. It happened again, Kuroo reaching down to his waist as he slumped against the wall. 

Kenma saw the dark skinny figure in the door, the raised gun pointed at them. He just stared at Kala, watching his mom run up behind him. As Kaguya grabbed Kala, tossing the gun away Kenma cried, 

"Kuroo," he sat up and saw Kuroo try to smile. He wiped his face, his hands smearing the blood over his skin. 

"I'm calling an ambulance, put pressure on those Ken!" His mother yelled. He nodded, scurrying off the bed to grab a few of Kuroo's shirts. He pressed one onto Kuroo's shoulder, the first bullet having passed through to break the window. 

"Fuck," Kuroo hissed, his fist clenching over the shirt, "Give me that." He pulled a shirt from Kenma's hand. Kenma watched his press it into the skin above his hip, the second bullet lodged in the wall behind Kenma's bed. Both of them going clean through Kuroo's body. 

Kenma wrapped the shirt tightly around Kuroo's shoulder, placing another on Kuroo's back. He earned a mighty cry from Kuroo on that one, 

"I'm sorry, oh god, I'm so sorry," Kenma fretted, Kuroo just shut his eyes, 

"It's fine, damn it," he shivered, "Oh this fucking hurts." Kenma didn't have the will to laugh at him, even though he could see Kuroo trying to make light of the situation. 

"Come on," Kaguya ran into the room, "Let's get some pants on him and bring him downstairs, their on their way." Kenma nodded, pulling a pair of sweats from the box under the bed, he pushed them over Kuroo's legs, the sound of Kuroo muffling his groans made Kenma's eyes fill with tears, 

Kenma jumped into his briefs, no time to mess with a dresser right now. Kuroo sat up, a loud grunt escaping as Kaguya and Kenma wrapped their arms around him. 

"It's gonna be alright Kuroo," Kaguya assured, "You have got to stop bleeding though." She tried a joke. Kenma glared at her before looking up at Kuroo, a pained grin on his face, 

"I'm doing my best here," he uttered. Kenma sighed, 

"You two are the worst." He couldn't believe they were making jokes. He was almost mad about it, but as he looked at the bloody hands sliding across his boyfriend's stomach, he decided it was a good sign that he could joke right now. 

"Where's Kala?" He asked, Kenma looked to his mother, 

"He took off, left the gun though." She said. Kuroo nodded, 

"Idiot." 

"Kuroo, enough." Kenma said, "Focus on the stairs please." Kuroo nodded, 

"My bad, thought maybe the guy who was just shot could ask a question." Kuroo stepped down and winced, Kenma pressed his hand harder against Kuroo's stomach. They made it down the steps just as the sound of sirens filled the air. 

"Kenma?" Kuroo sank against the doorframe. Kenma rushed back to him, holding up his good shoulder from underneath, 

"Come on," Kenma pulled but Kuroo shook his head, 

"I need to lay down," Kuroo breathed, "I can't.. I'm going to pass out." Kenma shook his head, 

"No No, they're right here. Just one more minute." He rubbed Kuroo's chest, smearing more blood across his body, 

"I love y.." Kuroo went limp as Kenma called for his mom, tears streaming down his cheeks as he knelt down in front of Kuroo.


	32. Time

I shot up, the ripping pain in my side sending a loud cry from my lips. 

"Baby!" My mom shouted, rushing over as I tossed myself back on the bed. I looked around, the room registering as a hospital. 

"Kuroo.." His voice was a comfort. I leaned my head up, looking around my mom to see Kenma curled up in the chair, his game making a faint noise as he clicked it. 

"Rest honey," My mother ran her hand across my forehead, pushing the hair off my sticky skin. 

Kala shot me, I'd known it was him without having to turn around. As soon as Kenma cried out, the burning pulsing through my side, I'd known who was behind us. 

"Mom," I made my voice weaker than I needed to, "Can you go get me some water?" She nodded and squeezed my face, 

"Of course honey, I'll be right back." She clicker her heels against the floors, as soon as the door latched I saw Kenma rush over to the bed. He stopped before getting on, 

"Bad shoulder side, or bad side side." He asked. Shit, He'd hit me on opposite side too. 

"Shoulder," I groaned, waiting as he walked around the bed. I reached over with my good arm, pulling the blankets back. He slipped onto the bed, curling into my side, carefully avoiding my arm. I shut my eyes as he laid his head on my stomach, 

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, his voice catching. 

"For what? You didn't shoot me.." I reached down to unclip his hair, tossing the clip to the edge of the bed. 

"I know, but for putting you in this situation.." He was clearly upset, I was too, but not at him. 

"Kenma, seriously I'm fine. I'll be fine." I reassured him, he sniffled and shook his head, 

"You probably won't be able to play again.." He was crying now, my stomach feeling the cold tears as they soaked through the gown. 

"Oh Kenma," I sighed, "Volleyball isn't everything." I continued to play with his hair, not letting him know how upset that actually made me. I'd wanted to play this sport until my body gave up on it, not until some prick with terrible aim showed up. 

He didn't say anything, he adjusted slowly, pushing himself between my legs on his stomach. I felt him push on my crotch and held up my hand to stop him, 

"Ow, wait what the fuck is that?" I felt the pressure and pulled the blanket off, Kenma giggling, 

"You were unconscious, they had to insert a catheter." I tossed my head back, dizzy, 

"Well I'm up now, I'd prefer to do it on my own." I whined, my fingers twitching as Kenma stepped off the bed. 

"I'll get a nurse," He smiled. 

I laid back into the bed, looking over at my shoulder. I dared lift my arm, oh no. I dropped it, cursing as the movement sent the bad kind of fire through my body. 

It would be a year if not longer til I'd be able to play again, being captain next year was ripped away. I knew it was over, that Yama would be nominated in my place, that I would be watching the games from the bleachers. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes, I wasn't going to play volleyball anymore. 

The door creaked open and I rubbed away the tears, looking up to see my mom returning. 

"Here honey," she handed me the cup, twisting it I carefully took a sip before sliding it onto the tray next to me. She stared at me for a second, "Are you okay?" 

"I can't play mom," I sighed, seeing her tilt her head, 

"Oh baby, they are taking you in soon to see how bad it is.." She pulled herself over my chest, her hair tickling my face as she hugged me, 

"I know, I know I won't be able to play next year." I shook my head, hearing the door open again before the light flicked on, 

"I hear our boy would like control of his bladder again." The nurse chimed. My mom laughed as she pulled off me, I looked up at the nurse. She smiled and walked over to my side, 

"We will get that out, then take you in for a couple scans okay?" I nodded. 

____

Kenma paced the hall, his mother joining them as Kuroo finished up his conversation with the doctor. 

"Ken, honey, relax." His mom reached out to him, but he waved her hand away, 

"Mom, it's my fault if he can't play next year. He said it wasn't a big deal but I know it is ok?" He didn't mean to get snappy with her, but he was on edge. Kala had shot Kuroo, ending the possibility for Kuroo to be captain next year. 

"Okay, just don't put too much pressure on yourself.. Kala did this not you." He glared at her, 

"I know mom." He sighed, snapping his neck as the door opened and the doctor left. He waited for Kuroo's mom to wave him in. 

"What did they say?" He asked her, she gave him a small smile before nodding at Kuroo. Kenma walked around the bed, pushing his hand over Kuroo's. 

"Six to eight months." Kenma looked up, counting the months before smiling, 

"So," Kuroo nodded as a smile opened on his face, 

"I'll be cleared to play again next year as long as I do what I'm told until then." Kenma sighed, letting the weight roll off his shoulders. He leaned over and kissed Kuroo, feeling both of their moms watch them. Kenma broke away and rubbed their noses together, 

"You don't like doing what you're told though." He whispered. Kuroo grinned, winking at him, 

"Guess you'll have to keep me in line then." Kuroo glanced over at the mom's, their whispers not low enough. Kenma laughed and turned red as his mom raised her eyebrows at them, Kuroo's mom pushing her lips to the side and looking away. 

"Kenma," Kuroo grabbed him as he tried to step away, "lay with me, I'm tired." 

Two days passed, Kenma walked the halls of school with Yama and Soka. Lev having abandoned them to join Inaka at some appointment, Kenma hadn't been paying much attention. Today was the day Kuroo came home. 

"Are you going there after school?" Soka asked. Kenma nodded, 

"Yeah, his mom wants to get back to work so I said I'd make sure he was fed and everything." He smiled at her. She nodded while Yama slowly turned his head, a cheeky grin on his face, 

"What's this everything you speak of?" Kenma smacked him, 

"He was literally shot, he can't even sit up without whining about it." Kenma watched Yama roll his eyes, 

"Knowing him he'll convince you he's well enough for it." Yama nudged his arm and Soka scolded him, 

"He probably just wants to rest Yama," she snided, "Why do you make everything about sex?" Yama gasped in disbelief, 

"Me? You should hear those two! There hasn't been a single day since they met that they don't talk about it!" Kenma just smirked, nodding to let Soka know he wasn't lying. 

"I don't believe it, Kenma has always been so quiet..." She squinted at the two of them, both of them stopping with a cheeky smirk, 

"He's quiet around you, you should hear him around Kuroo..." Yama wiggled his eyebrows, Kenma pushed him, 

"I'm not quiet to be secretive," Kenma looked at her, "I just don't always have something to say." He shrugged and she nodded, 

"I still can't believe you and Kuroo... Like, he's so mean looking." She giggled with Kenma, 

"That's what I like about him, he's like a big guard dog." Kenma laughed, "Plus he's really hot so." Soka burst into laughter and hooked her arm around his neck, 

"That's the only reason I'm sticking with this one." She pointed her thumb at a visibly upset Yama, 

"You could do better." Kenma teased. 

Kenma said his goodbyes, walking over to the sleek black car that pulled along the curb outside the gym. Kuroo's mom rolled her window down and smiled at him, 

"Ready love?" She asked. He nodded and slid into the seat, 

"How is he?" Kenma asked, she chuckled, 

"He's been asking when I was going to pick you up," She glanced at him, "He said that I babied him too much." Kenma smirked, 

"He's a big baby so I'm not surprised," He saw her nod, "Where is he?" 

She took a deep breath, "He was in his bed but he's currently on the chair in the living room, laying down was hurting his shoulder he said." 

"How's the side one?" Kenma felt guilty, he thought about how this was his fault again. Every night since it happened that was the thought in his mind. 

"Better, he's able to slouch on the chair so I'd say better." She laughed and reached her hand over to tap Kenma's arm, "Don't worry honey, he's going to be alright." Kenma nodded, thankful she didn't blame him for anything, even though they had lied to her about what happened. She thought that it was just some idiot at Kenma's party, not some idiot in Kenma's bedroom. 

She didn't get out of the car, only his father came out and replaced Kenma in the seat. They pulled away as he waved from the door. 

"Kenma!" He heard him yelling from in the house, He walked inside, looking over at his with raised eyes. 

"Yes honey?" He teased, he took in the boy on the chair, his red sweat pants hanging too low on his hips, his one leg bent up next to him. He was shirtless, but the sling holding his arm across his stomach covered most of his skin. 

"You look good, is that my shirt?" His eyes squinted through his messy hair. Kenma looked down at the baggy gray shirt, 

"I mean I don't wear a mens large so probably." Kenma shrugged and walked across the room to plug his game in. 

"That one might be a medium, I think it's from middle school.." Kenma pulled the side out, looking down to see the size written on it. Medium, damn it. 

"Well then you won't miss it." Kenma turned to look over his shoulder, his hair falling around his face to give him just a sliver of view. Kuroo fit right in the space between hairs, 

"I miss you though, come here." Kenma walked over while hiding a smile, Kuroo reached his arm out for Kenma to climb onto the chair. 

"Kuroo, there isn't room for us both, not with your wounds." Kuroo frowned as Kenma stayed standing before him, 

"Just put your legs around mine, you don't have to sit on the chair.." Kenma kicked the floor, laughing, 

"We are not doing that," He hated telling him no. He'd given in at the hospital, Kuroo complaining for hours after. It led to a series of questions about the fresh hickey on his neck from his mother, and Yama and Lev were quick to notice the one on his hip during practice. He ignored them all, no need trying to explain the acrobats he had to do just to make Kuroo happy. 

Kuroo whined, "We don't have to do that.." Kenma looked up at him, "I just want to kiss you and you're so far away like that." Kenma rolled his eyes, Kuroo hooking two stretched fingers on the belt loop of his jeans. He laughed as he was pulled in, reaching for the back of the chair to avoid grabbing Kuroo's shoulder. 

Kenma crawled onto Kuroo's lap, instantly feeling Kuroo press his lips into his neck. Kenma sighed, running his hand up the back of his hair. He lived in these moments, the feeling of Kuroo whining against his skin as his arm wrapped behind Kenma's back. He was pulled closer, a small grunt of Kuroo, 

"I told you to be careful you idiot." Kenma lifted his right leg to put his foot on the chair, his thigh pulling away from the bandaged side. Kuroo laughed, 

"It wasn't that bad," He ran his nose along the bottom of Kenma's jaw, "You'll make it worth it." 

"Stop that." Kenma smacked away Kuroo's hand as it threatened to slide behind his jeans, Kuroo chuckled, putting his hand up in defense. 

"Give me something Kenma, I'm dying." Kuroo looked up at him with the biggest eyes he could muster, Kenma chewed his lip, holding back the grin as he realized what he could do. 

"Okay, first I get what I want though." Kenma brought their lips together, the small moan from Kuroo echoed in his head, pushing out the thoughts of this being a bad idea. 

Kuroo gripped Kenma's hip under the shirt, pulling him so his belly pressed against the slinged arm. Kuroo hissed again, his lead leaning back while Kenma pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Stop grabbing me and that will stop happening." Kenma laughed after dropping Kuroo's lip. Kuroo rolled his eyes, 

"I can't wait to grab you wherever I want, however I want.." Kenma swallowed as Kuroo leaned up, his eyes growing darker, "Whenever I want." Kenma let out the weak sound, shutting his eyes as Kuroo sank his teeth into his throat. 

Kenma pushed away from him, sinking between his legs. Kuroo smirked as Kenma laced his fingers under Kuroo's sweatpants. 

"This is all you're getting tonight," Kenma raised an eyebrow at him, "Better make it last." 

"Fuck," Kuroo grinned, "I'll do my best kitten." He winked and sent the blood rushing to Kenma's cheeks. He was sort of hoping it would be quick, so Kuroo would be able to relax tonight. He shrugged to himself, pulling down the pants to reveal the surprisingly erect member. 

He looked up at Kuroo with a puzzled face, Kuroo laughed, 

"The minute you walked in." He shrugged. Kenma looked away with a smile, embarrassed and flattered. 

____

I yanked Kenma's hair, pulling his mouth off me. He'd been torturing me for too long, but only because I was weak, time was passing slower. 

"If you keep that up it won't last at all." I breathed. He ran his finger along his bottom lip, the freshly painted nail dripping with his saliva before he flicked it down. A wicked grin formed on his lips, 

"Is daddy mad that his stamina is low?" He fake pouted, a painful mixture of turn on and anger filled me. 

"It isn't low because of me," I pointed to my bandaged side, "We can both agree this is Kala's fault." Kenma shrugged in agreement, 

"So what? You want a terrible blow job?" He crossed his arms to continue his pouting. I playfully kicked his leg, 

"Could you even give a terrible one?" I teased. He grinned, trying to hide it, 

"Let's find out." I felt his hind wrap around me again, his tongue circling around the head. I tensed, the ping of pain in my side amplified as his mouth fell over me. 

"Damn it!" I cursed as his front teeth raked down me, "I hate that even that wasn't terrible." He laughed as he came off me, 

"What is I went the other way?" I quickly shot his a warning look, 

"No no, we don't need to go back to the hospital tonight." We both laughed. I watched his head lean back, his neck exposing to me, "Hey, before we finish this, can you do me a favor?" 

He frowned, "What?" 

"Don't worry, it'll only make it go faster. Up on the nightstand is your thing you left here, put it on for me?" I shut one eye as I waited for his answer. 

"You literally have one right here," He pointed at my wrist, I pulled it back against my chest, 

"I want the other one, plus this one is getting a little stretched out.." Which wasn't a lie, he had a tiny neck and we already had to use a makeshift hole to fasten it so it didn't move all over his neck. 

He sighed and stood up, pushing his hands along the jeans to adjust himself. I grinned as he shot me a death glare, 

"I'm only doing this for five more minutes, you need to eat something.." He walked away and I called after him, 

"You're walking away with the only thing I want to eat baby." He froze before shaking his head. Looking back over his shoulder, his eyes froze over, 

"Maybe we should get you a muzzle." He took off up the stairs as my jaw dropped. a muzzle? Rude. Kinda hot? No, I don't think so.. maybe. No, I shook my head, honestly I knew he could do whatever he wanted to me and I'd get off. 

I looked across the room, his game console blinking as it waited for him to play. I smiled, my only competition was plugged into the wall and not even waterproof. I was winning for now, until he came downstairs and ruined me, returning to his game like always. 

"This one? I actually left two.." I shot my face over and saw the tight leather around his throat. His thing fingers twisted it around his neck as he fastened it. I nodded, chewing my lip as he walked over. His entire look today was sending me somewhere else. In the hospital he had been wearing my shirts and my shorts for most of his time there, his hair messy and pulled back. A look that I appreciated on a hidden level. 

But looking at him after a shower and a restful night, dressed in a pair of mom jeans that I've never seen before. The shirt that nearly fit him, more than my current ones did anyway. The necklace with our initial on it, and now the tight collar. Fuck I was done. 

He just smiled as he returned to the floor between my knees. 

"Kiss me first." I whined. He pushed up, pressing into my knees as he craned over me carefully. Our lips pressed together, the pit in my stomach melting away into his mouth. He deepened the kiss, a desperate moan leaking between our lips before he broke away. 

"I love you Kuroo." He leaned his forehead onto mine, 

"I love you too," I smiled, keeping my eyes open as his shut. His upturned lips parting as his tongue ran out along them. 

He pushed back to the floor, a minute later I had my fingers tightly curled in his hair, his hot mouth forcing my hips up. I ignored the pain shooting from my shoulder as I threw my head back, releasing the shaky groan. He gagged, his hands digging into my thighs as I felt my cock twitch with release. 

"Fuck Kenma," I breathed, his tongue slowly running up me as he pulled off, 

I looked down as the back of his hand wiped across his lips. A sweet smile replaced his wicked lips, 

"Nap time?" He asked. I laughed, 

"I think I just want to watch TV for a bit though, you can play your game.." He nodded, climbing up off his knees. 

The TV flashed with the movie that Yama made me watch a few weeks ago. I sighed to myself, this shit always put me to sleep. I fixed my pants, pulling my leg back onto the chair. I probably made it about thirty minutes before my neck dropped. 

"If you're tired, let's go to bed." Kenma was standing in front of me know, reaching up to pull his hair off his neck. I admired the mark around the side of his neck, I recalled the hospital escapades. 

"I'm not tired, just resting my eyes." I lied, feeling the droop of my eyes. 

"Resting them from what exactly?" He asked. I grumbled a response, the scoff I heard as I drifted off was light and followed by a grumble of words.


	33. Birthday *

The sun warmed Kenma's skin, his body twisting on the bed to reach out for Kuroo. His fingers wrapped around the soft skin of Kuroo's arm. He smiled, turning his head over to see Kuroo still asleep.

"Kuroo," Kenma nudged him as he said his name, "Come on, it's time to get up."

"No," Kuroo answered, too awake already, "It's time for you to wake me up too early so you can start something you can't finish." Kenma blushed.

"Not fair, it's no fun if you ruin it." Kenma crawled up on his knees, kneeling next to Kuroo, his fingers traced the healed scar on his shoulder.

Months had passed since the Kala incident, Kala had been arrested, no trial needed as he confessed to everything once the police knocked on his door.

Kuroo had healed perfectly, his hip bothering him more than his shoulder when he'd practice volleball. The therapist said for an hour a day he could do practice, but no more, and no spikes.

"It's going to be just as fun for me." Kuroo grabbed Kenma, the fit of laughter floated through the room as Kenma was touched, tossed, and tickled until his body was pinned under Kuroo's.

"You're wasting time," Kenma smirked, Kuroo leaned down and kissed his nose,

"Imagine how I feel when you do this shit constantly." Kuroo brushed his lips over Kenma's, they opened in response. His hands lifted to his sides, feeling the powerful muscle twist as Kuroo lowered his body onto Kenma.

"We could save time and shower together.." Kenma breathed while Kuroo's hand slid between them, as his hand curled around Kenma's member he heard the weak whine leave his mouth.

"You think we'll have enough time to shower?" Kuroo laughed, Kenma's hips lifting into his hand.

"Keep touching me like this and we'll have time to shower separately." Kenma's arms crossed over his head, Kuroo leaning back onto his knees. Kenma looked at the man between his knees, the hand on his cock,

"Oh Kuroo," He moaned, his head falling back as a finger pushed into his ass. His hips twisted as Kuroo rambled on about something. He caught none of the words as the second finger entered him,

"Shut up." He growled, looking up at Kuroo. Kuroo blushed and pushed his lips together,

"I was trying to ask you something.."

"Ask me later, " Kenma growled. Kuroo shrugged,

"That's fair."

____

The party was in full swing by the time I saw Kenma come back to the balcony. I excused myself from Bokuto's parents, walking over to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Thank you," I mumbled into his hair, leaving quick kisses up his head. He giggled and pulled his head away from me,

"Stop that, it's almost time for cake." He stepped away and I yanked him back,

"In front of my family and friends?" I teased. He hissed and tried to pull away again,

"Kuroo, knock it off." He wiggled against my body, I smiled as I dropped my lips to his ear,

"Can I eat it too?" I felt his head drop back into my chest,

"Stop it," He smacked my hands away from his waist, "Or you won't get either cake." I hissed and reached into my pocket, pulling my phone in front of his face. He turned to look back at me, a slight dare in his gaze as he all but confirmed what i thought.

"I wonder if I hit this button what happens..." I chewed my lip as amusement played on his lips,

"A drawer a few blocks away starts to vibrate, if I were to guess.." He smirked and placed a hand on my wrist, pulling the phone into his chest as I slid the dial up on the screen. He sucked in a cold breath and dropped his head on my chest.

I lowered the dial until I saw his eyes open again, "Is that my only gift today?" I asked. His eyes rolled, his body pushed away from mine. I laughed as he kept distance between us,

"It will be if you don't behave the rest of the night." He pointed at my phone and I gave him a weak shrug.

"It's my birthday I don't have to behave." I said, twisting the dial so its was interrupted vibrations. His shoulders tensed as he grimaced at me.

"Fine, I hope you don't spoil your appetite then." Kenma stuck his tongue out at me, he knew that tonight couldn't be spoiled. Not for me, not on my birthday.

Kenma arranged the entire celebration, inviting everyone I liked and even getting coach to make an appearance. I couldn't describe to him how much it meant that he did this, that he managed to make sure both my parents were here, that even Bokuto's parents were here. Not a single person who was influential in my life wasn't here. Kenma was the best thing that happened to me this year, even if getting shot was the price to pay, I'd do it again.

"Son," I felt the thick hand clap onto my shoulder, "I'm real proud of you this year." Coach said. I turned and smiled at his harsh eyes,

"Thank you sir, thanks for coming you really didn't have to." I waved my hand between us, doing my best to let him know he was free to leave whenever he wanted. He shook his head and reached into his jacket,

"I wanted to give you this before I left," he slid out a red box, an envelope taped to the front with my name scribbled on it.

T.Kuroo

"You didn't have to get me anything." I didn't want the other guys to see it, to expect things for their birthdays.

"It's no secret you're my favorite, and since our season might end at any point I wanted to make sure you got this." He shoved the box into my stomach,

"Do i open it now?" I asked softly, taking the felt box in my hands,

"No, save it for later. I'm only staying for a slice of cake and to tell Kenma something once he's done running this shindig." He briskly patted my shoulder and headed over to the gift table.

I whipped my eyes down, the app still on. I looked up and saw Kenma holding onto the edge of the table, his head dipped so his hair fell over his face, my bad. I slid the dial down to stop it, seeing his chest fall in a sigh. His eyes opened just as coach approached him, i gave him an apology smile before walking away.

I wanted to know what coach was saying, but knowing him it was probably something about the game, Kenma having taken up a big role in leadership since I was out this season. It still sucked to watch the games from the sidelines, to know that I would never have to change out of my sweats and stretch out for the next play. It sucked to see Kenma and Yama work together without being there with them, to see Inaka on the court and actually doing amazing.

Inaka and Yama were belting out in laughter as I brought myself back to the party, looking over at them I could see the small group they'd formed. Bokuto sat on the table, Akaashi between his legs as he leaned back into Bokuto's chest. Inaka and Yama were moving in what looked like dramatic charades in front of the two of them. Lev wasn't paying any attention to them, but instead talking to Soka and Inaka's girlfriend, Ryoko.

Ryoko had been introduced to us a few weeks ago, Inaka struggling to trust us not to be mean. We had nothing to be mean about, she was way out of his league, that much we all knew. Her pin straight hair was always braided back and her big blue eyes were clear through the frames of her glasses. She had a tiny upturned nose, her lips always painted red and turned up at the corners. She looked too happy to be dating Inaka, but we weren't going to be mean to her about that.

The minute she left we were insanely rude to Inaka though. It came from a place of laughter and partially revenge for being such an ass over the years. Nobody said anything about what we knew he was referring to, even now I knew that nobody was mentioning it. I approached the group and gave it only one glance, her loose yellow dress hugged her belly as she sat. She was about five months pregnant at this point, but she was so small it had been easy to tell.

"Kuroo!" Yama shouted, bringing my eyes away from her. I smirked and ducked as his arm swung around my shoulders, "Tell Bokuto that there's definitely a sleep over after this, he said that they got a hotel room but aren't we all just going to your place?"

I saw Akaashi and Bokuto give me a knowing glance, a slight amusement in their faces. They wanted me to make Yama uncomfortable, they probably hadn't mentioned that they knew there was no plans after the party, that they were the ones who got the cabin for Kenma and I this weekend.

"I meant to say something before now Yama," He still thought he was right, Inaka was waiting patiently with his arms crossed, "We aren't having anything after."

"What? Why?" He was shocked, his body twisting away from me so that I could see the confusion on his face. I sighed,

"Well, Kenma and I are going away for the weekend.." I squinted at him, hearing the chuckles from the table, everyone else understanding.

"For what? Where?" Yama crossed his arms angrily, feeling left out.

"Yama, I haven't been able to enjoy a lot with him since well you know.." I gestured to my shoulder and hip, "I just got the clearance for lifting heavy objects last week, plus he wanted to get away before nationals.." I was hoping that was clear enough, the lifting bit should have given it away. But Yama's dense skull blocked the information and all he heard was 'get away before nationals'

"Shouldn't he be at practice? Isn't being lazy for a whole weekend kind of opposite of what he should be doing?" Yama pouted, his head tossing back in frustration. They were practicing both days this weekend, Kenma already let coach know he wouldn't be there.

"Yama," Lev interrupted, "I'm sure being lazy is not going to be an issue this weekend." I felt my cheeks get warm as Yama turned to the educated section of our group.

"Yeah babe," Soka laughed, "I'm sure he'll be getting quite the work out in.." A fluttering of laughter across them. Bokuto reached out to tap Yama,

"Plus, don't you want Kuroo to work out and get back into shape for next season?" I scowled at him, everyone had been so kind not to bring up the slight belly I had grown in the past couple months. Everyone but Bokuto and Akaashi, the first thing they said when they saw me was 'when are you due?'

Yama turned with a squinted face, still unsure, "So you're going away to work out by yourselves... oh.. oh!" Yama flung his head around like he put a lemon in his mouth. This time I joined the laughter. He was pretty dumb, but even when he got it there was still a question in his eyes.

"What Yama?" I asked, wanting to get the ridiculous thing out of the way. He shrugged and stepped closer, not wanting the group to fully hear him,

"I don't think I fully understand.." He looked around before finishing, "How is that a work out for Kenma?"

I laughed, my cheeks sore as they heated up. I didn't want to go into detail, to divulge how much Kenma could actually do.

"I mean, the same way Soka would.." I was hoping she'd at least done something for him to relate this too, "Kenma is a bit..." I searched for the right word as my eyes drifted over to him. His body stretched over the table as he reached for something my mother was handing him, the dress shirt pulling tight around his back, "acrobatic." I finished.

"Acrobatic?" He asked. I nodded as I fumbled with my phone, my eyes staying on Kenma,

"Yeah, gymnastic, flexible," I rambled until something made sense to him. Kenma stiffened as shot his face around to glare at me, "he makes a sport of it." I finished.

"I mean how many times could you even do it in one weekend? I'm sure it won't be that strenuous.." I turned with a smirk on my face, Kenma had leaned over to rest against the wall.

"Yama," I grabbed his shoulder and pulled my face to his ear, "Kenma could probably go for a straight 12 hours if he wanted to, he's got an endless battery unless I treat sex like an actual competition. To beat him, aka only have to do it maybe twice each day, I would probably burn a thousand calories." I looked over and saw his eyes widen, "He's insane, he's not human once you get in the bedroom and trust me," I looked over to see him operating like there wasn't an intense vibrating pulsing through him, "It gets more intense each time."

"Gross," he shuddered, but I could tell he was thinking about it. Maybe not about Kenma and I, but definitely about sex. As he turned to Soka I saw the gears in his brain kick into gear, I hoped they had a great weekend too. Everyone deserved what we had, even if it almost killed me.

The time for birthday cake came and passed, Kenma walking over with a huge piece for me.

"Now come on," I sighed, "You know I'm trying to watch my figure." I took the plate anyway. He grinned as he slipped himself between my knees, standing so he could look down at me. I leaned back on the bench, feeling the table on my back.

"Leave watching your figure to me," he leaned down and kissed my cheek, "It's looking really good from here." I dropped the plate to my thigh as his hand fell onto my crotch.

"Not the figure I was talking about," I mumbled, he kissed my cheek again,

"I know," his hand traced up to rest on my stomach, "I like how thick you are.." I shut my eyes as his teeth nibbled my ear, "in both places." I shook my head, the laughter pushing out in shallow breaths.

"Is this party almost over?" I asked. He moved my arm, sliding onto my thigh and wrapping my arm around his waist.

"No, but you can't torture me anymore with that thing.." he pointed to my phone in my pocket, "it died." I laughed as his lip pulled back into a smile.

"I'll find other ways," I assured him, "I could just remind you of this morning.." I saw his smile fall quickly,

"I'm not going to stick around if you're going to act like this," He went to stand up, thankfully it was my good arm around him, able to yank him back down easily.

"No no no," I giggled, "You can't leave until I say." He crossed his legs over each other, a defiant pout on his lips,

"I don't think it's fair how much you're abusing your birthday power." He stated,

"This isn't my birthday power," I bit his shoulder softly, "I just want you to say it." He shook his head and a red rash crept over his collar

"Not here Kuroo," he whispered, turning his face so our noses touched, "Later."

I shook my head and winked at him, "I'm sure you'll be saying it later, but I want to hear it now."

Kenma wiggled, the blood rushing down my waist as he licked his lips. He was sexy, the black button up shirt and tight light gray slacks. He wore the 'K' necklace and a painted his nails my favorite color, everything he wore and did today was for me and I wasn't going to lie, I like it. A lot.

"No," he whined, the 'uh' that followed the no made me smirk.

"Come on kitten," I lifted my face, kissing the tip of his nose, "sit here any longer and you'll have a much bigger problem to take care of."

His eyes got bigger, then looked away in defeat, "Fine."

"Anytime now," I said, half out of impatience and half because I needed him to get off me before there was a second issue to take care of. I didn't need a middle school erection at my birthday party.

He leaned over and traced my jaw with his tongue, a hot breath on my ear as he let out a whispered moan, "Oh yeah," my eyes squeezed shut as his voice traveled into my ear, "Cum for me daddy."

I gripped his waist as the image of him from this morning popped into my head. In front of my entire family and all my friends I was picturing Kenma on his knees, his mouth open as he looked up at me with hungry eyes. I felt him giggle before I opened my eyes, pushing him off of me,

"Hey!" He laughed, "Don't be pissy when you literally made me say it." I regretted it, the internal fight between my brain and my crotch was exhausting.

"Well maybe don't be so fucking hot all the time and this wouldn't happen." I set the cake on the bench and stood up, his eyes checking for the same thing as mine. We were good.

"You're fine babe," he leaned up and kissed my chin, "Let's get to gifts so I can say some more rotten things."

I cursed as he took off, too much pep in his step.

____

Kenma watched as Kuroo pulled out the last present, his patience wearing thin as he ripped the paper off and revealed the white box. New earbuds. His father must have gotten them for him, Kenma watched them hug before taking the box from Kuroo and stacking it in the bag with the rest of his gifts.

He was dying to get out of here by now, the combination of excitement to spend a weekend with him completely alone and the toy still inside him was not working out in his favor.

"Kenma," He turned and saw Kuroo's mom walking over, great. "Thank you so much for this whole night, it's been amazing." She reached out and pulled him into a hug. He gave her a weak hug back,

"No problem, I know he would have been salty if he didn't get a cake." They both chuckled.

"He's a grump about most things, but I wanted to say thank you and give you this." He looked down and saw her handing him a tiny box, "You have really let us see our baby boy so happy and we wanted you to know how much it meant to us."

Kenma cleared his throat so he didn't show how emotional he was getting, "Nonsense, he has been my blessing not the other way around." Kenma looked back at his boyfriend. Seeing him act like a child as Bokuto leaned back in laughter,

"Kenma," she pulled his hand into hers and brought his attention back to her face, "Kuroo is not easy to understand, and I wouldn't say that we do as his parents, but we can see that you do. We can see that when he looks at you he doesn't just see a team mate or a friend, he's never looked at something like he does you. That's something we never thought we would see from our son."

Kenma wasn't following her all the way, still holding the unknown gift in his hand, "I'm not sure what you're talking about Mrs. Kuroo." She smiled at him and pulled him so they were both facing Kuroo,

"Ever since he was a baby he's been hard to read, he was never clingy and would never crawl into our bed if he had a bad dream. My coworkers with kids would always tell stories about how their kids would look at them with these big loving eyes when they were scared, or when they wanted something. Kuroo was never scared, not with us anyway, he was always either calm or upset, and as he got older those things amplified. He loves us and we know that, he tells us and he has always protected me to show me how much he cares." Kenma looked over to see the smile on her face as she watched her son, "Kuroo looks at you with that wonder, that love. We didn't think he'd ever look at someone like he needed them, he was always so independent. Until we saw him look at you." She turned and tapped Kenma's jaw,

Kenma smiled, unsure what he could even say, "I'm sure it's because he wants something from me, I have been getting him food for the past few months and he tends to get a glazed over look when he's hungry." He knew that wasn't the look she was talking about, but he wasn't going to say that his entire body melted every time he looked at him with that dark gaze. The one that flipped his stomach and made his head spin, the one that was usually followed by the rapid loss of clothes and the best orgasms.

"You're funny," she laughed, "I'm just happy that we get to see him be vulnerable, and know that he is still safe." Kenma's chest tightened, the word safe repeating in his head. He always thought that Kuroo had been his safety, never the other way around. What Kenma could provide had nothing to do with safety, meanwhile Kuroo had taken two bullets for him, defended him, protected him endlessly. To think that he provided any kind of safety for Kuroo was weird, but for some reason as Kuroo's mom said it it felt true.

"He's the best thing in my life." Kenma sighed.

Kuroo looked over at them with a big smile, running a hand through his hair before dashing over and panting in front of them,

"Hey mom, thanks for the gifts and stuff," He pulled her in to kiss her cheek, then Kuroo turned and looked at Kenma, "You ready babe?"

"Almost," Kenma said, he slid the box into his pocket and looked at Kuroo. His sharp face pulled up in pure bliss, his long arms reaching out to pull Kenma into them. Kenma looked over at Kuroo's mom, seeing her crooked smile as he fell into the warmth of Kuroo's chest.

"I love you." Kuroo mumbled into his hair, Kenma turned and pulled his arms around Kuroo's back.

"I love you." He said.

A/N: Fair warning the next chapter is going to be VERY smutty as it will be the weekend in the cabin. As always I hope you are enjoying the story and I urge anyone who wants to to reach out to me. I have a oneshots story that is always looking for suggestions for new chapters. I hope you guys keep reading and commenting, your comments always make me smile (even if they point out errors) and I can't express how much you all have made writing this extremely fun and fulfilling. :) Again.. the next chapter is going to be nothing short of nasty so if you're here for the soft stuff I would call it safe to skip the next publication.


	34. Weekend **

"Are you ready yet?" Kenma whined through the door. I took a deep breath, Kenma said he was ready to give me part of my gift, but I needed to make sure I was ready to receive it. So, I locked myself in the bathroom long enough for him to change and me to get the first part out of the way. 

"One minute," I called back, washing my hands in the sink. The cabin was nice, too nice. We both knew that Bokuto and Akaashi had spent too much money on it, but we'd fight them about it later. For now we had an entire place to ourselves, no one to bother us for two whole days. 

I heard his fingers drum along the door, fine. I unlocked the door and pulled it open, my eyes starting at his feet. The black netting going all the way up to his thighs, my teeth sunk into my lip as I saw the black lace robe wrapped around his shoulders. and falling around his legs, it was clear that it was all he was wearing. 

"Come sit down," Kenma stuck out one of his hands, taking it in mine he led me over to the chair at the bottom of the bed. He stood between my legs, his finger running across his collar to push the robe down his shoulder. 

I wanted to say something, but I knew he would tell me to shut up. I wanted to touch him but he'd smack my hands away. Instead I watched his pale skin move as his hands slid up the arms of the chair around me. I watched him pull his legs up to kneel around my lap, his lips opening to graze my ear, 

"Happy Birthday Kuroo," Kenma licked my ear as he finished saying it, my arms prickling with goose bumps. 

"Thank you honey," I said softly, bringing my hands up to untie the ribbon that held the robe closed around his body. He sat back so I could see his chest as I pulled the robe apart. Heat pulsed through my body as he arched back, showing me the art that was his body, my hands slid around his sides, pulling his chest to my lips. Fingers tightened in my hair, I needed a hair cut, he was able to grab and pull my head back to look straight up. 

"Come on," he pushed himself off of the chair, his fingers tracing down my hands to pull me after him, 

"No chair sex?" I teased as he crawled onto the bed, he looked back at me and smirked, 

"Later," he winked, "it's still your day for a few more hours, so i figured we'd do it your way." 

____

Kenma laughed as Kuroo hurdled onto the bed, his hands groping at Kenma to turn him, pressing their chests together. He tossed his head back as Kuroo bit into his neck, the heat between them intensifying until Kuroo pushed him away. 

Kenma sat back on the pillows, watching Kuroo wrestle off his pants and underwear. Kuroo came and laid next to him, pulling one of his legs across Kuroo's lap. Kenma shut his eyes to feel Kuroo's hand slide up and down his thigh through the fishnets. 

"Kenma," Kuroo said softly, "Keep this on, all of it." Kenma opened his eyes to look at Kuroo, his dark hair falling onto his face. He needed a haircut, but Kenma didn't mind, pushing the hair off of Kuroo's eyes. He looked into the dark circles, seeing them glaze over with hunger before Kuroo pulled Kenma's leg higher. Kenma smiled, feeling the erection on his inner thigh. 

"Didn't you just take care of this?" Kenma asked, Kuroo shrugged, 

"You're not making it easy to take care of anything." He said, Kenma felt the tingle of heat down his spine. He loved him, he loved how much they loved being together, how much they needed each other every second of the day. Although he knew it would end, that at some point they would become more domestic and relaxed like Bokuto and Akaashi. He loved it now, and he knew he'd love it in the future no matter how it turned out for them, as long as he had Kuroo then he'd be safe. 

Kuroo snapped Kenma out of his day dream, pulling Kenma onto his lap. Kenma laughed as he felt Kuroo position between ass, Kuroo's face pulling up a beaming smile. 

"Been waiting for this huh?" Kenma asked, wiggling his hips to tease Kuroo. Kuroo nodded, 

"I've been waiting for what will come in a few minutes, but for now I wanna see you ride it." Kenma flushed, he liked it when Kuroo was vocal, but it still made his stomach flutter. 

"Ride what?" Kenma bit his lip while he slid his ass over Kuroo's member that was sandwiched against his stomach. Kuroo held Kenma's hip, guiding his movements to go faster, 

"You want me to say it? I thought you got embarrassed when I said it?" Kuroo groaned, Kenma shutting his eyes each time Kuroo's tip threatened to enter him. His breathing got louder, or the room got quieter. Kenma felt Kuroo pulling him down, Kenma feeling the skin heat up as they continued to rub against each other. 

"Say it and I'll do whatever you want," Kenma whined, he was getting anxious to have him inside of him again. 

"Whatever I want?" Kuroo ran one hand up Kenma's body until his fingers wrapped around his throat. He pulled Kenma down, the feeling forcing a whimper out of Kenma's mouth. Kenma felt a sharp smack on his ass, his lips opening in a gasp. Kuroo's ear rubbed against Kenma's bottom lip as as second spank came up his spine, a weak moan leaving his lips. 

"Kuroo," Kenma breathed, Kuroo's hands slipped around hiss sides pushing down to dig his fingers into Kenma's ass. 

"I want you to ride my cock," Kenma cried as Kuroo pushed into him, his fingers digging into Kuroo's shoulder and chest, "Ride it and tell me you love me." 

"Fuck," Kenma sighed, pushing himself up to look down at Kuroo, his body stretched around Kuroo as he held himself up, "It's so good." 

Kuroo smiled as a breath pushed out of him, his fingers gently tickling up and down Kenma's thighs. Kenma lowered himself and felt his chest tighten, they'd been abstaining for awhile, only fingers and mouths for the past few months, the occasional acrobatic evening but it was rushed and not as intimate as this was now. Kenma could feel the difference, the difference between a 'get it out of their system' fuck and an 'I love you' fuck. 

Kuroo pushed the robe around Kenma's sides, Kenma leaned back so it unstuck from his skin. Kuroo's hand ran up Kenma's stomach, 

"You've gotten a lot more fit," Kuroo breathed, "It's so fucking hot." Kenma sighed, the extra practice doing him good in more than just volleyball. 

Kenma nodded, unable to think as he felt Kuroo lifting to thrust into him. His hands reached back onto Kuroo's bent up legs, feeling them tense and twist as Kuroo took over the tempo. Kenma's shoulders tensed, he lifted himself higher so Kuroo wouldn't hit so deep each time, but Kuroo followed him up, 

"Fuck, fuck," Kenma whined, reaching up and pushing on Kuroo's stomach, "stop stop stop." Kuroo laughed as he lowered his ass back to the bed, Kenma falling with him. His eyes were heavy as he looked down at Kuroo, 

Kuroo pulled the band of fishnets away from his thigh, allowing it to snap back against his skin, "Need a break already kitten?" 

Kenma shook his head, "Need a new position if you want to be in charge." He winked and lifted himself off of Kuroo, he watched the color in Kuroo's eyes get darker. Kenma pulled a pillow under his chest as he crawled over on the bed. Kuroo pushed off the bed and Kenma felt his legs get pulled around Kuroos'. 

Kenma didn't realize Kuroo would have this much energy on the first night, he'd been prepared for the slow and gentle, but Kuroo was fired up. Even as his hands were being gentle and his lips placed soft kisses Kenma could feel the heat off Kuroo's body entering his. His shoulders pushed together as Kuroo pulled his lips off Kenma's back. 

"Oh!" Kenma yelled, his fist digging into the bed as Kuroo pushed into him without warning. 

"Lower," Kuroo growled, pushing Kenma's shoulders down until his chest rested on the pillow. Kenma felt his hands pull back and push on his spine just above his ass. Kuroo was driving into him, the curve of his back made it hard for Kenma to think. 

Kenma knew he was letting out desperate whines as Kuroo pulled his hips back up, "Yes," Kenma called out, "I love it right there." 

"Yeah?" Kuroo asked as he smacked Kenma's ass, the stinging sensation made Kenma bite down into the pillow, "Tell me what else you like." 

Kenma heard the word 'like' he knew Kuroo was fishing, he wanted an 'i love you' and he was willing to work for it. Kenma dropped the pillow from his teeth, 

"I love the way you fuck me," Kenma heard Kuroo grunt as his hips pressed into Kenma, "I love your fat cock too," Kenma looked over his shoulder, following the strained, venous arms that were holding his hips up to the thrown back neck of his boyfriend. 

"That it?" Kuroo breathed, his head falling to find Kenma's eyes immediately, 

"I love it when you spank me too," Kenma winked as Kuroo hit him again, the bright red skin prickling with heat, "Kuroo harder." 

Kuroo smirked, Kenma braced himself before another wave of pain went through his body. He loved that, especially as Kuroo kept himself deep inside him. 

"Fuck I love you," Kenma sighed, "I love you so much Kuroo." He felt Kuroo pulse inside him, the next few thrusts drowned out by the loud moans they were both emitting. Kenma felt his body get pushed down into the bed as Kuroo reached up to pull Kenma's head back. Kenma looked at Kuroo's face, his brow dropped and his lip pulled between his teeth. Kuroo's thumb was digging into Kenma's jaw, his other fingers not as rough. 

Kuroo dropped his forehead into Kenma's shoulder, "Kenma.." He groaned as the throbbing inside Kenma produced the hot liquid that filled him. 

"Oh god..." Kenma sighed, Kuroo pulling out of him left him to fall limp into the bed. 

"Come here," Kuroo mumbled, pulling the robe off of Kenma before wrapping him up in his arms. Kenma nuzzled into his neck, kissing the sticky skin as Kuroo lightly rubbed his side. Kenma was nearly asleep when Kuroo nudged him, 

"Come on kitten, let's clean up." 

____

When I felt the sun warming my back I knew I'd slept later than I planned to. I rolled over, expecting Kenma to be curled up with his video game behind me, but he wasn't there. I stretched out before looking around the room, the wide glass door and open windows flooded the room with warm light. Much nicer than the small windows of our bedrooms. 

"Kenma?" I called out, nothing. I sighed, slipping out of the soft sheets and pulling on a pair of briefs Kenma laid out on the bedside table. I smiled, thinking about Kenma walking around the room gathering up their clothes, laying out clean ones, probably rolling his eyes as I probably drooled all over the pillow. 

I heard dishes clatter in the kitchen, he must be making food. The smell filled my nose as I opened the bedroom door, feeling more warmth from the cabin. 

"Oh babe, you're up." Kenma called, I rounded the corner to see him putting two plates on the counter. 

"I don't like sleeping when you're not in the bed," I shrugged, looking at my shirt hanging from his shoulders. He'd never worn one of my dress shirts before, it was longer than the teeshirts on him. I saw him roll his eyes before the hair slid over his face, hiding it from me. 

"You sleep just fine when I'm not in the bed," He tapped the counter, waiting for something. I stepped behind him and pulled him into my body, using my chin to pull his hair back before kissing his jaw. 

"Not once I notice you've left," I gently left kisses down his jaw, moving to his neck, "I like being near you." Kenma wiggled, 

"Stop that," He smacked my hand off his hip, "Can we eat first?" I heard the pop of the toaster, Kenma stretching away from me to grab the bread. 

"I wasn't doing anything," I laughed, stepping back to lean against the table. I watched his body move, the shirt lifting to show the bottom of his ass as he reached into the cupboard for glasses. 

"Stop staring at me Kuroo, go sit down." He said without turning around. I felt my cheeks get warm, even though I was allowed to look at him it was awkward getting called out on it. 

"Fine, but I would rather keep watching." I sighed. He waved his hand behind him, shooing me. I laughed, sliding into a seat at the table that still faced him. He had the food on the plates and brought them over, a squint on his face, 

"When I grab the drinks are you going to be staring?" He leaned over the table waiting for my answer. 

"As long as you're in the same room as me, I'm staring." I raised my eyebrow at him, he knew I loved watching him. A smirk fell on his lips before he turned away. He made his ships move dramatically before he lifted the shirt, 

"Fuck babe," I hissed, "I'm sorry if I hurt you.." I pushed the chair out and started to get up but he turned with a smile, 

"I love it, it didn't bother me," he dropped the shirt to cover the fresh bruise on his ass, "It actually made it really good for me." 

I shook my head at him, he was so into us, so into what we did. He knew once I was already into what we were doing that I would do whatever he wanted, whatever I wanted. That's why he smiled now as he set my glass down, that's why he reached over and touched my cheek. My face leaned into his hand, the soft skin of his fingers curling to scratch my jaw before his thumb pulled my lips apart. 

I dropped my jaw, watching his lips curl up while his thumb pushed into my mouth. He ran across my tongue, 

"Kuroo?" His voice was so little, it felt like he hadn't even said anything. 

"Huh?" I said with my mouth still open, rolling my tongue over his finger. He smiled, 

"Let's eat." He pulled away quickly to sit in his chair. I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him, 

"Fine, but when I'm done we should really eat this food you made." I saw his eyes roll again. I sighed, knowing I would have to finish this plate before he let me near him. 

He lifted the food to his lips, "Can't wait." 

And he couldn't, we both had our plates cleared in record time. As soon as he swallowed the last bit of his juice I was pushing the plates to the side of the table, leaning across to grab his arms. He pushed himself up, lifting his leg onto the table as he set the glass on our dishes. I smiled as he crawled onto the table, his fingers finding their home around my neck. Mine finding theirs on his waist, moving back as he got closer. 

"Fucking kiss me already." Kenma whined. I didn't, instead I moved back to sit in the chair, leaving his lips in a pout and his brows pushed down. 

"What happened to patience Kitten?" I felt my body hating me, my groin tightening as his fingers fumbled to undo the buttons of my shirt that hung from his shoulders now. 

"Fuck that," he pushed up on his knees, tossing the shirt behind him before he stepped down from the table. I groaned, his lips connecting with mine to pull the breath from my lungs. 

My entire body tensed as he pushed onto my lap, his skin was still euphoric on mine, still sent a cascade of electricity down my body. I smiled against his lips, amazed that I loved him, that I was allowed to feel this from him. 

"What?" He breathed, a hurried voice. 

"I love you," I sighed, my arms wrapping around his lower back, "It's unreal how much I love you." I dropped my face in his neck, tasting his skin as he soaked in the words. 

"It's overwhelming isn't it?" He breathed into my hair, his body pulling closer to mine by way of his arms curling around my head. I nodded against him, standing up so his legs wrapped around my back. 

Kenma leaned his head back, letting my lips trail up the side of his throat as I watched my step. I led us to the counter, setting him down slowly and softly. I knew his bruise wasn't going to appreciate the cold, hard countertops. 

He gasped as he made contact with the surface, a little giggle followed. His body bent away from me, his hands pushing down my briefs. 

"Shit," I cursed as he quickly began to rub me, my knuckles digging into the counter harder with each stroke. His fingers were like magic on my body, every bit of me bleeding into his palm. I shut my eyes and heard him chuckle again, a pause as he adjusted his body, then his thighs around my ribs. 

I looked down, seeing him shut his eyes as the tip of my cock rubbed the edge of his hole. I rna my hands around his legs and down around his sides. He was leaned back on his one elbow, neck craned back to exaggerate the hickeys and brighten with the hot blood. 

I forced my eyes to watch his mouth open, his veins push through his skin as I entered him. I felt the strain in my body as I slowly stretched him, watching his fingers search for something to hold onto. He was gorgeous, I took him in another second before the sound returned to me, a low groan leaving his open mouth. 

Kenma found grip around my forearms, squeezing them as I began to thrust into him. He relaxed around my cock as another moan fell off his lips, his body felt like home. The warmth of a home cooked meal, the smell of fresh laundry, the tightness of a loving hug. I reached up to hold his neck, bending down to kiss his chin. 

"You're so fucking good." I whined, feeling him tighten around me, "again." He gripped me again, my fingers tightening around his neck. 

"Yes," He whimpered, he loved this. His skin was hot under mine, as I pushed my thumb into the side of his neck I saw his reaction across his waist. I knew while he was distracted was my only time to touch him, I wrapped my hand around his cock and saw his eyes fly open. 

He throbbed in my hand, my own member responding inside of him, he felt it as he tried to lean up. Whatever stopped him I was thankful for, as the way his body sat now I felt my toes dig into the tile of the kitchen floor, a pulsing cramp coming from my thighs into my hips. 

My eyes shut, I knew my grip on him tightened, but he didn't object as both of us let out a series of desperate and loud moans. His body shook and I felt him release onto his stomach, my own release following as soon as his body shot up to hold onto mine. 

"Fuck," He cried into my chest, his nails piercing the skin on my arms, "Oh Kuroo.." 

My head felt light and heavy at the same time, the throbbing from my cock became the pounding of a headache as soon as I finished filling him. I let go of the insane hold on his waist, my eyes opening to see the deep red where my thumbs had dug into his skin. 

"Jeeze Kenma," I stepped back and felt the cold air replace the warmth of his body, "What the hell was that?" 

He laughed, dropping his limbs from my body and sliding off the counter, "I have no idea but I don't think you've ever finished that fast." His perfect body slowly made its' way to the hall. 

"You felt amazing, like ten time better than you usually do." I felt my spine curve as my muscles became limp. 

A devilish smirk on his lips, "Come in the bedroom and find out what twenty times better feels like." My jaw dropped as he ran off to the bedroom. This weekend was going to be the death of me. 

I looked at my feet, then up my legs to my cock. I apologized to him, even now as I felt the twinge of pain from getting turned on so quickly after release, he was in for a rough weekend with Kenma, 

Kenma called from the bedroom, another surge of pain in my waist as I winced at his words. 

"Come on Daddy, are you going to come fuck me, or should I do it myself?"


	35. * The End *

"Harder." 

"I can't, this shelf thing is in the way." 

"I don't fucking care." 

"God damn it, stop fucking looking at me like that." 

"Then make it so I can't keep my eyes open." 

"Here, put your foot on this.." 

"Fuck that's good, just like that." 

"I'm gonna cum, shit babe." 

"Not yet." 

"I can't.. Uh." 

"I'm not taking a whores bath tonight, one minute and I'll swallow it." 

"Fine, don't move or it might not be voluntary." 

"Right there, yes ye..." 

"Get down there." 

"Yes sir." 

"Shit....Ke.. Uh.. Yeah, I'm cumming, don't stop, please, uh...!" 

____

A/N: Hey guys, as the title may have given away this will be the last chapter of Ready, Set. I hope you enjoyed it! I will be writing spin-offs and more Kuroken fiction. I have a multi-ship AU story that I've been working on with a Kuroken focus. More of Kuroo before Kenma can be found in Two Owls, more smut can be found in my Once More (Oneshots) story. I have an Iwaoi story, Tied to You. But Swords and Smoke will be a mafia multi-ship fic and I'm pretty excited about it. I might come back and do a sequel type thing that would be a combined Two Owls/Ready, Set time skip to college, but that might take a little while since I just started Two Owls, although it won't be a 35 part story like this one is. 

Again, I appreciate each and every one of you and I cannot put into words how amazing you guys are! I am always always taking suggestions for my one-shot fic and if something didn't happen in here that you wanted to happen or any other ships you guys want me to write just please inbox me! I love you all and this chapter will be a bit long, but hopefully satisfying and just know that this is not the end for these characters in this universe. 

____

I walked out of the bathroom, waiting the five minutes after Kenma left. Not that we were slick, everyone had seen us slip away. I looked over and saw the group laughing with each other, Kenma already slipped into a chair between Bokuto and Ryoko. 

"...So you think I'm naming my child after you? For what good reason would you think that?" Inaka was gawking forward his his hand pointed at Yama. Yama threw his hands up as if it should be obvious, 

"You mean to tell me my name isn't perfect? It's better than all the other names here." Yama gestured to the rest of the table as I joined. I slid in between Sokka and Akaashi, Inaka across the table from me. 

"You do understand that we don't have to pick from just the names of our friends right? We could pick any name on the planet. My kid could be named Emily Jackson Inaka." Inaka ran his hands through his short pale hair, Yama scoffed, 

"That's a terrible name." He pouted, 

"You're impossible." Inaka groaned. Ryoko reached over and put her tiny hand on Inaka's shoulder. He leaned into her touch, her massive blue eyes looking up to his face. She loved him, I'll give her that. 

I looked over and saw Kenma giggling, Bokuto mumbling into his ear. I frowned and tapped Akaashi, 

"What exactly is your demon doing?" I asked. Akaashi took a deep breath, 

"Don't ask me like I have any control over this man when he has clothes on." Akaashi shook his head before looking next to him. I grinned as Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's ear and pulled him away from Kenma, 

"Can you leave that poor boy alone, he didn't ask to be tortured with your incoherent whispering all night." Akaashi was ruthless. 

"Babe," Bokuto rubbed his ear, "I was very coherent and we were talking about our moms. Jeez." Bokuto pouted and I watched Akaashi squint, 

"You can talk about your mothers out loud, don't lie if it's going to be that bad." Akaashi smirked as Bokuto pinched his face together, 

"How did you know I was lying?" He asked, 

"You think that two years of staring at this face hasn't had any benefits?" Akaashi pinched Bokuto's cheeks and he laughed, 

"I know it has benefits," Bokuto winked, "You like those benefits if I remember correctly." Akaashi pinched harder and Bokuto shook off his hands, 

"Don't be a pervert." He warned. 

"Why whenever we're with Kuroo do you call me a pervert, but when it's just us you're worse than I am?" Bokuto crossed his arms to pout, I felt it was my time to speak since I was brought up, 

"That's because you act like a pervert unprovoked." I saw Kenma peak around Bokuto's shoulder, his sass apparent before he even spoke, 

"And I suppose you don't?" He asked. Akaashi looked to me with a mom-like gaze. 

"Hmm," I chuckled, "Maybe I'll sit this one out." The three of them nodded at me, 

"I think that's for the best," Kenma said, "Unless you want to tell the story about the ride home from the cabin?" I sucked in a breath, wondering if my leg was long enough to kick him from two seat away. 

"Now why would you do this to me?" I asked, "I thought we were in love and on each others team and all that good jazz?" Kenma smiled and lifted his fingers to look at his nails, the little shit. 

"We are, I still love you, even if you are a big dumb pervert." Bokuto made a middle school 'ooo' noise and Akaashi just chuckled. I looked to the rest of the table but they were entrenched in a Lev story time. 

"Well that's good to know," I grinned, "If I tell this story then maybe you should share what you said last week at dinner, with our parents?" Kenma turned bright red and shook his head, 

"Second thought, let's all just clear our minds and get ready for the show yeah?" 

Bokuto and Akaashi shook their heads, 

"We're going to need those stories, now or later, but we're getting them." Akaashi said. I gasped, 

"I didn't think mommakaashi would want such detail, nevertheless from some perverts like us." I held my chest in disbelief, Bokuto nodded, 

"If it will make it even I can tell you both what happened last year, big pervert moment for Akaashi.." Akaashi must've stomped on Bokuto's foot, "Motherfu.. Why babe? Ow.." Bokuto dropped his forehead onto the table and Akaashi put on a sweet smile, 

"He's kidding. I would never do anything I was embarrassed to talk about." Akaashi turned and leaned int Bokuto's ear, whispering. I looked at Kenma, his face returned to it's normal pout, his lips pursed as he turned to me. 

His mouth moved with no sound, but the words were clear. I moved my lips to say them back to him, his lips tilting up into a smile. I'd do anything to put that smile on his face forever, to never see him frown again. 

"Akaashi, switch with Kenma." I tapped Akaashi's thigh and he nodded, 

"Of course, I think it's starting anyway." Akaashi got up and Kenma ran over. He leaned into me for a quick kiss before taking his seat, 

"You know you look gorgeous tonight, right?" I muttered to him. His light tan shirt was tucked into olive green pants. I had no idea how he was pulling it off, but the knitted turtle neck top that was cropped just above his waist and the loose flowing pants with the belt tied on his hips just worked. 

"Thank you, You look very handsome yourself." He hand slipped over mine and I saw the green nail polish on his fingers, then the bracelet on his wrist. 

My mom had given him the bracelet, it was a family thing, passed down to daughters on my mothers' side. When my parents decided on one kid, my mom always said she'd give it to my wife when I got married. But seeing the thin braided gold hanging on Kenma's wrist felt right. I'd only seen it on my mother, she stopped wearing it when I got to middle school. I'd asked her why we passed down a bracelet, she said that it's from deep in her family when they were Hawaiian, before her however many greats, great-grandmothers' immigrated to Japan. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," We turned to face the main stage, a plump man with a beard was speaking, "It is my greatest pleasure to welcome you all to the annual Kaguya Kozume showcase." 

Applause flooded the room, I saw the bright cheeked man hold his hands up to kill the clapping. 

"This show is very special, as someone who considers Kaguya a sister, even though she's been lucky enough to escape my crazy family, I can tell you that the work you're about to see is some of the most emotional art I've ever seen." I turned and nudged Kenma, 

"Who is that?" I asked, he leaned over, 

"That's my uncle Obi, the one who lives in Turkey." Kenma said. I nodded, he'd mentioned him before, saying that he was the best person in his life for awhile. 

"Not only is this her biggest collection, in my opinion it's also her best collection, but I digress," He laughed, "This collection will be raising funds for Outright Action International, a human rights for LGBTQ plus people everywhere." 

I saw Kenma sit up straighter. Bokuto and Akaashi turned and looked at him, but I just smiled. Kaguya had told me last week that she decided on an organization for her proceeds, but that I wasn't allowed to tell Kenma. 

The applause flooded the room again and the room got brighter as the curtains were drawn across the ceiling, revealing the gallery. It extended around the sides of the stage and wrapped around, the sound of people getting up from their tables drummed through my ears. 

"Ken?" I tapped his hand and he nodded, 

"I didn't know." He said. 

"I know, it was a surprise." I said. He turned, 

"You knew?" I laughed, 

"Yeah, your mom is terrible at keeping secrets. All I did was ask how planning was going and if she needed any help." He laughed now too, 

"I need to find her, go look around!" He stood up and walked over to grab my face. I turned and pulled him between my knees, 

"I love you kitten," I mumbled as his nose ran across mine, 

"I love you Ouji," He pushed his lips into mine, the room going silent as soon as we connected. I sighed against his lips, feeling him pull back. 

"Okay, go find your mom." I tapped his thigh as he stood up straight. He walked away and I saw the table looking at me with the same crooked smirk on all their faces, 

"Never seen some boys kiss?" I jutted my face at them and they laughed, 

"Never seen you look so soft," Inaka said. 

"Yeah," Lev said, "You went kind of weak for a second there, captain." Captain, now that the season was over they'd started to call me captain already. Oh yeah, Coach gave me my captains patch on my birthday. 

_____

Kenma looked around before finding his uncle, 

"Hey kiddo!" He smiled as he felt the hug warm him up, 

"Hey uncle Obi," Kenma waited for the hug to loosen, "Have you seen my mom?" 

"She should still be at the back of the gallery, she was unhappy with how one of the things was hung." He rolled his eyes to be dramatic. Kenma chuckled and headed off, 

"Are you coming over after?" He asked as he walked away, 

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it." His uncle said. He smiled and headed off through the gallery. 

Through the crowd of people he spotted the massive figure, Bokuto's dad. He'd met them recently, but they were some of the nicest people he'd ever meet. He slipped himself between a random couple so he could get in front of them, 

"Osamu, Ena." He said. They turned and Ena smiled across her cheeks, 

"Kenma!" She wrapped him in a hug, they were nearly the same height, but she had heels one so it wasn't very fair, "Darling, we love this collection. Tell your mother it's wonderful." She leaned back and held his face. He saw the simplicity of her makeup, just mascara and red lipstick, but for how pretty she was it was all she needed to look formal. 

"Even I'm enjoying most of these." Osamu put his meaty hand on Kenma's shoulder, Kenma grinned at them, 

"I'll have to have my mom come find you guys, did Bokuto invite you to the after party?" Ena sighed as he brought it up, 

"Yes, unfortunately the twins will need to be home before they turn into pumpkins." She stepped back into her husband, Kenma watched her tiny frame get swallowed by the huge man. 

"Pumpkins is the nice version." Osamu chuckled. His eyes crinkled up the same way Bokuto's did when he laughed. Kenma slipped out from under his hand, 

"Well we will miss you guys there, my mom will be over in a little bit. Enjoy the show." He waved and saw Osamu lean down to kiss the top of Ena's head before they walked over to the next display. 

Finally the messy bun came into view and Kenma smiled as he approached his mother, 

"Hey," He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her lean into his chest, "Why did you not tell me about the donation?" He saw her lean her head back into his shoulder, 

"I wanted to surprise you, plus Kuroo said you'd like it as a surprise anyway." She pulled away from him and turned to look at him, her hand grabbing his chin, 

"Love you mom." He said, she shook his face, 

"I love you too son, now go hang out with your friends." She said. He watched her walk over to his uncle Obi, she tucked her body into his side and they admired the piece on the wall. 

Kenma walked back to the table, Kuroo's cream button up and dark blue pants were doing all the right things as he leaned across the table, pointing at Bokuto. Bokuto was laughing, his head back like a maniac as a rash crawled up Kuroo's neck. 

"Did I miss something?" Kenma asked, slipping his hand across Kuroo's back. Kuroo turned, relaxing as he took in his face, 

"Just Bokuto telling lies." Kuroo slid his hands around Kenma's waist, pulling him closer. Kenma turned his head to look at their friends, all of them giggling and smiling at Kenma and Kuroo. 

"What exactly is going on here?" Kenma asked, looking at Akaashi for answers. The calm one shrugged, a smirk on his lips, 

"Kuroo and Bokuto are arguing about you, but Bokuto had to go somewhere else with it naturally." Akaashi glared back at his boyfriend, Kenma laughed and put his hands around Kuroo's face, 

"About what now?" Kenma asked him softly, Kuroo unpinched his eyebrows and leaned into Kenma's hands. 

"Doesn't matter, let's just have fun at this party right?" 

So they did. The group stayed mostly together, Inaka and his fiancee left before the after party. She was insanely pregnant now and Kenma was shocked she had made it through the gallery. Lev excused himself after they got back to Kenma's house, but Yama, Sokka, Bokuto, and Akaashi spread out across Kenma's couch. Kuroo stood behind Kenma as he pulled his phone out for a picture of his friends, 

"You look really good," Kuroo growled and kissed the side of Kenma's neck. Kenma pulled away from him, 

"Can you behave, our parents are here too." Kenma swatted Kuroo's hand from his waist. Kuroo laughed, 

"I have something for you, upstairs." He didn't move to put his hand back, Kenma looked back and squinted at his boyfriend. A look of innocence on the dark face, Kenma snapped the picture of the two couples on the couch and put his phone away, 

"Fine, but if you try anything funny then I swear we are going to have problems." Kenma pointed his finger at Kuroo's chest. Kuroo lifted his arms in defense, 

"Promise to behave." Kuroo said. Kenma doubted that very much, but he walked up the stairs anyway. 

He pushed open his bedroom door and saw the box on his bed, turning he frowned at Kuroo, 

"What is this?" He asked. Kuroo shrugged casually, slipping into the room. 

"Don't you know?" Kuroo sighed and sat down next to his gift. Kenma racked his brain for what it could be for, his birthday wasn't for another month, and no major holiday was anywhere close. 

"Can't you tell me?" He asked. Kuroo laughed and grabbed the card from the top of the box, 

"Read this." He handed it to Kenma, 

It was a red envelope, Kenma's name was not written across the front, but 'Kitten' was. He flushed and pushed the card out of the envelope, the front of it was black with a cartoon of a cat on the front. He opened it to see that Kuroo had written a novel inside, 

Hey Kitten, 

I doubt you've been keeping track, but it's been 8 months since I kissed you in that bathroom. 8 months.. It seems crazy to think we are 4 months away from a year, but I wouldn't want to spend these stupid months with anyone else. You complete me in ways I didn't know I needed completing, I used to tell Bokuto and Akaashi that I'd never settle down, that I'd never be needy or emotional with anyone. Boy was I wrong. I can't even sleep alone without hearing your voice, I hate the thought of being without you, so I guess I can tell them that they were right. I am a pretty needy boyfriend, but you don't seem to mind. I couldn't have asked for a better man than you to come into my life, it's like you were made in a lab and given to this world. You make everyone around you insanely happy and I've never seen anyone be so pouty and adorable all the time. You might hate little sentimental gifts and I know you're frowning at this as you read it, but I love you. 8 months ago I let my anger and frustration corner you in a bathroom and the next day you met me with the same kind of hunger. I don't know when our desire will run out or if it even can, but for as long as you'll have me.. I'm yours. No matter what happens or comes our way I know that I wouldn't pick anything over this, so thank you for showing me what this is like, what you are like. 

Love,   
Ouji 

Kenma saw the card shaking in his hands, he hated that his supposed scary and angry 'beast' of a boyfriend was actually the soft one. He hated that reading this rambling of words made his stomach hurt and his eyes sting. He loved him, even if they were young and it was less than a year, he loved him. 

Kenma put the card down and stepped between Kuroo's knees. He ignored Kuroo's protests and kissed him, the electricity shutting Kuroo down and putting his hands on Kenma's thighs. Kenma whined against his lips, pushing his legs around Kuroo's lap as he moved onto the bed. Kuroo leaned back and the thick air of his breath warmed Kenma's cheeks. 

"You said no funny business.." Kuroo started, "plus, you've got a gift to open." Kenma looked over at the box, he did want to know what exactly was inside of it, but he also wanted something inside of him. 

"It's your choice Kuroo," Kenma pushed on his chest so he laid back on the bed, he pulled the box over and set it on Kuroo's stomach, "I can undo this gift, or.." His hands dropped from the box and slid over Kuroo's crotch, "I can give you this.." Kuroo groaned as Kenma licked his lips. 

"I only get to pick one?" Kuroo asked, his hands reaching for the box on his stomach. Kenma nodded, 

"Whichever one you pick gets my full attention," Kenma gripped him and watched as his face twisted, 

"Fuck," Kuroo growled and pushed the box at Kenma, "open the box." 

Kenma gasped, shocked that Kuroo would turn him down, especially since he felt how much Kuroo wanted to ignore the stupid gift. Kenma sighed and pulled his hand away, pulling the red ribbon off the box and lifting the velvet lid. 

"Kuroo..." He looked at the contents of the box and his eyes widened, "No." 

Kuroo smiled and Kenma pulled the box out of the bigger box, the new gaming console. Kuroo had accidentally sat on Kenma's other one and the blue remote 'just didn't work the same.' Kenma tried not to make a big deal of the crooked buttons and the bent attachment on the main console. He'd needed a new one anyway since his had recieved some water damage during practice one day anyway, but seeing the brand new one from Kuroo made him feel bad. 

"Since I kind of fucked up the other one, also is this that thing you wanted?" Kuroo sat up enough to reach into the box and pull out the game Kenma had been wanting. He frowned deeper at Kuroo, 

"Why did you do this? This stuff is expensive babe.." Kenma grabbed the game and set it on the bed, he saw more stuff in the box still and slouched down. 

"It wasn't that bad, my parents wanted me to get you stuff anyway since you did my birthday party." Kuroo was grinning, reaching in the box to pull out the next thing. A picture frame, Kenma couldn't help but smile at the picture. 

Kenma was curled into Kuroo's chest, the thin gray sheet of Kuroo's bed covered them decently. Kenma frowned as he realized they were both asleep in the picture, 

"Who took this?" He asked, Kuroo laughed, 

"If I tell you then it isn't cute anymore." He waited for an answer anyway, he wanted to know who had seen them like this, especially since he could see the outline of Kuroo's teeth on the back of his shoulder. 

"Yama, he sent it to me that same day. He asked me to wake up and come downstairs since he was tired of waiting for us to hear him moving around." Kuroo laughed. Kenma shook his head, Yama would have invaded Kuroo's room like that, doing something as weird as taking a picture of him sleeping to tell him to wake up. Kenma enjoyed that he wasn't too frightened at the idea of Yama seeing them like this, he was just glad they'd managed to end up under the sheet. 

"And the last thing," Kuroo said, reaching in and pulling out a thin black box. It was long, a weird shape for any kind of jewelry, but Kenma was running out of places to put anything new. 

He slid open the top and burst into laughter, "Is this why you wanted to wait?" Kenma gave Kuroo a cheeky smile, seeing Kuroo turn red in return. 

"Maybe, but I also wanted you to have the other stuff." Kuroo laughed. Kenma pulled out the black material, watching it unfold into the strappy garter he'd told Kuroo he wanted. Kuroo had played it off like he didn't know what Kenma was talking about, but Kenma saw the red cheeks when he mentioned it again. 

"I thought you thought I was crazy." Kenma set everything down and slid the box off of Kuroo's body, 

"You are crazy," Kuroo shrugged, his hands pressing into Kenma's thighs, "but I love it." 

"Should we go downstairs?" Kenma asked as he leaned over Kuroo's body, he already knew the answer. 

"I'm sure you'll go downstairs at least once.." Kuroo winked and earned a gasp. Kenma smacked his chest playfully, 

"Our friends and family are going to wonder where we are..." Kenma undid Kuroo's suspenders from his pants anyway, 

"If they know us well enough, then they know where we are," Kuroo leaned up and unbuttoned his shirt, "Hell, Bokuto could probably give them play by play." 

Kenma laughed and ran his hands down Kuroo's hard body, he'd gotten back into shape and he was even thicker now, but still just as firm under Kenma's hands. Kenma loved that feeling, Kuroo's improved physique came with lots of perks, many of them made Kuroo self conscious. But Kenma loved having more to hold onto, to put his lips and teeth on, he especially loved pinching Kuroo's butt when they were in public. Kuroo would scold him, but he'd do it anyway, all of Kuroo's pants fit him better now, he couldn't help himself. 

Kuroo ran his hand down Kenma's cheek, pushing the hair off his face. 

"I love you Kitten," he said. 

"I love you Ouji."


End file.
